


Strife of Misfortune

by whenlovesurvives123



Series: The Shadows [1]
Category: Loki (marvel)- Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, BDSM, Biting, Bondage and Discipline, Captain America: Civil War, Depression, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fellatio, Forced Submission, Gore, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not temporary major character death, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Power Struggle, Reincarnation, S&M, Sadomasochism, Sexual Humiliation, Sexual Violence, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 171,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlovesurvives123/pseuds/whenlovesurvives123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When trickster gods strike, darkness falls.</p><p>Destructive and troublesome, the high school dropout Egypt Albert has always hated her life. A constant prisoner of her own abilities, she's one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted. But when a villainous demi-god claiming to know way more about her than she knew about herself comes charging into her life, Egypt is ensnare into his world of villainy, family corruption and sneaky schemes with plans to use her as a means to an end. With her life spiraling downward, she looked towards the heroes for hope of her deliverance. But how can she hold hope when they've entrap themselves into their own web.</p><p>As everything slowly reaches it's boiling point, everyone looks towards each other to blame, completely ignoring the dark forces that prowl in their midst, conspiring against not only them but the entire universe.</p><p>Villainous demigods, entrapping darkness, a strife of misfortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief glimpse of the battle of ragnarok, and its followed by Loki falling through the bifrost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for clicking on my story and supporting me. Before we begin I wanted to clarify a few things. My story follows the marvel timeline, starting from Loki's fall through the bi-frost in Thor 1 and ending with Infinity Wars. 
> 
> The beginning of this chapter shows a glimpse of Ragnarok. This is a vision of what it could be like and not necessarily what would happen. This is not actually the beginning of Part 1, this is the potential beginning of Part 2.

A flash of black clouds came running across the skies, trampling over the blue hue till nothing remained of its existence. From its mouth came the lashes of nature. Rain. They came storming out of the heavens, shooting into the world like raging bullets. One could hear the tumultuous wrath of nature as it tore through its own body, gutting itself of all of its riches and pillaging itself from existence. It bashed it's hand into the earth, wrenching free those hellish seas of fire. It spewed from its prison, torching the trees and munching on the leaves.

Then there came that wretched howl from the rain again. Drop! Crash! Boom! Resonated the angry droplets as they slammed into the world, knocking into skyscrapers and frying nearby cars. Those buildings quaked helplessly in their attempt to remain upright. Their facades blasted away by the punishing rain.

But those withering towers weren't the only victims of the heavens. They came to torment those lifeless flesh swaddled in crimson death. The heroes' fleshy bodies were left behind to appease the gods- Fashioning the streets like mangled slabs of meat. Their skin was wrenched from their bodies, dangling in the mouth of the storm. With rotting faces and broken carcasses, their once lively forms were shriveled beyond recognition.

From afar the horizon illuminated with fire as it raced across the rough seas. Emerging from the smoke was a monster of legend, having hair of flames and eyes of gold horror. Fires prowled around his feet with every step he took, breathing life into their numbers. He answered to Surtur, his name gushing red with the many lives he took. And wielding his fire sword, he sought to lay his claim upon the realm.

Riding on his shoulder was a woman with skin like green algae and eyes the color of blood. Rei was her name. And parading a mischievous smirk upon her face, she cooed over the carnage- seeing bloody carcasses and entrails litter the streets, creating a beautiful sangria path for her as if to exalt her fine work.

Then there came a flurry of explosive sounds erupting from the east. And turning her gaze, she came face to face with the source. Her comrades, she watched as they annihilated one another. A woman like a dancing flame whipping in the wind stormed through the city, colliding with that metallic menace otherwise known as Doctor Doom. With a clang, the girl was propelled backwards, smacking onto a collapsing tower. Her flesh becoming as red as her name. Asta. On the ground a man raced towards her aid, his black tendrils casting a shadow upon his ghostly pale face. Loki was his name.

Rei chuckled, watching as that fearsome juggernaut of a man clashed into Loki, forcing him away from his lover. Thanos loomed over him like a shadow before bashing his face, burying the world in his blood.

She watched as his life essence gushed from him in thick strong currents, the red squirting from the abrasions spoiling his face. He looked much like one of the dead with all that red splattered on his flesh. Loki will be dead soon. The woman thought.

Raising her head, she then turned her gaze to those ghoulish slugs emerging from the north. With rotting sagging flesh and droopy jaws, they've aroused her fascination- Being the perfect incarnation of terror. She applauded as they ripped a hole into the city, mangling fleeing civilians and giving rise to more of their numbers. And they moved as one mind, pillaging and destroying with Hela, Loki's daughter, being the heart of the hive.

Beyond her army was a beast with massive claws and fearsome jaws. He catapulted through the city, shredding the skies and ground with his razor sharp teeth. A wolf he was, endowed with the name Fenrir, one that reeked of horror.

Rei's gaze then shifted to another beast. His eyes were like raging seas with teeth that could curse one to an eternal sleep. With wide jaws he gnashed into the land of the living, killing civilians and saving his uncle for last. Thor. He gobbled the man, smashing his bones and eating him whole. "Good Jormungardr..." Rei praised.

This was the end. She thought with outstretched arms, embracing the cataclysm crushing the earth. With closed eyes she listened to the symphony playing around her, that sweet music only chaos could bring. She danced to the rhythms of the hungry fires and hissing rain. Rei drunk from the cup of those who fled, of those who died and will die. It was the sweetest taste that has ever swaddled her tongue.This was what she wanted.

She then captured a glimpse of Asta, the catalyst behind her victory. Rei watched as her fiery dandelion eyes dimmed with the death of their enchanting glow. Looking up, the woman gazed upon the man who held her, his arms snaked around her in a futile attempt to keep her alive. Rei was astonished that he was still breathing. Blood spilled from his pulverized face and death hung in his midst. He will die soon. Rei thought as she sashayed towards the man. "When all else fails one can only look towards death for relief. Isn't that right Loki?" She taunted, stepping over a heap of flesh that used to be Tony Stark. "To die or not to die, don't you wish that was the question? The girl brought this onto you and you brought this onto her." Rei stated, aloof to his despair. "Your union will always be remembered as an infection, the disease that brought creation to ruins."

"You have not won yet!" Loki said cuttingly, allowing his vitriol anger seep through in the form of tears.

Kneeling beside him she said, "Are you that pathetically foolish? I've won the day Asta met you."

Rei's story was complete. But one can't grasp the complexity of the story from starting at its ending. No, not even voicing the beginning, the days Asta stalked the halls of Asgard would satisfy one's curiosity.

One must start in the middle, the day Loki fell into the bi-frost.

He was weightless as he cascaded through the dark waters of oblivion. Like a feather he glided, never reaching the bottom. For a moment it felt as though time stopped its hand and trapped him in that place-Leaving him to float in those dark pools.

Emerging from the depths came sensations. They've lingered on his body, caressing his limbs like sweet kisses. A rich scent of vanilla accompanied them. He allowed those perfumes to hypnotized his senses, guiding him into tranquility. That's when a thought invaded his mind. These energies, they felt so familiar but how? The way they hexed his senses beckoned his mind to wonder. Loki searched deep inside himself for the answer, finding none. It was strange that he couldn't notice, especially since the energies matched perfectly with Asta's aura. But how could he notice when he was being dragged into the heart of the place, with each shift stifling his breath.

As if to hinder his thoughts further, the pools gashed at his body, summoning pain to pulverize his senses. A scream tore through the quiet and eradicated whatever tranquility was left in him. There was no end to the brutal assault. Each wave flooded his senses, pulling him farther and farther away from thoughts about the energies. He was completely submerged in those burning waves.

Soon, all thoughts about the energies were erased from his mind. There came another pang of pain and a new thought arose from its flames. Those images dripped with his broken sorrows. He longed for the day where those thoughts no longer hurt him. But just like sticks and stones, they will always hurt him. A sharp pain plunged into his chest, provoking his screams. With each sharp interval he fell deeper and deeper into his thoughts. They were like infections feasting on his brain. But Loki couldn't help but to brood. It was as though he had no control over the matter. Just like that his woes ceased and he was flung into the flying images at full force. His eyes narrowed and sharpen. A new sensation ignited in his veins, anger, it seared his body like boiling water. "Thor..." Loki exhaled, his malice stroking the beast that laid dormant in his mind. "THOR!" He screamed. How dare he push him into this hellhole! Loki thought. Images of the broken bifrost and of his father crowded his mind. They didn't accept him. They just wanted him to fall!

Loki entertained those maddening claims, feeling his anger collapse into crippling pain. He just wanted acceptance. That was all Loki wanted. Was it wrong to desire the same affections Thor received in every waking moment of his life? Was it terrible for Loki to have ambitions? To aspire to sit upon the golden throne and gain his father's respect?! IT WAS ALL HE WANTED! Loki gritted his teeth together, feeling that anger scream inside of him. His father never respected him, never upheld him in high esteem. He was just mere decoration to go unnoticed. Loki released a pitiful chuckle. It was the price Loki had to pay for being the blood of Asgard's sworn enemy.

From the vast emptiness came voices. They chased Loki's ears, falling in and out of focus. "They never truly loved you." Loki froze. Where were those voices coming from? He heard that feeble spark once more. Their voices increased in volume at every return. "They never cared. You were an object to them." Those words stung like a brutal slap to the face. No Longer did he puzzle over their origins, his focus returned to the bitter truth behind their words. He could feel their wisdom pick at his open wounds. "A mere pawn. A vessel for their political dominance."

Those voices buzzed around him like bees. They twirled faster and faster, entrapping him in a twister of truths and pain. It was that pain that caused his heart-rate to skyrocket through the roof. That pain that sucked up their every word like a sponge, never questioning their credibility. "Let us help you." Came those voices again. They repeated the verses like a mantra.

"You want to help me..." Loki whispered, feeling his mind dissolve to dew. All sense slipped from him like sand rushing through the fingers. He felt himself shift more and more towards their persuasions. But then a sentiment blossomed in his heart. Loki could clearly see those images of him and Thor smiling together in his mind. Everything wasn't always in black and white. As if to yank him back into their play, they set fire to his veins. Loki screamed, burying those thoughts beneath the flames. He watched as they thawed into ashes. In retaliation his mind revived thoughts of his mother. Loki captured the pale blue petals of her eyes and silver gloss raining down her golden hair. His mother. Oh how he missed her in those terrible moments. The way she could kiss his sorrows away and hug him tightly. He longed for that embrace, for that kiss upon his cheek that always made his day. They were gifts for her son. A gift he would never receive again.

"Don't think about her." The voices interjected. They moved to pollute every precious memory he ever had of Frigga. "She never truly loved you. You were never her real son. She lied to you Loki, she wanted to play you like a fool." They said, snatching those images from his mind and snapping them in their fists. "You never belonged to them. A bastard son you were, raised to believe you were royalty. Never forget Loki that you were left to die by your real father. They never seen you as being more than a sacrifice."

Loki gasped, feeling hot tears spoil his face. Maybe the darkness was correct. He thought. But that didn't stop the pain from hurting even more. It was all clear now, why he was always shunned and pushed aside. Soon all his years came shuffling through his mind like flying card. The pain increased, squeezing his chest and stifling his breath. It was true. Loki was neglected because he was a monster. A giant parents warned their children about at night! The thoughts shot through him like a bullet. Loki knew he would never heal. Yes. That was it. He thought. It was blasphemous to love a monster.

Those whispers returned with the death of his tears. "We can help you." They said again. "Give you strength when others do not. Let go." They urged. "You don't have to do it alone. We will give you power beyond your wildest dreams and bestow authority upon you."

"What must I sacrifice?"

"Your soul". That raging wind of voices merged into one. Oozing with femininity, that voice personified, taking on the form of a woman. With her ghostly limbs, she wrapped her arms around him, voicing promised fortunes in his ear.

"Your offer is too generous." Loki realized. "What else do you seek from me?"

"Destroy and rebuild." She instructed. "Wash away the old and bring in the new. Creation is at a standstill, evolution cease and the intellect deceased. It's time to usher in a new age fore the old one is failing. Destroy what is left of this old system and fashion the new one in your favor."

"What else must I do...?" Loki inquired.

"Sacrifice yourself to me." Loki could feel crippling sensations grope at his body. When a opened his mouth to scream, a blanket of darkness appeared and shoved through it. Those sharp pains continued to pull at his veins. More and more ravenous creatures drove into his mouth. They wiggled in his body. That's when Loki felt a violent tug. It felt like he was being pushed. Soon he was heaved out of his body and ensnared into a dark web of smoke. "Let go."

In a last attempt, his mind plastered another image into his focus. It was a memory of Loki and Thor racing through the realm, riding upon majestic stallions. He could feel that damp air splash his face as it did on that day, hear the music of their horses' hooves drumming on the pavement. Loki smiled at the image of his youth. Before he could revel in it it was slammed down by the dark. In an instant an electric pain zapped his body, punishing him for his disobedience. The man screamed his agony and another current surged through him. "Thor always thought he was better than you, even in those innocent days." The shadow woman said. "He flaunted his skills in your face and enjoyed humiliating you with a race." The shadow was correct. Loki thought. Thor always took every opportunity he got to outstage him. He flaunted how easily he could win every brawl, race every horse. Loki shattered the memory. That wasn't a pleasant day, just another opportunity for Thor to flex his skills. He was never upheld as his brother's equal.

"Let go." Whispered the darkness and Loki complied, sacrificing every memory that distorted his past. He was no longer his brother's stepping stone, his father's stolen relic and mother's puppet. No. He became that monster that always lived and breathed within him. He could feel that raging beast awaken within him, clawing at his prison with that potent desire to be freed. Loki will free him. Oh yes he will. He will do it just to spit upon that wretched family name. When he is done, nobody will ever take pride in being called an Odinson. Loki snarled at the thought. His loathing spiking with every drifting moment. That name should've acquired his hate a long time ago. But then he was so weak to his mother's compassion and she washed away whatever hate he bore for the family. He snorted at his own weakness. They've deserved his malice! They've snatched everything from him. He thought about Thor, that boisterous fiend that ended the life of the woman he loved. Loki should've hated them on the day they've killed Asta and banished his children.

"The girl still lives." The voice revealed.

"W-what?" Loki gasped as the shock soon set in. Did he hear her correctly? His love? She's alive? But how? Loki rehearsed the scarlet memories in his mind. The blood protruded like a sore thumb in his head. It was Asta's blood. Asta's life draining from her.

"The girl lives on in a new form." The shadow explained as if reading his mind. And feathering her hand across the face of the darkness, she crafted an image of a woman. Loki gazed upon it with dewy eyes. A thick tumble of coily kinky hair dripped down her shoulders. They've hugged her beautifully sculpted face. A goddess she was- Adorned with soft brown eyes, the color of moist earth. Loki couldn't turn away from her as if locked in a trance. Nothing could summon him away from that image. That face that he had been deprived of for so long. But time beckoned it's dismissal and the image faded into the black.

It was then that Loki noticed his body. It was floating away, being piloted by those revolting creatures. But he didn't stress himself over it and besides, he was given the best gift of them all, the chance to see his love again. "Where is she?" Loki asked the voice.

"Through her will your purpose be fulfilled." She replied tersely, neglecting his question. With the snap of her fingers, Loki's mind altered. Even he was unaware of the trance. He was blind to the darkness that jumbled his mind. Loki believed every foul thought of his family derived from his own loathing. That loathing magnified into a monstrous thirst no wines could ever satiate. That hunger burned his lungs as if he was drowning in it. It felt like he was drowning in it, these new desires that altered his perception. Soon only thoughts of his purpose consumed his mind. He was bent on fulfilling that purpose, fulfilling that bloodthirst that lingered in his brain.

"Upon your leave." Came the voice once more. she called after Loki's body that was floating away. "Look for the mad titan. He is the bridge, through him you will meet her again."

Traveling outside of the far reaches of oblivion, Loki was surprised that he had full control over his body, as if he was never shoved out of it at all. That's when reality struck him and he looked down, capturing a glimpse of the silver cord twirling into the dark, connecting to his body.

He was in fact outside of his body. Loki realized, his revelation dawning on him like a heavy load. The only thing connecting him to his body was a flimsy cord. There was something dreadful and intimidating about that notion, the thought that he was no longer a resident of his body, now a prisoner to those endless curtains of black surrounding him. What has he done?! Loki thought. Why did he allow those ravenous creatures entry into his body?! Now he was stuck in oblivion!

Before Loki could muster another thought, his focus was wrenched from him, his attention forced away from oblivion. Just like that, his prison disappeared from him, left to gaze upon his surroundings through his body's eyes. Loki tried and failed to resurrect those thoughts he entertained only moments ago. Each time he did, oblivion would disappear more and more from him until nothing remained of its presence. It was as though something was censoring his perception. Loki couldn't rue his decisions anyone. All bitter emotions were smudged out and replaced.

Turning his attention away from the internal war, Loki beheld his surroundings. He watched as the arms of the celestial heavens opened up as if to welcome him. They enveloped him into their garden of light. Stars illuminated before him, protruding through those dark blankets like plants sprouting from the soil. Sprinkles of stardust swaddled the glowing orbs and wisps of cosmic glitter painted the place. It was beautiful. It was then that a peculiar sight snatched his attention. Loki locked eyes with the source. An ominous gray planet. He gazed upon that planet that stuck out like a thorn in a bush, ready to stab whoever dared to venture into its premises. The god smiled, watching as that intimidating glow danced around the dubious orb. There was no telling why he was so drawn to it. And like a fly drawn to a flame, he gravitated towards it.

Absorbed into its atmosphere, he was forced further into the planet of gray, watching as ominous towers sprouted into view. A heavy layer of mist hung over the land. Upon reaching the ground, he was greeted with a series of growls and thumping footstep. Monstrous shadows loomed through the fog, their features distorted by the mist surrounding them. The only thing Loki could make out was their tall bulky bodies and the tiny mass propped between the shoulders. Before he knew he was standing face to face with those ghastly creatures. Lines sliced into their faces and the swollen flesh surrounding their eyes. A skinny jaw hung from the fatty flesh. With wide mouths they bared their sharp teeth that was caked with grime and ashened.

They began to make incoherent sounds that really made Loki's skin crawl. It wasn't out of fear, more from disgust. They were tasteless creatures, so horribly ugly and wretched. Loki could feel that disgust tickling his stomach, awakening his nausea. He shoved that acidic bile down. And plastering a grin onto his face he said: "Oh, am I crashing your party? Please carry on, don't mind me." With that, those beasts grabbed his arms and shoved him through the fog. He couldn't see anything past his hands. How could they navigate through this mess? When the metallic click of an opening latch invaded his ears, Loki forced forwards into a long hall. This place was a gloomy reflection of his own home. Or what he thought was his home. Metallic arches extended from the walls, supporting the tattered ceiling. Gray paint chipped from the walls, and big holes ate away at whatever remained of the carpet extending through the hall.

With another shove, Loki was pushed into a different room, one not bound to the walls of the fortress behind him. Sitting upon a heap of rocks was a throne facing the opposite side of the space. A nimbus of purple mist filled the space around him. With a slow screeching creak, the throne swirled around, revealing the man sitting on it. This is Thanos. Came a voice from the depths. The same voice from oblivion. He is your bridge to the girl and also to your ambitions. Use him wisely.

The enormous titan glared at the man with sulphurous eyes. Opening his grisly wrinkled mouth he said: What brings you to my planet boy?" The titan pronounced.

Loki fought the urge to glare at the titan sitting before him. He eyed those meaty hands clutching the arms of his chair, noticed how his skin crinkled with a new found scowl. Something told Loki that this man wasn't to be trifled with. So he stood there in silence and felt Thanos' eyes unraveling him like a peeled orange. There was no escaping his glare. Instead of harrowing in fear, Loki decided to entertain him. "Oh you know." He began. "Just doing what Asgardian exiles do best, float around in the middle of nowhere." Those creatures surrounding him pointed their weapons at him, not enjoying his answer. Loki released a chuckle much to their surprise.

Thanos narrowed his eyes. "Do you wish to die boy?!" He hissed the words.

"I'm afraid I have to turn down your offer. " Loki said facetiously. "Being that I am already dead my window is closed for business. "He joked. Loki was aware of the air plunging into his lungs, of the red circulating through his veins. He wasn't dead and yet it felt as if he was. In those moments after voicing his words, all emotions were stripped from him. All fear was gone. Nostalgia for what used to be was gone. All love evaporated from him like water. The only thing that remained was an intense thirst for revenge. He longed to set fire to his family's name.

Thanos grunted his teeth, not appreciating Loki's frivolous attitude. His life laid in the balancing and he dare mocked the blade? He sounded like a man deserving of death. Or maybe, a man with nothing to lose. The titan relaxed. The boy was just a mere reflection of himself.

He grasped the armrest and lifted himself from his seat. Walking slowly towards Loki, he allowed his steps to instill fear into his heart. But much to his surprise he found not a trace in his eyes. It only made Loki that much more appealing. Grasping Loki's throat he towered three inches above his tall height. His fingers fastened around his neck, digging into his pale flesh like razor blades.

There was darkness in the boy's blue eyes. Vengeance searing like molten lava. There was a story behind it. There was a monster beneath this guise. Oh how fascinating! The titan cooed.

The vicious beasts within Loki's body beckoned Thanos darkness to play. He accepted the offer."What is your name boy?" Thanos recognized the purple aura swimming around Loki's body. It was sinister. Evil. He watched as it devour Loki's original green energy, altering his soul.

"Loki Laufeyson. "He no longer felt like an Odinson. Never was one.

A sudden glint filled Thanos' dark eyes. He knew that name. It was the very name Asta spoken to him before descending to earth.

A ghoulish appeared on Thanos face. No wonder he bore her signature. Whoever crossed paths with her carried her essence. Her aura was like a virus. Her influence, a disease. Get too close and it'll latch onto one like leeches. Thanos bore her mark as well. It resided in his presence since their first encounter.

"I could kill a ghost boy." Thanos flaunted, tightening his grip around Loki's neck. "But you may be of some use to me."

"And he will be of some use to you." The shadows reminded Loki.

"Do all that I say and I will spare your life. Question my authority and I'll paint the galaxies with your blood."

Loki grinned deviously, unfazed by Thanos' threats. "When shall we start?". He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Sorry that it was so graphic. I promise the story won't always be this graphic though it will get graphic from time to time, especially when we move closer to Civil War. 
> 
> So I have a few more warnings I wanted to say to you guys. I will be writing my own depictions of Civil War, Ragnarok, and Infinity Wars. I will use the comics and movies for references and the mythology but the whole idea will not be identical or close to the other versions. 
> 
> Also, as you all know my story incorporates erotic elements. I wanted to warn you that majority of those chapters are extremely important chapters. I add a lot important information into them. Additionally, majority of them will be based on kink. 
> 
> Thank you again for supporting me!


	2. Her place in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shooting up heroin, Egypt reminiscent the events that led to her downfall in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about teenage drug addiction. My descriptions may be flawed since I don't have any personal experiences with drugs.

Egypt laid in her bed. Her body was light like a cloud. Her mouth was slightly open. Eyelids partially closed. Her long lashes laid upon her ebony cheeks. Beside Egypt was a needle. Steam rose from the tip, swimming in little swirls into the air, only to disappear like a ghost. It was something Egypt wished she could do...disappear.

She sighed. Feeling the weight of the world lift off her shoulders, she was entering her little bubble, the world only available to her through drugs. Egypt's limbs grew limp. The heroin raced through her veins like tiny race cars on a highway. She could feel the white flakes flowing through her. She relaxed.

Blissful sensations flooded her being. Egypt felt like a bird. So light and finally free. She could taste the air, see herself fly far away. A little mocking jay in the sky. Flying, never to be seen again. Egypt grinned sorrowfully. If only she could fly. Grow a pair of majestic wings and vanish into the skies above. Nobody would care if she leaves. Maybe one person would but she would be better off without Egypt.

She meditated on these blissful sensations, not noticing the loud creak slaughtering the silence. Her door opened. Rebecca, her aunt stood at the doorway. Shaking her head she charged into the room and snatched the needle from Egypt's bed.

"You're starting this crap again? !" Rebecca roared, shaking Egypt's shoulder, forcing her out of her trance. "After all that money I've spent on sending your ungrateful behind to Cliffside Malibu!"

Egypt flipped onto her stomach. Her eyelids were as heavy as steel. She fought to steady her vision. Her sight collapsed into a blurred messed. Rubbing them, the fuzzy bright lights grew less obscured. "And who were you really helping? Me? It looked like you were just trying to get a vacation away from me."

Rebecca glared angrily at Egypt. Her tanned skin altered red. Her anger painted her cheeks. She growled, shoving the needle into her back pocket. "I should send your sorry little ass to boarding school." Rebecca held back the urge to discipline Egypt. The girl knew how to test her patience.

Egypt chuckled. She buried her face in the fluffy purple blanket." Geez, that was a great idea four years ago." She came to her elbows." But we both know how that turned out. I'm sure if you tell shield about me, they'd lock me up for sure. One less thing to worry about right? "

"Why do you insist on arguing with me!" Rebecca's hands shook she was sure she would blow up at any moment.

"And why do you insist on being a pain in the ass?" Egypt tilted her head to the side. "We all got questions Rebecca, but not all of them have answers. Isn't that right Agent Albert?"

"Enough with the crap Egypt! "Rebecca was losing her cool. She wanted to strike the girl. Why must she be a challenge? Closing her eyes, Rebecca inhaled deeply, feeling the oxygen coat her nostrils, relaxing her. She knew the answer to all her questions. It was a matter of time before Egypt became aware of them as well.

"I took you in when nobody else wanted you." Rebecca heard her voice shake. Her anger rose once more.

"Thanks for the reminder. I'll keep a note of that."

Rebecca ignored Egypt's discourteous remark. "I enrolled you into Manhattan's top high school, gave you a beautiful place to stay and all I ask is that you don't spit on the sacrifices I've made for you. Go clean yourself up, go to school and stop wasting your life on self pity! "

Egypt almost fell asleep. The drugs induced her drowsiness. She rubbed her eyes, her voice barely came above a whisper." Wow." Egypt said with feigned amazement. "That was a lovely speech, have you thought about becoming a preacher?"

"That's it". Rebecca's voice was hushed and burdened with sorrow and unresolved anger. Sorrow for the pitiful sight of Egypt, her bitter state. Anger for the continuous battle between them. "I'm done with you." She began to ransack Egypt's belongings, tossing the content within her dresser to the floor. "I'm sick and tired of the constant disrespect. "

"You're not the first person to grow tired of me." Egypt watched her socks fall to the carpet. Her jewelry box spilled open, sending a waterfall of necklaces to the floor.

"Don't you dare turn this around on me!" Rebecca screamed, her face a lobster red. She blinked and a fountain of tears splashed onto her palms. “I've tried and tried to make you happy. I stood by you and this is how you repay me!" Rebecca searched the closet, sorting through Egypt's shoe boxes, opening them and tossing the sneakers and sandals to the floor. "I'm done! I'm finished with your shit Egypt. I'm calling your father." She found Egypt's stash." If he doesn't come get you then I'm sending you to Denmark. "

"He's not gonna come." Egypt forced a smile. "Might as well book me for the next flight."  
Rebecca turned around. Her grey eyes were rich with anger. "And I'm taking this. " She shoved the tiny bag of heroin into her pocket. "If you want to pollute your body with this garbage fine then but not in my house."

"Great." Egypt held out her right hand. "Now that we've reached an understanding can I get my shit back?"

Rebecca shook her head, wiping her tears away." You're throwing your life away." She whispered.

Egypt laughed mockingly. "So this is life... it feels more like death. "If she wasn't high Egypt was sure she would've snatched the stash from Rebecca's grasp, maybe even slam her head against the wall. She hated her, hated everyone except one person.

Looking towards the window Egypt believed she saw a woman reclining against the pane dressed in a scarlet form fitting dress. It matched her menacing red eyes. The lady smirked, amused by the dispute. Egypt blinked and the green woman was gone. Another hallucination. She thought.

"Go ahead and destroy your life." Rebecca closed the door slowly. "I'm not stopping you. Not anymore. "

Egypt rolled her eyes and flipped onto her side. Her eyes were cloudy. "You can't destroy what’s already broken. "

It's ironic to believe one could destroy the broken. One can't break a shattered vase or crumble a withered rose. Egypt smirked. She thought Rebecca was smarter than that, she guessed she overestimated her. For Rebecca to still have faith in Egypt when her life was the shattered glass, the decayed flower, It only made her as idiotic as the rest of them. Her life was ruined the day it started. Couldn't Rebecca smell the fumes? See the fire reign in Egypt's life? There was nothing left for her.

Closing her eyes she couldn't remember the last time she felt happy, genuinely happy. After years of seeing everything she loved break and fade away, Egypt abandoned the idea of happiness. It was a dream. A fallacy stacked upon nightmares. It never stays. Never lasts. 

A wise man once said, humanity lived 90 percent of their lives in misery. That estimate was inaccurate for Egypt. 99.9 percent of her life was lived in misery. It was her version of happiness. It never left her. She never left it.

Like a faithful companion it remained. It was warm like a mother’s embrace yet cold like the winter rains. Egypt learned to love it. It was the only thing that could love her. She learned that the hard way, the day her mother abandoned her. Was a mother’s love so weak that it could be broken into smithereens? How could one love so little while parading a ghastly mask of one’s affections? Is love too heavy a load? Or was she too despicable to care for? Perhaps it was her.

Her mother’s voice had long deserted her. Not even her father’s voice was present in her mind. Yet, Egypt could recall their warmth. The love in their smiles that was too perfect to be real. But everything is real in the heart of a child. They beguiled her. Sometimes Egypt would find herself mourning their enchantments. She hated herself all the more for it.

Why despair over those who has abandoned one? Why must one’s eyes be filled with gloom? They cease to weep over her. She was no longer their little princess, but a monster of grim tales. 

Egypt could remember the day her life fell to ruins like a forgotten city. She remembered not feeling well that day. Her skin was feverish, body drenched with sweat. Her parents had mistaken it for a fever. How beautifully deceiving the dark arts are? To fashion in a credible guise before tearing into the world like a beast. It was that week Egypt realized she wasn’t normal.

Egypt shivered. It was a horrible sensation, feeling dark slosh course through one’s body, feeling fire torch one’s veins. She remembered screaming and collapsing onto the floor that Monday morning. She couldn’t feel anything but that burning. It was the same agonizing pain she experienced a week before. Egypt couldn’t stop screaming. Her senses were being mutilated by that torture. That’s when it happened. Flames spouted from her body and whipped at her surroundings. She remembered hearing their screams. Her nose remembered the noxious fumes of roasting bodies and furniture.

Egypt recalled being hauled by shield. They ran torturous exams upon her. She cried and screamed for her parents till her throat became sore and tongue useless. They weren’t coming. They weren’t coming. 

She could feel the tears invading her eyes. She forced herself not to cry. Egypt had remained in their custody for two months. Two months of horrible examinations. Two months of weeping and despairing. She was only nine and couldn’t comprehend why. Why didn’t her mommy and daddy come pick her up? Why did her classmates die? What was happening to her? The questions remained unanswered. Her voice remained unheard.

After two months her mother retrieved her. Egypt had never seen so much hate, so much fear in her mother’s eyes. She refused to hug her daughter or even tell her she loved her. Egypt didn’t understand why. 

 

When Egypt returned home, her mother decorated her room with crosses, pictures of Jesus, of Buddha. Written scriptures and prayers over her door. She believed her daughter was the Antichrist. That spring break her mother sent her to her homeland,Nigeria to be exercised. 

Egypt felt a nauseating churn in her stomach. The memories were too painful. Too Fresh. Sometimes Egypt believed she was dreaming. When she opens her eyes she'll be back in California, in her room with her family. But the nightmare remained the same. Her reality was fixed in a dream. She was never to open her eyes again. Never to see her California home ever again.

The moment her mother realized that her daughter’s condition was permanent, she left. She didn’t turn around to look at her daughter. Not even Egypt’s cries were enough to stir her mother. 

Her father, Alrik was the next to leave. For months he entertained rational claims and tried to apply logic and reason where there was none. Her took her to Denmark and allowed his brother to run tests on her. He couldn’t find any visible abnormalities. Alrik submitted to reality. No works of science could deliver his daughter from her condition. After her eleventh birthday he sent her to Professor X’s academy. Perhaps she was a mutant and not his biological daughter. But, genes never lie. Egypt was blood of his blood, even if hers were tainted by magic.

She remained there for five months before professor Xavier voiced his inability to help Egypt. By then she was used to hearing those words. Being treated like an irreversible curse. That's why it didn't come as a surprise when Alrik left, gave her to Rebecca, an agent of SHIELD and vanished.

Egypt combed her fingers through her black curls. She felt like an alien. A stranger residing in a foreign and cruel world. Her life, her powers, didn't feel like her own. Nothing about the last few years felt like her own. This was a dream. But it wasn’t a dream. Egypt wished she was asleep.

Egypt blinked seeing dark rings circle her windows. They soared through the air like flies before clumping together and forming a black cloud of mist. Egypt sighed. Hallucinations. Or at least she hoped they were. She was used to dismissing their presence, the shadows and smoke, as side effects from her indulgence.

Sitting up Egypt gazed at her phone seeing three missed calls from Aqua Foster, her best friend, only friend. She picked up her LG smartphone and dialed her number.

" I've been calling you all morning. I was sitting here worrying and shit." Aqua said as she answered the phone.

"Well I'm fine. "Egypt replied, discarding the blanket from her body. "Fine and without my stash. Rebecca found it. "

"I told you you should’ve found a better hiding place. Oh well I’ll just give you some of mine." Aqua smiled into the phone." Oh and Ricky's throwing a party tonight at the Waldorf Astoria hotel. Knowing him he'll come loaded." Aqua said. Ricky was their drug dealer whom lived in the upper west side.

"Come get me." Egypt hopped out of bed, feeling the heroin leave her system. "If I stay here any longer if I stay here I just might end up in prison."

"Alright I'll be there in five." Aqua hung up the phone.

Beyond Egypt's bedroom wall Rebecca paced the living room floor, hand on her hip. the sun painted her dark waves with its honey glow. She held her phone to her ear. Blood pumped through her veins at lightening speed, feeding her anger.

Soon Alrik answered." You know better than to bother me. What is the emergency? "His voice was stiff and cold like a Popsicle.

"My apologies my lord, but I fear I can't continue with this game any longer." Rebecca's mannerism altered, reflecting that of a medieval serf. "Why must we amuse the girl’s claims? I’m afraid that I have reached my limit. Must I really pretend to care for her?"

"You will continue until her work is over." Alrik instructed. "You are to shelter the girl, keep her within sight. The gravity had shifted slightly two nights ago."

Rebecca's eyes widened. She knew what could cause such a shift." So he has arrived? "

"I'm afraid so."

"With all do respect my lord must we sit and watch as Loki raids the land? what if he catches sight of the girl? You know of his intentions, you know of her intentions. We should rid of her!" Rebecca toiled to quiet her words fearing Egypt could hear her.

She could hear Alrik snarling his lip. She infuriated him. Her words were reckless. "Must I remind you of the consequences that'll follow such an act?" He nearly shouted into the phone. Rebecca moved the cell at arms distance. She could still hear him loud and clear. "If I were given the chance to swing the ax I would've done it upon her birth. She still holds power over me. Kill her and we'll perish along with her."

"Of course your grace." Rebecca's heart began to race. She hoped Alrik would spare her his rage. "Please forgive my forgetfulness. My anger betrays me."

"Don't let it earn you the tip of my sword." A shiver crawled up Rebecca's spine upon hearing his threat. "Keep the girl close, veil her from Loki's sight. "

"Should I give her to SHIELD?"

"Do what you must to conceal her." Alrik hung up the phone. Shoving her iPhone into her pocket Rebecca heard Egypt slamming her bedroom door. She ignored Rebecca as she walked through the living room.

"Where are you going?!" Rebecca barked, narrowing her eyes in disgust at Egypt's ostentatious outfit. She wore a form fitting black dressed that stopped eight inches above the knee. A long V collar adorn her breasts, putting her bountiful curves on display.

Egypt smirked, turning around to face her aunt." I believe your words were 'to destroy my life'". She replied mockingly. Egypt walked closer, eyes narrowed. "And let me be clear." Her tone was venomous. Her glare as frightening as a cobra’s stare. "The next time you go sniffing around in my stuff. You will be sorry." Egypt exited out of the door.

Rebecca leaned against the sofa, eyeing the trail of black smoke following faithfully behind Egypt. They grew in number. In intensity. Rebecca knew that they sensed Loki's arrival. She wondered if Egypt was aware of the shadows. Of who she really was.


	3. The Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki attacked S.H.I.E.L.D, hypnotised Dr.Selvig and Clint Barton. A few weeks later into the present, Egypt attends a party at Park Avenue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally re-edited this chapter  
> enjoy!

An electric blue colored cube illuminated the shield headquarters. It sparkled like embers. It's light was fierce like the sun’s reflecting light. Pockets of smoke rolled from the cube's edges, tumbling down like sheets of ice. It's presence was a mystery. Each spark contained power unimaginable to the human mind. But it's tale was alive in the other dimensions. It's power was sought by the highest of villains.

By morning the agents were forced to evacuate the facility. The tesseract began to glow with immense power. Such fury. It awakened like a sleeping dragon, damned to wreak havoc upon all things near. Within an hour's time, the walls of the facility became hollow and motionless. A twin image of a ghost town. Only Dr. Selvig, Clint and Chief Fury remained. The doctor worked vigorously, his attempts to find the cause were futile. His fingers danced upon the keyboard, his eyes searched the screen in a mad rush. But nothing correlated. Nothing seemed to be the cause for the tesseract's spontaneous activity. A dead end. Of course that was wishful thinking.

There was a crack of thunder. The sound exploded around the facility, causing it to quake. Boom! Came the thunderous call. A flash of lightening whipped its tail in the sky before smiting the building. A burst of blue light bounced off the windows, stimulating the cube. Rings of neon energy began to spin around the cube. It became brighter. Bigger! It was alive. 

The Agents shielded their eyes from the light. The energy sprouted from the tesseract, echoed like firecrackers through the room. The men shrunk in the presence of the cube, it’s power. They failed to see it happen. The vortex. Amidst the chaotic awakening was a vortex, It’s size grew with each crack of thunder, each pulse of the tesseract. Soon only smoke remained from the cube’s activity. The layer swaddled the area, concealing what the men dreaded to be there. Another presence. Another man was there. Only his breaths were heard, heavy and heated. The smoke cleared, exposing the man’s image. He towered above the cowering agents, flaunting his power. A sinister smile marked his lips, his blue eyes sharpened like knives. He inhaled the energy in the room. He could feel her. He knew she was near. The girl. His lips curled into a ghastly grin.

She’s close. Said the darkness. They spoke to Loki as he wielded his scepter and smite the place with his presence. The tesseract will lead you to her. Through her will you acquire true power. They said, not revealing the whole truth. Corruption is what they sought. Corruption is what Loki would give them. It was this that they extracted from him. The truth between their lies. But of course, Loki was unaware of their advances, failing to see the beast behind their generosity. But how could he notice it when his mind was being warped by their lies, intoxicated by his ambitions. He envisioned Asta once more. She was here. He was coming for her.  
_____________________________________________________________  
The girls sat in Aqua’s car, smoking and venting their woes. The interior was filled with the malodorous fumes. “Can I crash at your place for a while?” Egypt asked before taking a puff. “I can’t stay with Rebecca. Please say yes.”

“Coming to my house won’t change anything.” Aqua responded before exhaling a wisps of smoke. “And besides Jane won’t let you stay. She’s not your biggest fan remember?”

“How can I forget.” Egypt groaned.

Aqua started the ignition and the car roared to life. It rumbled and purr, so eager and ready for the drive. “Why not crash at Ricky’s place?” She suggested.

“One step into his place and I’ll be leaving with fucking Herpes.”

“Oh come on he’s not that bad.” She replied.

“Don’t lie you know he’s a fuckboy. He slept with ten girls in one night last week. And you know Ricky won’t let me stay for free.” Egypt tossed her cigarette. “I don’t know about you but I like not giving HPV.”

“Just jack him a few times and he’ll let you stay.”

Egypt sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’ll think about it.”

The girls arrived at the hotel and took the elevator to the 50th floor. The large ballroom was crowded. The smell of drugs and sex enchanted the air. The girls could barely make out the people's' faces, engulfed by shadows, only the tiny thread of light gave a face to the dancing bodies. 

Music bounced off the walls. A tornado of noise struck Egypt's ears. She felt the bass thump in her chest. They soon became lost in the sea of people. 

The party was divided into three sections: the drunk dancers on the dance floor, the lustful teens dry humping in the corners, the stoners sitting at the tables.  
Egypt choose the drugs. She sat at a table where Aqua's cousin, Josh and his girlfriend, Priyanka sat. They stiffened in her presence A void devoured the hue in their eyes, replaced it with dread. Their discomfort radiate onto her skin. Egypt grimaced and they looked away.They weren’t the only people afraid of her. Everyone was afraid of her. They would be stupid not to. 

Josh handed her a roll and she inhaled the content. The flakes course through her nose and invaded her bloodstream. Her nose burned. It was delicious. She sniffled and wiped at her nose, felt the drug taking its toll. Smiling she relaxed into her seat. Her limbs tingled and a flood of dopamine surged through her body. The music blaired. Egypt found herself on the dance floor. Taking and downing a cup of beer she began to dance. Her movements were provocative and sultry. 

Egypt’s head felt fuzzy. Her narcotic state caused the room to tremble and triple. But she continued to dance, swaying her hips and popping her chest. There was no end to the seduction. Her body dripped with sex. She dared anyone to come play with fire. Soon heads began to turn. There was hunger in the boys’ eyes. A maddening lust. She saw something else too. Fear. Egypt snickered. They were wary of the lion’s nest. The boys should be. Egypt doesn’t play, she bites. 

She continued to teased them with her curves. There was nothing more thrilling than tampering with a boy’s lust. She whipped her hair and grabbed at her dress teasing. Soon a pair of hands conquered her waists and a thick bulge poked at her buttocks. Egypt grind into the boy’s pelvis, fueling his excitement.  
Egypt turned slightly and found Ricky grinding into her. His member swelled through his jeans, begging to be released. If it weren't for the drugs Egypt would've shoved him away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, danced against his body. She felt his warm breath against her ear. It was spiced with indulgence.

Egypt laced her fingers around his belt buckle. "I got something better in mind." She said before leading him through the throng. 

She shoved him against the wall and kissed him hungrily. Egypt slipped her tongue into his mouth, sampling his threshold. Their tongues intermingle in a dance. She nibbled on his bottom lip. Pulling Ricky's shirt over his head, she glided her hands down his taut flesh, admiring his masculine form. She kissed his neck. He grind his meaty member into her. Egypt unbuckled his pants. It collapsed around his ankles.

"You wanna fuck me don't you?" Egypt stroked his organ through his boxers, moving her fingers vigorously over the fabric, stroking roughly with such swiftness.

"Hell yeah." The eagerness in his voice caused her to laugh. Egypt continued to enhance his lust. A groan danced upon his lips. She knew he desired her. His member twitched and grew in size.

"You are my bitch." Egypt whispered, plucked his strings as if he were an instrument, a toy for her amusement to be used and discard later. She jacked him faster, harder. Her fingers became raw against the fabric. With a growl, Ricky expelled his seed. His nectar soaked his boxers. "Awww" Egypt taunted. "Too bad it won't be tonight."

"what?" Ricky asked, his intoxication and climax made him slightly delirious. Egypt chuckled, saw the ghost of his lust within his hazel eyes.

"I need a place to crash. Expect me tonight."  
Egypt disappeared into the collage of colors. To the ocean of people surrounding her. At the far end of the room Egypt saw the woman again. Her skin was as green as moss, her eyes a red wine, her slender body was clad in black leather. She strut through the crowd> she paraded her signature look, a smile of wicked deceit. A dubious shadow of black lingered around her.

The girl disappeared and reappeared in front of Egypt. Her red pools washed over Egypt's face. She saw her reflection drown in them. The green woman touched Egypt's forehead and polluted her mind with visions of a man with raven hair and menacing greenish aura. His actions were heinous and buried park avenue with his wrath. Egypt gasped and the girl as well as the vision vanished. She stumbled backwards. She knew that man. His face used to haunt her dreams. Bestowed her with beautiful nightmares, surely he was a fragment of her imagination, as was the girl and the images.

Egypt spotted Aqua near the windows gazing at the city. She joined her, anxiously observed the world below. She had a gut wenching feeling that she hadn't seen the last of his face.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked, noticing the fear sketched upon Egypt's face. A title never associated with her name. She was always the instiller of fear. "Need an aspirin?"

Egypt shook her head and gazed into her greenish blue eyes, the color of the open seas. "I think something's gonna happen."

"I hope not." Aqua replied lightheartedly. "Last thing I need is for Jane to be all over this place." She lit a cigarette.

“She won’t.” Egypt replied. But something else will. She thought. Eight hours later the sun broke free from it's chains and rose from the horizon. It's presence slaughtered the dead of the night. Egypt stretched her arms. Her head ached. It felt like her temples were being bashed by a hammer. She groaned. Egypt hated her hangover. Turning her attention to the window she saw her nightmare unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting closer to Egypt's first encounter with Loki.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, feel free to leave your thoughts at the comments below. Thanks for supporting yet another chapter, you guys are awesome and chapter for should be updated around September 29-October 1.


	4. Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki invades midgard with an army of chitauri, amidst his battle with the Avengers, he encounters Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally cleaned up this chapter. It's not as wordy as before and I used less figurative language.

“Oh my god…” Egypt muttered in absolute terror. Her quivering hands grasped the window pane. Her jaw dropped with disbelief. “Oh my fucking god!” She shouted. She startled Aqua whom slept peacefully on the sofa. The previous night they checked into a room using Ricky’s membership card.  
“Why are you shouting?” Aqua groaned. Her head throbbed. The pain pounded through her skull. She shielded her eyes from the invading light and shrunk at the sight of day like a frightful vampire. “Close the curtains.” Aqua’s voice never went above a whisper. Her indulgence resulted in an unbearable hangover.

Egypt turned slowly and suspense filled the air. Her right hand pried upon the pane, each finger trembled, sent a wave of shivers through her body. Egypt’s mouth twisted. Her eyes were wide and darkened. They reflected that of a madman, a person whom seen things unimaginable, terrifying. Her state captured Aqua’s attention. She struggled to sit straight on the couch. “Look outside.”

Aqua journeyed towards the window. They both peered out the stainless glass and watched their reality shrivel and die. Life was anything but normal. Now, the girls’ witnessed the truth beneath the words unfold.

The blue sky was concaving into itself . And from it came a hole as wide as the ground itself. It grew in size. The hue of the sky was being vacuumed into the void. From it’s mouth came the chitauri army, pouring into the world like flies. A turbulence of cries shook the city below. The girls watched as pedestrians stopped in their steps. People peered from their cars. All watching in sheer horror as the aliens invaded their land.

The metallic beast zipped through skyscrapers, unleashing fire, and terrorizing the civilians. ”What’s going on….?” Aqua asked. Her voice trembled and muted.

Egypt couldn’t hear her above the commotion. Gun sparks illuminated the sky like fireworks. From their peripheral view they saw a tiny speck flying towards the chaos. Ironman. The aliens continued to blast streams of lasers onto the city, striking buildings, cars, and people. The impact of each attack disoriented the courageous hero.

He unleashed a tide of bullets from his suit. The tiny weapons bursted in the sky, taking down each foe in its wake. However, Tony’s endeavors did little to stop the Chitauris’ advances.

“We gotta get outta here.” Egypt left the window and grabbed her belongings. Aqua followed after her and searched the sofa for her phone. “Come on let’s go”.

“Wait!” Aqua shoved her hand between the cushions in a desperate attempt to find her cell.”I can’t find my phone.”

“Fuck your phone!”Egypt grabbed Aqua’s forearm, pulling her towards the door. “The world is freaking ending and you’re worrying about your phone?!”

Aqua shook loose from her grasp.”I’m not leaving til I find it.” A laser struck the window. The glass shattered with a great Boom! The tiny fragments burst into the room, sprinkling the yellow carpet. The girls crouched and shielded their heads from the blast. The glass sprayed their skin. Another blast came and shook the hotel. Egypt fell into the pool of glass. They pinched her skin.

They heard heavy footsteps and a screeching call of a creature. Egypt scrambled to her feet and pushed Aqua behind her. The ghastly beast loomed over the girls. It’s body was clad in silver armor. It’s face was the spitting image of death.

It grabbed Egypt’s black mane with it’s claw-like hand. She shrieked. The vile monster sunk his nails into her scalp, gripping her hair at the root.Egypt clutched it’s hand and fought to be released when she felt the flood. The energy pulsed in her veins. She felt the mist climbing, rising, fighting to reach the surface. It demanded to. It savagely clawed it’s way up. Egypt couldn't control the flames. The dark swirls poured out from her pores. The scorching lava sprayed the chitauri body and caused it to lose footing. It released her. Egypt watched as it fell out the window. The girls ran to the window’s edge to make sure the monster was dead. Purple goo oozed from it’s broken body. It was dead. 

“You still wanna look for your phone?”Egypt asked. Aqua shook her head rapidly. “Good. Let’s get outta here.” Another laser struck the hotel and caused the building. the girls wobbled along with the hotel. Egypt scrambled to find something to hold onto. There was nothing. She was falling. Aqua tried to catch her, stretching her arm only for their fingertips to touch.

“Egypt!” Aqua wailed. The building rocked and forced Aqua further into the room. Egypt was falling. Egypt was gone.

Adrenaline pumped through Egypt’s limbs. Her fear was beyond words. A scream had forsaken her lips. Gravity sped up her descend. The wind shot up around her as she fell through it, stinging her skin and reminding her of her impending demise. Egypt closed her eyes. She didn't want to see her death. She couldn’t die! Egypt didn’t want to die. 

All this time she believed she wanted to. But how could she desire something that was crashing before her? Egypt could feel the wind clawing at her skin trying to snatch her soul. It was no longer her choice. Death was never a choice, how could she be so stupid to believe it was? She was about to die. She was about to die!Egypt clenched her teeth, awaiting the ground. She kept replaying the image of her body splattered on the harsh concrete. Every bone shattered, she saw the blood drool from her busted head. This was it, the moment Egypt was waiting for for her entire life. She was afraid of it. But, death never came...

Egypt opened her eyes. The wind rushed through her tangled hair. She was moving and fast. She looked around and found herself on an aircraft, saw a dangerously handsome man standing before her. He was dressed in an unusual attire of golden armor and held a scepter in his hand. A menacing grin played upon his lips. She gazed at him harder. Egypt knew that face. The visage of the very man from her vision, the face of the knight who stalked her childhood dreams.

The man crouched before her and held his arm out. His fingers brushed her brown cheek, traced her sculptured jaw. Egypt drew back. His touch was familiar though she couldn't recall how or why. The air zoomed passed them, carried the dreadful scent of death and decay. His black hair whipped in the air. His vibrant blue eyes remained glued to Egypt. He finally found her. He felt the ravenous shadows howl with such glee. Loki couldn't couldn't fight the temptation to touch her again, feel her silky skin. “Asta”.

“Who?” Egypt tried to escape him, her choices were narrow. His hands were upon her again, feeling her as if she were his. She pushed at his chest. He didn't budge. Loki snatched her wrists and pushed her flat on her back. He came upon her. “Get off me!”

“I finally found you.” He whispered, his body straddled hers. His lips found her slender neck. The feel of her skin was electric. He needed more. His soft lips caressed her skin. Egypt struggled beneath him and his hands tightened upon her wrists, pressed them down against the cold aircraft. 

“Stop!” She screamed and a surge of dark energy shot through her skin and zapped Loki. A storm crashed upon his body, pouring out of Egypt like water from a dam. He nearly fell off the aircraft. He didn't expect such resistance. Loki tried to grab her. Egypt dodged him and slipped off the speeding aircraft. She grabbed the street light next to her, panting and shivering. Her second time looking death in the face and she escaped him twice. But this was no victory moment. Egypt captured Loki’s eyes and saw darkness, lightning in his irises. He wasn’t normal. This wasn’t normal. She slid down the pole after collecting her nerves.

Crash! Came the sound from behind her and she dashed. She had to find Aqua!  
A few yards away Loki stood upon a tower. His encounter with Egypt was still fresh in his mind. The girl resisted his touch and shyed away from his passion. Loki felt rejected and insulted. His scorn had only fueled the darkness. He looked towards the east and swore to make the girl remember him. Loki refused to be ignored.

Soon Thor joined him on the rooftop. A clash for dominance resulted from their union.He blocked Thor’s attack with his scepter before launching his own attack. Loki multiplied. He surrounded his brother.  
An aircraft flew overhead of them, basking the brother’s in its shadow. It’s enormous built seemed to swallow the sun.

Clint and Natasha occupied the flying machine and toiled to operate it. A trail of black smoke peered from the engine and whipped in the air like a tail. Fire roamed on the left wing.The two heroes fought over the wheel. The craft jolted violently.”We need to land this thing.” Natasha said, the aircraft bumped into a nearby skyscraper. Debris showered the concrete.

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Clint said abruptly. It crashed onto the street, kicking up chunks of concrete. The chunks spiraled forward, hitting pedestrians and nearly striking Egypt. She dodged the debris. Her legs kept moving and she kept running. The harsh ground stabbed at her barefeet. she Rocks, glass and pebbles, there was no end to the torture. But Egypt persevered. Aqua! She had to find her!

Above her a flock of chitauri chased Iron man. He led them to the ground. Upon landing he launched a series of attacks. Bullet’s flew out of his suit. Captain America fought beside him, bashing his foes with his shield. 

Egypt escaped into a nearby building in hopes of finding her friend. To her dismay she only found frightful civilians caught between the cross fires. They huddled together like penguins. Trembling. Their faces distorted with great terror. Egypt clicked her tongue and turned to leave. A few of them called after her to remain. It was dangerous outside and none of them chased after her. 

A fleet of Chitauri flew above her. Their aircraft swooshed through the skies. Their engines buzzed. A mighty roar erupted from the craft, the Hulk towered over the metallic beasts. He crushed them with his fearsome fists and threw most of them over board. Thor joined him from the skies, swinging his hammer and summoning his thunder. 

Egypt heard a sharp whistle before the bodies came crashing down around her.She shrieked and skipped backwards. Her foot was nearly crushed by the falling villains. Her distress captured Thor’s attention. He along with the Hulk jumped off the machine, it flew into a skyscraper a few miles away.

“Are you hurt?” Thor asked as he approached Egypt. He noted the girl’s sculptured facial structure, the slope of her high cheek bones, the curves of her full lips, her long black lashes. Had they met before? She looked so familiar to him. He watched as the wind captured her hair. Surely she was just another mortal.

The aliens advanced upon the heroes. The Hulk roared and growled his warning.

Egypt’s heart hammered her chest. They were surrounding her. She felt her heart slam against her rib cage. There was no escaping them. A cold hard hand suddenly grabbed Egypt’s arm. Her heart thumped. A Chitauri. 

“Get away from me!” She bellowed. Egypt felt something drag beneath her skin. The energies. They yawned their awakening. She felt them rising within her, filling her organs, climbing upon her bones, and swimming in her veins. Egypt’s body jerked with a harsh blast! The fire spewed from her body, slamming onto her opponent. Her powers caught the villains attentions. Before they could retaliate the ground began to quake. “What is that?” She heard the earth shaking and felt the wobbles become shorter and shorter.

Soon fire bust from the concrete and rushed into the sky, flooding the surface. A ring of fire engulfed the chitauri. They screamed. The stench of roasted flesh haunted Egypt’s lungs. Their helpless cries were muted by the flames. She watched their bodies melt into mounds of fleshy ashes.

The orange fires almost touched the heroes.  
The Hulk acted swiftly, pulling Thor away from the flames and roaring in dismay. Now threatened the Hulk set his eyes upon the girl. A fierce cry broke from his lips. The Hulk then grabbed Egypt's body and squeezed her small form with such monstrous strength. She felt the oxygen escape her lungs. They burned! She toiled to breath, desperately tried to catch her breath. But the Hulk never stopped squeezing. A vein bulged from his animated flesh. He didn't stop till he saw the rivers of her resolve run dry. He flung her through the air and watched her body fall helplessly through the wind.

Egypt shot through a building. The glass shattered at impact. Its remains dug into her back like hooks. She tumbled through the vacant office area and came to a full halt in front of a desk.

The green monster charged after her." Wait!" Thor called after him, seeing his algae green body become smaller in the distance. He then jumped into the air and flew towards Hulk. He zoomed through the building, found a disarray of tossed papers, broken windows and capsized chairs. The floor was stained with ashes. The lights were blown.

Thor walked through the area. His feet whispered silently against the floor. The war was a dying whisper in the background. Thor stopped and listened for the slightest hint of the girl's whereabouts. There was only silence. He began to think of her and couldn't ponder why he knew her. During Thor's stay in midgard he only became acquainted with a few mortals. She was not one of them. He couldn't ignore the uneasiness she instilled within him, the familiarity of her aura. Thor seen her before. He tried to think harder but to no avail.

His train of thought was interrupted by a sudden spark of noise. It came from below. He ran through the hallways and down the stairs. Thor reached the source: Hulk and the girl. They engaged in a game of cat and mouse. The Hulk chased after Egypt, destroying all in sight.

"Hulk stop this at once!" Thor yelled, shoving the green beast aside and scooping Egypt into his arms. They escaped through a broken window. Egypt breathed heavily. The adrenaline numbed her pain. "It's okay you are safe now." Thor reminded her. She shivered uncontrollably like a frightful pup. He then looked down at her face. There was a spark. Thor remembered who she was. He gaped at the revelation. How could this be?!

A cold sweat glistened on Thor's face. Everything suddenly made sense. His brother's reasons for being here, the turmoil befalling the city, it all ties back to her, Asta. Thor couldn't comprehend why or how Asta was here. How was she still alive when he slain her? With a lunged of his sword, he had ripped the life from her. He could vividly remembered that day, could recall the gruesome sounds of his sword penetrating Asta's chest, the ripping and tearing of her muscles and organ.

He could still see the blood. See death invade Asta’s eyes, he remembered the crimson splashing on the ground. He watched Asta take her last breath. But now, Thor was holding her. She was alive. She was breathing

Thor wasn’t the only one that witnessed the revelation. Egypt searched his eyes and felt her courage run dry. What were these images she was seeing? These fragments? Egypt felt fear. Real fear. She couldn’t quite reason with herself. Where did this fear come from? What were those images?! Egypt saw a ghost in his eyes. It was less than kind. “Who are you?!” She screamed. She fought him, her irrationality warping her reason. There was no reason to fear this man. So why was she afraid? She couldn’t stop fight. Couldn’t stop struggling. Soon she felt thunder in her veins. Her wrath returned. “Let go of me!” The fires jumped out of her pours. 

Thor accidentally dropped the girl. She was falling. There was death coming to collect his offerings. Egypt closed her eyes and felt her body drop into a pair of arms. Ironman held the girl. His fingers felt like fangs against her wounds. 

"You know." Tony began. "It's not everyday you see a girl fall out of the sky, what's your story?" He asked before flying into an empty building.

"Four words five syllables." She replied coldly. "None of your business. "  
"Suit yourself. "He replied. He released Egypt. "And stay out of our way." Tony hovered in the air and gazed at the girl through his metallic mask. “Unless, you’re gonna help us.” He tossed her a yellow gadget. It’s length was as long as her forearm. It was weightless. “Don’t ask what it is just use it.” Tony said as he prepared to take off. “Oh and one more thing, don’t get yourself killed.”

“Not counting on it.” Egypt replied as she examined the object. It was the equivalence of a machine gun, in appearance at least. It was far too small to be one and too light. She wrapped her index finger over the trigger and pulled it. A loud boom erupted from the object. A huge blast ripped a hole through the wall. Egypt saw a troop of chitauri charging west. She slipped out of the entrance unnoticed and took the opportunity to slaughter the aliens. Pulled the trigger. With a loud Boom the aliens were destroyed. Not even the purple goo of their blood remained.

“Huh.” Egypt cocked her brows. “Interesting.” She ran. Her feet were numb, her ears became used to the sounds of war. Soon a voice surfaced over the stream of chaotic rumble. She stopped. She knew that voice. Turning around Egypt found Aqua standing near a crumbling cafe. 

“Aqua!” The girls embraced one another. Aqua held Egypt tighter and felt moisture against her palm. She loosened her hold to observed her hand. A thin layer of crimson splattered her hand. Aqua looked at her. The marks of war tainted her body. Egypt’s copper flesh was sullied by the battle, slightly bruised and reddened. Her dress was ripped up and ruined.

“Egypt you’re bleeding!” Aqua panicked, pointed at the fresh blood stain on her dress. Egypt looked down and gasped. She didn't feel the gash at her side. Adrenaline absorbed the stinging and replaced it with a faint throbbing. Soon she became dizzy. Her sight blurred. All Egypt remembered was feeling the harsh cold concrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and remember I write for you guys(and for me too). Was this chapter a yay or nay?


	5. The Dark Worlds(Plot=Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his army of chitauri were defeated and he returned to asgard as a prisoner. Meanwhile, Egypt decided to stay with a friend till her injuries healed. She had an eerie yet erotic dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally edited this chapter. It's not polished since I am the queen of grammatical errors. But it time it will be.
> 
> I took one scene from Thor: Dark Worlds, the scene where Odin sentence Loki to rot in a cell. Please know that I do not take credit for the dialogue and this scene, all credit goes to the director and screenwriter of the film.
> 
> Also, Egypt's dream will start out okay and consensual, but please be warned that it'll switch to non-con. I do not condone such behavior.
> 
> Oh and one more thing, the dream starts out nice and romantic, then it alters into a horror film. Please be aware that there will be gore and non-con in this chapter.

It was early and the children of night still dwell within the room. They swirled and danced over the walls and played across the ceiling. Moving pictures they were. The shadows. Their fingers crawled across the vanilla carpet and vanished with the sun’s appearance. The yellow giant peered from its chambers and climbed over the horizon.

A ring of faint blue hue circled the orb and formed a magnificent halo. And slowly the night withered in the presence of day.The star were devoured by the flood of sunlight. Nothing remained of the night’s legacy.

Egypt tossed and turned in Aqua’s bed. Her left arm hung over the edge. Her leg hugged her chest. The cool bed sheets scarcely covered her. They droop over the edge and gathered on the floor. The sunlight charged into her room and disrupted her beauty sleep. It’s yellow hands slapped her face and demanded her attention. Egypt hid herself from the orb. Pulling a pillow over her head, the act caused her side to ache. Egypt touched her side. The bandages were worn.

A week had passed since her encounter with the raven haired man yet the day still claimed her body. After the battle Egypt decided against going to the hospital. Being blessed with a decent healing factor she thought it unnecessary. She removed her barrier. The sunlight instantly attacked her. It’s sun rays like limbs tapped her face and bounced on her body. She hated the morning. Egypt sat up. According to the news the Avengers defeated the man. That man. Egypt brought her legs to her chest.

Egypt couldn't stop thinking about him since their encounter. The familiarity in his touch, the mystical glow of his sea blue eyes, the way the sun shimmered upon his night locks. She remembered the feel of his hands, his lips. She groaned as if in pain. Loki was a stranger! A psychopath and not to mention he was a little creepy, so why? Why was Egypt fantasizing about this man? Why was he so familiar to her?

Was he really the man from her dreams? A ludicrous idea. But Egypt couldn’t deny the parallels between them. Both were adorn with pure blue eyes and silky black hair. Both had an air of mysticism about them. The man was an alien to this world and so was the dream boy. It didn’t make sense. Nothing made sense. But, it felt right. So right. 

She then reflected on the man who saved her. The man who provoked her fears. The very thought of him sent brought to Egypt’s body. There was no answer to this fear. Why was his presence a catalysis to such thoughts? She never met him either but it was clear that he recognized her. Egypt remembered his eyes, the screaming ghosts hidden within them. He looked at her with abhorrence. Surely the dread in his eyes derived from something. It had weight to it. It had a story. Egypt wasn’t sure if she wanted to find it out.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Bound and shackled Loki was escorted through the halls of Asgard like an animal escorted to the kill. He felt like he was walking to his death. The slaughter house. Loki gripped the silver chains binding his wrists. He couldn’t die not when he finally found Asta. Not when his ambitions were close at hand. Closing his eyes, he felt the claws of oblivion raking at his astral form. He heard the shadow woman. She spoke of promised fortunes to him. Loki chose to listen to her.

The golden halls were packed with Aesirs. There was aversion in their eyes. Loki smiled. The act further provoked their judgment. Their tongues spoke of fabricated tales of his conquest. Each person added their own truth to the story. Called him a monster, a murderer of children. Others dared to entertain the name and said he slain ten thousand woman instead of the original eighty-two mortals he slain.

Loki ignored their stories. They were nothing but leeches here to be entertained. Loki’s scandal had swept across the land. He kept everyone entertained now. He stared at the allfather and wondered if he believed their absurdities. Perhaps so. Knowing Odin he will blow Loki’s actions out of proportions. He then met the king’s eye and he saw nothing but rage. No love. No affection. He was taken aback. His nonchalant exterior nearly cracked. Loki felt foolish. 

What was he expecting from a man who wasn’t his father? A warm embrace? A celebration for the return of his son? Loki chuckled at the pathetic sentiments. There’s no love in war. He will always remind Odin of war. Loki then searched his mother’s eyes and wondered if she rued nursing a demon.

Loki halted and awaited the king’s judgement. Odin sat upon the golden throne, his eyes reflected thunder. Anger. Some would argue that it was bitter disgust in his eyes and not revulsion. Perhaps it was both. Finally Odin presented his true feeling for Loki. Loki was a barbarian to him, one he toiled to ‘civilize’ in the Asgardian ways. He wasn’t Odin’s son. He was a monster.

Loki didn't mind. He was finally all his parents thought he would become. An infection. They should be proud that they raised an abomination. His eyes then returned to Frigga. Her sculpted brows were knitted together. Her beautiful face was darkened with sorrow. It hurt to look. He didn’t want to see disappointment in her eyes! Loki wanted to see disgust and anger. Why did she still feel for him?! He didn’t want to see her as his mother anymore. So why? Why did the sorrow in her eyes beckon his own sadness? Why did it hurt to betray her trust? Frigga wasn’t his mother. He wasn’t her son. The statement felt more like a lie than the truth. If only it were a lie then everything could go back to the way it used to be. But, was that what Loki truly wanted? 

Frigga banished the emotion from her eyes and refused to believe that the man shackled before her was her son. A child who fed from her bosom for nine months of his life. The boy she cradled and bestowed affection upon, named the very heavens after.

No, that man was not her son, but a man of darkness. She looked into his eyes, they weren’t the eyes of the boy she raised. Frigga searched desperately for light, for the joyous child she nurtured and found only the bloody remains of his spirit. Her child. He was gone. She couldn’t believe he was gone.

“Hello mother.” Loki said. “Have I made you proud?”  
“Please, don’t make this worse.” She pleaded. Frigga stood beside her husband and saw his rage multiply.

“Define worse.” Loki replied wistfully

“Enough! I will speak to the prisoner alone.” Odin demanded. His voice was loud and sharp. The crowd disappeared immediately after. Silence was a constant foe and seemed to stimulate the tension between the men. This was not a meeting of father and son, but of a god and a devil. But even the devil was once god’s son.

“I really don’t see what all the fuss is about?” Loki spoke. His words filled the void. The ocean of silence evaporated and only a barren desert separated the men.

Odin leaned forward. If it hadn’t been for his wife’s intervention, he would have sentenced Loki to the ax. “Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?” He started. “Wherever you go there is war, ruins and death.”

Loki cocked his brow. He was sure all of Asgard associated him with misfortune. Maybe he was cursed. The cost for his life is the deaths and ruins of another. He felt the crashing waves of silence once more. Odin made sure to remind Loki of his ancestry, that horrid giant blood coursed through his veins. Maybe he was damned from the start. Nobody loves the damned. Only the foolish do and the foolish always die. Asta died.

“If I’m for the ax then for mercy’s sake, just swing it.” Loki knew Odin wanted to execute him. He saw the desire rekindle in his eyes. Maybe it’s for the best if he died. He was already dead in everyone’s eyes. “It’s not that I don’t love our little talks, it’s just.” He paused. “I don’t love them.”

Odin shook his head before releasing a heavy sigh. “Frigga is the only reason you’re still alive and you’ll never see her again. You’ll spend the rest of your days in the dungeon.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Egypt woke up to the presence of night. The room was draped in veils of lunar light. It’s silver curtains radiated through the window. She walked towards the window and beheld the glowing orb. A full moon. A halo of milky light encircled the moon. Egypt sighed peacefully and felt the arm’s of the orb upon her. It’s silver fingers glided over her black rivers of hair. Dark clouds moved beneath the sphere, stretching across the black sky like fingers. Her ears suddenly twitched. She heard a soft creak. Egypt spun around and looked into the darkness, saw a faint outline of a man.

“Who’s there?”. She asked. The figure walked towards her, stepping into the light. The moonlight painted his reflect and shimmered in his sapphire eyes.

Loki gazed upon her. His eyes were empty of the darkness they once possessed. He stripped out of his clothes. First casting his cloak to the floor and pulling his tunic over his head. “How do I know you?” She asked as Loki advanced towards her. The moon licked his body and glistened in his hair. Egypt’s hands fell upon his strong chest. His skin was smooth like marbles. Her fingers trailed over his taut abdomen. His skin bore a silky smoothness. Egypt cooed over his reflection. She nibbled on her bottom lip. She needed to kiss him.

“Why do I know you?” Egypt whispered while caressing his body. She desired his touch. The feel of his warm embrace. The very touch of his flesh sent shocking waves of pleasure through her being. Loki wrapped his hand around her small waist. His right hand tangled into her mane. She leaned into his hand, relishing his warmth. It was comforting and familiar. He leaned closer. Her breasts were pressed against his strong body.

“Who are-” Loki silenced her with his lips. There was so much longing in the kiss. So much bottled up passion that sent Egypt’s head reeling. The past events were erased from her mind. All that remained was this beautiful stranger and his lips and his body pressed to hers. She drunk from his passion if only to ease the fire that burned in her core. It was lust she felt. Egypt felt desire beyond comprehension. She loved the feel of it. The taste of it.

Egypt moaned deeply. Each sigh was peppered with excitement. Egypt couldn’t pull away. She needed this. She needed to feel this stranger’s lips. Needed to melt into this kiss and disappear into the bliss. This man felt so unreal, so right and wrong. His hands caressed her body, brought her excitement to new heights. Egypt moaned into Loki's lips and took more from the kiss. She kissed the very man who grabbed her, the very man who plagued her world with chaos. All reason left her mind. She took a bite out of his enchantments. Loki tasted sweeter than any forbidden fruit. She hungered for more.

Her lips escaped to his chin and trailed kisses down his neck. He brought her lips back to his. His touch dripped with such erotism. Sex lingered in his touch. Egypt moaned and felt her loins swelter. “I need you.” She whispered. Her womb seared. Egypt excitement bubbled between her legs. She needed to feel him inside of her. The need intensified with each sultry moan, each teasing caress and kiss. 

Her desire whirled at the place behind her pubic bone. She hungered to feel this stranger rooted deep inside of her. Egypt entertained the thought, imagined the feel of his lips upon her clitoris. The very thought caused her flesh to tingle with inflamed excitement. 

He broke the kiss, leaving Egypt breathless. Her hands still clung to his body. “You are so beautiful.” His voice was suave. “The moon of my life.”

“The sun of my world.” Egypt replied instinctively. "My heaven and stars."The words felt right to say. Automatic. What inspired those words to leave her lips, Egypt would never know. She didn’t care to know. She only cared about this moment, cared about this beautiful stranger enchanting her fantasies. Loki pulled Egypt’s nightgown over her head. Her voluptuous breasts spilled into view. Her dark nipples were taut and ready and she encouraged him to take her. “Do what you want with them.” Egypt insisted. His hands lingered upon her flesh. He beckoned her lust, fondling and gently teasing them. The man explored her body, pinching, caressing and massaging her nipples. Egypt shivered at the feel of his mouth upon her breasts. His tongue, so silky and hot toyed with her nub. Her lips dropped to form that perfect o. The mark of ecstasy. Her lashes fluttered in a dreamy haze, his tongue was savory and moist. She felt it massaging her nipples, flicking, chewing and kissing with such mouthwatering expertise. 

Egypt purred blissfully. Loki sucked more aggressively. Intense pleasure swirled in her breasts. He titillated her arousal. She could feel her need raving in her canal, begging to be stuffed and satiated. 

But the man continued his erotic torture. Loki licked and kissed his way to her other breast and spent ample time pleasuring it. Egypt grabbed at his hair. “Please…” She whispered. She didn't know what she was asking for. She didn’t know why she was begging. Egypt only knew that she needed to beg, needed to stroke the discomfort between her legs. The tension resonated through her entire body. Her legs wobbled. Her womb seared with milk. Pools of moisture poured from her genitals. The man fed her arousal, lightly grazing her pantied-covered sex with his fingers.

Loki picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. The cool bed sheets swaddled her nude reflection. He was upon her, covering her body with his. Their lips locked in a moment of passion. She wrapped her legs around his waist, felt his length probing her folds. Her hips met his. Egypt quivered from the feel of his shaft against her. Her body drooled for his, painting it with her scent. Loki returned to favor, allowing his swollen length to caress her clitoris. It throbbed, far too eager to be touched. 

Loki’s lips trailed down her body, kissing the creases of her breasts and french kissing her belly button. Egypt giggled as he kissed her inner thigh, prolonging his arrival. His lips inched closer to her garden. The man engulfed the perfumes of her sex, inhaling it. He pressed his lips to the silk and vigorously sucked her covered clit. Egypt exhaled, eyes wide, back arching from the powerful sensations. He licked her hard, flattening his tongue against the fabric. The agony was almost too much. She imagined the feel of his breath against her naked flesh, his tongue tantalizing her folds. She edged closer just from her thoughts alone. The man then removed her underwear and tossed it aside. 

He stretched her legs even wider and gazed at her exposed arousal. Her excitement pulsed and raced down her vagina. With one finger he tapped her clitoris, provoking a sigh from her lips. He feathered his fingers down her vulva, stroking her bud and prying at her entrance. Minutes flew by before he gathered Egypt to his mouth. He buried his face in her wet genitals, slurping at her liquid zeal. The man snarled her clitoris into his mouth. Her passion crashed in the wake of his lips. Egypt couldn’t silence her sobs, her salacious cries of ecstasy. His fingers gathered at her lush entrance. He pried her wide for him, pumping his fingers into her canal. She was so hot and savory inside, her heat leaked onto his hand and smeared on his face. Egypt’s legs trembled with each pump of his hand. One could hear the sloshing chants of her wetness, hear how easily his fingers slid into her.

The pleasurable pressure continued to build, it burst with each plunge of his fingers. He charmed her inner walls, causing them to convulse around him. Her hips buckled and his thrust became faster, shorter and rougher. Egypt screamed her pleasure. “Oh god!” She exhaled. The sensations continued to rise. Egypt was almost there. Loki continued to seduce her flower, sucking and plunging to match her passion.

The tension bubbled. Became more intense. She thrashed her head. Chest twitching, stomach rippling, toes curling, Egypt released her liquid lust. She felt the waves zoom through her body. The stranger devoured her orgasm. Replacing his fingers with his mouth, his tongue explored her salty world. He mauled at her hole, parched for her essence. Egypt breathed heavily. Her ebony flesh glew with the last of her release.

 

Loki climbed on top of her, straddling her body. He captured her lips. Egypt tasted herself. The mere act was shamelessly intoxicating. She devoured the spice of her lust from his lips. Loki then kissed her chin before lowering his lips to her ear. “I love you…” He whispered. It didn’t feel strange. It was as though she was used to hearing the words, used to hearing his voice proclaim it. But she wasn’t. This man was a stranger. It was her nonchalant attitude that disturbed her more than the words themselves. 

Loki kissed her ear before resuming. “But why…?” She felt a cool drift slither through her from his words. Suddenly, his voice became harsh, deprived of the gentleness it once had. Egypt didn’t know how to react to the change. She remained still beneath him, not daring to breath or speak at all. There was something monstrous in his words. It scared her. 

Outside a shadow consumed the moon. The crimson slowly devoured the sphere, crawling on its face till nothing remained of his previous appearance. The blood red summoned the ghouls of night. Egypt heard an eerie howl coming from all directions. The cries became more grotesque till they devolved into ear-piercing guttural wails. Egypt panicked. Her heart jumped in her chest, threatening to escape its cage. The screams became louder! She heard the gruesome sounds of ripping flesh, heard the wails shred into the night. 

A swamp of red rolled into the room. Shadows rose from the smoke like vengeful apparitions. Egypt could hear their groans, see their appearances distort and their flesh melt off. Her heart drummed against Loki’s chest. He seemed unaware of the moment. The screams went unnoticed. He couldn’t distinguish the revenants from the walls.

“Why?!” Loki spat his thunder. She heard the darkness, felt it roll off his tongue. It didn’t sound like him. It breathed just as he breathed. It had a mind of its own. Egypt trembled beneath his body. What was happening?! The screams continued. It felt like her ears were being split in two. “Why did you betray me Asta?” Egypt didn’t understand. 

“What do you mean?!” Egypt asked. “What’s going on?!” She shook uncontrollably. Loki then lifted his head and revealed his face. Blue eyes no longer stared back at her but demonic black eyes. Egypt screamed. She saw her demise in those eyes. She felt her demise around her neck. Loki seized her throat. He crushed the oxygen from her neck. Egypt’s eyes flew wide. She couldn’t breath! She clawed at his hands. Her lungs burned. They were going to burst! She could feel the pressure exploding in her head. Loki tightened his grip. “WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!” She patted the nightstand beside her. There was nothing! Nothing! She couldn’t breath. Tears escaped her eyes. He wouldn’t release her. Finally she felt something. She grabbed the object and bashed it against his head. The glass shattered and sprinkled her face. Loki released her and she ran out the room, coughing and struggling to breath. 

Egypt ran into the living room. Darkness swaddled the place. Only the blood red light could be seen. It spread across the room like fire. That's when Egypt saw her.Aqua’s bloody reflection. Egypt screamed before covering her mouth. Her blue eyes were wide and lifeless. Crimson splattered her skin. Her hair and clothes were tainted with death. She drowned in a pool of her own blood. Egypt nearly vomited, seeing her body entrails spill out of her body. "Aqua!." She cried. Her nausea erupted out of her as she screamed and cried.

Loki appeared in the room and snatched at Egypt. She dodged him and ran out the front door . A fountain of scarlet sprayed over the world. Body entrails infested the streets. The air reeked from the scattered human remains. They were the heroes remains. Egypt nearly tripped over a dismembered head. She looked at it. It resembled the blond haired man she feared.

 

His eyes bulged from it’s sockets. His thin tissues toiled to keep them in place. Blood drained from his ears and neck and onto the ground. Loki then appeared and stormed towards her. She ran. The warm summer breeze altered into the frigid hands of winter. They sliced into her skin as she ran. They felt like knives against her naked body.

Egypt shrieked at the sight of Tony’s entrails. Everywhere she turned, Loki would be there, his hellish eyes seething malice . She couldn’t hide. Couldn't run from him. He was always there. Egypt ran down 42nd street, the city was fashioned in ruins. It was damned with the eerie presence of red. the skyscrapers were destroyed and empty. It was a ghost town.

There were impaled corpses in the distance. Someone was walking towards her. The woman emerged from the night. A malign smirk formed on her green face, she appeared to be holding a dismembered head. The head was the spitting image of Egypt. Her breath hitched in her throat.

She turned on her heels and saw Loki standing before her. Creatures roared in his black eyes. He grabbed her before she could flee. His grip felt like pure fire against her skin. No!” Egypt shouted. Snapping his fingers a white collar formed on her neck. He pulled it. The leather bit into her neck, choking her. Loki threw her onto the cold concrete. The rough earth scraped her skin and caused her to bleed. Egypt saw the manifestation of darkness. The shadows increased.

“Why did you betray me?!” Loki yelled once more, slamming his hand hard on her backside. Egypt lamented. Her flesh stung. He continued his brutal punishment, slapping and slamming his hand against her behind. She screamed. Hot tears boiled in her eyes. There was no end to the abuse. There was no end to her tears. Her skin burned raw. Loki slapped her buttocks again, drawing angry welts to sully her flesh. Her skin rippled from the pain. Loki then pinned her down, thrusting her arms behind her back. He gripped them tightly, cutting her circulation. He positioned himself at her entrance. Loki wedged the broad head of his shaft into her canal. Egypt cried in agony.  
He continued to shove his massive girth into her, over stretching her vagina. Her body strained to take him. She felt like she was being ripped in half. His engorged meat pushed further inside her, forcing its way through her cervix. Egypt growled like a wounded animal. It was too much! He was overstuffing her. Her canal swelled with his member. Egypt tried to push him out. He shoved through her defenses, impaling her to the hilt. Loki vented his anger out on her body, bruising her intimate place and ravaging her flesh. He tore her elasticity beyond repair. Egypt withered and struggled beneath him. Loki wouldn't stop. What happened? What happened to the stranger that made love to her body? Where did he go? Who was this monster whose touch burned like flames, whose lust thrived on pain? This man wasn't the man from before. This was the monster she met at Park Avenue. He was here to stay.

Loki rammed his cock faster. Loki pulled out only to slam back into her with triple the force, knocking the air from her lungs. Egypt's body rubbed against the harsh concrete with each intrusive thrust. She strangled his member with her muscles. Nothing would ease the pain. Nothing would quench his rage. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to destroy her. Egypt was powerless against him. She couldn't fight him. Couldn't run. Couldn't hide. 

In the sky a gigantic black ball hovered over the city. With a great BOOM! It burst. It’s essence raided the land, covering everything in black. The scenery vanished into an abyss of darkness. Loki was unfazed by the events and continued to violate her. The darkness began to feed upon their bodies. They were disappearing, depleting. From the curtains of black came a girl with golden eyes and skin of fire. She knelt beside Egypt. Tears flooded her water lines. Sympathy was sketched on her facial features.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I promise I will not let these events transpire in reality. Please open your eyes. Don’t feed into the darkness….”

Egypt’s eyes shot open. She jumped and found herself in Aqua’s room, gazing at the same morning light and feeling the same bandages on her side. Did she really dream all of that in 5 minutes? Sweat drenched her brown flesh. "What the fuck was that?..." She thought as the dream came back to mind. "What the serious fuck did I just dream about?...."

Egypt jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. She found Aqua talking on the house phone.  
“Yes Jane I’m fine.” Aqua said impatiently. “No you don’t have to come back home, the Avengers took care of it. That Loki guy is back in Asgard.”  
Loki. Egypt thought. Then images of her nightmare entered her mind. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest.  
“Alright, I’ll see you in three days bye.” Aqua hung up immediately. Egypt walked towards her, embracing her. “Whoa...okay?” Aqua patted her friend’s back, not used to the spontaneous signs of affection. Egypt began to cry, remembering Aqua's broken body.  
________________________________________________________________________  
A few hours past since Thor returned to Asgard. His return was met with a grand feast, one he refused to take part in.

His people praised his safe return, bestowed blessing upon him. But Thor couldn't express their glee. He couldn't take his mind off of the girl. It disturbed him. By the end of the feast, Thor escaped to the balcony. Her image haunted his mind. He couldn't indulge in the pleasures before him, not when the girl was still there, alive and well.

Odin joined him soon after. He was concerned over his son’s well-being and sudden disinterest in the throne. Thor interrupted the conversation to discussed the girl.

“During my stay in midgard I’ve encountered some alarming news.” Thor began. “Asta has reincarnated and now resides on earth under the alias of Egypt Albert.” Before returning to Asgard he did some research about her. He discovered that she was a ticking time bomb. Her powers were abominable, unpredictable, and deadly.

“Are you sure this woman is Asta?”.Odin asked.

“I’m afraid so.” Thor sighed. Of course he was certain. During Asta’s life before her death, Thor had come to see her as a friend. She was also betrothed to his brother. But, that wasn’t the reason that gave him credibility .

The memory of that night was still vivid in his mind. The sweet aromas, the chorus of her voice, the regret, the deceitful mask they were forced to wear around their family. Around Loki.

“I want you to keep a sharp eye on her. I will inform Heimdall of her presence.” Odin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys enjoy the scene? I know it was pretty dark, my first draft chapter five was nothing like this, but i seen this idea as an opportunity to take Egypt and Loki's relationship into a different direction. 
> 
> More than likely i won't b posting chapter six until two weeks later, unless i become inspired again.


	6. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca notifies Alrik of Egypt's disappearance and the dark elves attacked Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally edited this one too.
> 
> I used a few scenes from Thor: Dark Worlds for this chapter.  
> And sorry it took forever for me to update. I'm still nowhere finished writing my first draft, but I decided to postpone it for a while so I can focus on updating my polished chapters.  
> If you never watched Thor 2 then please watch it before you read this chapter. I won't be detailing every event that happened in the movie, of course I will be describing them with my own twist.

Rebecca combed her pale fingers through her valley of hair, feeling the pressure of her situation kick in. She knew Alrik would be furious with her. She was unaware of Egypt's whereabouts and failed to shelter her from Loki. Rebecca noticed the sudden shift in gravity. He was no longer here. It'd be foolish to believe Loki won't return for the girl. Rebecca sighed and rubbed her eyes, saw shadows. They climbed upon the walls like insects, vanished into the air in wisps of smoke. They too noticed Loki's absence. Rebecca wondered if Egypt did as well.

She picked up her cell phone. Each vertebrae trembled within her hand, she hesitantly dialed Alrik's number. Rebecca failed him. Surely her carelessness would earn her his wrath. Rebecca could see his wretched sword, hear it swiping the air, in search for her. She shivered nervously, hoped Alrik would be in a good mood. Her body jerked, heard him answer the phone. "Your persistence in bothering me is becoming a nuisance." His voice was dry and void of cheer. Rebecca couldn't remember the last time his voice held joy. He was a prisoner to an eternal winter, spring couldn’t survive where snow presides. "Do not let it become a vice."

"My apologies my lord."She spoke swiftly.Rebecca tried to get through her sentences before fear conquered her."But the emergency calls for your guidance."She walked towards the window, the yellow light sprinkled her hair. "Please forgive my uselessness, I have failed to execute your commands." There was no use in skipping around the issue. Rebecca's teeth grind into her lower lip. She knew pure rage will be brought from her words.

"Voice your faults, time is not plenty." Alrik slithered the words. His voice was frigid, deprived of the sunshine it once bared. A light dimmed by storm clouds, now frost charmed his heart. Alrik's joyous days were but a legend. Rebecca glared at the shadows, they have robbed him of everything.

"Of course my lord." Rebecca tried to study her voice, her nervousness betrayed her. "I have failed to shelter the girl, I fear they have made contact."  
The other line was silent. Rebecca was anxious. She could sense his accumulating anger. It overflowed like a river bank."Your incompetence never cease to fail my trust." His words were like arrows, plunging into Rebecca's chest. "Where is the girl?"

Silence spellbound her tongue. It refused to move. Each time Rebecca attempted to speak, incoherent noise replaced her words. "Forgive me my lord." Her words were quite, Alrik strained to hear her. "But." Rebecca would be fortunate if he spared her his wrath. She learned the hard way that such gifts were meant for childish fantasies. The man she once knew was no longer there. "I do not know where she is."

"You are more of a burden than you are helpful." Alrik spat icily. "Learn of her whereabouts and bring her to shield."

"Yes my lord."

"And Rebecca." Alrik said. "Fail to do this and I'll see to it that you are relieved from service." She gulped. She could feel the danger behind his words, the crimson dripping from his tongue. Rebecca didn't need for him to articulate, she knew his threat meant death.

"I will act with haste my lord."  
______________________________________________________________

Chaos triumphed in the halls of Asgard. The once peaceful whelm was now fashioned in bitter  
turmoil. Zoom! came the battleships. Their engines roared with the pride of tigers. Their enormous mass destroyed the bifrost. It’s crystalline surface shattered like glass. The flakes glided through the air and sunk into the water below. The Asgardians toiled to delay the elves advances and launched a series of attacks. The ships advanced, unaffected by the lasers.

The disorder reached the dungeons below. Prisoners rose to fight the guards. A clash erupted in the place. The chaos gave birth to war. War gave way for death. And death led to flames. Kurse, a prisoner, tackled the soldiers, causing them to drop one by one like flies. Their bodies were roasted by flames. Thor ventured down into the dungeons, fighting and resisting to keep the peace. 

The disorder gave life to more shadows. They resurrected from their graves and fed upon the rage, adrenaline, and the clash. With each swing of his hammer, Thor fueled the shadows, unaware of their presence. Loki grinned deviously. He watched the disorder from the safety of his prison. The shadows buried the men beneath their transparent bodies. From destruction they rise. Destruction was their food. Ruins was their water and plight their shelter. They provoked more if only to become stronger. Loki felt the beastly hounds in his soul, giving him power. He could feel the energies of the event rushing into him. As the shadows danced, Loki’s strength was revived. 

The opportunity awaits your move. Called the woman of darkness. Her vanilla sweet voice hummed through his being. It won’t be long till you are out of this cell. She said. We will help you. 

Loki heard the familiar chant, the precision of swords slashing flesh. He heard the faint thump of bodies dropping to the floor. It was the callings of war. His mother tongue. Loki knew the game very well. Excellent. Loki thought. He was anxious to be released from the cell. He kept seeing her. Kept hearing her and wanting her. Asta.. Loki awaited her birth for centuries. The opportunity was close at hand, Asta has returned. His love. His foe.

Loki observed his brother. His strong brows were knitted together in frustration. The curves of his mouth were twisted in a scowl. His hammer was covered with the blood of men. Loki clenched his teeth. Blood. He could never escape that image, the sight of Asta’s blood upon Thor’s sword. Loki would’ve killed him if it weren’t for Frigga.

In the upper levels of the castles the war commenced. The commotion drowned the clash, the dancing swords echoing from Frigga’s chambers. She fought fiercely against Malekith. Her dress swung around her ankles. She fought with the grace of angels and with the strength of warriors. 

Frigga swiped her sword. It met his blade. The swords chimed with each clash. Malekith aimed for her legs, found her too swift for his attacks. Frigga could feel her energy draining. She was exerting too much force. She was weak in comparison to her people, she was robbed of her true strength and power. Her techniques conveyed her limits. Frigga fought harder, pouring every drop of strength she had left. It wasn't much. She was left with a mere drop since that day. 

The day Asta stole her powers. She grunted her teeth at the memory. Asta came to her, her hair was braided in a messy disarray of beauty. Her big eyes glistened with innocence, a credible guise. She sought Frigga’s wisdom, her craft in sorcery. 

Asta was the only soul that knew of Frigga’s gift. Her magic exceeded Loki’s, made his look like child’s play. She said she was cursed. The curse rendered her powerless in regards to voicing it. Frigga was only given a claim with no explanation. She should’ve noticed the folly behind her act. Instead, she believed Asta. She was her sweet daughter-in-law, the mother of her grandchildren and the love of her son’s life. There was no need for distrust. She knew of the girl’s true upbringing and supported her betrothal to Loki even when Odin was against it. She was foolish to believe in a fire giantess. She was just like her people. Liars and tricksters. Why did Frigga believe she was any different? Because she bore the Odinson family name? Because she gained Loki’s confidence as well as hers? Now Frigga was paying for her kindness. 

Frigga spun around and aimed for Malekith’s neck. She was met with his sword. He was pacing backwards. Frigga was winning. She felt a moment of exhilaration followed by pure exhaustion. 

 

Then, that's when it happened. Time withered. She couldn't fathom when it happened. Frigga's eyes were wide and bulge. She looked down to find a sword impaling her chest. The horrid chant of ripping flesh burned her ears. Oxygen abandoned her lungs. She drowned in the terror of her own demise. Her heart burst. A gush of red painted the sword. For a moment, Frigga was detached from the situation. It didn’t feel like it was happening to her. Her moment’s disbelief had numbed the pain. The crimson didn’t look like her own body fluid. This chest was not hers. She was an observer floating above. It was easier to abandon the moment, to refuse to look death in the eyes. It wanted her. Soon everything felt real. Everything was real. The blood, the agony, the ripping and shredding. This was her body. She was bleeding, she was falling, fading into the hands of death. The red rivers rushed from her body. All colors faded. The pain ceased. Everything became quiet till she died. 

The clash muted and faded like a blown out flame. Everyone cease to trust the quiet night. After witnessing the death of their peaceful lives, serenity had abated to a virtue. Nothing was peaceful. Nothing was whole.

Loki never believed in such fallacies. Peace was but and would always be a dream. It was an illusion stacked upon lies. Ignorance is peace while knowledge brought alienation and plight. It was a universal knowing Loki was acquainted with. It explained his life quite clearly. He was raised as a prince with blissful ignorance. Now he was a chained beast who knew too much.That’s how knowledge can change one. That’s how knowledge can change other people’s perception of one.. Everyone loved him when he knew nothing, now they cursed his very name for all he knew. 

A deadly grin formed upon Loki’s lips. That was about to change. Loki gazed upon the party of shadows. They’ve wandered the empty premises like lost souls. A great army of shadows risen from the battle and awaited their king. Power pulsed within their hollow masses. Power for him. He was growing impatient. He desired to see Asgard burn.This wretched city will melt in the wake of his greatness. Loki snickered. He imagined the event. Could see it, the broken reflection of his brother, the crimson ruins of Odin. Every mortal, every god will rue the day they’ve cursed his name. 

The opportunity to escape is near. The shadows said. The sounds of footsteps drummed through the empty dungeon. It was irritating. It was finally quiet and now someone was here to break the silence. A guard came into view. That’s all Loki knew. His words. What was he saying?!

Loki dismissed the guard. Frigga. Loki felt the hammer of her death smash his reality. His rage. His ambitions. They all fell to pieces. The shards wouldn't stop falling, fading, burning a hole in his chest. She was gone. She was really gone! Why was she gone?! She can’t be gone!

His sadness clawed inside of him. It couldn’t be. He killed her. Loki knew it. The day he disowned her was the day she truly died. Now he could never make amends. He could never take it back. She died believing he hated her. She died not knowing he loved her. Loki screamed an ear piercing wail. The pain was too much! It exploded inside of him. He killed her! He murdered his mother! Loki’s tears seared in his eyes. His heart bled his grief. He was crumbling. Loki ripped at his hair and smash his surroundings, summoning his energies to destroy his furniture. He broke down, screaming and wailing his plight. He sunk to his knees. There was no love left for him now. No one else loved him as much as she did. She was gone. Now, Loki was truly gone. 

Silence your tears.The darkness said. Frigga never truly loved you. You were always a wolf amongst sheep. The shadows said. They fed upon his grief like vultures and sent electrical shocks through his soul. Loki screamed a guttural cry. His cries only stimulated the pain. She favored Thor even after he spat on your trust. She allowed you to be locked in a cage for eternity, stood aside as Odin robbed you of your children, of Asta. Is that the product of a mother’s love.

The words echoed through Loki’s core. You are not alone, will never be without, seek and you shall receive. The voices grew louder. Frigga was a necessary sacrifice. Her death will open doors to you. Forget about her. Don't let her destroy your endeavors. He lifted his head and listened to the shadows. Forget. They repeated the words. Forget. 

 

“Forget.” Loki whispered to himself. He couldn’t stop his tears. “Forget.” He said again. “I don’t love my mother…” He lied. “I never loved her and she never loved me.” He continued to say it until the words became true. “I never belonged to her.” Loki allowed his resolve to devour his love for Frigga. “Forget. Forget. Forget.” His tears dried. The burning cooled to ashes. There was no love left. No light left. Frigga was truly and absolutely gone. “She was never my mother. Her death does not interest me.” Loki said. The words were true. They were no longer lies derived from grief. “I only love vengeance and vengeance only loves me.”


	7. The game of Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki assisted Thor in his quest while formulating his own secret plan. Rebecca sought the help of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been re-edited and changed slightly.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter seven  
There was something different about Loki by the time Thor entered the dungeon. His eyes were hard blue visceral walls. His hair was unkempt, his shirt torn and his furniture destroyed. But that of course was the surface. Thor couldn't imagine what lurked beneath. He didn't try. He focused on the surface. Loki's eyes visibly softened to that of an agonizing sadness. His mouth droop into a frown. This was all Thor saw, not the pools of darkness swimming in his eyes, not the glue holding his broken spirit together. He came to trust his brother's state. He was far more foolish than Loki ever imagined.

Loki smiled inwardly. His brother was taking the bait. Loki could always rely on Thor's simple mind. He was a warrior with a childish naivety even he was unaware of. The world was a monochrome to Thor, easily expressed as black or white, simple to comprehend. Loki chuckled quietly and masked his amusement with woe. Reality was anything but simple. It was more abstract, where even the truth can be a lie and the lie a truth. So, he played the role of the grieving son. He dealt his cards wisely. "Did she suffer?" Loki's brother didn't seem to suspect his ploy. 

Thor is the ticket to your freedom. Use him to your advantage. Said the darkness. Loki obeyed.

 

Thor ignored Loki's question. "I know you seek vengeance as much as I do." His voice was cold and distant but his love for Loki was still there, buried beneath this facade. Loki saw it. Thor could play cold all he wanted but his eyes said it all. Loki sought to exploit it.

Thor and his allies. The shadows began. They are a persistent punch. They will never rest if your plot is revealed. We will deter them from your trail. They may be strong but they are still flawed mortals nonetheless. Echoed the darkness. Rage, envy and distrust are the products of the human condition, products we will rouse. They continued. Tony Stark's ambitions will be the trigger. Him and his computer program, Ultron.

 

Excellent. Loki would've smiled if Thor wasn't there. Yes, he was always known as the intellectual brother, able to see the color beyond the gray. He was confident in his ability. It was this confidence that blinded Loki to the truth, to the shadows' intentions. Through chaos they grow in number. Their involvement with the heroes will only sway in their favor. Yes, Loki was always the smarter brother, but his ability to see beyond the frame was fading.

"You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you; vengeance. "

You will in more ways than one. Loki thought. "When do we start? "  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It could have been night. It was too dark to be dawn. The kitchen dragged the dimness of the evening into the morning. The only source of light was the thin strand that peeked from the curtains. Egypt trudged into the room. Her fingers were lost in her forest of black curls, she couldn’t help but to yawn. She twirled a lazy strand with her index finger and made a mental note to straighten the curls away later. Egypt stood near the window and drew the curtains back. A burst of light exploded before her. Egypt turned her head from the sunlight. It was blinding. 

Once adjusted she moved to sit at the round glass table, sipping on a cup of fruit punch she snagged from the fridge. She began to tap at the table restlessly. Her eyes were unfocused. It has been almost a week since the nightmare. She bit the rim of the green cup, still felt uneasy. Though her dreams were free of Loki, Egypt’s thoughts kept her from straying too far. Every now and then she would think of him. It arouse two emotions: fear and ...something else, Egypt couldn't quite figure it out. The only thing she knew was it felt strangely pleasant. Thus the tango commenced. She hoped that would be the last of her dreams of Loki.

Egypt flinched at the sudden sound of clinging pots and pan. She didn't notice when Aqua joined her in the kitchen. Her arrival had jolted Egypt out of her trance. She leaned over the sink, her dark hair swept over her shoulders. The sun shone upon the crown of her head. From the fridge to the sink to the stove she moved, pressing a phone to her ear.“What do you mean Jane is gone?” She asked. She sat the pan upon the stove and turned on the fire. The blue flame scratched at the pan. Aqua cracked open an egg and scrambled it.

“Why the hell would she go to Asgard?” Aqua asked in frustration. “You don’t know?’ Then call me back when you do.” She hung up the phone with a harsh sigh. “Looks like you can stay for a few more days.” She sat the egg onto a plastic plate and placed four strips of bacon into the pan. “Jane got herself mixed up in Thor’s shit again.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rebecca walked hastily through the crowded hallway. A melting pot of sounds shot into her ears, little room was made for her waltz. She silently swore and pushed her way through the crowd. Rebecca hated rush hour. She couldn’t ask for a worse morning start.

The stress of it all began to knot in her gut. Anxiety shrouded her in it’s blistering presence. Her head began to throb as Alrik’s words crept into her mind. Rebecca swallowed. She needed to act fast. Touching her throat she began to muse about his sword. Rebecca could feel the pain already. She imagined the silver slashing into her skin. She imagined the blood. It sent a shiver through her body. She was afraid. But, it wasn’t just fear that driven her; she didn’t want to let her lord down again. 

Rebecca dismissed her thoughts. Her grey eyes captured the sight of shadows. They moved creepily. Their ghostly limbs stretched across the walls before disappearing into the hour. Rebecca grimaced. She felt their energies. They were growing in number and strength. That could only mean one thing, Loki was acting and he was acting fast. Rebecca sighed, her anxiety revived. She was hoping his imprisonment would give her more time. But there was no time. He was moving and Egypt was hiding. 

The halls cleared, giving her a clear view of Chief Fury and Agent Hill. Rebecca rushed towards them."Good morning chief." She acknowledged him before turning to Maria. "Agent Hill." Rebecca nodded at her.

"What's the emergency? "Nick asked immediately, reading the urgency in Rebecca’s expression. 

She cleared her throat. "It's about Egypt. "She said. "My niece."

Her superiors' demeanors suddenly shifted. Their limbs grew tense. Their facial expressions conveyed their seriousness. They remembered her.

"What about her?" Maria spoke.

"The girl is becoming more and more dangerous. "Rebecca coerced the lie from her mouth. She needed shields involvement. They had the capability to find her.   
“I’m afraid I can’t look after her anymore. I’m not strong enough"

"And why are you voicing this now?" Chief asked. He stood in his usual stance, his hands were folded behind him in an authoritative fashion. 

"Because.” Rebecca searched for the words to say. Her voice ventured into silence before bouncing back. “She's gone. I lost track of her whereabouts. "Rebecca added to the story. "I'm unfit for the job.” She lowered her eyes to the floor, playing into the role of an agent, of an aunt.”I’ve allowed an unstable teenage girl to slip from my fingers. Maybe keeping her here would be better. She needs close supervision and surveillance and I can’t give that to her."

"Ok." Nick nodded. "You are relieved for now. We'll send field agents to search for her." ___________________________________________________________________________  
Nothing was sweeter than the taste of mischief, the fruit of trickery. He longed for the taste. He basked in the hellish fire it breathed and drunk from the deceptive rivers it bled. Loki took a bite of the forbidden fruit and became tainted by its knowledge. He bid the gardens of his youth farewell. 

Who knew he had such an affinity for mischief. Was it the heavens themselves? The nebula far beyond his reach? Loki chuckled. There was no place for him in the gardens. He was meant to roam like a serpent. 

He stalked the halls like a phantom in the night. His continence remained unseen. Loki leaped into the shadows and even concealed himself from the heavens. Nothing would tarnish his plans, not when he was finally out of his cell.

Upon release, Loki vanished into the uproar in the palace. He camouflaged himself as a soldier and sent an illusion to accompany Thor to Swarthheim. Tricking him. Tricking everyone. And with Thor’s comrades locked behind a prison cell, there was nobody left to stop him.

Afterwards, he created a sleeping spell, seducing all into a deep trance. Loki admired the results. One by one the soldiers dropped, servants fainted and the nobles snored. He stepped over their sleeping bodies. A wicked smile appeared on his face. Loki made sure Odin was far away from the spell. He had something else in mind for him.

Odin was in his bed chambers, surrounded by the luxurious riches of the world. A sea of candles illuminated his room. Their orange flames touched the walls and played upon the furniture.

A silent tapping came from the chamber window. Outside the wind blew it’s horn and rapped against the glass. A peaceful gloom conquered the palace, peace brought by silence, gloom from lost and from Thor’s insolence. Odin couldn’t stand the feeling. He was being betrayed by his own blood. This was his legacy. He fathered a reckless true born and a bitter giant. Nothing was more ghastly than that. Amidst his despairing came another thought.

He touched the other side of his bed. It was cold from Frigga’s absence. Odin wondered if this was how Loki felt when Asta died. This poisonous despair. He wouldn’t wish this misfortune upon his worst enemy. The king clutched his heart and felt his sadness tighten around it. He missed his wife. He missed her so much that it hurt. It hurt to think, hurt to breath, hurt to remember. These feelings were eating him alive. Odin couldn’t take it. He couldn’t. He thought about Loki. For once in the recent months he understood why, why Loki was different, more cold and grim. For 1000 years he was tortured by the ghost of Asta’s passing. He was devoured just as Odin was being eaten. He despaired and grieved just as Odin grieved. There was sadness in this knowing and tears were showing. Tears for his son, for the man who grieved alone. Loki was suffering and Odin was never there for him. He was never there to pick up the pieces, never there to wipe the tears from his eyes. No, Odin neglected that boy, a boy who lost the love of his life, who lost his family, the people he swore to protect. He ruined Loki. He was the cause of his fate. He was the hand that dealt him his curses. The fact stabbed through his heart. He neglected the boy and now cursed his name for becoming a monster. Odin made him a monster. He shook. All this time he attended to the wrong son. And now the blood of 82 people were upon his hands.

Odin suddenly ended his self-loathing. He erased his sympathy and replaced it with logic. He couldn’t compare the two. He couldn’t compare his suffering to Loki’s plight, couldn’t compare Frigga’s passing to Asta’s death. Death snatched Frigga from him while the grave relieved everyone of Asta’s life. The realm loved Frigga. Her death left a hole in everyone’s heart, while for Asta, everyone rejoiced in the wake of her death. All but Loki. Now Odin’s side would forever be frigid just as Loki’s heart would forever be charmed by ice.

He heard a faint creak. The candles were disturbed. The flames were blown out and the room was dropped into darkness once more. Odin grabbed the edge of his bed. He scanned the chambers for an intruder. Standing from his spot, he searched relentlessly, finding no one. Odin sighed and returned to his bed. Nobody was there. It was only the wind. Even as he spoke the words, he knew they weren’t true. It was then that Odin turned around. His eyes widened. Standing before him was Loki, the dark prince. “Loki.” Odin gasped.

A devious chuckle slipped past Loki's lips." Hello to you too father."

"What are you doing in my bed chambers?!" Odin tried to exert dominance in his tone. His voice shook. "Guards!" He shouted. "Guards!"

"No ear will catch a word of your pleas." Loki stepped closer. "They are all asleep. Shall you join them? "

A glint of fear shimmered in Odin's eyes. "What have you done?"

“What you have not.” Loki answered. His eyes were bewitched by red. He stepped closer. Shadows emerged with each step. From their bellies came a piercing shrill scream. Odin shrunk from the sound. Their gruesome cries exploded around him. The creatures screamed as if they were being butchered. Each cry became more haunting. Odin’s ears were ripping from the wretched sound.

He fled. An army of darkness ran after him. Their claws bit at his heels. Their screams filled his heart with fear. Looking up he found a starless sky and... no roof. What happened to the roof? The skies wept fire, the hands of giants plagued the realm. He heard the screams of his people, saw the city wither and burn to ashes. 

The king fell onto the floor. His legs wobbled and refused to carry him. The man whimpered. He had to get up. He had to run! Odin tried to crawl away and felt a claw-like hand clamping around his ankle. That hand dragged him. Odin looked behind him. The darkness opened it’s mouth wide. He screamed. 

Laughter echoed across the empty halls. The illusion shattered. Odin jumped and found himself in the chamber standing before the dark god. “Kneel” Loki demanded.

“Loki.” Odin replied instead. “Please my son, don’t do this.” The old man pleaded. “I know of what you seek. Heed my words, nothing good will come out of triggering the end. Nothing!”

“I said KNEEL!” Loki exerted angrily. The old man knelt. “You pathetic little insect. You are not my father, not my lord, you are beneath me.” He knelt before the king. “I will have your blood just as you had my wife’s all those years ago.”

“You will be the death of us all!” Odin cried.

A vile smile formed on Loki’s face. “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to Egypt and Loki's second encounter.


	8. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane returned home and Egypt had a brief memory of her past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egypt hears that Loki died. Brief reminder: in Thor: The Dark Worlds it was believed by everyone that Loki died, he's not really dead. With that in mind please enjoy, this chapter is a little more fast pace in comparison to my other chapters. 
> 
> Finally polished this chapter!

Jane returned on that Friday afternoon, June 19th and Egypt was forced to leave. Before leaving, Jane told Aqua that Loki died in Svartalfheim. He died protecting his brother. Egypt overheard the conversation. Her heart sunk. She covered her mouth to muffle a cry she knew would come. She didn't understand why, why was she weeping over this man? A man she scarcely knew. Why did her heart ache instead of rejoice? Loki slain 82 people. But it wasn't their blood that Egypt wept over. It was his. She felt disgusting. She loathed these tears. Wasn't he the wielder of her fears? It was his face that haunted her dreams. So why? Why couldn't she feel relieved? The monster was gone and Egypt felt lost.

 

It was a long drive back to her apartment. The girls scarcely exchanged words and were silent for the most part. Egypt sunk into the passenger’s seat and gazed out the window. Even the sky appeared to frown. Dark clouds devoured the day. She could see the sun, fighting and struggling to survive. It stretched its light through the clouds only to have it snuffed out. There was no use it fighting it. Egypt didn’t want to fight this feeling anymore. She was losing. It was growing. Loki was really gone. She didn’t have to be afraid anymore. She didn’t have to question anymore. The reality of it was dreadful to her as if she loved the fear. 

 

Egypt then turned away from the window to recount her plan. She was going to retrieve her belongings from Rebecca’s place and crash at Ricky’s villa in the Hamptons. Knowing him, he was definitely throwing a party. She closed her eyes. She wasn’t in the partying mood. Egypt just wanted to curl up into a ball and sink into her mind. She turned her body again. She clung to that memory of Loki touching her. For all the fear she felt, there was something else, something she couldn’t quite name. Maybe she didn’t want to name it, didn’t want to fully admit to the emotions that rushed through her mind. They were as dreadful as the sorrow itself. Egypt didn’t want to fall even deeper into the hole.

 

They’ve arrived at her apartment complex. Egypt climbed out of the Mercedes and walked into the building. A rush of cool air greeted her and was a nice contrast to the blistering summer heat. Taking the elevator to the 28th floor, she entered Rebecca’s place. She found her aunt slouched over the kitchen table. Her hair was a thick tumble of waves scarcely tamed, running along her shoulders. There were dark rings around the tender flesh of her eyes and a scowl formed on her lips. She looked ten years older. The age lines deepened and robbed her of her beauty. Her aunt peered up from her coffee mug and nearly choked. She wasn’t expecting Egypt today. Slamming the mug onto the table, Rebecca stood up. “Where were you young lady?!” 

 

“Not this shit again.” Egypt rolled her eyes and tossed her keys onto the couch.

 

“You better watch your mouth when talking to me!”

 

“‘Watch my mouth’ that’s impossible since my eyes are right here.” She pointed to her eyes. “And my mouth is right here. So how the hell am I gonna watch something that’s blocked by my nose? Carry a damn mirror everywhere?”

 

“How were your parents able to tolerate you?” Rebecca’s anger rumbled like an angry volcano. She felt herself slipping into the magma. It was tempting to explode. This girl wasn’t really her blood, hurting her was an easy option. But the thought of her lord loomed over her head and ended any fantasies. 

 

“Good question.” Egypt replied sarcastically. “ Be sure to ask them that the next time you see them. But I guess you already know the answer to that. Why else would I be here?” She walked into her room. Rebecca followed after her.

“I’ve had enough of your crap Egypt!”

 

“You keep saying that yet you keep coming back for more.” Egypt tossed the duffel bag from her closet onto her bed and began to pack.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like?”

 

“No!” Rebecca grabbed her bag. She knew what was going on. Egypt was planning on leaving. She couldn’t let her leave, not when her neck was on the line. “You’re not going anywhere.”

 

Egypt snatched her bag from Rebecca’s grasp. “And who’s gonna stop me? Shield?” She mocked before exiting the room.

 

Rebecca stepped in front of her. “Take one step out of this house and you can never come back. You can keep your sorry ass outside!” She pulled a tiny tracking device out of her back pocket. She almost forgot about it. “I mean it.” The girl didn’t seem to notice the chip hiding between Rebecca’s index and thumb.

 

“Great.” Egypt tilted her head to the side and flashed the agent with a fake smile. Her eyes roared malice. “I’m glad we’re both on the same page.” She shoved past her aunt and didn’t feel her latching the chip onto her. 

 

“Egypt.” Rebecca called. Egypt turned around. “You will get everything you deserve and that day is coming sooner than you think.”

 

“I would say the same for you but being that you’re a 40 year old single divorcee living a lonely pathetic life, I’m sure that day has already come to you.” Egypt laughed. “Don’t forget to buy a cat. I heard they make for good company, maybe you can learn a thing or two from them.” She smiled again. “Have a nice life.” She walked out. 

 

Once she left, Rebecca whipped out her phone and dialed Agent Coulson’s number. He answered on the third ring. “I’ve found Egypt.”

 

“Good. Is she currently with you?”

 

“I’m afraid not.” She answered. “But I know where she’s heading. I’ve placed the chip on her sleeve. She’s an easy target now.”

 

“Report back to the facility in 20. We’ll need all hands on deck to retrieve her.”

 

An hour later, the girls arrived at the Hampton. Music blasted from the villa. The villa quaked with the sound. Egypt groaned. Would it kill Ricky to have one peaceful night? The girls slipped into the house and went their separate ways. Egypt wasn't in the mood to get high and settled for a cheap cup of beer. Ricky must be tight on his trust fund if he's buying cheap beer. She thought as she surfed through the party. The music became even louder and popped in her ears. Egypt developed a massive migraine. She groaned her discomfort. 

 

She escaped the party and walked out onto the balcony,embracing the night air. The music was drowned out by the sounds of nature. Somewhere below a cricket chirped it’s song. A light breeze shifted through the trees and summoned the flowers to danced. 

 

Egypt leaned against the balcony and sipped on her drink. Her headache was slowly easing up and she thought about returning to the party. But she thought against it. Egypt didn’t want to be surrounded by all those people. People who hid behind smiles, she knew they all attended Ricky’s party as a means to drown out their sorrows. There was no use in burying them. They will resurrect by morning. Egypt looked up towards the sky. She wondered if Loki came from up there. She never entertained the idea of aliens before but after meeting him she gambled with all the possibilities. There it was, the ache again. Egypt allowed herself to wallow in her solitude, permitted herself to grieve for a monster she barely knew. She felt the weight lift from her heart with every teardrop. 

 

Egypt downed the remaining content of her drink and felt the narcotic effects dampen her senses. She gazed glassy-eyed at the garden. Her tears dried and yet her heart still felt so weak. She then spotted something from her peripheral view- a purplish cloud? Egypt turned her head to get a better look. The hue thinned away. A pair of golden eyes stared back at her. The girl. Egypt recognized her dark curls, full pouty lips, and burgundy skin. The girl stared back at her without judgement. Her gaze was a naked vision of innocence, untainted by the plight that governs all life. She was the girl. Egypt recognized her as the girl from her childhood dreams. 

 

She snapped her fingers, the scenery transcended into another place and time. The night was wiped away from Egypt’s surroundings. She looked around frantically, taking in as much as she could handle. A part of her was excited. She had never experienced such a realistic illusion before. Another part of herself panic from the alteration. 

 

Paradise blossomed before her. A field of exquisite flowers unknown to man bloomed in front of her. Above, a flock of birds conquered the skies. Their masses were huge shadows against the sun. Two moons presided in the skies. Their presence faded slightly into the blue. 

 

Animals of legends roamed the gardens. Egypt gaped in awe, it was amazing. Her childhood dreams came alive in that moment. She soon forgot about the party, about Rebecca and Loki’s death. 

 

Egypt captured the sight of a tree with a thick mighty trunk and sturdy branches. Sitting upon the roots was a boy. He appeared to be no older than sixteen. His silky dark locks were tied back into a ponytail and his gorgeous long lashes concealed his eyes from sight. The wind blew upon his pale skin and caused the rustling leaves to fall onto his lap. He didn’t seemed bothered by this but rather enjoyed it. His lips hinted at a smile. That smile captured Egypt’s heart in a dance. She knew that smile. She knew this place. Egypt turned to face her beautiful stranger again. Suddenly the pieces fell into place. Loki. It was him. This place. She used to dream of this place as a small child. 

 

Everything was as she remembered it, the doves soaring through the skies, the unicorns racing through the field of poppies , the golden fruits dangling from the branches and the boy. He lifted his eyes to meet hers. Egypt gasped and stiffened. Could he really see her? Did it matter? His eyes didn’t seem to focus on her. She was invisible and didn’t have a hand in this reality. Egypt relaxed. She didn’t know why she stiffened. Her gaze returned to his. The scenery reflected in his eyes. They twinkled with an angelic curiosity only youth could muster. It was beautiful. 

 

Egypt then heard the sudden rustling of leaves. There was no wind. Something was moving in the trees. She concentrated and found a small girl. Her countenance were veiled by the leaves. Egypt could only see parts of her face and body. The girl was watching the boy intently. Loki ended his sorcery session to look above. “Are thou comfortable up there?” The young boy asked. He saw the girl shift and try to hide herself. “Please don’t be afraid. I’ve been aware of your presence for some time now. Why not come out and join the show first hand?”

 

The girl gasped and covered her mouth. The prince knew she was there! She must flee! The girl leaped onto the branches, scurrying as if her life depended upon it. In her mind it did. She was of a different lineage than he. Their blood marked them as rivals. The girl knew this and still insisted on spying on him. She now rued her decision. She just wanted to watch him perform. Sorcery was a mystic art she couldn’t quite grasp and to see it first hand was breathtaking. 

 

“Wait!” The boy shouted. He followed the child. Her moving image was a blur in the trees. She was moving fast! Loki pushed to match her speed. “I mean you no harm please stop!” The girl’s route suddenly came to an end. No trees stood beyond this point, only a deep river. She couldn’t react in time and fell out of the tree.

 

The girl whimpered in pain. A gnawing sensation twisted at her side. She lifted her head to find the boy towering over her. Sweat broke from her pores. He saw her. The boy was looking at her now, looking at her hellish flesh and golden eyes. Judging from his decorum he was an Asgardian royal, while she was a fire giantess. It was her status that placed them in two different worlds. She resided in the world of fire. Flames torched her skin and was a part of who she was, a vision of the sun, fire made flesh. The boy standing before her was not of her kind. His skin was touched by the moon, he was winter incarnated. The girl looked at him now with fear in her eyes. All Asgardians hated the giants. The boy was no different. 

 

The young Loki gazed at the girl. There was no hate in his eyes, no trace of disgust, only curiosity. He gazed at her as he had never gazed at any woman before. Her unique beauty was unknown to his realm. He longed to embrace the girl that fell at his feet. His heart fluttered. Loki had never seen anyone quite like her back at home. She had a soft angelic face with big rich golden eyes. They were like two suns. His eyes moved to gaze at her body. She had the eyes of a maiden with the gentle curves of a woman. Her face gave away her tender age. The girl was thirteen at best. 

 

The boy smiled warmly, offered his hand to her. “My apologies for frightening you my lady.” He said. She accepted his with hesitant hands. Loki took care not to pull her up too roughly. “Are you hurt?”

 

She nodded. Loki placed his large hand at her side and numbed it with magic.

 

“I am Loki Odinson of Asgard.” He introduced before, gracing her with a charming smile. The act excited butterflies in her stomach.

 

The girl was familiar with the name. Odin, the sworn enemy of her father. Her people. She understood Loki was of royal blood, as was she. They were foes by bloodright. “My name is Asta Surterson, the daughter of fire.” Her voice was as soft as kisses.

 

Loki brought Asta’s fingers to his lips. “It’s a pleasure to meet you your majesty.” Even at his youthful age, he still towered above her, 5’8 and still growing. 

 

“As I do to you my lord.” His lips caressed her fingers, causing waves of excitement to rush through her being. 

 

Just like that the vision ended. The image melted away with the approach of her familiar surrounding. The burgundy girl, Asta remained. She smiled sincerely. There was love in that smile, unconditional and pure. The girl shifted and disappeared into the night. Little traces of her remained. Egypt looked at the garden and thought about the scene. She had dreamt about the place many times before. She dreamt about a boy she had never met. Egypt always thought the boy was a fictitious being from her dreams. A part of her still believed her. There was no explanation for it. Was it even possible to dream of someone one has never met? Maybe Loki was a fictional being. Perhaps he jumped out of her dreams and took residence in reality. It was the only logically sound explanation she could think of. Egypt sighed and jumped off of the balcony. It wasn’t a long ways to the ground. She walked around the villa. None of this made any sense: the dreams, the illusion, Loki and Asta. Egypt wanted it all to stop. She walked aimlessly through the streets. 

 

She heard something split through the wind. Whatever it was it was coming fast! Before Egypt could react, she was hit. An acute sensation bit into her neck. “Ouch!” She screamed. She felt behind her neck. A dart? Soon her sight shifted and her head spun. What’s happening? Egypt lost all control of her body. Her head swam, her eyes closed. Egypt collapsed onto the ground. Her world became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting even closer to their encounter. I have a treat in store for you guys, if you like roller coaster plots with action, lust and romance then you'll definitely enjoy my Loki X Egypt chapters and civil war chapters.


	9. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Thor out of the way, Loki can finally begin his preparations for Ragnarok. Meanwhile, Thanos discusses his own intentions for the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some quotes from Thor: The Dark Worlds. This is the chapter where my story truly begins. Enjoy.  
> Finally edited this chapter.

Someone was drawing near. Loki could feel it. He retired from his position at the window to assume his sit at the throne. In a flash of green light, he exchange his features for Odin's, fashioning himself in the guise of the fallen king. 

The footsteps became louder. From the night came Thor, his feet clapped against the polished floors, his cape swayed about his feet. There was a look in his eyes. It was foreign in nature. Thor was different. He no longer had a childish naivety, it was replaced by something stronger and resilient. It made Loki nervous. He relied on his brother’s foolishness to execute his plans. The dark god sighed. He relied on oblivion more than over to hold their end of the deal. 

“I cannot be king of Asgard.” Said the god of thunder. The sharpness in his eyes called for no rebuttal. He was serious about his decision. Thor truly grew up. He was no longer a boisterous lad who selfishly desired the throne and his father’s respect. A part of Loki was proud of his progression. Another part loathed Thor for it. Neither emotion mattered. Thor was making the fight easier by giving up his title. “I will protect Asgard and all the realms to my last breath.”

Then to your last breath it shall be. The shadows repeated.

 

“ But I cannot do so from that chair.”

No worries brother. Loki thought. The chair will not miss you. “Is this my son I hear?” Loki asked. He altered his voice to mirror Odin’s. “Or the woman he loves?”

“This is not for Jane, father.” Thor responded. “Loki.” There was a pause. That silence spoke more words than his mouth could ever preach. The trickster god looked into his eyes. There was the slightest hint of melancholy in his aquatic eyes. “He died with honor. I shall try to live the same.” There it was, the words Loki longed to hear his entire life. Growing up, his name was never associated with honor or goodness. It made him feel lighter even though his deeds were far from just. Loki then shook off Thor’s words. It was too late for niceties.

“If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say, I would speak only from my heart. Go, my son.” 

“Thank you father.” Were Thor’s departing words. Despite his maturing perception he remained oblivious. He did not detect the slightest inconsistencies in Loki’s performance. Loki was almost disappointed, he was looking forward to some bloodshed tonight. 

A snicker fell from his lips. Loki’s disguise collapsed into his own image. At last his plan was in motion. “No, thank you.” He exhaled a laugh. Fool! The fool was still in there. Loki was glad Thor didn’t let him down. With Thor out of the way he could finally focus on his plans. “You can come out now Hela.”

The girl’s reflection loomed from the shadows. She emerged as an apparition would, walking through walls and flaunting her dark powers. The girl knelt in front of the new king with a smirk on her face. She applauded his performance, having seeing it all from the shadows. “Well done father.” The girl praised. “And uncle Thor didn’t suspect a thing?”

“Of course not.” Answered the king.

Hela smiled wider. “Then it is time father.” Her voice was soft. It was a specious guise to hide the monster beneath her sweet words. She had the face of a young girl and an innocent voice to match it. But, even cute things bite. Hela was no exception. 

Loki nodded. “You know what you must do.”He said. “Kill if you must but please refrain from unnecessary bloodshed.”

The girl swept her left hand to her right shoulder with a bow. “As you wish father. I shall make haste.” With that she vanished in wisps of smoke.

 

Loki did the same, teleporting to the ocean shore. The crashing waves carried the scent of salt in the air. He watched as the sea rocks endured the cruel beating of the tides. The moon was full and rose high above the water and caused the waves to grow larger. The orb radiated a silver silky path onto the black waters. The waves slammed more violently against the shore. A common man would dismiss this as a result of the moon's enchantments. But Loki knew better. The tides were too erratic to be a feature of nature. He stepped closer towards the shore. Through the layers he saw the midgardian serpent. His image rippled with the moving waves. "Wake up."

The creature opened its enormous yellow eyes. Jormungard shot up to the surface , causing the water to sprint into the skies. His fearsome size rolled onto the surface. He glared at Loki with those hideous eyes. Towering 50 feet above the world, he was truly the manifestation of fear itself. "Shift." Loki ordered.

The creature obeyed, exchanging his scales for skin. He stood naked before his father. Water trickled down his chiseled reflection and dived into the creases of his abdomen. Jormungard shook the water off, expelling it from his shaggy curly hair. He too possessed his father's cold turquoise eyes. "Loki." The boy slithered the name. His eyes were less than kind. "And what occasion is this? Surely it wasn't rout out of fatherly affection." Bitterness stormed from their union. 

He possesses his mother’s tongue. The shadows said. 

“You know why I am here.” Loki said with indifference. 

“I fear the nine realms knows why.” Jormungand spat his reply. The cold war commenced.

“Enough with your childish tantrum.” Loki inched closer to his son. “I have little care for your grievances. You have one job and it does not require your insults.” 

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Loki gave him a chilling glare. "You will do best not to pester me. And if I were you, I would see to your mission's completion. You do remember how I reward failure?"

 

“No. But I am sure Hela does.” Jormungand jested heedlessly.

“Fail to impress me and you will bear such scars.” Loki hardened his words. “Call upon Victor Von Doom and Thanos and let them know that the plan has began.”   
___________________________________________________________________________  
A sharp pain shot through Egypt’s temples like a bullet. She never felt such an intense headache before in her life. Her world was still blurry. She was sure she was having a concussion right now. The pain ripped right through her. Once it eased she sat up and she instantly knew where she was . Shield. Her nostrils flared. She was sure smoke would roll out of them at any moment now.

Egypt charged towards the glass, kicking and slamming her fists against it. She dived into the molten lava of her rage. She was beyond angry. Egypt was furious! They locked her away like caged bird. Why was she there? Why was she thrown into this prison ? She swore and punched the indestructible glass. It angered her at how resistant it was to her rage. Egypt screamed her wrath. "Hello!" She called. "I know you're out there! Let me out! What the fuck did I do? Let me out!" Her words rung in her ears. "You can't do this!" 

Egypt flailed her hands against the glass. Pain cracked through her muscles. "Fuck! "Her hands couldn't take much more of her actions. They trembled and ached. Egypt was on the verge of tears. She couldn’t be locked away. Not again. She couldn’t endure their inhumane experiments again. Her legs buckled and collapsed beneath her. Egypt plummeted to the floor. Her tears streamed to touch her cheeks. Shield would treat her like an animal again, they will hurt her again. Why was she there? She didn’t do anything wrong. Were they mad about her helping the Avengers?

She heard the sudden clap of footsteps on the floors. It resonated throughout the empty room. Egypt looked up. Her tears dried and hardened into something more darker and grotesque than anger. Rebecca. Rebecca! Egypt couldn’t control this tension, couldn’t end the trembling force of her anger. She felt like she was about to explode. Her headache throbbed behind her eyes with the increasing stress. She lunged at the glass. “It was YOU!” Egypt screamed. Her eyes burned with invading tears. She slammed her fist against the glass despite the pain. “BITCH! Why?! Why did you do this?!”

Rebecca’s lips lifted up in a smirk. Egypt wanted to rip the smile off her face. She felt her blood boil with this primal rage. The lioness within her roared it’s might and clawed at her, trying to break free. 

“Don’t look so shocked.” Her aunt said. “I told you you would get everything you deserve.” She waved her hand to bring attention to the room. “And now you did.” She strolled towards the glass, meeting Egypt’s heated glare. The look could have spoiled milk. There was a bitter spark in Egypt’s dark eyes. “You deserve to rot in there for everything you’ve done.”

“You crazy psycho bitch!” Egypt spat. 

Her aunt chuckled amusingly. “Your insults are losing their touch.” She taunted. “And here I thought you would’ve come up with something more witty than that.”

“You can’t keep me in here.”

“Oh yes I can.” Rebecca craned her head to the side. “You’re a destructive insult to nature and I’m the person with the key. The odds are in my favor. I’ll make sure that you’ll never get out for as long as you live.”

“So all of that shit you said to me a few weeks ago about cleaning myself up and going back to school, you didn’t mean a thing of it?!”

“Of course not.” Rebecca laughed. “I just knew you staying in one place wouldn’t have landed you back here. If you went to school, at least there’s the possibility of you losing control and killing everyone, thus compelling the government to lock you away. Monsters like you don’t deserve to walk amongst others.”

Her words stung. They pierced through Egypt like arrows. She didn’t want Rebecca’s words to hurt this much. She couldn’t handle this pain. Egypt felt herself crumpling, bleeding from this brutal laceration her words caused. The wounds wouldn’t stop bleeding and she couldn’t stop crying. These tears felt poisonous as they poured down her face. They were her enemy. They were her disease. Egypt shouldn't weep over this woman.

Although she hated her, it was comforting to know that at least someone cared about her well being. But the truth was...nobody did. Not even the woman who claimed to have helped her when nobody else would. Her reality shattered like glass. “I hate you.” Egypt said dryly. 

“And you will never see me again.” Rebecca said. “In a few weeks you’ll be relocated to Germany and kept there for the rest of your days. My best advice to you kid is.” She started. “Forget about your old life. Everyone will forget about you, even your little friend.” It took her all to persuade Shield into relocating Egypt. With Loki lurking about, she needed to be as far away as possible. “Take care.” Rebecca walked away from the glass, leaving Egypt to wallow in the hell her words created.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
There is nothing more breathtaking than destruction, to see the aftermath, ruins tower towards the sky like a city of ashes. All this Thanos couldn't wait to see. He traversed his palace halls. The drumming of his footsteps resembled the claps of thunder. His mind took him to the place of his most dark pleasures. He imagined it, heard the voices of ruins echo pass his senses. He wanted to hear their screams, see their blood forge a river for him. And when it’s all done, Thanos will harvest every soul and present them to his beloved, Lady Death. She couldn’t refuse such an offer. She denied his love once. She will not deny it this time. 

Thanoes journeyed to his throne and sat on it. A mass of smoke curled beside him. It curled till it mimicked the shape of a woman. “The plan is being set in motion.” Said the woman. 

“When is Loki planning on retrieving the girl?”

“In three months.”

The mad titan scoffed. “I thought you said the plan was commencing!”

“Patience my dear friend.” The woman whispered. “We must not be hasty. There is more to be accomplished before her taking. I have persuaded the trickster god to use Ultron as the driving force of our mission. We need a distraction before we act.”

“I’ve grown weary of waiting.” Said the titan. “I have a mind to take her myself.”

“Do so and the plan will end before it even starts.” the shadow advised. “You know that only Loki could unlock what you cannot. Your rashness will only set a blaze to our intentions.”

“And what am I supposed to do during the meantime?” 

“Sit and count down the hours. You are to remain behind the scenes. This task will help prepare you for such a role. No one is to know of the knowledge that you hold. Loki is a clever one, he is hard to fool. Your inproductivity will guarantee his ignorance as well as Doom’s.

”“It would be easier to just kill him.”

You know why we need him. He holds the secrets to the girl’s soul. And besides, he knows where the final gem lies.”

The titan and the shadow woman heard a sudden burst of sound. “Someone is coming.” The woman said before disappearing. A blaze of neon light struck the room. A vortex appeared, vacuuming the hue into its gigantic mouth. From the hole came a slim young man. He stood like a shadow against the light until a faded. 

He was no greater than the age of sixteen. His liquid eyes had captured the sight of Thanos. The boy was a reflection of his father. The only differences were his sun kissed skin and curly mane. He bowed slightly. “I bear news from Loki Laufeyson.”


	10. When Hell Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rise of Ultron devastated the world. As a result of their accumulating work, Shield could no longer care for Egypt and gave her to the Avengers. Something unexpected happens during her stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of action in it, I tried my best to not drown the scene with descriptions. It opens up with the Avengers debating amongst themselves before the real action starts. Enjoy.  
> This chapter is polished and ready to go!

Three months...

Only three it took to bring the world to it’s knees. 90 days it took to turn humanity against their technology, plunge holes into the heroes’ trust for one another. Only one season it took to fashion the globe with the devastations of hell. It quickly transformed into the devil’s playground. Even as Ultron’s reign came to an end, his mark permanently scarred humanity. His parade of terror gave rise to Loki’s army, his invisible ghouls, the shadows. 

Ultron’s birth had swamped the shield agency with work. By August they released Egypt and placed her in the Avenger’s care, thus, tarnishing Rebecca’s plans. Only two days in and the heroes couldn't stand the sight of her, let alone each other. The shadows’ influence were taking their toll one the Avengers. 

Tony grimaced, sipping at his glass of wine before turning his eyes to the glass prison. He glared at the girl with disgust. She returned his revulsion. She climbed out of a cage and enter another one. The girl exhaled a heated sigh. Egypt was more angry about this arrangement than Tony was. 

“I don’t get this.” Tony said to his comrades. They were scattered across the room. He never seen the group so distant from one another. It felt like they were all warring countries. 

“Get what?” Steve asked. His eyes didn't leave his shield as he polished it. The mere gesture of it spoke more words than his mouth could ever foretell. He was uninterested in hearing Tony’s grievances. 

Tony pointed towards their teenage prisoner and continued. “First we’re saving the world from a psychotic robot-”

“Of your own creation.” Thor interrupted. Little did they know that Tony wasn’t the root of the cause, just a puppet to disguise the puppeteer. 

“All I’m saying is we’re heroes not babysitters.” Tony fought back.

“Some of us more than others.” Steve remarked, referring to the hellish three months, to Tony’s involvement with Ultron’s awakening. 

The two men exchanged cold glares. They were one scowl away from sparing. The events that transpired gave birth to a new feud between the two heroes, one they both understood they wouldn't walk away from without a scratch. The tensions was a labyrinth entrapping Tony and Steve in a useless brawl for dominance. Even that they understood.

“That is all in the past.” He defended. “Ultron is dead and the world is safe.” Tony would've shouted the words, he knew it’d only add fuel to the fire. They had this debate way more than he could count. 

“For now.” Natasha added. “According to your vision we won’t be safe for long.”

“Those visions can’t happen.” They were just images Wanda planted in their heads. Tony couldn't recall how many times he repeated the mantra to himself. The words were losing their power. Tony knew the visions would come to pass. But that didn’t stop him from not accepting it. “They won’t happen.” 

“And what if they do?” Clint asked.

“Then the infinity wars will destroy us all.” Thor answered. He too was a host for vile dreams. Trouble was upon the horizon. He could feel it. It was rotting everywhere. His eyes wandered to the glass prison. Thor knew she was the ringleader. He wouldn't be surprised if she was connected to the infinity wars as well. 

“This is why we need that government program.” 

“You mean the one where you create robots similar to Ultron.” Steve asked Tony, his questioned sounded more like a statement. He never placed his complete faith in Stark, as a result of the previous summer. Steve’s little faith in him was depleting to dust. “You’re repeating the same mistake, only worse, giving them the same powers as us will only backfire.”

“No it will not.” Tony approached Steve. “Aren’t you tired of avenging?” He then looked towards the group. “Don’t you want to live a normal life? Well an army of robots will make it possible.” 

“That’s if they don’t rebel against us and slaughter everyone.” Natasha voiced her thoughts. She didn't completely oppose Tony’s ideals. Though, she didn't quite see eye to eye with him in regards to the robots. Natasha understood and didn't question his reasons for supporting the accords, they were a ticket to freedom for him, represented a life without avenging. She too desired such an existence.

Tony sucked his teeth. He was tired of the debating, the way the team walked over his plans and achievements. They treated Tony like the weak link, treated him like less of a hero. “Look, can’t you see I’m trying to save us? You know what’s in store if that war happens.” Tony said. “ We’ll die.”

Steve stood up. He inched closer, his eyes didn't blink, his lips tightened, jaw clenched. “And it will be your own doing.”

Tony snarled his lip up as if to growl, but no sound penetrated the air. All eyes were on them now.

“What makes you so sure that this is the solution? Making robotic replicas of us, what if they turn into Ultron?”

“What if they turn into Vison?” Tony saw Steve’s resolve melt a little like a burning candle stick. “We can’t coward away from every idea, at this point everything’s a gamble.”

“Tony’s right.” Clint interrupted.”There’s no telling whether our actions will guarantee everyone’s safety or not. Our jobs are a gamble. We have to at least try and so far Tony’s the only one with a plan.” Clint said. His words couldn’t scuff out the flames. He thought about his wife’s wisdom. She foresaw this episode. The men were one argument away from exploding and Clint knew everyone will be caught in the flames. 

“I guess there’s no stopping you.” Steve’s eyes were locked with Tony’s in a duel. “But don’t expect my cooperation.” He finally bat an eyelash, signaling the end of the duel. They’ve reached a temporary stalemate. Steve turned around and walked away.

“Where are you going?” Tony walked after him.

“To the New Avengers’ facility.” Steve said before disappearing behind the double doors. Tony lingered around for a brief moment before exiting the building as well. 

“And this is where I leave.” Natasha said. A curtain of shadows dimmed her reflection. She strolled away from the veils and entered the gentle light. “A few agents and I are going to Fiji, getting Banner back.”

“Good luck.” Thor said. She grinned and exited the room, leaving Clint and the demi god behind. 

Thor stood up and made his way to Barton. He was lost in his own sea of thoughts. He stared into the distance as if the walls would give him the answers he was looking for. “Why don’t you retire for the night.” He jolted Clint from his wakeful dreams. “Surely your family is missing you.”

“Yeah.” The agent nodded. It was a simple gesture that spoke of many sorrows. Clint thought of his beautiful wife and children, if everything continued down this treacherous path, Clint wasn’t sure if he’ll ever make it home to them ever again. “But what about you?”

“I will be fine.” Thor assured him. “And besides, I have unfinished business with the girl.”

Clint stood up from his seat. “Hey Thor.” He turned his head to face the blond haired god sitting behind him. “I think it's best that we don’t choose sides between Tony and Captain.”

“I agree.” Thor replied. “We cannot allow this debate to blow out of proportions.”

“Sometimes it feels like it’s inevitable.”

Thor stood beside Clint and placed a firm yet gentle hand upon his shoulder. “Anything can be changed. Nothing is written in stone.”

“You’re probably right.” Clint patted Thor’s hand in agreement before advancing towards the double doors. “I’m gonna get going. If anything happens contact us.” He made a brief glance at Egypt. The girl was more ferocious than she appeared, or at least he heard. She was never under his watch during her stay in the facility a few years ago. 

“I am 1689 year old god.” Thor claimed with a hint of arrogance. “I am pretty sure I can handle a teenage girl.”

Clint chuckled. “Right.” He said while walking away. 

With everyone gone, little distance now separated Thor and the glass. The girl winced as if in pain. She reared back and shrunk. Her eyes radiated a blend of fear and bite while her limbs remained tense and ready for action. 

“Asta.”

“That’s not my name.” Egypt said with a hiss. “What do you want?”

“You stole the words from my mouth child.” Thor drew closer. His hands were now upon the glass. “What brings you to Midgard? World domination?” He enumerated. “Destruction? You were always so clever in your works.”

Egypt rolled her eyes. “Seriously.” She started. “What are you talking about?”

Soon, the lights began to flicker. The intervals between each flicker began to shrink. Above, the lights began to sway till footsteps emerged from behind the god. Thor spun around and summoned his Mjolnir. He glared at his foe. Hela. Her lips curled up with mischief, her eyes were far from being playful. 

“Hello uncle.” She advanced with slow precession. “I suppose the hour for chats is at an end.” Hela noted the vein bulging from Thor’s fist. His knuckles turned white from clutching the hammer too tightly.. “What a pity.” From her long cape came a silver sword adorned with a polished acute tip. “Hand the girl over.”

“I am afraid I cannot.” 

“What a shame.” Hela took a giant step before leaping into the air. Her silky charcoal cape flapped behind her moving frame. She swung her sword and nearly knocked Thor down. He blocked her attack with Mjolnir. The sound of iron scraping iron sounded around them. Thor applied pressure into his offense and pushed Hela away. She skipped backwards but swiftly shortened their distance once more. “And here I thought I was your favorite niece.” She said while wielding nightsword. 

It clinged against Thor’s hammer. It absorbed the impact of her attack. He returned the favor and bashed Hela’s side. Thor heard the chilling howl of cracking bones as Hela flew across the room and landed in a heap of weaponry. Although injured, no bruises blemish Hela’s flawless exterior. She risen from the collection like a phoenix from ashes and raced across the room. She then jumped into the air, raising the sword above her head. It swooped down upon Mjolnir like a bird in search for worms. 

The piercing sounds of crashing weapons caused Egypt’s ears to ring. She watched as the battle commenced to a standstill. Hela was on the ground once more and Thor was panting wildly.

In one swift action, he freed Egypt from her cage and gathered her into his arms. She fought to swallow her irrational fear as Thor carried her and descended into the night. They flew out of a window with a great crash! The glass cascaded onto the city below. Egypt held onto Thor, buried her face between his neck and shoulder. She couldn’t be afraid now. Whoever that woman was, she was sure she would rather be with Thor over her. 

The cool night air zoomed passed them as they cut through the current. Something hit them, causing them to crash onto a skyscraper. She groaned,landing abruptly onto the harsh concrete roof. Her shoulder ached from the awkward landing. Her leg twisted. Egypt was grateful for the adrenaline that obscured the excruciating pain she should've felt. 

Looking up, she saw the two foes going head to head at each other. The metallic cries of swords upon hammers transformed into a great roar as the battle reached its peak. Thor then called upon his lightning. Clouds swarmed to meet Mjolnir. The thunder screamed its arrival.

They illuminated the black skies in shades of electric blue, the clouds seemed to pulse with life and breathed. A tide of lightning bolts descended upon the world. Thor captured the blue rays and casted them into Hela’s direction. Bringing her hands together, she summoned a surge of magical power. The blast burst from her fingertips and ignited with the lightning bolts. The collision caused the building to crumble. An avalanche of concrete and bricks fell onto the gray city. 

Thor grabbed Egypt and flew her to safety. They could still hear the fall, the wails of the innocence, the destruction of the skyscraper. Thor and Egypt escaped to central park. She could hear his breathing, it was heavy and labored. They soon heard stur of motion and snapped their heads to meet the source. Hela found them. Wielding nightsword, she bolted towards the hero. He blocked her attack with his hammer and jabbed at her breasts with his elbow, exciting a whimper from her lips. She backed away like a feline from a gang of hounds. With a smirk Hela vanished into the breeze. Thor swore under his breath and searched the vicinity for his opponent. She then appeared and snatched Egypt’s wrist. She screamed and a surge a scorching red flames jumped from Egypt’s body. She released the girl. 

“Run!” Thor shouted and Egypt obeyed. As she ran, Thor charged after Hela and swung Mjolnir. It crashed down on her face. He heard the brutal tune of cracking bones as Hela fell to the ground. Crimson painted her lip, purple blemished her pale white cheek. Wiping the blood, she risen to her feet, clutching the sword in her hand. The battle continued. 

Meanwhile, Egypt continued to run. Oxygen invaded her lungs and threatened to choke her, she couldn't breath fast enough to fuel her racing limbs. She felt the early symptoms of exhaustion creeping up her legs. Egypt’s feet began to burn and ache from over exertion. A tornado of green smoke appeared before her. Fuck! Egypt thought. She backed away. 

From it’s depths came the goddess of the underworld. Egypt tripped and landed hands first on the ground. Tiny pebbles stabbed into her naked palms. Egypt scrambled to her feet immediately and backed away stealthy. She reappeared even closer to Egypt and grabbed her throat. “How?” Was the only word Egypt could manage to push out of her throat. The girl began to squeeze tighter, bent on crushing her neck.

“Never trust an illusion.” Hela answered with a smirk.

Soon the ground began to violently shake till fire exploded from it. Hela moved in time. Egypt never halted her attacks. Fire erupted from her hands, fires descended from the heavens. Even as Egypt called upon the great oceans of hell, she was no match for a goddess. Her attacks only captured the attention of the city.

Police cars and firetrucks arrived at the scene. Hela sighed with bitter annoyance. She had little patience for others’ interference. She held out her outstretched arm. A beaconous light swirled at her palm and sprinted from her hand in a gigantic energy blast. Egypt heard the gruesome wails of the police. Their skin was thawing and frying. It melted off their bodies like goo. 

Clutching her sword, the goddess finished the rest of them off, decapitating them, sucking the life from their veins with her hand of death. The park, once lively, now mirrored the grave. Egypt’s stomach churned. she expelled her nausea. The noxious fumes invaded her nostrils and strangled her lungs. Egypt collapsed onto the ground, unable to support herself anymore. 

Hela grabbed a fistful of Egypt’s black hair and struck her stomach. Hela’s fist sunk deeper into her gut till the girl fainted. “Long time no see...mother.” Hela said as she and the girl vanished into the summer night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of Hela? Pretty badass right? The next chapter will focus on the events exceeding Egypt's kidnapping.


	11. Two worlds(Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egypt awakens within Loki's possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of smut.  
> Warnings:  
> molestation  
> elements of non-con
> 
> I became lazy while editing this chapter.

It was quiet in the halls of Asgard. It was a specious front to cover the uproar Asta's impending arrival aroused. An one thousand year old ghost was enough to despoil the order of a society. A faint smile touched Loki’s lips. His collected exterior did little to convey his impatience. He had long awaited his wife’s rebirth, his patience could no longer stand the test of time. Soon green mist swamped the golden room, signalling Hela’s arrival. Loki fought the urge to jump from his seat. He was a king with the zeal of a child. He fought to keep his hands away from the cookie jar.

Hela loomed from the dubious green, carrying an unconscious Egypt in her arms. She approached her father and bowed her head. “Fate smiles upon your ambitions father.” She said as Loki took Egypt into his grasp.

His lips remained sealed as if bound by magic. In a sense, Loki was. He trailed a curious finger across the curve of Egypt’s lips and explored the softness of her body. Loki became lost within the field of her youth, the hypnotic beauty she bore. All was magic. By mere looks alone, Egypt held the power to snatch Loki’s words. His focus. 

Loki then returned his attention to Hela. “You are dismissed.” He said. He didn’t so much to say ‘good job’ or even praise her fine work. He just tossed her to the side the moment she wasn’t of use. Hela blamed the girl in his arms for his inattentiveness. 

A flash of envy blazed in her cool eyes. It should’ve been her. She should’ve been the token of his affections. She was an attentive daughter. Her love was as vast as the sea. But never had he gaze upon her with the same affection he now gave the girl. Her anger tumbled through her body. She couldn’t wait to see Asta suffer. The girl deserved to suffer for all she has done. Hela hoped her father wouldn’t allow the moment to cloud his judgement. She was still the force that destroyed his life. Hela placed all her faith in his father’s rage. He was never one to forgive easily, surely Asta was no exception. “Yes father.” She said before vanishing. 

Loki’s eyes remained glued to Egypt. He was hypnotised, enchanted by a spell he never wished to be awakened from. Nothing could disrupt that moment. Not even a great siege of terror could jolt him from the spell. Loki would willingly burn if it meant keeping Egypt in his arms. 

Egypt’s head rested upon Loki’s shoulder. Her black mane draped his chest in veils of silk. His fingers combed through her tangled mane. Beautiful. The girl was as beautiful as he remembered. 

She’s a sight to behold is she not? Called the shadows. Loki sighed. It appears that some things could and will disrupt this moment. He felt the bubble burst. The hypnotism shattered.

“Air your reasons for pestering me.” Loki replied, coating his words with his annoyance. 

The girl. Loki heard the words echo through his being.. The girl.

“What of her?” 

Power courses through her veins, the keys to your success. Power unobtainable by all. Only through the destruction of her soul would you be able to harvest the fruits of her magic.

Loki’s eyes narrowed, his lips tightened in a scowl. “You thought it best not to voice a word until now?” His words were dosed with venom. “You dare keep secrets from me?I shall harvest her magic my own way.”

And what would be that?

“Through discipline and submission will her powers emerge from the depths.”

That would prove to be a troublesome task if I daresay. The girl is a viper, not a mouse easily silenced. 

A mischievous smile took shelter upon his mouth. “I have an affinity for trouble.” Loki said. “The girl will submit to my passion. My rage.”   
_________________________________________________________________  
Egypt heard the whispers of the wind as it stirred the city of flowers below. She wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes.. A gasp was fitting for this moment but no sound broke from her lips, only silent awe and confusion. Egypt sat up. Grass tendrils tickled her palms. They were warm and moist from the early morning rain. The shower scent was still thick in the air, the perfumes of moist earth and life. 

Egypt looked around for a moment.she tried to register the situation, found it incomprehensible. She cease to remember the events preceding this moment. All was blank and empty. The only thing Egypt remembered was being trapped in a prison and nothing more. 

Where am I? Was the question Egypt wanted to ask, but, she feared she already knew the answer.

How could she know where she is? She stood amidst a different world whose skies were conquered by two large moons and a tiny white star. All those abnormalities were not seen in Egypt’s world. It couldn't be possible that she knew where she laid, but, she did. Her fingers travelled to her lips as she pondered the possibilities, her mind constantly replayed the two dreams.

An awful mixture of fright and ease crept into Egypt’s psyche as she reimagined the two realities- The constant fear that plagued her first dream, the gentle kisses of peace that blossomed in her previous illusion. It was true that Egypt knew where she was, but, every possibility crumpled as she remembered one detail. Loki was dead.

A gentle breeze blew and snatched the petals of flowers from their stems, they surfed the warm current. Egypt’s eyes widened with shock, a melting pot of fear and relief simmered in her core. She saw him. The breeze presented their offerings, the parade of petals twirled around him.

Loki sat at a small table cloaked by flowery draperies, golden china were placed in front of him. She gazed into his piercing blue eyes, they were as cold as the winter seas, but, she felt...at home within them. A foolish thought. Egypt came to her feet, finally took note of the form fitting red dress she was wearing. Her fingers tightened around the silky fabric, she wasn't wearing a dress before. “Loki…” Her voice cracked. “You’re ali- how? Why am I here?”

Loki snickered and placed a cup aside. “Do you like it?” He asked, ignoring Egypt’s stream of questions. “This garden used to belong to Asta.”

Asta. It was the name of the girl from her dreams.

“She enjoyed dining here.” Loki grabbed the bottle of ale and poured a generous amount into a smaller cup. “Please sit.”

Egypt eyed him warily, not trusting his calm performance. “You didn’t answer my question.” Her nerves were on edge, her fingers quivered with the passing moments. “Why am I here? What do you want?”

The cold tundras of Loki’s eyes hardened. “Sit.” He snarled the command.   
“Give me my answers and I’ll think about sitting.” 

She’s a stubborn child. The darkness said. He flattened his palms against the table and risen slowly. an avalanche of malice tumbled from his body. “You are in no position to make demands.” Loki hissed, now irritated. 

“Oh.” Egypt took a step back. “But it’s okay for you to kidnap girls huh?!” She was digging her own grave, but, she couldn't halt her words, not even if she wanted to. Loki then vanished, Egypt’s heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. She looked around frantically, she was in trouble.

He appeared before her, snatched her throat in a choking hold. Egypt’s breath hitched in her throat and she tried to push him away. Loki’s other hand traced the valley of her lips, he pressed an index finger against her mouth in a silent warning. “You are my captive, your life lies within my grasp.” He said calmly, though, Egypt could sense the darkness radiating from his words. “Now.” Loki loosened his grip upon her throat. “Sit.”

“At least.” Egypt looked away from Loki’s eyes, they were frigid. “Answer one question.”

Loki sighed impatiently. “You are here to fulfill your purpose.” He said vaguely. “Through you will I obtain all I desire, the dawn of a new age courses through your veins, an era meant for me.” Loki continued. “Your birth marked the dawn of my ruling.”

“And when I fulfill this supposed ‘purpose’.” Egypt made the quoting symbol with her fingers. “Will you let me go?”

“No”. Loki answered swiftly. He laced his fingers around Egypt’s small wrist and forcibly led her to the table. She tried to free herself from his hold.

“And why the hell not?”

“Never question your master.” Loki spat. “You died as my submissive wife, the contract still stands. You belong to me.”

“Let me go!” Egypt felt a burst of lightning in her veins, felt the breath of dragons shooting from her pores, a river of flames poured from her body. The orange fires lurched at Loki, freeing Egypt from his grasp. She raced towards the horizon, her captor lurked at her heels. Egypt’s escape was squashed as soon as it came, Loki planted his fist into her midnight tendrils, pushed her body against the nearest tree. He thrashed her arms behind her, Egypt could feel the harsh bark biting into her flesh. Loki ripped her dress, exposed her naked body to the summer winds. “No!” Egypt couldn’t run from his hands, they galvanized her flesh, she was pinned between the tree and Loki’s body. 

She could feel his arousal poking her back, his hand travelled between her legs. Egypt wriggled and tried to fight his invading fingers. They crammed into her tight canal, summoning her plight. “Stop!” Egypt could see it, the nightmare and her reality colliding, she was trapped in limbo. Loki shoved his fingers into her with brute force, bent on subduing her, scraped her walls. 

“You will learn to guard your tongue.” Loki pressed into Egypt’s threshold harder. “I am your lord, master, you will remember your place.”

The tree bark prickled Egypt’s nude breasts. She could feel her heart gurgling in her throat. “I have repeatedly sampled your needy cunt!” Loki continued to ravish Egypt’s intimate flesh, his pumping fingers were swaddled by her heat, he feasted upon her fear, her vulnerability. “Your body is no stranger to my touch.” He changed the angle of his penetration, his fingers played upon her G-spot.

“Fuck…” Egypt whimpered, tried to summon her powers, all was lost, she was drowning in Loki. 

“I have explored every inch of your body.” Egypt’s muscles tightened around his fingers and tried to push him out. Loki only plunged further, harder, with such haste. He heard the symphonies of his hand smacking against her naughty flesh, felt her juices blanketing his palm. “I am aware of your greatest fears, know where you feel the most pleasure and pain.”

“Stop it!” Egypt was close to climaxing. She could feel the build up, the sensations heightened, her intimate garden grew lush with sensitivity. “I don’t want to!” 

Loki could smell the perfumes of her scent. He fought the urge to lose control, to ravage her body. He could feel the barbaric ghouls jumping in his soul, he wanted her, needed to taste her. Loki did not permit his desires to rise to the surface. He thrust a third finger into her sweltering tunnel. Even after her protest, Loki could feel her making steady undulations of her hips, meeting his plunging fingers. Egypt came long and hard, bathed his fingers in her desire. "Dammit." She swore. 

Loki turned Egypt around, relished the delicious mixture of fear, lust, and hatred in her eyes. "Pledge your fealty to me and your stay here will never be without comfort." He gently caressed her honey cheek. "Defy my rule and you will rot in the dungeons."

Egypt's raised her hand. It whipped in the air, made Loki's face her target. The attack was met with resistance. Upon trying to slap him, Loki grabbed her hand. He sighed. Egypt saw the slightest hint of disappointment in his eyes. "Burn in hell you fucking perv!"

"The dungeons it is then." Loki said as he teleported the girl to a singular prison cell.

She fought and rebelled as Loki left her there to rot. Egypt raced towards the door. A heavy thud echoed across the vacant chambers, signalling the door's closing, the death of her freedom. She banged her hands against the cool surface and shouted above her lungs. Egypt shouted so loud, she was sure she stirred the dead below. She hear them waking from their eternal slumber, but she didn't care. She hoped her words would reach the very depths of hell. Egypt sunk to her knees, her palms stung, felt like she was being pricked by thorns. The sensations scattered across her skin, pinching and stinging till the pain faded and only the redness of her hand remained.

Egypt looked around. Not much could be seen, most of her scenery were obscured by the curtains of darkness. She covered her exposed breasts, the rest of her nude body was left vulnerable to the chilling air. That when she stopped in her trail, her mouth fell gaped, her eyes flew wide, irises dilated. Upon the face of the darkness was the green woman. Her moss colored flesh was the only form of matter her eyes could see. 

Egypt stepped backwards. "How?" She asked, she feared the answer, feared this incomprehensible moment. She was clean for three months, for ninety days she hadn't seen not one illusion. How was this possible? She had to be dreaming, hoped she was.Egypt felt her back against the wall, the green woman advanced towards her. She walked through Egypt. She felt a sudden chill in her bones. Nothing was the same again.


	12. When Trouble Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Thanos and Doctor Doom engages in a conference to discuss their plans for Egypt. Nick lectured the Avengers in regards to Egypt's capture. (This chapter has been re-edited)  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the wait, I promise not to take this long with chapter thirteen. This isn't my best chapter, I had some serious writer's block.

The room was warmed by the rivers of sunlight shining through the window. The honey light trapped the three men within the sun’s gaze. Each bore the sun’s light upon their hair and chest. But Loki wore it better than the rest. The heavenly light glistened upon his dark silky strands and sparkled in his blue eyes. There was a devious glint in his eyes that even the solar rays couldn't conceal. 

Loki sat across from Thanos and Dr. Doom, his accomplices, his puppets. They were only means to an end in his eyes. The dark god smirked, isn’t that what they’re all doing to each other? Exploiting one another if only to toss each other aside later? He looked at his comrades. Loki didn’t care about them, to him, they didn’t have a face, didn’t have a true name, a past or future. They were only vectors for his cause. He couldn’t wait to get rid of them.

Loki then dragged his full attention to the meeting, to the two men awaiting his words. “Gentlemen.” He nodded at both of them. “I’ve summoned you both here today to tell you that the girl is now in my grasp. She is currently locked in solitary.”

“How long do you plan on keeping her there?” Doctor Doom asked. 

“For as long as it takes to break through her first wall.” Loki responded. He laced his fingers together as he described his plans. “The moment the girl accepts my dominion over her life, I’ll set her free. She must first learn that I am her lord and master, learn to depend upon me for everything she needs.”

“And how will that aid our cause?”

“It’ll strip the girl of her independence. She’ll be easier to tame and manipulate the more dependant she becomes.”

“I do not agree with your tactics Loki.” The metallic villain said. The dark god scowled. What did he know of ‘good tactics’?! He was a failed scientist that was always undermined by a band of puny mutants. He knew nothing of the art of war! Loki exhaled. He didn’t know why Doom’s words insulted him so deeply, but they did. “It sounds like it’ll take all year to bend her will. We need to put her through mental and physical stress in order to see results.”

“Do not fret.”Loki forced a smile. His words were like a hard slap to the face. Did he honestly believe he had a better idea? Doom did not know the girl as he had known her. He’s acquainted with her most darkest secrets, could recite the tales of her life as if they were stories. Loki was in the better position to complete the job. He knew the girl best. And yet, this fool dared to object to his plans. “That is exactly what I’m doing. The first step is psychological torture. She will be locked away in a dungeon with no light or sound, with her own defiance as her enemy. Her natural personality will transform into her captor, the thing that keeps her locked away in that cell with no one to talk to and nothing to see. It will drive her to madness the more she refuses to submit to me. Once she reaches her breaking point, she will be begging for me to set her free. Only then will she realize that I have complete control over her life, only through me will she acquire all she needs and wants. “

“What about the physical?”

“The physical will be the days where she disobeys me, where I must use a firm hand to direct her. The more she insults me, the worse the punishments will become.”

“Do you think you’re capable of hurting her if the time calls for it?” The villain asked. Doom knew he was. The girl was the spitting image of the ghost from his past, the very creature that condemned his mother to the very depths of hell! For 900 years, he awaited her return, waited for the hellish scent of fire, waited for her eyes that burned like embers, she was the cause of his mother’s death, the very reason he was here right now. The man sighed. He was sure the girl, Asta, was her. When she’s no longer useful to him, he will make sure she taste his blade. He’ll allow Loki to bleed beside her. 

“Of course.”

“I have reasons to doubt that. She’s the reincarnation of your late wife, is she not? Suppose harming her arouses those sentiments?”

“I can assure you that that will not be the case. Just as she earned my love, she has also earned my hate. I will not hesitate to act on that rage. “ That statement was not exclusive to the girl. Loki set his eyes on Doom. If he insisted on getting in the god’s way, Loki will slay him. The two men locked eyes. Hostility radiated from the battle. The god didn’t like him in the slightest. Their ambitions reflected one another’s too well, each desiring to rule exclusively. That made Doctor Doom his enemy, an enemy he needed at the moment. 

Keep watch over Victor Von Doom. The shadows said. He’s more foe than a friend. He too holds similars goals for ragnarok, Doom desires to rule, as do you. He will prove to be a nuisance in the future.

Thanos sat quietly and observed his accomplices. It’s ironic, to think that three villains would join forces. Two had ambitions that’ll later be the end of them, while, the other held intentions of destruction, to decorate the universe in ruins. Peculiar were they, they were more foes than comrades, disunion was inevitable.

The truth of the matter caused Thanos to smile. It was rich with malice. His eyes held secret lore, knowledge only known to a selected few. They weren’t a team, Loki and Doom were just pawns in this game of chess. Checkmate was upon the horizon.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
“Unbelievable.” Nick said sternly. He then gazed disapprovingly at the team before him, the shattered remains of a once great unit. They were now scattered planets, all revolving around ashes instead of a star. Nick shook his head, disappointedly. He strode across the room, hands behind his back. “Not only did you allow the girl to be kidnapped, but the city was destroyed as a result of your carelessness.” Nick paused, allowed his penetrating gaze to speak for him. The avengers stood before him, eyes casted to the floor, a veil of shadows dimmed the glow of their skin. “I have overlooked your past errors, but, you have proved that I can no longer dismiss your blunder.” He paused again, allowed his words to sink in. 

Thump...thump came his feet as he tread the polished floors. They were heavy steps, far too heavy for such a silent room. Nick cleared his throat and resumed his lecture. “198 people.” He said, his eyes focused on the Thor. “Were found dead, 72 injured. The public is slowly losing faith in us. These are the people we swore to protect, do not let them down again.”

Tony was the first to reply. “I was not here when this all happened.” He said. “It’s only fair to excuse the ones who weren’t here.” His teammates turned around and searched his face. Steve rolled his eyes at Tony’s selfish remark.

“There is no I in team.” Nick responded. “If one person fails then everyone fails. Events would’ve turned out differently if you were here Mr. Stark, you are not excused.” He then turned his attention to Thor. 

A crown of blond hair created a curtain around Thor’s face. He then raised his head, refusing to allow his guilt and failure to feast upon his dignity.

“Thor, please describe the events that transpire here last Thursday.”

“Of course.” Thor nodded. “The girl and I remained in the facility, I was interrogating her when Hela, the queen of Helheim appeared.”

“What’s Helheim?” Tony asked, his arms were folded in front of his chest. He was leaning against the wall. 

“The underworld.” Natasha answered over the phone. Before the conference, Clint dialed her number and placed the call on speaker. The vast distance between them suddenly shrunk with one press of a button. 

“Do you have any ideas as to why Hela would kidnap Egypt?” Nick asked.

“I’m afraid so.” Thor told him. He stood up and faced his team. “The girl is the manifestation of all things chaotic. Power courses through her veins.” Thor continued. His handsome features contorted, he appeared to be troubled, stressed even. “There’s a number of things Hela could do with her.”

“Name one.” Clint joined in.

“Start Ragnarok.” Thor answered gravely. “The end times.”

“So basically a repeat of 2012.” Tony jested.

“This is no laughing matter.” Thor chided. His brow furrowed and his lips twisted in a scowl. 

“And you are right.” Tony stuffed his right hand into his pocket and strode towards the demi god. “It’s time to take action and I’m the only one with a plan.”

“And what do you plan on doing?” Captain stood from his seat. “Send a fleet of robots to battle a demi-god? That is suicide.”

“Our job is suicide.” Tony challenged. “That’s what we do every freaking year. We lay our life on the line every time something comes up.”

“No”. Steve shook his head. “We place our lives on the line, you just hide behind your suits. You’re no hero.” 

“Come on Cap.” Clint interrupted. “Let Tony speak.”

“No.” Steve nearly hissed the word. “He lost that right the moment he sided with the accords.” He said, referring to the registration act. The two heroes glare at one another, their words were a loaded gun. They pointed their weapons and launched their attacks. It won’t be fore long till their words evolve into a physical war. One could feel the tensions storming between them.

 

“Is that what this feud is about? The accords?” Nick said. “This is no time for childish quarrels, we cannot afford a divided team.”

The debate commenced, each stood his ground. The feud drawn a line between the teammates. Their debates gave rise to the shadows. They emerged from the depths of oblivion, fed upon the commotion. provoked the war, gave life to the fire. The flames bled a hole into the teammate’s trust for each other, their passions gave birth to more shadow beasts. They toyed with the heroes’ emotions, bent on destroying them. The shadows made them dance, perform like puppets. They pushed the heroes closer to the brink, to the edge of the cliff. 

“We must decide whether to support the accords of not.” Natasha said. She broke through the line of fire. The debate ceased briefly. “We cannot accord to be divided on this issue.” She continued. “And with that being said.” Natasha paused, she knew her answer would change the dynamics of the group forever. Sighing, she held the phone closer to her ear and parted her lips to speak. “I agree with Tony.” 

There was a long pause on the other end. Natasha died a little inside, imagined the disappointment sketched upon Steve’s face. But it wasn’t him that caused her heart to sink. She knew Clint despised the accords. She knew she let him down. Her best friend, the one person she could never have. Natasha sunk into her chair and pressed her palm against the glass window. Land was a mere speck in the distance.

“You can’t be serious.” Steve said. He looked at Tony whom wore a cocky smile on his face.

“I’m sorry Captain but, I believe in the registration acts, it’ll guarantee everyone’s safety.” Natasha explained. Her tongue cease to speak the full truth, her choice derived from selfish reasons. She wished to retire, end her service to shield. She wanted to feel like a person, not a heartless assassin. Natasha’s mind reflected back to Clint, to his family. He lived the dream. She envied him for it, adored him for it. Clint acquired all Natasha ever desired and would never have. 

Steve shook his head with utmost disgust. “The accords will bring about our end.”

Tony clicked his tongue.“Life is more than just avenging.” He told him. “ Don’t you think it’s time to retire?”

“The day I put down my shield will be the day peace prevails in this world.”

“Don’t hold your breath, as long as there’s life on this planet, there will never be peace.”

“Then I guess I’ll never stop avenging.”

“The accords should be the last thing on your minds.” Nick finally said. “You heard Thor.” He walked around the room and gazed upon the avengers. “There is a person out there who wants to destroy not only Asgard but our own planet.Finding Ms. Albert should be your primary concern. Enough with the accords, as of now you should all concentrate your time and effort into stopping this catastrophe from happening.” 

He turned his attention to Tony. “That goes for you too Mr. Stark and Agent Romanov, a team moves as one, if one disagrees then everyone disagrees. And until the girl is found and detained, you both disagree. No more accords.”

“Of course.” Natasha replied. Tony said nothing.

“Mr. Stark.” Nick called.

Tony released a heavy sigh. “Fine.” He chimed. “But the moment we find her, I will resume my work.”

Nick nodded. “We will keep you to your promise.”

“No need.” Tony stole a side glance of Steve. “I can take care of myself.”


	13. The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony vents to Pepper about S.H.I.E.L.D's decision and Jormungardr visits Egypt's cell.(This chapter has been re-edited)

Tony frowned as he stared aimlessly at the fireplace. The flames performed for him, sending sparks of ember to swirl around it's dancing frame. He lost himself in its glow. A few minutes later Tony got up, sipping on his fourth glass and walked towards the window. Somber black skies stretched as far as the eye can see. Below, the city paraded its myriad of colors, blocking the view of the milky way. The distant clatter of the city hummed in his ears. Tony inhaled his glass and felt the narcotic effects kicking in. He took his seat on the couch and watched the flying embers. The flames crackled with life as it devoured the logs. 

He soon heard the apartment door opening and closing, announcing Pepper’s return. He knew she would be upset about his indulgences. For months she tried to break him out of the habit. He was drinking her hard work down the drain. Pepper entered the room. "Tony....". She sighed as she approached him. “You won’t find a solution at the bottom of the glass.” She took the glass from him and set it aside.

“Oh yeah?” Tony barely glanced her way. His eyes searched his glass of wine. “Well it feels right.”

“You can’t allow shield's decision to get the best of you.” Pepper sat beside him and swept her fingers through his short hair. 

“They just don’t get it.” Tony said, half talking to himself. “My team…” His voice trailed off from his uncertainty. “Are they even my team? They take pride in walking all over my plans and achievements. And then they call me the selfish one.” His jaw clench and his lips tightened in a scowl. “I’m the one with the plan, the only one who’s taking our future into consideration. But it’s never enough for them. “

“You’re not selfish.” Pepper leaned in closer to Tony. The pads of her fingertips brushed his jawline. He felt her body heat radiating into his skin. “You make sacrifices that most of them aren’t willing to make. Their priorities and yours are completely different.” Her fingers glided over his lips and broad neck. Each touch dripped with seduction, with such intimacy. “They want the world to love them, no matter the cost.” Pepper continued. “You want the world to be safe, no matter the cost. The world needs more men like you.” She then straddled his hips and planted her fingers into his hair. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“The world could only handle one of me and my flaws.” Tony cupped her behind with his hands. 

“There are no perfect heroes.”

“Unless your name is Steve fucking Rogers.”

“He’s not perfect ” She unbuttoned her blouse before working on his shirt. “Anyone working that hard to be perfect are truly ugly underneath.”

“Are you saying all of this to make me feel better?”

“Is it working?”

“Definitely.” Tony grasped the back of Pepper’s neck and brought her lips to his. She returned the fervor in her touch. Their tongues mingled in a dance as they grabbed at each other’s clothes. Their clothes were in a heap on the floor by the time the phone rang. Tony covered her body with his, showering her neck with kisses, ignoring the phone. 

“I’ll get that.”

“Let it go to voicemail.” 

Pepper pushed Tony off of her and looked at the caller ID. “Its Mr. Pym.”

He groaned as he took the phone and answered it. “What’s so important that you have to call me in the middle of the night?”

“It’s 10:30 Tony.”

Tony paused. “Still bad timing.”

“Get down here.” Hank said, ignoring his comment. “The robots are malfunctioning.” 

Tony smirked. This was the first time Hank ever needed his help. “So you’re saying you need my help?” He knew Hank would eventually acknowledge him as the better inventor.

“No. I’m saying get down here and fix your robots.”

“Wait. Mine were fine yesterday.”

“Well they aren’t now.”

Tony sighed. “Fine. I’ll be there in ten.” He hung up the phone and turned to Pepper. To his dismay she was fully dressed again, the night was over.

“What happened?” She asked while tying her blond waves in a ponytail.

“Hank needs my help with the robots.”

“What about shield’s decision?”

“Since when have I ever followed orders?” Tony replied while pulling his pants back on.

“Good point. I’ll drive.”   
____________________________________________________________________________  
A week had passed since Egypt’s capture. She kept track of time from her meals. Once she awakes, she’s greeted with a meal, a foul mushy blend of flavors and a bucket for sponge bathing. Egypt ate three times a day, bathed twice a day. Her last bucket always marked the death of another day, or perhaps the birth of a new one. Time was a blur here.

Egypt decided not to dwell on it. She would go crazy if she did. So she dismissed the horrid blankets of darkness, ignored the panic that smothered her lungs. Egypt tried to kill the urge to scream. Her mind was racing despite her efforts to calm down. Egypt couldn’t calm down. She couldn't see! How could she ignore that? Her toils fell to naught. There was no getting around it. She was trapped inside of a void where nothing existed but her. There was nobody to talk to, nothing to see or hear. Silence bound her to this place. 

Egypt was sure she would die here. He will make sure of it. A breath hitched in Egypt’s throat. Loki will kill her! He was crazy! The fear stormed in her soul and pillaged her mind of all sanity. She was scared. She couldn't fathom what Loki would and could do . Her imagination screamed with vile images. Her thoughts quaked with terror. Egypt inhaled and exhaled to relieve her stress. She dragged the oxygen down into her lungs and felt it sedate her nerves. Soon her rationality resurfaced and the frightful girl was gone. The man was crazy yes, but there was a possibility he wouldn't hurt her. Hopefully his delusions wouldn't give way to some terrible occasion.

Egypt sat there now. Her thoughts returned to the ageless facade of the place. Silent and blank. Nothing to see. Nothing to hear. This realization gripped her mind harder than any ounce of terror she ever felt for the dark god. She found herself longing for the servant boy’s return, longing for that door to open. Only then could Egypt see and hear, see the warm yellow flashes of light pouring in from the hallway, hear the door scrape against the floor and it’s hinges creak. They were the simplest things, matters she took for granted in her daily life. Now it was as if she was blind and deaf. Loki robbed her of the gift Egypt never realized she would go insane without. She wanted to scream if only to fill this space.

 

Egypt then curled into a ball. She never noticed the constant static of her mind, the humming of her breath, the rhythmic drumming of her heart until now. Being deprived of all stimulus forces one to be content with the slightest bits of noise, conjure music in the absence of it. Egypt didn't want to be left with just the sounds of her bodily functions, she needed something real. 

Desperation crept in the corners of her mind. She longed for anything, even to see the green woman. Egypt was seriously losing her cool. She wanted to give Loki a piece of her mind! But, what will that accomplish? She will still be stuck here, lost and fading. Egypt rose from the ground and felt the walls for her tally marks. Once she found them she created another tally. Marking the days gave Egypt some sense of time. She clung to it for dear life. 

Egypt reclined her head against the wall. She was truly losing her mind. She actually wished to see the green woman, had her rationality abandoned her? Egypt even held conversations in her head with Aqua. Her heart sunk even lower into the grave of her soul. Egypt missed her. She constantly replayed Rebecca’s words. Was it true? Will Aqua truly forget about her? Egypt would never forget about her. She needed Aqua far more than Aqua needed her. It was scary. Aqua truly didn't need her. She could forget about Egypt tomorrow and not feel a thing. Egypt felt a sharp sting in her heart, she was a burden that will soon be lifted. She was truly alone.

Soon the door groaned and light spewed in from the halls. Egypt snapped her head to meet the source. Excitement awakened in her eyes. There was light. There were voices. Her attention finally settled on the boy standing in the doorway. He wasn’t her usual servant boy. His eyes were icy winter skies, his skin like polished bronze and sand. A crown of brown shaggy curls adorn his head. A new emotion flickered in Egypt’s eyes. The boy was beautiful. She ignored the frigid look in his eyes and gazed at the perfection standing before her. He was as beautiful as a fallen angel. Perhaps the boy was an angel.

Egypt then felt his eyes penetrate her skin. It was then that she remembered her own nakedness. She covered her breasts and averted her gaze. Filth caked on her skin. She knew the boy saw it and felt ashamed.

That feeling died the moment he opened his mouth. "I've never seen such an undesirable whore." He placed the tray beside Egypt. 

Her jaw dropped. What did he just say to her?  
“You smell worse than a drunken peasant boy covered in shit!”

“What the fuck’s your problem man?!”

Jormungardr rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. Feelings of the old threatened to burst from their cages. Her voice revived his hatred of her, of Asta. He could feel the scar ripping open. His hatred bled fresh. 

Egypt shook her head and played with the food on the tray. A mountain of lumpy white clumps held the golden spoon in place, refusing to let go. She grimaced. The thing smelled like rotting eggs and sewage waste. She fought back the urge to vomit. Her eyes teared from the stench. Her nose burned! She wouldn’t be surprised if her nose fell off her face and ran away. She pushed the tray away. "Hey!" Egypt started. "Do you guys have anything that won't poison me? I like breathing you know. " 

“Eat the shit!”

Egypt tossed the tray. “How about you eat this ‘shit’ and see how you like it!” She yelled. 

“You are a prisoner you half-witted whore!” The boy barked. His sudden burst caused Egypt to recoil. “ Good food is a privilege for the free and not for the likes of you.”

Egypt glared at him. “I am not a whore!”

The boy scoffed. “Then why else would you be here. In the coming months you will be spreading your legs for my worthless father. He will use you and discard of you like the useless trash you are!”

‘Father?’ Loki has kids? Egypt never took him as a family man. Looking at the obstreperous boy before her, she could see the resemblance. “No wonder you’re such an asshole! You’re Loki’s kid. I guess that gene runs in the family huh.”

The boy mumbled something under his breath. “Hey.” Egypt said. “Seriously what is your problem? Are you only a dick me? Or are you like this to everyone? Or maybe to only women. What made you so crabby? Not packing the big guns?” She began to taunt. “No that’s not it. Girls don’t fuck with you is that it? Wait!” Egypt said. “I know why, did your own mommy not love you?” She asked in a baby voice. 

It happened fast. She felt a remorseless force crash onto her cheek. Her teeth sliced into her inner cheek at impact. Blood squirted on her tongue. The boy struck her. The pain shot through her face. Egypt clutched her swollen cheek. She looked straight into his eyes and saw an inferno burn in his eyes. She was wrong. This boy wasn’t an angel. He was just as fucked up as she was. "You hit like a bitch."

She returned the vigor in her attack, launching her fist at him. Jormungardr seized her hands in a bone crushing grip. Her bones crunched and her fingers bent out of their joints. A scream exploded from her mouth. 

He threw her onto the floor. The girl clutched her hand and sobbed.. The sounds of her cries stalked him until he left the cell and escaped to the taverns. The smell of alcohol and sex clouded his nostrils upon first entering. The place was lavished with the daughters of kitchen wenches and farmers. Some danced amidst a crowd of cheering drunken men, others were grabbed and mounted. Jormungardr traveled through the dimly lit place, ignoring the whores that flocked to his feet.

Tonight, Jormungardr did not wish to bury himself between the legs of a tavern wench- resorted to polluting his senses with ale. He ordered his usual and escaped to the balcony. The party was a mere hum in the distance now. Not that he cared. He raised his glass and drunk in solitude.  
Only the bruised purple sky kept him company. He could see a faint banner of stars in the heavens. Jormungardr dismissed the scenery.

He soon became trapped in his mind. With each drop of ale, he walked further and further into that wretched place. It was there that he watched his old memories resurrect- memories he swore he buried and destroyed. Jormungardr traveled down that road again, torturing himself with the memories he wanted to forget. But how could he when she’s back? Curse her! She should have stayed dead! The boy slammed his glass against the rail. It shattered to pieces. Fuck! He couldn’t stop crying. He growled through gritted teeth. The tears poured from him. He didn’t want to cry for that woman. She destroyed him. She left him to die. He hated her. He hated Loki. They both deserved to die! Something was breaking inside of him. He heard it cracking. It was all because of her! Asta left him only to force her way back into his life. It was cruel. If this was the product of a mother’s love then he didn’t want it. 

 

The sky was deep charcoal by the time he realized he smashed his drink. Jormungardr went inside and placed another order. By the time he returned to the balcony, someone else stood in his spot. He stood two feet away from Doom. His metallic armor glittered with the face of the milky way. 

Jormungardr took a swig of ale and decided to make small talk. "Did you grow weary of the tavern whores?"

The villain sighed. "The night was meant to be admired and not shunned away behind closed doors." He spoke eloquently. It made one believe his words. They sat there for a while, listening to the sounds of nature. The wind whistled it’s tune as it ambushed the trees, rocking their branches to the song.

Doom turned to face the boy. "You bare the eyes of a man and not of a child."

Jormungardr chuckled. He was used to those comments. He always possessed insightful eyes for a boy. Whenever bombarded by the question, he always answered it the same way. 'My face is young but my soul is not' and that would be the end of it. But tonight, Jormungardr felt like answering it differently. "My looks betrays my wisdom." He resumed to drinking. "But is the least of my betrayers."

"Your mother ".

Jormungardr nearly choked on his ale. What did he know about his mother? "What about her?"

"She dishonored your trust as well as your father."

"You know what happens to prying eyes?" Jormungardr didn't wait for his answer. "They get plucked. Your business is with Loki and none other."

"You address your father by name rather than his status. Why so?"

"He's a kin and nothing more."

"You detest him?"

"You have means to spy?" Jormungardr accused him.

"No." Doom answered." Only to make an ally"

"Your allegiance is to Loki." His voice hardened. "Is it not?"

"In appearance but it runs no deeper than that."

"I have no interest in forging an alliance with you." Jormungardr said dismissively. 

"We share more in common than what meets the eye."

Jormungardr glared at Doom. He was persistent. "Like what?"

"Our shared hatred of Asta. "Victor began to list their similarities. "Our distrust in your father. You don't care whether he succeeds or not. Your only concern is to end your uncle's life." 

There was a disturbance in the air. The wind whispered its warning. They turned around in unison and met Hela's brown eyes. Doom turned to the boy and said: "Reflect on my words” before walking away.

The girl folded her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes. No amount of anger could make her look older than her adolescent years. "What were you doing exchanging words with him?"

"Nothing that requires your meddling. "

"Father would be displeased."

"That wouldn't be the first."

"You mock yet your sins runs deep. Never disobey father's orders, we are not to interact with those men."

Jormungardr laughed at his baby sister's seriousness. Her exterior didn't falter. "Coming from the subject of Loki's wrath." He began. "Tell me." He walked closer to her and stared down at her small frame. "Does your back still bleed crimson?" 

"No." Hela answered. "But your leg will." She summoned her blade from its sheath and stabbed it forcibly into his thigh. His muscles ripped and tore around the silver weapon. Crimson squirted from his leg. 

Jormungardr bit his tongue as to not scream. Instead, his agony took the form of a growl. Hela laughed and twisted the blade. "A gift from father." She jabbed the sword further into his thigh. "Never touch his pet again." Hela wrench the blade from his weeping wound and placed in back into its sheath. "You whimper like a child. It'll heal by dawn. And brother. Please resist stepping on father's toes, he's in the mood for branding."

Jormungardr tried to chuckled. The sound died in his throat." You little bitch." He breath was ragged and uneven. "You will rue this."

Hela smiled sorrowfully. "No." She said. "I only regret being your sister."

"I thought you loved the job."

"I did." Hela admitted. "Back when we were all happy. "

"Nostalgia does not suit you"

" But darkness does." Hela turned away and opened the balcony door. "And big brother." She met his eyes. "I will not hesitate to slash your neck if it comes to it. Are you a friend or foe?"

Jormungardr smiled despite the pain. "Neither, I'm a serpent."

“And a foolish one at that. Don’t allow father’s pet be the end of you. He will do anything to protect his little trinkets." She said as she left her brother.

“He will do anything to protect mother.” He said to the silent night.


	14. The Master And The Hunter(Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki visits Egypt's cell and Natasha ventured to Fiji with a few shield agents.(Re-edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Contains:  
> Elements of non-con  
> molestation  
> Non-consentual spanking

Egypt had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. She soon lost count of the nights she spent sleeping on the floor. The schedule lost its pattern. She lost her only source of time. Egypt swallowed the air, it was as foul as the darkness surrounding her. She knew she was the source of the stench. She was denied a real bath for what felt like ages. 

Egypt groaned as she sat up. A crippling sensation gnawed at her back. She tried to flatten her hands against the floor. A foolish attempt. The first hint of pain was sharp and abrupt. Egypt snatched her hand away from the ground. Blood crusted on her fingers, they bent and swelled in the most unnatural ways. 

Egypt tried to flex her fingers. They were frozen in place, swollen and red. She swore to herself. she will definitely return the favor to that boy. He was worse than Loki. Egypt wondered if he had more children. A chill crawled up her spine. She couldn’t deal with another hot-headed mini Loki.

The prison door openned. Light invaded the dark world of the prison cell. It shot through the darkness like lasers. Egypt squinted her eyes from the invading light. The door stayed slightly ajar as Loki walked in, holding a tray of food in one hand and a bucket in the other. Egypt glared at him as he sat the bucket and the tray beside her. Loki paraded a blank expression. A veil of enigmatic mystery erased all traces of emotion from his eyes. His lips remained closed as he set out for her body.

Egypt tried to free her wrist from his hand. Her endeavors did little to ease the choking hold he had on her. She tried to growl, it sounded more like a whimper. Loki's lips hinted at the smile, causing Egypt's stomach to churn. He found amusement in her plight. "Fucking sadist." She said, a look of defiance took over her eyes. Loki's fingers began to strangle her wrist, cutting her circulation. Her resolve began to dwindle in the wake of her renewed fear. Loki was angry. She feared what he was capable of when angered. The authoritative look in his eyes killed her toils, she loathed how easily Loki could alter her emotions. Her eyes must've betrayed her fear since he lightened his grip slightly. 

"Hold still." Loki finally said as he fished the rag out of the bucket. He squeezed the excess water out and began to lightly clean her body. The rag explored her silky flesh, cleansed her arms of the dirt it accumulated, wiping her neck. Egypt's eyes remained fixed on Loki. Her lips portrayed no words. She squirmed as the rag fell over her breasts. Loki silenced her struggle with one look, god, Egypt wanted to slap him. She then changed her mind, he was worse than his son.

He spent ample time cleaning her bust. It was the first time he saw them, first time he touched them in a long long time. The idea was almost overwhelming. He looked at her flawless bosoms, at her dark areolas that he missed so much. Loki fought the urge to take them into his mouth. He wondered how Egypt would respond to the feel of his lips encircling her nipples, sucking and chewing till she melted. Would she wither and submit to his passions? Or, would she retaliate even as her body fought against her? His loins tightened. Loki couldn't wait to find out. Beneath  
the rag, he could feel her heart pounding, pumping that delicious fear through her body. It beckoned his primal urges , this scent, this fear so intoxicating like wine. He wanted to drink it in, wanted to claw his way into the source and make her crumble with the same lustful urges he felt. Loki pictured her, glassy eyed, lips soft and slightly parted, limbs bound, sighing and moaning with each infliction of pain, each gift of pleasure. He moaned at the thought. Egypt would look beautiful on his St. Andrew's cross, gorgeous spreaded on his knee and perfect with him buried inside of her. He couldn't wait. 

 

Loki resumed his activity, cleaning her. The rag traveled down Egypt's toned abdomen, took shelter between her legs. She closed them immediately. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She would've squirmed away if it weren't for the wall behind her. Egypt felt his fingers dig into her sensitive place. His other hand left her wrist and latched onto her breast. She whimpered from the brutal force of his grip. Loki's eyes spoke volumes. She heard the command.

Egypt heeded the violence in them and surrendered. He thrashed her legs wide apart. She averted her eyes as the rag rubbed the pink bud hidden behind her labia. It was humiliating. Egypt was wide and exposed. She was left vulnerable to Loki's lecherous touch. He leaned in closer, puckered his lips around her nipple. Egypt gasped from the sudden violation. Loki's teeth then seized her hardening flesh, coercing her to behave. The rag left her vagina and disappeared into the bucket.

"Turn around." Loki ordered. His tone confirmed his impatience. His words demanded Egypt's compliance.

"No." She refused. Egypt was a loaded gun, her anger were bullets, she was on the verge of going off. Loki shot her a malicious glare. Her anger didn't waver. 

"Very well." Loki said. Very well? What was that suppose to mean? His next action made Egypt rue the question. Loki grasped her fractured hand and lightly pressed his finger into it. She winced. The slightest touch excited the pain. Egypt forced herself not to cry. Her armor was falling off. She felt even more vulnerable than she was five minutes ago. "Turn around." Loki snarled and Egypt complied. Her back faced him. Her flawless blank canvas. Loki was more than ready to sketch his art onto her, to sully her beautifully soft skin. Instead he grabbed the rag and cleaned her back. 

Loki's lips found the nape of her neck. He felt her body tense, sensed the fear. He loved the fear, felt his cock devour her plight. It begged to be freed, to sample her tiny entrance. Loki did no such thing. It was a matter of time before she will fulfill his every desire. Patience was a virtue. He kissed her shoulder blade, the rag traveled down her back, seeping between her buttocks. Loki laced his fingers around her neck before Egypt could rebel. The material circled her pea-like rear before sinking back into the bucket. Loki's curled his arms around her torso and found her breasts.

Egypt suppressed the urge to elbow him. He fondled her, rubbing her nipples till they betrayed her, grew taut. Egypt couldn't think of anything more humiliating than this. She derived pleasure from violation, Egypt felt disgusting. She entertained using her power against him. The thought was short lived as a sea of doubt flooded her mind. He kissed her shoulder, turned her around. Loki then fished into his pockets and pulled out fresh bandages and an ointment . 

Egypt tried not to move as he treated her wounded hands. He gingerly wrapped her hands in the bandages. the pain gradually faded. Egypt felt the need to express her gratitude. She instantly killed the thought. Why say thank you to her capturer? Her eyes stalked his movement. Loki picked up the tray, stirring the thick porridge. He brought the spoon to her lips, it was surprisingly still hot. She felt silly as Loki fed her. She was old enough to feed herself. There was no way Egypt wanted to depend on her kidnapper for anything. Egypt was halfway done with the meal before she spoke. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice came out as a quiet whisper. 

Loki continued feeding her, after every few spoon fulls, he'd trail his fingers upon her cheek, caressed her high cheekbone. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. "A master must care for his pet." Loki's voice was edged with desire while his eyes remained indifferent. 

Egypt took offense to his words. She was nobody's pet. Her eyes returned to their previous hardened state. If Egypt was a volcano she would be on the brink of erupting by now. Loki's arrogance was the spark she needed to trigger the fire. "I'm not your pet!" She searched his face for any traces of emotion. His unfathomable gaze did not wither. Loki was a master of tricks, surely concealing his emotions were one of them. 

“Mind your tongue pet.” Loki’s words were as hot as fire, but his eyes remained cool like water. His inconsistency was throwing Egypt off. Her eyes wandered to the open prison door. There it was, her freedom. It was close at hand, yet, so far away like a distant galaxy. The opportunity was there. Egypt looked back at Loki and flipped the bowl, watched as the simmering meal poured onto his clothes. 

She scurried away from him, for a moment her legs refused to work properly. It felt as if two shackles were bound to her ankles, hindering her escape. Egypt was closer to the door now, the invading light never felt so good upon her skin. 

That’s when, she felt his hand around her neck. An icy shiver raced down her spine as Loki threw her onto the floor. He thrashed her arms behind her and began to slap her behind. A throaty wail escaped her lips, slaughtering the peace in the air. “You will learn your place.”

Loki refused to lighten his attack and unleashed a reign of terror upon her sore buttocks. Egypt’s ebony skin was showered with welts. The sight of them caused him to inflict more, paint her body red. Loki felt his hunger rising, his cock jerked and his head was reeling. He smacked her behind harder now. THWACK! The sound echoed sharply in the air. This excited him. He felt his inner darkness growing, dancing to this haunting morbid tune. Loki continued to strike her with bone crushing force, eliciting Egypt’s beautiful sobs. It seemed like forever that he remained in that head-space, devouring her plight as if it were candy. He then ended her torment and wrenched her body close to his, his chest pressed against her back. She sat perfectly over his erection. Loki smirked, knowing she felt his full size. He then grabbed her hands and pushed them against his organ. The leather strained around his thriving member, he was sure his pants would rip any moment now. "You are my possession. "He kissed the her shoulder before biting down into the tendon between her shoulder and neck. The girl winced but didn't move away from him. Her hands remained on his inflamed manhood, stroking him hesitantly over his pants. The king sighed sharply, his tool twitched with the painful need to be freed. "My property, pets never disobeys their masters. Disrespect me again and I will make sure you won't be able to sit for weeks." He whispered the chilling message into her ear, fondling and toying with her breasts. "Is that understood?"

"Yes." Egypt nodded.

Loki chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Excellent. "  
_____________________________________________________________________________

The air was thick and heavy with humidity. It was impossible to breath. Natasha inhaled large gulps as she trudged through the dense forest. It was a kingdom of green. Trees towered over her and stretched towards the heavens. Their mighty leaves blocked the sun and gave her shade. Natasha was thankful for the little comfort. After an hour of walking, she was sure she would've past out without them. Behind her, her team of field agents wrested with the forest, tumbling over thick tree roots and falling branches. A few minutes later, they arrived at Bruce's hideout, a small village in the middle of nowhere. "I can take it from here." She said. "Stay hidden until I give you the signal to come out." She entered the tiny village.

She was greeted with the robust bells of laughter. Children raced around the area, playing and celebrating their youth. It was a pleasant sight to behold and Natasha couldn't help but to smile as well. She watched them chase each other and sing songs. It reminded her of the childhood she never had. She was glad to see that there were people out there, living what she did not have. She was glad to see that not everyone fell victim to the terrors she had seen. Their smiles and laughter said it all. 

Natasha waltzed towards Bruce's home, a modest tiny cottage created out of palm leaves and branches. She knocked on the door, bracing herself for his reaction. He answered the door. There was silence, the shock, the hostility in his gaze spoke the words his tongue failed to form. Natasha exhaled and decided to break the silence. "Hi Banner."

He still didn't speak, his words were drained by the shock, by the dread she knew he was feeling. It was this that kept him quiet. She was here to take him away, away from the paradise he chased after for his entire life. No amount of words could express the gloom and anger he was probably feeling. Finally he spoke. "Hi." He said stiffly.

“May I come in?”

Bruce stepped aside and allowed her to enter. “I’m surprised.” He said. “I thought shield would’ve found me sooner.”

Natasha took a seat on the sofa. “A lot has happened since your disappearance."

“I guess I have that to thank.” Bruce smiled it was cold and unwelcoming. 

“That is why I’m here. We need you back Banner.”

He shook his head and laughed mockingly. “No. You need the other guy.”

“Banner, the team is nearing its breaking point at a time where we must stick together.” She stood up. “A girl named Egypt Albert was captured by the Asgardians, we have reasons to believe they plans to use her.”

“For what?”

“To destroy...everything.” Natasha allowed the words to hang in the air before continuing. “Banner, I know you hate avenging.” She approached him. “But you also know I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. We need you."

Bruce was quiet for a moment. Reluctance and confliction stalked his eyes. He didn’t want to leave this place, leave the place where he felt almost normal. A few years ago he told her that serene places keeps the other guy at bay. Looking around, one could see that serenity flourished here. This was Bruce’s medicine. Natasha was taking it away from him. She had no choice. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t help you.”

“The world needs you.”

“NO IT DOES NOT!” He shouted, elicited a startled jump from Natasha. Her arm disappeared behind her back and clutched her gun. Bruce inhaled slowly to quell his anger. With the rage came the other guy. He could feel the beast coursing through his veins, threatening to climb to the surface. It was a game he was forced to play every day, one he was determined to always win. “You don’t know how it feels like to lose control, to murder innocent people and waking up to guns and missiles pointing at you. I’m a monster Natasha! The world is better off without me.”

Natasha neared him once more, her hand remained behind her back. “Bruce…” She maneuvered her way around the belt and clutched the needle hidden inside it. “Look outside.” He obeyed. “Look at all those faces, all those children. They are so free and full of life and happy. If the demigods succeeds, their paradise will be destroyed and innocent blood will be spilled. If you won’t return for us, return for them. Return so you can protect them.”

“I can’t” Bruce met her eyes. “I mean… I refuse to do what shield wants, I’ll protect them my own way.”

“I feared it would come to this.” Natasha said before plunging the needle into his neck. He fell onto the floor like a ton of bricks, paralyzed. It took years of vigorous research to come up with a serum potent enough to tame him. “I’m sorry Banner but you’re coming with me.”


	15. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce awoken in a glass prison and Hela visited her baby brother's cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I re-edited this chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Bruce woke up to the setting sun. It's dying light filled the dreary place, a room unlike his previous surroundings. He groaned. He was light headed and could formulate little words. His vision collapsed into blurs. From the heaviness of his limbs, the airy swirls in his heads, Bruce knew that he was drugged. 

Once centered , he observed his surroundings. A flame ignited in his core. He knew this place. The wearing drugs soon gave way for the movement of his limbs. Bruce climbed to his feet to get a better look of the place. He could recognize this room from anywhere, he was in a shield aircraft. Anger filled him and a struck the glass. Not even a scratch was made. Bruce was a prisoner. The thought caused his blood to boil, it scorched his own veins.

The sight of Natasha making her way towards the prison only stimulated his rage. She stood a safe distance away from the glass. Her body was clad in her usual attire, her ginger locks were pulled back into a ponytail. Natasha appeared to be stiff and tense. She was preparing herself for something. Bruce knew it. If it was his rage she was expecting, then she was in luck. He was beyond furious!

“Why?” Was the only word he could say.

Natasha’s exterior softened slightly. She looked almost apologetic. “The team needs you.” She said. “We’re nearing the city as we speak.”

Bruce clutched his hand into a fist. “So you drugged me?!” His voice was spiked with rage. 

“Desperate times calls for desperate measures.” Natasha traveled backwards. She tried to keep the fear from her voice, clouding it with indifference. She looked at Bruce, looked at his nostrils pumping out the air angrily. He was nearing the edge and her heart sped faster. Was the glass prison sturdy enough? What would she do if he got out? What would he do to her if he got out? Natasha felt a stab of fear in her gut. “Please.” She placed her hand near the red button on the wall. “Remain calm.”

A deluge of epinephrine swamped Bruce’s veins. His anger took on a life of it’s own. His heart slammed against his ribcage, fueling the other guy with his rage. Bruce was falling and the Hulk was rising. “All I ever asked was to be free!” His voice no longer sounded familiar to him. Soon Bruce lost all capability of speech. His body soon deformed. His muscles ripped and tore,growing larger. His skin turned green. The beast was coming and Bruce was no longer there.

Natasha slammed her hand against the reject button. It wouldn’t activate. “Shit!” She swore, pressing it frantically. It was jammed! It was fucking jammed! 

With a loud grunt the Hulk smashed through the prison. The shards flew across the room like flying daggers. The monster set his eyes on the small assassin. She saw the bloodlust in his eyes. Natasha sounded the alarm and fled. He chased after her, smashing everything in his way. What had she done?! How is she going to get out of this one? She could hear the beast roar behind her as he bulldozed through the place. There was no escaping him! He stood on her trail like a hungry predator. Natasha was his prey.

Soon the other agents joined the fight, grabbing every weapon they could find and opened fire. The Hulk bellowed his rage. His skin hardened with each flying bullet. Nothing was working! The agents watched the bullets fall onto the floor like flies. They tossed their weapons and tried to flee. Nothing could spare them the beast's rage. He wrenched them from the ground, smashing and snapping their bodies in two. He unleashed all his anger onto the agents, crushing them and burying them under his fists. Not even the sight of their entrails was enough. He needed more. The Hulk looked up to find Natasha running for her life. The game of cat and mouse resumed.

The aircraft quaked around the assassin. Each step the beast took caused the place to wobble violently. Natasha nearly lost her footing before diving into another room. She looked around frantically. A dead end! She felt her heart gurgling in her throat, the panic ringing in her ears. There was no escape. If she were to run in the same direction , the Hulk would kill her. So what should she do?! She could hear the beast roaring in the distance. Time was running out and she had to think fast! Natasha scanned the room for a weapon. It was empty except for an iron pipe. What good would that do? She felt a final quake, it ripped through the place and sent her falling. He was nearing her. The assassin climbed to her feet and grabbed the pipe. The beast roared the moment he reached the room and hurled after her. Natasha slipped past her opponent. In one move, she jumped and twisted in the air, sending the pipe to strike him on the head. He crashed into the wall and she ran the opposite way. Racing down the halls, she made it to the control room. She then pressed the blue bottom, causing every entryway to close. "That should buy us some time." She said to the agents flying the aircraft.

“Our engines are malfunctioning.” One of them said. “We are going to crash into the city!”

They heard the beasts pounding against the door. His fists created impact quarters on the steel. “We need to evacuate now!” Natasha said. “Notify the agents in the other rooms, we must leave immediately!”

The pilots voiced the news on the loudspeaker for everyone to hear. The Hulk continued to pound against the door. The metal bolts loosened. Time was running out. “Let’s go!” She opened the emergency locker and pulled out three parachutes and equipment belts. With a press of the button, the aircraft’s entrance opened. A rush of icy air gushed into the place, threatening to pull them out of the craft. One more punch and the Hulk burst through the door. He bared his teeth at his foes and charged after them. By then the agents jumped and evacuated the place. 

Natasha lunged through the air. The jump was ripping through her. Pressure was spreading towards her face and she bore the discomfort. That's when she heard a sharp whistle as if something was slicing through the air. She flipped around to find the Hulk bolting through the air. Crap! The monster grabbed her neck with his gigantic fist. He would've strangled her if it weren't for her attack. She drove her fingers into his eyes. He released her with a shriek. Natasha then kicked her feet against his chest and pushed down to create some distance between them. They crashed into the city with the jet following after. It plunged into the Hudson river, causing the water to swish around it and gabble the shores. Natasha landed safely thanks to her parachutes and turned around. She watched the Hulk tear the city apart.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

He wondered if he was dead. He couldn't possibly be alive. This, this sense of drowning and stimuli deprivation, is this what death felt like? To feel nothingness claw at one's throat and tie one's tongue. Then he was dead.

It didn't matter that his lungs expanded and contracted with oxygen, didn't matter that his heart thumped in his chest, he was dead. His breath, his heart, they were all just illusion he conjured in his mind, fallacies meant to fool his mind into believing he was alive. But, each time he opened his eyes, he would only see darkness. Each time he moved his limbs, he would hear a metallic cry, feel acute teeth slash and chew into his wrists. He would feel something warm trickle down from the wounds. Blood? The dead don't feel, don't bleed or breath. The dead were much like his mother, gone and rotting in the ground. He was buried, but it wasn't dirt that smothered his lungs. He was rotting but not by decay. He was gone, but, unlike Asta, he could be found. 

He wasn't dead. Why did it sound so dreadful to him? Shouldn't he be rejoicing, shouldn't his mouth be filled with words of thanks? But, what was there to be gaily about? His limbs were bound and his eyes blinded. He couldn't see and couldn't hear. He didn't exist. He didn't want to exist. The boy mourned the grave, desired to feel the arms of death encircle his body and cradle him, silence his woes and let him sleep forever. That way, when he woke again, he would see her, his words would collapse into tears of joy. They would embrace one another, his joy would never be snatched away from him again. He would be with her, his mother, Asta, forever.

The pernicious scent surrounding him suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts. The boy groaned. That dreadful odor slapped at his nose and drove into his lungs. Mold. He loathed that poisonous scent. He knew it grew on his chains and probably rested on his body by now. The boy felt a nauseating pull in his stomach from the thought. His skin started to tingle and crawl with disgust. He felt disgusting and filthy. It's been ages since he last took a bath and changed out of his clothes. And now, unknown specimen were growing on his body, claiming what used to be his. 

He then turned his mind away from the bilious thoughts and focused on the void surrounding him. His eyes bore into the thick curtains of black, not seeing anything or looking for anything. His thoughts sculpted images of the old, conjured joy in the absence of it. That joy was his mother. He thought of her, gave life to her memory and resurrected her from the dead. He saw her as if she was really there. Her golden eyes twinkled as they always had, blazing like two dancing suns, her dark curls stood out against the dark, her entire frame illuminated with divinity. 

The boy sighed. It were days like this where he thought himself mad. Only the insane would dive back into the past and lose themselves in it. Each time he tried to swim back to the surface, he would be dragged back down. He didn’t want to leave this headspace, the only place where he could see, feel and hear his mother. He missed her so much. He missed hearing her mellifluous voice, so soft and sweet to the ear. Even the memory was beginning to fade from his mind. He desperately held on to it, forced himself to remember how she sounded like, the way his name rolled off her tongue. He knew he was forgetting it. He was losing her. 

Soon, the prison door openned. The boy shrunk from the piercing light and felt his eyes sting from the invasion. He shrieked and rubbed his eyes till they adjusted to the alien source, that beacon he was denied of for far too long. 

His sister stood in the doorway, her small frame a silhouette against the light. Hela entered, carrying a tray of food and water in her hands. The first meal he had since coming here. She knelt in front of the boy and brought the cup to his lips. The boy sipped at the cool water warily. Why was she feeding him after starving him for fifty years? What was her agenda? Could he really trust the meal? Trust her?

“It’s okay baby brother.” The girl said as if she read his thoughts. She then brought the cup to her lips and took a sip to show it was fine. “I did not poison your water or your food. Please eat, it’s a gift from father.”

“From father?” He questioned. “Why is he sending me such gifts?”

“I am not at liberty to say. You must wait for him to tell you. For now just enjoy the meal.” She said as she returned the cup to his lips. The boy examined her, noticed the drastic difference from now to when she was younger. All joy bled from her eyes and was left to die. Her lips seemed fixed in a scowl. He wondered if his father and brother looked the same? Ghastly from rage and wicked from sadness. 

Hela then discarded the cup and brought the porridge to his lips, which he declined. “You are growing thin brother. Father cares for your health.”

 

Fenrir rolled his eyes. “Yet he sentenced me to rot in a cell for fifty years.”

“Show more gratitude to father.” Hela scolded. “He had freed you from Gleipnir, all he ask is for your compliance to his plans.”

“It’s a troublesome favor to ask of your son.” Fenrir huffed. “My answer remains the same, I refuse to betray mother’s dying wish.”

Hela forced the spoon into his mouth. It banged against his teeth. “ I’ve forgotten Asta made a woman out of you.”

“You dare speak ill of the dead?!” 

Hela smashed the bowl onto the floor in a splenetic rage. “You dare deny your desire for vengeance!” She hissed. The white lumpy porridge spewed all over the stone floors. 

“I bare no ill will towards our family.”

“Towards our traitors.” Hela stared venomously at her brother. “Need I remind you that they’ve murdered the whore you love so much!”

The boy was taken aback from her vitriolic words. “Mother was not a whore!” Fenrir shouted.

Hela cupped his face. “Don’t you remember Odin seizing you, Thor shoving the sword through her chest.” Her voice was low, as though she were whispering a secret. “Remember the feel of her blood squirting onto your face, even after 1000 years her blood remained there. And yet you deny that she died in agony. You ignore your anger that grow with each breath Odin takes, knowing that he is still alive and mother is thawing in a grave.”

Fenrir blinked away his tears and studied his breathing before speaking. “I will not dishonor mother’s dying wish.”

Hela’s hands became as cold as ice. “You disappoint me brother.” She rose to her feet. “You deserve to die here. When have you become so weak?”

“And when have you become so cruel?”

Hela stopped and stood in silence for a moment. “The day reality frowned upon us.” She gave a cold chuckle. “There’s no place for bastards of giants in this life.” Hela turned around. “Father will make sure that all who hurt us will suffer in the end.”

“He will make sure we all go down with them.”

Hela ignored her baby brother and left the cell. Her feet padded against the tile floors until she stopped. She eyed Her father’s accomplice, Thanos. He stood on the balcony, at his side was a wisp of smoke. It mutated and took on the humanoid form of a woman. He conversed with it and Hela came closer to better hear him. She was denied his words, the balcony doors blocked out their conversation. Her eyebrows pinched. The doors were thin like paper, but yet, Hela couldn’t hear Thanos. “Magic.” She supposed. But why did he feel the need to conceal it? What was he hiding?  
___________________________________________________________________________

The Hulk loomed from the fires engulfing the city. A series of police cars surrounded him. They’ve unleashed their weapons, opening fire on the barbaric giant. The Hulk roared and grunted, waving the bullets away and feeling them bite into his skin. He then unleashed a great roar before smashing the police officers with his fists. With bloody hands, he lunged for the helicopter that was shooting at him from the sky. He tore the craft apart, wrenching the spinning blades from the body and shredding the engine. The men inside screamed as the Hulk finished them off, gripping them by the face and crushing them like grapes. Their insides spewed from between his fingers like red goo. 

Natasha watched in horror as the Hulk devastated the land, venting his frustrations out on the innocent. Her heart slammed in her chest. She did this. She caused this. His anger, his presence here. It was because of her. She brought a ticking time bomb back with her and dropped it onto the city, expecting it to never go off. Now, she was forced to listen to the gruesome wails of the innocent as they were being gored one by one. She had to stop this! She had to fix the terrors she caused. Natasha stormed after the walking giant, calculating his movements and remaining out of his field of vision. She had to think of a plan. How could she defeat that monster? She didn’t stand a chance against his monstrous strength. But, it was her that he wanted, her that crushed his hopes and dreams and pushed him back into the inferno. She forced him out of paradise and he was angry. If it was her that he wanted, then it is her that he will get. Natasha slipped from her hiding spot and flagged his attention. 

The chase commenced.

The assassin pushed herself beyond her extraordinary limits, jumping over car after car and racing down the streets. She could her the Hulk charging after her, heard the cars crunch beneath his feet. She then heard something buzz through the air, something swift swishing and cutting through the breeze. That’s when she turned around and saw a car flying towards her. She jumped out of the way. The assassin panted. Her lungs and throat burned and felt raw. Nothing would soothe the pain. There was no time to waste, no time to comfort herself. Natasha pulled herself up and continued her descend down the street. 

She had to get him away from everyone. It was then that he finally caught up to her. Grabbing her, he threw her into the sky and watched her body slam and crash into a building. The window smashed at impact, spraying her body and the floor with glass. Natasha crawled away from the window and pulled out her phone. She didn’t have much time. She knew the Hulk would be there at any minute. She called the first number she saw. “Tony.” Natasha breathed. Talking hurt. Her side twisted and pulled with the crippling sensation. It felt like fangs tearing into her flesh. She breathed through the gnawing pain. “We got a situation on our hands.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“The plan is commencing.” The shadow woman said. She stood beside Thanos and stared out onto the realm. “Those midgardian heroes are midst yet another disaster.” She smirked. “My army grows in number and strength, it won’t be long till I have complete control over those mortals minds and soon.” She looked at her accomplice. “All of the realms.”

“Loki is taking his time breaking the girl.” Thanos said with disgust. “I am not a patient man.” 

The shadow patted his face, her hand felt like arctic air. “Do not fret.” She answered. “We will acquire all that we need.”

“Suppose he never conditions her?” Thanos asked. He needed this plan to work. The girl embodied all he needed to capture Lady Death’s heart. 

“Do you have little faith in my manipulation?” She asked. Thanos shook his head. “The girl will be ready when the time presents itself. For now you should focus on blending in, be Loki’s voice when I am silent.” The shadow instructed. “And always be on your guard. He has eyes everywhere.”

“I am always cautious.”

“If you believe so.” The woman turned to Thanos. “Next time do not summon me in the open, Loki’s daughter was spying on us.”

Thanos turned to look behind himself. He found an empty room without an audience.

“The girl is gone now. You must be cautious. Loki may be narcissistic but he is not a fool.” With that the woman vanished.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Tony flew towards the city as fast as he could. His arrival was met with the screeches of sirens and fumes of flames. He oversaw the destruction, the body count rose as he searched for the Hulk. He soon found the monster chasing after Natasha. She ran through the maze of buildings, blood colored her attire and it was in tattered ruins. Tony then swoop in and struck the green beast in his chest. The impact caused him to crash into a building. 

Tony saved the assassin and they ascended into the sky. "Do I even want to know how this happened?." 

“One decision and turn into a huge mistake.”

“What, Natasha making a mistake? That’s a first.”

“This is no time for smart remarks.” She said. “We have to stop Banner.” She then clutched her side and tried to soothe the clawing pain. It seemed to reflect the chaos and the noise in her head, the chaos and the noise swallowing the city. Maybe she deserved to be in pain. She caused all of this. She stomped on Banner’s wishes and dragged him to the city against his will. Now, She was the cause of all the red. More red. Her lodger was gushing now, bursting with the blood of so many lives. Most of them were innocent. Bruce was innocent. She wrenched the beast to the surface. It won’t be her that will be in trouble. It’ll be him. She signed off his future the moment she loaded him onto the jet. Natasha then looked over his shoulder and saw a car flying towards them. “Tony look out!” They were struck out of the sky, crashing down like meteors from the heavens. They tumbled onto a rooftop with Natasha rolling away from him.

The concrete sent bolts of electric stabbing pain through her back. She winced as she tried to stand. She was barely on her feet when she limped towards the ledge and watched the fight. The heroes fought fiercely, locked in a dance of life and death. The world withered around them. The grounds quaked with each step the Hulk made, the buildings rocked with each roar he exhaled. Natasha then took her eyes off of the battle and dialed chief’s number. He answered after the second ring. “Chief.” She started. “We have a problem.”

“What is it Agent Romanov?”

She was quiet for a long time before speaking. “Banner.”

She heard Nick sigh. She didn’t need to specify, his sigh alone told her that he already understood the emergency. He dreaded it. “Okay. Keep him occupied, I will send a squad of field agents in 10. And Romanov.”

“Yes chief?”

“Never let a mission spiral out of control like this ever again. You are an agent which means your job is to keep our world and the public’s world separate. Somehow they’ve collided under your watch. I don’t know what has gotten into you lately, but whatever it is, clean it up. You are a better worker than this. Don’t disappoint me.”

“I understand Chief.” Natasha nodded. “It won’t happen again.” Once she ended the call, she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep that promise.


	16. A Game Of Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President conference and Loki visits Egypt's prison cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter has been rewritten and polished.
> 
> Without further a-do here's chapter 16  
> Enjoy!

Tension filled the air like storm clouds, precipitating anger instead of rain. Nick could feel the intensity of the storm weighing everyone down. It was this tension that everyone held tightly to like a vice, neither letting it go.

It was cool that October morning. Too cold. Nick wondered if that chill was brought by the chaos that had unfolded. Perhaps it was. The concrete was still crumbled and cracked, the skyscrapers were scarcely standing and people were still digging their cars out of the rubble. It was this chilling aftermath that gave life to the frigid dawn. 

Two weeks had passed since the disaster. Bruce was detained under the president’s orders. The chief grimaced. He knew the government’s decision to capture Bruce was to spite him, indirectly insult him. For years they wanted to get a hold of one of the avengers and expose his ‘incompetence’ to the world. Finally, they got what they were wishing for. Now they had solid evidence, every detail they needed to officially wipe out his team for good. Nick couldn’t have that. 

For the past hour they discussed the current events, discussed the number of protests that arose since that day two weeks ago. Nick’s scowl deepened. More and more people voted in favor of the registration acts. More and more people came to fear the heroes. As the number of protests accumulated, the number of revolts against the protesters escalated significantly. A cold war commenced between the two sides, till, someone lit the match. The debate exploded into a ferocious clash. Violence stirred the nation, with a brawl breaking out every ten minutes across the country. Across the globe. Nick studied the statistics, feeling his patience waning thin. The President only showed him these documents to prove that Nick had no control over the team. There was the evidence, typed in cold bold-faced letters. He then casted the papers aside and the meeting continued. Heated voices erupted from every corner of the room, each person spitting their version of the truth and using the documents to validate their side. 

There was aversion in everyone’s eyes as they fought to voice their side of the issue. Neither coming to a consensus. Neither trying to. Nick sat on the opposite end of the conference table, directly facing the President. Maria Hill sat by his side and Hank Pym and Tony Stark sat across from her. Nick glared at Tony. He was an avenger and yet he was siding with a man who despised the group. He was siding with a set of laws that could eliminate the group forever. He also had the audacity to blatantly disagree with Nick, the very man who helped him become the Iron Man, the hero he is today. This is how Tony repays him. This is how he repays his group, his friends. Nick couldn’t forgive him for that. Instead of channeling his energy to keep the group together, he was wielding it to push them apart. The worse part was, Tony refused to acknowledge that. He would rather fool himself into believing that he was benefiting the group rather than tearing them apart. It was his stubborn arrogance that made Nick all the angrier. 

 

“Give me one reason why I shouldn't legalize the registration acts.” The President asked in an assertive tone. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t put an end to this war.”

“The heroes are the warriors for humanity. If you legalize these laws, it’ll not only put a strain on the heroes, but it’ll also get in the way of their job.” Maria said. Nick brought Agent Hill with him to the capital after hearing that Tony Stark and Hank Pym were attending the meeting. Agent Hill was shield’s best debater and had a keen eye for facts and knew how to use them. 

“Which is what?” The President asked in a sharp and harsh tone. “To destroy my cities? To pin my citizens against each other? If that’s the case then we don’t need them.”

“Without them we wouldn’t have defeated Loki and his army of chitauri in 2012. Manhattan wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for them. They saved those people from annihilation, annihilation on your command.” Maria’s words seemed to punch a hole into the President’s argument. His tense muscles slacken into a look of guilt. He quickly patched up the holes and resumed his tough exterior. 

“If it weren’t for your heroes, the world wouldn’t be experiencing these kind of catastrophes.” The President counterattacked. “The more superhuman activities, the more villains they attract.”

“Getting rid of them altogether will not stop the villains from coming.” Nick joined in. “You will only be doing the villains a favor, giving them one less obstacle to face. That is not a future humanity deserves.”

“And being constantly attacked by alien forces is not a present that humanity deserves.” The president said, pointing a long finger at a document.“336 casualties, 157 injured, 98 in critical condition.” He said. “It’s time that your heroes learn to respect the law. It is not fair to my citizens that they get away with murder.”

“Casualties happen in the midst of war.” Maria continued. “Innocent people will always get hurt as long as there’s a conflict, whether it's a superhuman conflict or not. “

“The heroes’ main priority is to eliminate the threat disturbing society.” Nick added. 

“So you’re saying that it’s fine for your team to hurt people as long as their ends justify it?” Hank asked in a cynical manner. “Heroes are supposed to protect people not kill them. What you have is not a team, it's a circus. Your members are out of control and nothing you could say will ever justify for carefree and reckless attitudes.”

“Their jobs are not easy tasks.” Nick defended. “Nor is it required of them to do this. They fight for the people, sacrifice themselves in each battle for the sake of humanity and yet you question their worth. It is time that we appreciate our heroes instead of magnifying their flaws. Whenever they fight, they go in with the knowledge that this could be their last battle, they fight anyways and not for self-gratification but for others, so other people could live peacefully, so others could live to complain about another day.”

“Peacefully? So these people are leading peaceful lives you say. Can you say the same for mothers who lost their children in the clash, for the fathers of teenage girls who were caught in the crossfires?” Hank continued to list. “These people are not leading peaceful lives. Their living in a nightmare your Avengers created.”

Hank’s words continued to hang in the air as everyone tried to digest them. Nick turned to look at Tony who wore a conflicted look on his face. His eyes were soft with regret and his mouth sullen with self-reflection. It appeared that Hank’s words applied to Tony in more ways than one, the impact was crushing him. When he spoke, his words seemed to be weighed down by that invisible chain. “I can verify that.” He said. “When the group and I were fighting at Sokovia last year….” His voice trailed off and a look of pain overcame his face. He casted his eyes to the table and breathed in a shaky breath filled with swelling emotions and hurt. It was this hurt that wiped the anger off of Nick’s face. Could it be possible that this conflict was personal for Tony? Could it be that it hurt him knowing he was hurting others even as he tried not to? “There was a boy studying there, Marcus Owens, a bright kid with a promising future. Too bad he’ll never get to see his future. We killed him. We dropped a building on top of him.” Tony sighed a breath filled with unshed tears. “This is why the Avengers are dangerous. We hurt people more than we hurt the bad guys. This is why an army of robots would be more suitable for this.”

“You can’t guarantee that they won’t hurt anyone.” Nick argued. 

“I can guarantee that we won’t ever again.” Tony can guarantee that his team won’t get hurt and that the government will get what they wanted. It was the only way to ensure peace, to ensure his friends lives, the people’s lives and the government’s satisfaction. 

Maria sighed. “All we ask Mr. President is for one more chance.” She said. “We have unfinished business we have to attend to. It’s in the interest of everyone that we do.”

“That can be debatable.” The president said.

“I promise you it’s not.” Maria then fished out a vanila file stuffed with documents from her briefcase and tossed it onto the table. “It’s in everyone’s common interest that we get her back.” She pointed to the picture of Egypt on the file.

“How? She’s a missing child, children go missing all the time and this is a job for the police task force not for a band of heroes.”

“I’m afraid it is.” Nick verified. “This girl is no ordinary teenager. We actually have no idea what she is only that she is powerful and very dangerous.”

“Go on.”

“She was kidnaped this summer by Asgardians. We have reasons to believe that they plan on using her to destroy the planet and the entire universe.”

“No one is that powerful.” The president scoffed.

“Are you willing to risk that?” Maria asked him. “Are you willing to risk the entire planet’s safety just to lock away a team of heroes with the capability to stop the catastrophe from happening?”

The president was silent for a long time, debating with himself. He looked at the table and sighed heavily. Suspense filled the air as everyone awaited his verdict. Finally he spoke. “I suppose you’re right.”

“But Mr. President-” Hank started.

“But nothing, you heard Agent Hill, there’s an impending catastrophe waiting to happen. We can’t afford to instill the accords now. I will withhold the accords till after the girl is found. But if the heroes start an uproar before then, then I have no choice but to instill the accords.”

“Yes Mr. President.” Nick nodded. 

“And Mr. Fury.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t disappoint me.” The president said. “From here on out, you will be working with officials I appoint to keep the group in check. If you fail to meet my expectations then they will have full control over the group and their affairs.”

“Sorry to disappoint you Mr. President, but I have no intentions of failing your expectations. “  
___________________________________________________________________________

Egypt had a lot of time to think, to brood and imagine. She would often relive moments in her mind. Her most visited fantasies were the parties and the heroin. Egypt felt a subtle burn streaming lazily through her veins. Gosh she missed it, the parties, the drugs. The puncture wounds on her arms were scarcely visible now. She would die to feel the flakes floating through her veins again. They were her escape, now, the world was closing in. Egypt wondered what Aqua would do if she were in her positioned. From the horror stories she heard, drug withdrawal was a true bitch.

Egypt should’ve counted herself lucky, her abnormality allowed her to survive without drugs. She shuddered, she couldn’t imagine going through drug withdrawal while being stuck in this place. 

Egypt looked out at the vast space before her. The room seemed to brighten up since her first day there. She could finally see every detail of the cell. The walls no longer blended in with the floors, creating an endless stream of black. Egypt could see the fine details of the broken pipes, saw as well as heard the water splash onto the floor. 

She wrinkled her nose, she now knew what she wanted to do. Egypt stood up and sprinted. She jumped midway into a front flip. She couldn't stand doing nothing and brooding all day. Egypt continued to jump and flip. Even as her muscles whined and cried from soreness, she pushed through. It was in that moment that Egypt felt...free. An ironic thought. 

For once since her capture, she was doing something she enjoyed, an activity she didn't do in ages. Egypt was ten the last time she did gymnastics. It was a ghost of her past and she danced with it, breathed it in as if she never left it. It was her only resort to protect her sanity, to preserve the little power Loki didn't take from her. 

Her feet raced across the floor, dust rose into the air in wisps around her legs. In one powerful jump, Egypt twisted in midair and landed gracefully like a cat. The stale air whipped around her wildly like a dancing dragon. She played with it, slipped through it, disappeared from the ground only to land again. It was then that the door opened. Egypt’s sanctuary was destroyed in the wake of Loki’s reign. She glared at him fiendishly and crossed her arms over her naked chest. 

He had an amused glint in his eyes, as if he knew what Egypt was up to. But, the spark died the moment it appeared. Maybe she imagined it.

Loki towered over her even as she stood on her feet. Egypt didn't allow his statue to intimidate her. “Are you ready to declare me as your lord and master?”

Egypt casted her eyes from his face, she had long forgotten her reason for being in this cell. She looked back at her captor, her freedom from the cell dwindle on a silver cord. A few words would determine her fate. She decided to choose wisely. Egypt knelt down on one leg to appear more humble, the truth was in the act, not in the words itself. “Yes your majesty.” 

The words hurt her like a stab wound. Loki wasn’t her master, her lord or whatever he thought himself to be. But, this was his world. She had to play by his rules in order to win. Only then would Egypt be able to reverse the game and pin him in checkmate. She moved her chess piece. “You are my master.” 

Loki captured her pawn. He read her every move. “I prefer to be addressed as ‘my lord.’”

Do not believe in the girl’s words. They are not sincere. The shadows warned.

This was a game Egypt could play. Words held little meaning, she learned that the hard way. “Yes my lord.”

Loki was pleased by her display. He knew it was a false performance, but he didn't allow it to ruin his smile. “Good girl.” Loki ran his fingers through her hair. He lost them in Egypt’s tangled forest of curls. They were soft and oily. 

Egypt fought not to grimace. Loki praised her as if she was a dog and not a person. She closed her eyes and repeated her mantra. Play his game. Play his game. Play his game.

“Sit up straight.” Loki instructed. “I want to see every inch of you.”

Egypt did as she was told. She straightened her back, her chest came out from hiding.

Loki removed his hand from her hair. “Perfect.” He said. “Now, are you ready to redeem yourself?”

“Yes.”

Loki was the least convinced by Egypt’s answer. “Are you sure pet?” His eyes altered ebony. “You will be expected to perform all that is demanded of you. Can you commit to such a task?”

“Don’t worry.” Egypt's lips broke into a forced smile. She hated the nickname he chose for her. She wondered if Loki even knew her real name. “I’m a great performer.”

“Would you walk through fire if I ask?” Loki examined Egypt’s reaction. Her back stiffened. He was more than interested to hear her answer. Loki had no intentions of demanding her to do such a thing, but of course, Egypt didn't know that.

Was this a trick question? Egypt wasn’t sure. The thought of walking through flames frightened her. What is the correct answer? If she says yes, would Loki burn her alive? Would the answer 'no' damn her with more nights in the cell? Egypt saw her fate swinging back and forth in front of her, taunting her.

She exhaled and pondered the choices. If she was forced to walk through fire, would she get burned? Fire already resided in her veins, maybe Egypt’s resistant to it. Suppose she wasn’t.

Loki believed that she was his wife, surely he wouldn’t toss her to die. But then again, he threw her in a fucking cell. Egypt almost lost herself in her web of thoughts. Maybe she was overthinking it. She wouldn't be surprised if Loki just asked her this question to mess with her.

She made up her mind, she chose her bishop. “Yes.” She decided to elongate her answer. “Right after I hose it down of course.”

Loki laughed. He didn't expect that answer. The girl proved to be amusing more and more everyday. Loki watched her dance from his hidden cameras, she still burst with energy. He couldn’t help but admire her strength. It was a pity he would have to break it. “Clever girl. I admire your courage, but, would it last?” This was probably his most favorite game. Mind tricks. Loki played with Egypt’s mind like a cat with a catnip toy. “I would hate to break one of my toys.” He moved his queen, Egypt’s bishop was left for the slaughter. 

She gathered herself. “It’s okay.” Her cheeks hurt from smiling too hard. Perhaps it was time to drop the fake smile. “I’m waterproof.” Egypt hoped a real room and bed was worth this humiliation.

“Everything has a weakness.” Loki said.

Egypt arched her brow. “Even you?” 

Loki tightened his grip on her. “Sorry.” She apologized and he loosened his hold. “What do you want me to do my lord?”

Loki cleared the board of all of Egypt’s defenses. He moved his queen. “Pull my cock out and fellate me.”

Checkmate. 

Egypt’s smile cracked. No! This wasn’t worth it, she couldn't hurt her pride anymore than she already have. “No.”

Loki expected that answer. Egypt was an open book, she couldn't hide anything from him. “Enjoy another week in your cell.” He turned to leave. Egypt saw something gleam at his side. She heard a metallic ring, the object at Loki’s side shifted and clung its tune. Keys.

Jackpot! The show must go on. She revived her performance. “Wait!” She called after him. Her eyes burned as she forced tears to well in them. “Please don’t leave me my lord!” Egypt fell into her character. She willed her voice to crack. 

Loki fell for the bate and she reeled him in. “Please…” She stretched her arms out towards him. “I’m going crazy down here! Please don’t leave me yet.”

Loki took pity on the girl and walked towards her. It wouldn't hurt to ease her suffering for a moment. He had no interest in taking her out of the cell, that was an opportunity, not a privilege. Loki would grant her his company for a little longer. He always had a weakness for crying woman. He always had a weakness for Asta.

Don’t be swayed by the girl’s performance . The shadows said. Their words echoed across his mind, bouncing back and forth into infinity. 

Silence. Loki spat inwardly. My goals remain the same as do my actions. The girl is still my late wife and I have the power to call upon old feelings whenever I deem it necessary.

Loki approached Egypt and she grabbed his leather pants. He lifted her to her feet by her hair and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Egypt buried her face in his chest. A smile crossed her lips. Victory was close at hand. “I don’t want to be alone anymore!” She made her voice thin and soft, it was almost inaudible. “I’m so cold... I can’t take this anymore, I feel like I’m dying.”

“Then end your suffering.” Loki said while patting her head. “And bend to my will.”

The shadows continued their warnings. If this persists your goals will waver.

Loki rolled his eyes. She is still the object of my hatred. My goals remains the same.

He embraced Egypt, left his keys vulnerable for the taking. She cautiously reached for them. They’ve shifted slightly, Egypt muted the jingle. She unhooked them from his belt and hid them behind her back. “I’m scared…” Her tears continued to fall. “I can’t do that.”

Loki snapped his fingers and a wool blanket appeared. He wrapped it around Egypt and she snuggled into it. “Then you are not worthy of my forgiveness.” She hid the keys behind the wool. Egypt nodded and watched as Loki walked away. Idiot. 

Once he returned to his bed chambers, he felt his side, his keys were nowhere to be found. Loki shook his head and chuckled. “This should be interesting.” The game of chess continued and he awaited her next move.


	17. A Dream(Plot=Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes a compromise with Fenrir, Dr. Doom approaches Jormungardr once more and Natasha has a heart to heart with Clint.

The sun rose into the kingdom of clouds above. The blazing star stretched its light across the enchanted land. The realm was torched by the summer heat. The days passed by in a lazy slowness, it was too hot to move. The heat worsened and the girls of the realm rid themselves of all modesty, dressed in thin layers of silk and cotton. No one could tell the difference between the noble-borned and the wenches at that moment. 

The streets sizzled and little wind made its way through the town and castle. Little Fenrir rested on his bed. He had shifted out of his lycan form. It was too dreadfully hot for fur. His skin did little to cool him off. 

It was midday when his father arranged for the family to leave for cooler climates. Child-like cheers blossomed around him, his siblings jumped and played with energy that only zeal could inspire. Fenrir joined his siblings’ parade of cheers, his parents had never looked happier. They’ve taken off in a carriage powered by horses. They were his father’s prized possessions. They were strong and gallant stallions. Loki had permitted Jormungardr and his mother to test the beasts. Fenrir and Hela were never given the opportunity to mount them. They were always told that they were too young to mount a stallion. 

The realm swept past them in flying colors. Fenrir and his siblings watched the scenery in awe. It had been 20 years since they’ve traveled beyond the kingdom, they’ve gazed at the skies with unrestrained amazement. 

The carriage neared their destination, the mountains. They’ve stalked the horizons like giants. The horses galloped over the shoulder of the mountain, causing the carriage to rumbled and vibrated around them. The paths were invested with pebbles. That didn't seem to bother the children. They’ve imagined the carriage as a ship at sea, fighting the cruel waves. Fenrir assigned the roles to his siblings, Loki and Asta joined the fun midway through.

The carriage then stopped in front of a small inn. The children raced through the premises while Loki rented it for the night. They were conveyed to their rooms, two modest chambers. After freshening up, they sprinted towards the springs.

Fenrir was the first to dive into the waters. The cool liquid lapped at his back, soothing him into tranquility. Hela and Jormungardr charged into the waters, the springs rippled angrily around them. Their father joined them soon after. He roared a laugh as he splashed his children. Jormungardr jumped on his back playfully while Fenrir splashed Hela. Summer didn't exist near those springs, only the freshness of spring. The warm air tickled the family as they played, provoking a chorus of laughter and cheer from them. 

They all took part in the fun, all but Asta. She sat on the sidelines, combing her delicate fingers through her hair. She was fully clothed despite their morning’s journey. It was her royal pride that kept Asta from melting. She looked the part. Her hair was a cascade of thick dark curls beneath a golden tiara. She wore a yellow waist-length cloak to match the gold luster of her eyes. Her ebony flesh was hidden behind a long gown. 

“Come and join us love.” Fenrir’s father said. They’ve tried to beckon her to the springs. Asta would simply smile and silence them with Muspelheim: It’s never too hot for a fire giantess. She would say. That was her secret behind her tolerance for the heat. It had always reminded his mother of home, the identity she left behind.

Loki then climbed out of the springs, water glided off of his body and beaded in his black hair. “Don’t let us have all the fun.” He said to her.

His mother smiled. “If I leave then who will keep the sun company?” Her voice was like kisses, soft and sweet.

With the snap of his fingers Asta’s clothes disappeared. Loki curled his arms around her and picked her up. “The birds and the trees darling.” He carried her back to the pack. They’ve played until the sun sunk below the horizon. By then, they’ve retired into the inn. After a bath, the children had gathered into their parents’ room. They’ve snuggled onto their laps, eating golden apples native to the lands. The skies were clear and a banner of stars greeted their eyes. 

“Look father.” Hela pointed from Loki’s lap. She led their attention to the meteor shower. One by one the stars were knocked out of the sky, a silver trail swirled behind them. 

Jormungardr climbed off of Loki’s lap that he shared with Hela. He rushed towards the window. The blues of his eyes twinkled as brightly as the stars. “Mother.” He said. “May I have a star?”

Asta giggled and bounced Fenrir on her lap. “Of course, you can have the heavens.”

“I want the stars too!” Hela whined. 

Loki kissed her forehead and cradled her in his arms. “They are yours as well as your brothers.” He reassured her. “They belong to the members of our house.” He proclaimed, assigning ownership over the stars. “To your lady mother, your brothers.” Loki listed. “Your papa Odin, uncle Baldur and Thor, to your mama Frigga and her house.”

“And to your father.” Asta leaned over to kiss his cheek. “And to my house.”

Fenrir leaned into the cove of Asta’s body, eating an apple. A few moments later Hela reached for the last fruit in the basket. Jormungardr swiped it from her hands. She roared in dismay and chased her brother across the room. Their quarrel aroused complaints from their parents, but they paid them no mind. Jormungardr ran near his mother, Hela grabbed at him and brushed against Fenrir’s body, causing him to drop his apple. His eyes watered in a silent fit. Asta rinsed the fruit off and gave it back to her son. “Forgive them Fenrir.”

He paused. Ominous clouds of fear suddenly formed in his mind. Their origins were unknown.

He heard those words before. Fenrir looked at the fruit in his hands. He ate this apple before an uneasy feeling began to gnaw at his thoughts. Everything. This had happened before. Fenrir’s realization crushed the illusion under its foot. He was forced out of his dream and plunged into a nightmare. His father, sister and brother were all plucked out of the scene, Asta remained. 

The room then altered, exposing the cold interior of a cave. Fenrir looked around anxiously. What was going on? He saw faces emerge from the dark, familiar figures. The royal family, his family. Fenrir felt something slice through his fur, a ribbon. Gleipnir. It sunk deeper into his body, creating deep grooves. The more he struggled, the tighter the ribbon became. 

Fenrir sniffed the air, it was salted with the scent of blood. It wasn’t his own blood. He looked down to find Tyr dead at his side. Blood gushed from where his hand used to be. The skin on his arm was torn and scarcely covered the muscle beneath. 

Fenrir soon heard screaming, the woeful wails of a woman. His eyes met the source. 

“Fenrir!” Asta sobbed. She called upon her flames, slaying every man who dared to keep her from her child. 

He cringed from the men’s grisly wails. The fire ate at their flesh, tearing it from their bodies. The men’s figures began to thaw and melt. The fumes rose all around him, the stench of roasting flesh.

Asta reaped their deaths and ran towards her son. “Unhand my child!”. It was then that she stopped. Why did she stop? Why wasn't she running? That's when Fenrir saw it, the blade. His mother was stabbed! The cruel silver plunged into her chest, hailing her feet off the floor and tearing her muscles. 

Fenrir heard her pained gasp, saw the hope vanish from her eyes. The sword was heaved from her chest and Asta tumbled to the ground with Thor towering over her. A crimson river leaked from her body, crimson dripped from the blade.

She gasped for air, wheezing as she forced the air into her lungs. It hurt to breath. With each exhale, her wound ripped wider. She cried from the excruciating pain, cried for her son. She could never be there for him again. She couldn't save him. She couldn't save any of her children. "P-please..." Asta choked. Her voice was so feeble and fragile. 

“Mother!” Fenrir cried. He couldn’t handle the sight of her body, so broken and bleeding.

“Please.” Asta hauled a breath. Her life was fleeing, the color was leaving her eyes. She struggled to hold on a little longer. “Forgive them Fenrir.” She cried harder.“For they d-do...not know what they’re...doing. Do not let her win.” With that Thor dipped the tip of his sword into her neck. Blood squirted from the wound in a violent gush. 

“MOTHER!” Fenrir screamed. 

He opened his eyes, woke up from the dream. He was panting and sweating heavily. Fenrir closed his eyes and tried to center himself, he had relived that moment for 1000 years. No child should ever witness the death of their mother. It was that day Fenrir learned of the world's cruel nature. The realm’s evils opened their doors to him ,that door, to a child of tender years, but to his people, he was a creature with monstrous strength. He was only 100 years old at that time, too young to be evil, too young to be a monster.

He had lost count of the many nights he dreamt of that day. It was a bruise on his memory. It hardened into a scar. Fenrir replayed Asta’s words to himself. In all the years he never wondered who his mother was referring to. He spent most of his time channeling his hatred into forgiveness, but, who was “her”?

He soon realized he had a visitor. “Father.” Fenrir didn’t sound pleased. “You’re gracing me with your presence?”It’s been 30 years since he last seen his father. Now he decided to pay Fenrir a visit. He was suspicious of Loki’s reasons.

Loki illumined the cell with magic. “Why yes of course.” He took note of the sweat covering his son’s skin. “What’s wrong? The nights aren’t treating you well?”

Fenrir scoffed. “Don’t worry father.” He said. “My nights cannot compete with your level of cruelty.”

Loki chuckled wickedly. “There it is.” His voice darkened. “The fire still burns inside of you. Your hatred. A boy could only pretend for so long. Forgiveness is not in your nature.” His lips crooked into a smile. “You are my blood but alas, you’ve forgotten who fathered you.”

A shadow fell onto Fenrir’s face. “But I haven’t forgotten who mothered me.” He snapped boisterously. “Forgiveness is no stranger to me!”

“Is that so?” Loki asked doubtfully. He knelt before his son and studied his eyes. “Then why do I see hatred instead of love in your eyes? Do you loathe your father?”

“I do not despise my father.” Fenrir defended himself. “ But I do abhor the stranger standing before me! Where is my father? My sister? My brother?”

“Dead along with your mother.” Loki said poisonously. He chuckled to himself. “I guess that is a lie given that she has returned.”

Fenrir’s eyes widened in astonishment. “You jest!”

“My words are true.”

“Where is she?” Fenrir’s chains rattled. He twisted in them despite the cutting pain in his wrists.

“With me.”

“Please tell me father!”

“Only if you give me your word. Pledge your fealty to me and I will give you leave to see her. Once you’ve gain my trust, I’ll assign you to guard her and protect her till the war.” Loki seen Fenrir’s jaw clench. “But.” He resumed. “Fail to accept my rule and you’ll never see her for as long as you live.”

Fenrir was faced with a dilemma. By aligning himself with Loki, he’d be able to see his mother again. The cost was to forget Asta’s wishes. He couldn’t stand the thought of betraying her dying wish. But, she was here now, living and breathing. Maybe she is relieving Fenrir of the burden. Or maybe, testing his commitment. 

“Fine.” He could feel to shame bubbling inside him. “But only to protect her from you.”

“Very well.” Loki waved his hand and the chains disappeared. Fenrir drew his hands to his chest and rubbed his bleeding wrists. His arms ached and he wasn’t used to this much mobility. “Your assignment awaits you.”

“Where is she now?”

“Attempting to break free from her cell.” Loki revealed. “Make sure she doesn’t fly too far away from her cage.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Jormungardr always known he had inherited his parents’ darkest qualities. His mother’s seductive abilities and his father’s sadism, he took pleasure in those dark delights. 

Jormungardr resided in his bed chamber, the scent of Egyptian musk swirled around him. From his window came the silver rivers of moonlight. He sat on his bed of silk and sipped from his glass of wine. The beverage had spiced his tongue, he could feel his desires rising. 

Tonight, Jormungand had acquired the finest tavern girls money could buy. They were beautiful and curvaceous and by far the most obedient. Jormungand had learned their names on the fortnight. Ase and Sabella.

Ase was a rare jewel, being the seed of a grotesque peasant had not tarnished her beauty. She had eyes of sapphire, dark hair that dripped down onto her shoulders, her skin was a dark brown. Sabella was a goddess. Her eyes were hazel and seemed to hold all the secrets of the world. One could lose themselves in those pools, she could enchant or break any man with them. Her hair was a rich auburn. Jormungardr swore he saw fire in each strand. 

The girls knelt in front of him, naked and ready. Jormungardr licked his lips with anticipation. His eyes fell over their breasts and bountiful curves. Flawless, their skin were free of all blemishes, Jormungardr smiled, they will bare his marks in time. It was a pity really, he would have to sully such perfect skin. 

“Ase.” He called. The girl looked up at him. For a wench, she possessed innocence in her eyes. “Fetch my toys from the closet.” 

The girl obeyed and returned with his possessions: a sjambok, great for inflicting the most sadistic of torture, a cat ‘o’ nine adorned with gorgeous knots and tails. He could create intricate patterns on their backs with it- A dragon tail whip with a tip that stung like the bite of a viper and a paddle. 

Jormungardr gazed at Ase approvingly. “Lay on the floor on your stomachs.” He ordered. The girls obeyed his every command. Jormungardr sought out to torture them. He showered their bodies with the whips, drawing pretty red stripes across their backs. One could hear the whips hiss as they bit at the girl's’ thighs. They’ve tasted Ase and Sabella, their skin broke and the whips lurked on their bodies, wanting more and receiving everything. 

The girls whimpered and sobbed beautifully, Jormungardr feasted upon their plight and felt his arousal growing. He raised his arm and slashed Sabella’s skin with the sjambok. A scream ripped from her mouth, it was intoxicating. He didn't bother with the other toys and decided to finish with his hands. Whipping the girls would be too merciful, the touch of his hands would surely burn in their minds forever.

Jormungardr ravished their bodies, viciously pressed against their pressure points, transforming their bodies into their own enemies. The girls writhed and cried even as their intimate folds glistened and shivered with lust. Jormungardr loved those girls, they’ve given him all that he needed, he needed to hear their sobs and unrestrained yowls, see their faces contort as pain munched on their senses. He felt his penis throb, felt his seed rushing into his shaft head, threatening to spill. Jormungardr delayed his climax, desired to fill the girls with his seed instead of his pants. 

He ended their torment. Relief washed over the girls’ faces. Jormungardr’s touch softened and he extracted the girls’ carnal desires. His mouth traveled over their bodies, his hands provoked pleasure to whirl in their loins. He took the party to the bed and watched as the girls lusted after each other. Ase and Sabella lost themselves in their world of kisses, their hands searched each other’s bodies and their moans filled the room. They were hungry for one another, grabbing at each other’s bodies in a mad frenzy, sucking, kissing, nibbling and scratching. 

Jormungardr enjoyed the raunchy display and stroked himself. “Taste each other.” He demanded.

Ase climbed on top of Sabella, positioning her sex over her mouth. She then bent down to taste Sabella. He watched the girls devour one another, he could hear them slurping and moaning in ecstasy. Ase’s tongue swirled over Sabella’s bud, sucking it between her lips. Sabella licked Ase’s seam lengthwise before invading her canal. She tasted her salty nectar and moaned her approval.

Jormungardr stood behind Ase and positioned his organ at her entrance. His meaty shaft head peered into her hole and he forced himself deeper until he completely filled her. Ase groaned in pleasure and pain, her flesh swallowed him whole. He rammed into her, felt her clenching around his length, coating him with her warm juices. His testicles slapped against her behind. Jormungardr felt Sabella’s tongue on them, flicking and sucking them into her mouth. He groaned at the feel of her tongue lapping at his member each time he pulled out of Ase.

He then heard a knock on his chamber door followed by a creak. Doom entered unannounced and was greeted by the vulgar display. 

The bed lamented as it slammed against the wall. Jormungardr didn't lighten his thrusts, he shoved into Ase with bruising force. “You choose the worst times to pester me.” Jormungardr hissed, noticing Doom’s intrusion. He then turned his attention to Ase. “Continue pleasing the girl’s cunt.” He said crudely. “I want her juices to cover your entire face.”

“Yes your grace.” Ase kissed Sabella’s intimate place. The musky perfumes of her sex intoxicated Ase as she pleasured her. 

Doom didn't seem affected by the display. “I have come to talk.”

“You talk while I fuck.” Jormungardr snickered. He drilled into Ase, knocking the breath from her lungs. He suddenly grew tired of the activity and pulled his member out of Ase. Jormungardr moved back and pressed his penis against Sabella’s lips. “Take my cock.” She wrapped her lips around his length and licked him clean. 

“Have you reflected upon my words yet?”

“I have.” Jormungardr answered. He then slapped Ase’s buttocks and demanded her to fist Sabella. The girl gagged on his member in response, he could sense her anxiety, it dripped from her body . “Slap her cunt if she struggles.”

“Yes your grace.” Ase climbed off of Sabella and disappeared between her legs. She bestowed a kiss on her moist inner lips. Ase prepared the girl, she first slid three fingers into her threshold to widen her. The girl squirmed and she disciplined her as instructed. Ase returned to pumping her fingers inside her. Her fingers snaked onto Sabella’s trigger spot, four fingers, then five. The girl howled as pleasure and pain battled inside her genitals. Sabella’s soggy flesh wrapped around Ase’s hand, she stretched her, forced Sabella’s elasticity beyond its limit before toying with her clitoris.

“Quit your whining.” Jormungardr tugged on Sabella’s hair. “And continue pleasing my cock.” The girl obeyed and took him deep into her throat. He then addressed Doom. “What will I gain from aligning myself with you?”

“I will allow Thor to be your kill.”

“Loki has already promised me that. You bore me.”

“I’m not finished yet. “ Doom corrected him. “I will give you complete authority over your parents’ lives and fates.” He continued. “They will be your prisoners.”

“Now you are striking my interest.” After finishing, Jormungardr dismissed the girls. “Suppose I spare them of my wrath and show mercy?”

“That too would be your choosing and will be respected.”

“I like the way you think.” Jormungardr laughed. “I’ll consider your proposal.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Natasha entered the training room, home to the most fierce of shield assassins. The space filled with the agents’ grunts and pants, the scent of sweat soared in the air. She found Clint in the back away from the crowd. He trained solo , punching and kicking a dummy. His eyes were alert like a hawk, his movements were swift and dosed with venom. Natasha made her way towards him and he noticed her immediately. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” He replied.

“Care to spar with me?” Natasha asked, positioning herself for battle.

“Sure.” He mirrored her stance. “What are the stakes?”

“Loser buys the winner lunch.”

“Sounds good to me.” The battle began with a clash of fists. It was a mixed blur of movement, too swift to be seen by the naked eye. Clint tried to strike her pressure points. Natasha blocked his attack and maneuvered around his hands. She was light on her feet and moved with the grace of a dancer. 

She struck his face with her palm, dipped down to kick his legs from under him. Clint dodged her movements and backflipped to safety. “You’re rusty Romanova.” He charged towards her and launched a stream of punches. Natasha blocked his fist with her forearms. She then switched to offense and tried to strike his chest. They continued to train with each other even as her mind drifted down the creek. She suddenly lost focus and was defeated. Clint flipped her onto her back. She landed with a loud thump onto the floor. 

“I guess I’m buying you lunch.” Natasha tried to smile. It wasn't the dull ache emanating from her head that delayed her smile, it was something else entirely. She tried to brush it off, but it kept coming back, refusing to be ignored. She could feel her lips cracking into a frown and saw her entire world dim into blue. She couldn't ignore it. Natasha couldn't erase what she had done.

“What’s going on Natasha?” Clint asked, concerned for his friend. “You’re unfocused today.”

Natasha didn't answer and they walked towards the cafeteria after freshening up. She sat in front of Clint and watched him eat, barely touched her own food. Her mind drifted in and out of the blue. She couldn't run away from it.

She played with her peas, Thursday’s events were eating at her conscience. “Barton.” Natasha paused for a moment, it only stimulated Clint’s curiosity. “Have you ever betrayed someone close to you?” She asked referring to Bruce. She remembered the look on his face the moment he woke up in the prison. He was hurt, infuriated and shocked. She stomped on his wishes and summoned the beast. She turned him into a monster, he trusted her and she betrayed him. It was her fault that he now laid in a prison. But he didn't do anything wrong. She dragged him back to new york even as he begged her not to. Her fault that so many people died. It was him that they blamed, him that they saw. Him that they feared. 

“Yeah.” He answered and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “We’re all guilty of it, it's apart of being human.”

Natasha disagreed, she tuned into her memories. “The red in my ledger keeps growing.”

“Natasha.” He reached for her hand. “Don’t blame yourself over what happened in Manhattan, you were just following orders.”

She pulled her hand away. “I persuaded chief to let me search for Banner. I just-” Natasha’s voice trailed off for a moment. Never had she ever dwelled upon her past mistakes, because, if she did, she would lose herself in the red. It was apart of being an assassin, dismiss the faces of one’s victims, ignore the wails of the ghosts in one’s past, to distance oneself from all human emotions. But, after joining shield and teaming up with the Avengers, Natasha found herself revisiting her past, She hated the monster she had become. “Wanted him back. I used everything that was happening as an excuse to find him and now.” She shook her head. “He will never forgive me.”

 

‘You don’t know what the future holds. Time heals all wounds, he’ll learn to forgive you someday.”

“Someday is too far away.”


	18. A Month

It was a cloudy day that November morning. The sun scarcely illuminated the sky. From the cloud’s mouths came flashes of cool rain. They’ve poured onto the world like falling bullets, cool and sharp to the senses. There was a frigid bite to the air as well, one that wasn’t there a few weeks prior. One could hear the wind whistling a shrill tune.

Steve and Sam ventured through the pouring rain, took shelter in a dismal building. The walls were fashioned in dull colors and resonated with that of a void, empty and lifeless. Their footsteps could be heard cracking through the silence like a whip. They’ve ventured down the forlorn halls and entered a gigantic room. 

The two heroes had entered this place many times, and yet, it still felt surreal. The walls, the floors, the call of each footstep were so unreal to Steve. Each time he stepped foot inside this building, it felt as though he entered a dream, one burdened with dread. Even so, Steve never wanted to leave it. Though, the place wanted to leave him. Steve could feel it slipping through his fingertips.

He feared reality would pluck away the dream before it could take root in his consciousness. If this was a dream, Steve hoped he would never wake up from it again. He would dwell in this forsaken paradise forever.

While entering, he was reminded of the life that coursed through those walls, the dimension of the ceiling, the shadows draping the walls, those small details were too real to be crafted by the mind. Steve was awake. This wasn’t a dream, too imperfect to be one, he looked passed the minor imperfections, if only, to see the perfections glow and take form. Yes, it was almost perfect, Steve’s search was over, he had finally found him.

Bucky sat in the center of the room, his facial features were obscured by the faint light. The overhead light twirled aimlessly, casting shadows upon the walls, they’ve crawled up the ceiling like living creatures, each, fleeing the man sitting upon the floor. His back was slouched and his eyes were dim and lugubrious. Steve watched those eyes, ones that once harbored brotherly affection for him, now they were muddied, a ghost of what they used to be, of what they yearn to be again. His mind journeyed back two years ago, to winter soldier. Steve saw fire in his eyes, they’ve burned a hole through his soul, left Bucky to heal the wounds. 

His arm was trapped inside a metal vise of some sort. Its grip upon Bucky grew in strength with each passing week. It was week three and the heroes still didn’t know how to free him. All Steve and Sam could do was watch him, feed and bathe him. Little was known on whom trapped Bucky there, they’ve found him in that place, abandoned and scarcely alive. His mind was still in pieces, but, his memory fought to improve. He had fragmented memories of their youth, the friendship they’ve shared. It was enough for Steve, his friend was still in there, he recognized him.

Steve had no doubt in his mind that Bucky’s entrapment was Crossbones doing. Though, he could not explain why crossbones would abandon him. Either way, Steve was glad for the change in events. 

He took a step closer to his friend. Bucky lifted his head, his breath was ragged, his forehead was sticky with sweat and his brown strands clung to his temples. Steve fought the urge to brush it away from his face. 

“This would’ve been a lot easier a week ago.” Sam complained. He walked towards Steve and folded his arms in front of his chest. 

“What if we’d call Tony.” Steve suggested. He would rather achieved this without Tony’s help, but, he couldn’t deny that the odds in doing so were against him. He didn't have the equipment necessary to release Bucky from the vise. 

“He wouldn't believe us.” Sam squashed the idea. He was sure Tony blamed Bucky for the death of his parents. No amount of persuasion would ever alter his perception. And besides, his involvement would give rise to a disaster. He would refuse to help them, help a “villain” and could risk drawing the media’s attention. 

“Even if he did-”

“Who knows if the accords would let him help.” Sam cut Steve off. 

He knew Sam was right. Tony had turned his back on his team and was the government's pawn now. He was more concerned with remaining in the senate’s good graces, than, the welfare of his allies. Tony was no longer a partner, one blemish would jeopardize his future with the accords, a future he fought to protect. 

Steve wrapped his mind around the situation, found that fate was against them. “We’re on our own.” He said. It was a truth everyone was afraid to voice. The teammates became separate lands since the rise of Ultron, the debate on the accords only stimulated the drift. 

Steve thought about the possible candidates that could help him, found the choices scarce in number. Bruce was detained, Natasha was currently in Paris on a mission, Clint wouldn’t want to jeopardize the team’s future to help, Thor was a possibility. Steve’s mind drifted to Chief Fury. It had been a month since his meeting with the president and he had everyone in his sight walking on eggshells. Fury’s tolerance towards other’s mistakes was drastically declining. He would surely be furious if he were to discover Steve’s plans. 

Sam gave a light shrug. “Maybe not.” He replied. “I know a guy.”

“Who do you have in mind?”

“Scott Laing.” Sam answered. “I’ve faced him a few months ago, he’s the only one that can help us.”

“How?”

“He can shrank at will.” Samuel replied. “I don’t know how, I just know he can. If we persuade him to help, he could destroy the vise from the inside out.”

Steve looked at Bucky. He would do anything to save his friend. He would catch a grenade if he had to. For decades Bucky had been a face in photos, a memory that never ceased to comfort and sadden Steve. Bucky was dead. He was sure of it till now. Their encounter had made the decades feel like mere weeks they were apart.

He turned to face Sam. “Where can we find him?”

“I don’t know.” Samuel shrugged. “I only got his name. We should be able to find him in the database back at the facility.”

Steve nodded before kneeling before Bucky. His friend reclined his head on the icy metal, sweat dripped from his chin despite the cool bite in the air. “Hang in there buddy.” He said, Steve swept away a loose strand of hair from Bucky’s face. “I’ll get you out of this place, I promise. “

A few minutes later, the two heroes went back outside and hopped into Sam’s car. They headed for the New Avenger’s facility. It was a four hour drive from where they were in New York City. By the time they’ve arrived it was noon and the air had never felt so cold. The autumn winds sliced into their skin. Steve could feel the brutal cold clamming onto his bones, it’s hold was stronger than a wolf’s bite. Instead of rain, there was snow. They felt the arctic winds slamming against their bodies, they blew the snow, tossing them into a chaotic swirl.

They escaped into the facility, the only building within miles. Their entrance was met with a gush of heat. Steve felt the cold crackle against his skin, fighting to survive, only to die in vain. 

There was urgency in the air. The place was swamped with shield agents. 

“What is going on?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know but I don’t like it. “ Steve replied solemnly. The men walked through the throng of agents, they’ve rushed to and fro, carrying documents, forms, and other items. Steve then spotted Wanda standing on the balcony overseeing the frenzy. “Wanda”. He called, walking towards her. 

“Captain. You’re here.”

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, cutting to the chase. “Why is shield here?” 

“For a meeting captain.” Came a voice from behind. It unmistakably belonged to Chief Fury. “Regarding the legislature's decisions.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Tonight was the night. Egypt thought. She clutched the keys within her hand, her palms were slick with sweat, portraying her nervousness. She felt her anxiety crawling beneath her skin, it held her courage in its teeth, threatening to run away with it. Egypt wrestled with her nervousness, she would be damned before she let this opportunity pass her by.

She couldn't help but be pessimistic towards the odds. Loki would see her and she’d be thrown back into this hellhole. Egypt shuddered. She would rather die than remain his prisoner. She could feel the goosebumps rising, glazing her skin. Egypt refused to get caught. 

She felt her way through the darkness and found the door. Open this door and she would be free, but, for how long? The question twirled in Egypt’s mind like a leaf caught in the breeze. She grabbed it and crushed it under the weight of her determination. Egypt will win. 

From the corner of her eye she saw the green woman. She gave Egypt a roguish smile, daring her to open the door. Egypt happily obliged. The dungeon door opened with a loud creak! She could hear the bottom of the door scratching the floor. 

She looked back to find the woman gone, wisps of purplish smoke stood in her place, reminded Egypt of the energy that coursed through her own veins. 

Egypt recollected herself and peeped her head out of the door. The coast was clear. She tiptoed through the quiet hallway. Her bare feet padded lightly on the floor. Egypt swept to the side and peered from the corner of the hall. Empty. She climbed up the stairs with such haste, the steps whimpered beneath her feet. The creaks weren’t too loud and Egypt made it to the next floor undetected. 

Her streak of good luck had suddenly reached its end. She was almost caught twice, palace guards seemed to stalk every corner of the floor. Egypt felt like she was trapped in a game of Pac man, the guards were the ghosts, she was pac man. She fled up another flight of stairs. In reality there were no restarts, no fruits to collect that’ll guarantee her win.

Egypt heard the voices once more, she turned to face west, guards were there, she ran in the opposite direction. She hid behind a wall and heard footsteps coming from behind her. Egypt’s breath shook, her heart hammered her chest. Reality had sunk its nails into her plans, someone was near. She was going to get caught. 

Egypt then centered herself, shoved her anxiety to the depths where it came from. She will fight to the bitter end. A flame sparked and engulfed Egypt’s right hand. She cautiously peered her head out to see who was coming. Her eyes narrowed. Egypt recognized that girl. She was a small slender girl, with spiraling black curls upon her head, virulent brown eyes. Whoever she was, Egypt didn’t like her. 

The girl suddenly stopped in her tracks. Egypt sunk deeper into her hiding place, the fire still blazed around her fingers. The girl wrinkled her nose, she smelled something, smelled Egypt. This was it, one more step and the girl would see her. Egypt would have to kill her, kill anyone who sees her. Before she could attack the girl, someone grabbed her and pulled her into a room. 

The culprit shoved Egypt against the wall and covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled wildly and burned his arm till he released her. 

“Shhh!” He silenced her.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Quiet!” He whispered back, resumed covering her mouth. Egypt contemplated blasting him with fire, the action would only wake the palace. She needed to escape somehow, he was in the way. “Trust me.” The boy said. He waited for the sounds of retreating footsteps before releasing Egypt. She backhanded the boy, the sound shot through the night and echoed like fireworks. 

The slap didn't seem to affect him. “Please.” He said. “I mean you no harm.”

Egypt scoffed. “‘No harm’ my ass.” Fire kindled in her hand. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you?!” She slithered, trying to appear threatening. There was no telling if she could hurt the boy. Egypt gazed at his arm, no burn marks, his skin was intact. 

“Without my guidance you will be captured and thrown back into the dungeons.” He warned. Fenrir knew Egypt couldn’t hurt him. His flesh was forged by fire and ice, pieces of her coursed through him, it protected him from any burst of fire. 

Egypt eyed him warily. “How did you know I came from the dungeons.”

“It’s not just I.” Fenrir spoke, he grabbed a housecoat from the closet and handed it to Egypt. It was then that she noticed her nudity. She covered herself. “The entire realm knows you are a prisoner, to see your face means you’ve fled from the dungeons.”

Egypt became silent, her suspicions slacked. Though, she did not completely trust him. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Fenrir.”

“Fen what?”

“Fenrir.” He repeated.

“Your new name is Fen.” Egypt said. “Now tell me something, why should I trust you and why are you helping me?”

“Only you can answer the first question I’m afraid.” He spoke with an old world flair for someone so young. Fenrir was unmistakably 11 at most. 

“What about the second one?”

“That I can answer.” Fenrir replied. That he wanted to answer truthfully, though, he could not. He could still sense Hela lurking behind the chamber door, she was watching him. Fenrir gazed at Egypt with remorse. He wanted to tell her everything, Loki’s knowledge of her escape, of his involvements with his father’s plans. But the words didn’t dare break through his lips, Hela was there and she would surely notify Loki of his betrayal. If he’s locked in a cell, then, who would protect his mother? Fenrir closed his eyes and breathed, this was for her sake. He had to sacrifice in order to protect her, but somehow, it felt like he was throwing her into the fire. 

“I’m waiting.” Egypt huffed impatiently.

“My apologies.” Fenrir shook himself out of the trance. “Life in isolation is not only known to you. I too was held prisoner. And though I’m no longer trapped in a cell, I am still a captive.” This was true. Fenrir was trapped in a cave for 950 years. Once he was rescued he spent another five decades of his life in a prison cell. “Freedom was denied to me, it shouldn’t be denied to you, no one should live their lives in isolation, in terror.” He said. “I wish to relieve you of your pain.”

“Great speech.” Egypt wore a false smile. “How many prisoners did you sell that crap to?”

“Please do not mock my words.” Fenrir was serious. “You must flee from here, this place will be the end of you, the end of everyone.” Fenrir heard a shift outside, he was stepping too close to the wire He could feel his sister’s glare penetrating the door. 

“What do you mean?”

“There’s no time to explain.” Fenrir rushed. He handed her folded clothes and directed her towards the bathroom. “You must disguise yourself as a kitchen girl and wait for further instructions.” He gently nudged her towards the bathroom. 

Egypt unfolded the clothes and looked at them with unconcealed disgust. “A maid?!” She nearly shouted. “This is your best idea?” She asked impertinently. 

“Servants are given leave every Wednesday to shop at the market for the palace.” Fenrir answered. This girl was unlike his mother. Asta was kind and always showed gratitude. Th girl before him possessed his mother’s face but not her charms. Even so, Fenrir couldn’t stop himself from imprinting on her. “Being a servant will give you the opportunity to escape.”

“Nice logic.” Egypt said sarcastically. “Don’t maids serve people all day? Someone will see me.”

“You will remain in the kitchen and wear a cloak to conceal your face. You will not stand out, others will see it as an act of modesty.” Fenrir suddenly realized where he was sentencing her. He looked towards the door, Hela was still there. He couldn't warn Egypt, he could only hope the other girls would warn her instead. Or perhaps, she’d discover the servant passageways and escape. Fenrir hoped she would. 

Egypt nodded. She turned towards the bathroom. “By the way.” Egypt turned her head slightly. “My name’s Egypt.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

It has been a month since Clint last saw his teammates. The mission to rescue the girl was at a complete stand still, he took the initiative to go home and see his family. His older children jumped and cheer as they embraced him, his wife kissed his cheek. She was still angry at him for breaking his promise to leave the Avengers. Though, she’d never voiced her disapproval, Clint could still see it in her eyes, and something else, worry, fear. 

Today Clint and his children played outside, allowed the crisp air to wash over them. The world surrounding them was covered in thick blankets of snow. The arctic storm had brought winter early to his family this year. The wind was cool and clean, the rich scent of pine trees spiced the air. 

Cooper and Lila raced through the field of white. Clint charged after them with snowballs. The children laughed as they dunked him into the hill of snow they’ve created. They’ve played for hours, creating snow angels, building a snowman and fort. They’ve played till their voices became hoarse from laughter, their bones chilled from the winter frost. Clint didn’t mind the cold, didn't mind the early snowfall. He was with his family, his children and there was nowhere else he would rather be. 

Soon Laura opened the door. “Dinner's ready.” She said before closing the door. Clint and his children raced back to the house, with Lila taking first place. 

“First is the worst.” Cooper teased. “Second’s the best!”

“Only in your world.” Lila replied, sticking her tongue out. Snow sprinkled her brunette hair. It was a quality she received from her mother, the color of her hair. She and her brother were the spitting image of their mother, wide dark brown eyes, with smiles that could outshine the sun. Barton loved them dearly.

After settling inside, they’ve joined Laura at the table. She held Nathanial in her lap, bouncing him up and down. Lila moved to play with him, making funny faces that tickled him. “Lila your food will get cold.” Laura reminded her. “Eat first then you could play with Nathan.”

“Okay…”Lila replied disappointedly. She played with her peas and carrots. Her brother inhaled his food like a starved beast. Cooper was finished with his plate before Lila and went to get seconds. It was a habit Laura tried to break him out off, she was not one to nurture gluttony. She knew he would eat a mountain load of food if she let him. Cooper took after Clint’s eating habits, while Lila mirrored her mother’s. 

Clint then looked at Nathanial, knew the baby would take after him. He could go through five bottles in 30 minutes. Laura aspired to wean him off of such habits. The baby reached for the bottle on the table, his third fill so far. Clint smiled, he remembered the day Nathan was born. It wasn’t so far a date, he was born five months ago on a June morning. He was the smallest out of their children, weighing only 7.5 ounces in oppose to Cooper whom weighed 8.6 ounces as a baby. 

Clint had insisted on naming him after Natasha. Nathanial. She once told him that her favorite baby name was Nathaniel. It was difficult getting such a sentiment out of her, she was never one to indulge in such discussions. Natasha was drunk that night, a very rare occasion, she’s notorious for her ability to remain sober. But that night, she allowed herself to sink into her indulgences, it was then that Clint realized why she always fought to remain sober. 

Alcohol is infamous for wrenching people’s hearts open and highlighting their vulnerabilities. It has a way of reviving dead memories and emotions and forcing one to the past to relive their darkest hours. Clint had learned everything about Natasha and witnessed her old scars bleed. It was the next morning that they’ve woken up in bed together, their clothes littered the floors in crumpled heaps. They took a vow of secrecy that day and till this day Clint had never detailed that event to his wife. It was a secret he treasured and ceased to regret. It was the day that brought Natasha and him together instead of wrenching them apart. Before then, she had always kept Clint at a distance, she was new to shield and made a habit of making foes.

She once told him that she used to want to have kids, but, there was no use in holding onto a dead dream. Her days in the red room had left her barren and with little hopes in starting a family. Natasha had always said that families were for normal people, she is not normal. Clint sighed at the memories and washed his plate. Ever since that day Natasha toiled to build tolerance towards alcohol. Her diligence had endowed her with what she desired, another coat of iron. She would never be vulnerable ever again.

The sound of the children playing had brought Clint back into reality, he joined the family fun. They’ve played with the wii till the evening had darkened into night. At 10 o’clock, Clint and Laura tucked everyone into bed. Clint spent 20 minutes reading the children a bedtime story. Where The Wild Things Are, he thought Lila and Cooper had grown out of this routine. Laura reassured him that they have. “It’s because they’ve missed you.” She said.

Clint smiled and plopped himself beside his wife on the bed. She snuggled in next to him, the warm scent of cinnamon clung to her body like perfume. He missed that scent, missed her. “How long are you staying this time?” She asked.

Clint intertwined his fingers with hers. “How long do you want me to stay?”

“Forever.” She responded.

He kissed his wife slowly and passionately. His tongue mingled with hers, his fingers traced the sides of her face. He kissed her as if she would soon fade away. Laura was so beautiful, sometimes Clint couldn’t believe she was his. If he opened his eyes, would this all be a dream? Is it really like what Natasha said, families were for normal people leading normal lives? Sometimes Clint wondered why he was the lucky one, an assassin no more virtuous than the next with a family. Reality had a creative sense of humor. He was glad that life was laughing with him and not at him.

It wasn’t long till the phone rang. Clint turned towards the nightstand and answered it. “Hello”.

“Hey Barton.” Natasha answered. Clint could hear the wails of sirens coming from her end of the call. He heard other static chaotic rumbles from her line.

“Hey, where are you?” 

“In Paris going to the airport.” She said. The noise soon disappeared, she was inside of some place. 

“I take it that your mission went well.” Clint heard her chuckle.

“If you call eleven deaths, three explosions and minor damages as going well then yes, never better.”

“Bad guys this time?”

“Only bad guys, not one casualty and I got what we were looking for.” Natasha replied. She was after a device that was said to be forced out of the tesseract. Shield desired it for its many uses, one being its ability to create dimensional vortexes. That would give them an upper hand in the mission regarding Egypt.

“How is it?”

“It’s not as big as I thought it would be.” Natasha admitted. “It looks more like a gadget. And anyways how is everyone?”

“Everyone’s great, the kids are asleep now.”

Clint could hear her smiling through the phone. “That’s good, tell them aunty Natasha says hi tomorrow and give Nathaniel a kiss for me.”

Clint chuckled. “I will.”

Laura suddenly tapped him and mouthed ‘who is that?’.

Clint covered the cell with his palm. “Natasha.”

Her eyes brightened. “Tell her I said hey.”

“Laura says hey.” Clint spoke into the phone.

“Tell her I said hi and sorry for waking her.” Clint delivered the message. Laura took the phone from him.

“It’s okay I was up anyway.” She said. “You should come visit more often, the kids were asking about you.”

“I planned to.” Natasha responded. “Hopefully on New Years, I’m planning on showering them with presents.”

Laura laughed. “They’d definitely get attached to you then.”

Natasha laughed as well. “ We should go out sometime and catch up a little.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Laura nodded. “I’ll let you go now, I’m sure you and Clint have important things to discuss.”

“Okay, bye.”

Laura handed the phone back to Clint. “I’m back. “ He answered. “So what’s the news?”

“Chief’s calling for a meeting, he wants everyone to return to the New Avengers facility by Friday.”

Clint sighed ruefully and rubbed his forehead.”What’s the meeting for?”

“I don’t know. But from the looks of it, it sounds important.”

“Okay, thanks for telling me.”

“No problem, bye.” They both hung up.

“What’s wrong?” Laura asked as Clint reclined against the pillows.

“I have to go back to shield for a meeting.” 

Laura looked disappointed. “When will you be back?”

“I don’t know.” Clint confessed. “ A week, maybe months, we’ve made some progress in our mission, they need me to return.”

Laura’s jaw clenched. “So you won’t be spending the holidays with us?”

Clint shook his head.

She sighed and looked away. “The kids will be crushed.” She turned back to face her husband. “They worry about you when you go. Especially Cooper, he had a nightmare once and thought you were in danger. You don’t know how happy you being here makes them.” Her eyes began to water. “We don’t know what kind of missions you go on, whether you’re safe or not, if you’re eating properly.”

“Laura.” Clint wiped her tears away. “You don’t know how much this kills me. I would do anything to stay here with you and the kids, but I owe shield everything we have. I can’t bail on them when they need me.”

“We know you have your duty to shield and we won’t try to persuade you to stay.” She took his hands in hers. “Just promise me this.” She started. “If everything turns out for the worse, do not let the team drag you down with them. Return home to us.”

Clint kissed Laura’s forehead. “I promise.”


	19. Their escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Thor planned a romantic night out while Egypt tried to escape Loki's clutches.

Today proved to be the warmest day of the week, the sun was shining, the wind had sheathed its blade of ice. Jane breathed a sigh of relief. She had grown weary of the winter thorns, the cruel whipping of the wind, the stabbing and stinging. A temporary relief, soon winter’s hands would pillage the world of the little warmth it had gained. Like pirates despoiling a town for its riches, frost would never end its assault. Even so, Jane was happy . 

From the windows came a flash of sunlight, It’s warm tendrils haloed her body, echoed the joy in her soul. The promise of spring was swathed within the sun, Jane felted it against her skin and soaked up the unspoken vow. 

She felt good, looked great too. She stood in front of a standing mirror and admired her reflection. A fountain of loose brown curls, diamond earrings that had captured the sun, animated visage adorned by beauty and youth, Jane was truly breathtaking. 

Jane giggled girlishly, her lips were etched in a smile. She felt different this evening and it was a wonderful feeling. She felt light and free, as if her body had sprouted wings. She no longer felt trapped by her reality and now, Jane could breathe, she could breath because of him, because of Thor. He had promised Jane a night of freedom, a night free of the stresses of daily life.

It was a vacation for Thor as well, for the both of them. Being a legendary norse god and newly made SHIELD agent has left the both of them on the brink of complete subjugation, imprisoned by responsibility. They needed this night more than anything, finally… a chance to be normal. Even though, they both knew upon midnight's call, their carriage will transform back into a pumpkin. They will return to being what they truly are, anything but normal.

Jane’s optimism remained unwavered by their pending fates. She would cook the pumpkin into a pie, anything to keep from falling off the edge. Her descension whispered to her in the back of her mind, it was slowly manifesting into her life and coerced her back into reality’s arms. Jane caught a glimpse of Aqua’s favorite brush, bad mistake. Her rosy feelings were suddenly dampened, she became sullen. The gift of normality was certain for Thor, but, was it for her? 

Jane slipped away from the mirror, the sunlight dipped behind swaying curtains. She closed her room door behind herself, walked a short distanced towards Aqua’s room. Once there, Jane sunk into that space. Her room was touched by the fleeing sun, shadows hugged the walls. It was this eerie playfulness that Aqua adored, Jane never saw the beauty in it. 

Jane looked upon the room as one would upon a bittersweet memory. Everything was as Aqua had left it, posters of her favorite bands laid slanted upon the walls, cosmetics crowded her dresser and pictures of her friends lined her dresser mirror. She plucked a photo of Egypt and Aqua from the mirror and sunk into the bed. 

Two and a half months had passed since Egypt’s disappearance, a disappearance Jane had hoped for. She felt her guilt resurfacing, threatening to devour her alive. It was agonizingly painful, sacrificing oneself to their emotions, feeling their teeth and hunger. But, Jane deserved it, it was becoming abundantly clear that the gift of normality was not hers to enjoy. She wanted Egypt to disappear, underestimating the power behind thoughts and words. Tears stained her cheeks. She was a terrible person. 

All she wanted was for Aqua to be herself again, for her to return to being the gaily rose of her youth, that sweet and integrate girl she once was. Here Jane blamed another for the death of Aqua’s ghost. She held on to the past so tightly to the point that she distorted her own present. It wasn’t Egypt that caused her to change. No, she was already falling off the deep end way before their encounter. Jane knew why. The death of their parents. The old Aqua died along with their parents, the only difference was, there were no flowers placed on her grave. The grave was her mind, she was gradually decaying in plain sight, drowning in that terrible calamity and Jane just ignored it. She kept shrugging it off and ignored the warnings. It wasn’t till Aqua allowed herself to slip away that she noticed. But, by then, it was already too late. The girl she knew was gone. She was gone because of Jane. She failed her sister. Egypt wasn’t to blame. 

She was. 

For years, she blamed her sister’s destructive behaviors on Egypt. She wasn’t the trigger, though, Jane wished she was. If she was then, Aqua would turn back to normal since Egypt was gone. But she’s gone and Aqua is still the same way. She was truly gone.

Soon the doorbell rang, summoning Jane back into reality. Thor. Jane thought. She quickly fixed a facade of joy, her imitations fell flat after opening the door. It wasn’t Thor on the other side.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
It had been four days since Fenrir directed Egypt to the kitchen, two days till Wednesday. She could see the finish line from here. Her freedom was only two sunrises away. Egypt could feel her stomach coil from impatience and anticipation. She kept herself busy to keep from scrambling all over the place. Four days and not one maid suspected Egypt. She kept her face shielded from the world, everyone respected her ‘modesty’. 

It was a peculiar world within these fortresses, one that was trapped within the days of old, days of new were only myths in the ears of the kitchen girls. They lived by a code of femininity, one wrought by hammers of oppression. The girls remained clueless towards the optical illusion. Well, most of them but not all. Egypt had made acquaintances with a few girls, whose eyes were sharper than nails, whose brains exceeded average capacity.

Some of the girls were mothered by concubines, condemned for the blood they bore. Other girls were slaves, born free and placed in shackles for the sins of their fathers. The majority were spoils, the seeds of lust and terror, a true monster in the eyes of their mothers. Egypt had met girls of royal blood, but, being conceived out of wedding lock decimated such facts. They were all the same behind these walls, all plagued by monsters, left to wither in the face of a dead code. 

“Gosh. “Egypt exclaimed. “I’m stuck in the dark ages.” 

She remained in the kitchen while the other girls catered to the palace. According to the maids, they loathed tending to the family and guards. But, very little favored kitchen duty, dodged it like the plaque. Some say, it is the greatest job on the best days…

Egypt wondered how the bad days were like. To her dismay, reality was in the answering mood today. 

It was late in the day, shades of red, orange and yellow skated across the sky, appeared as mountains in the distance. Egypt admired the scenery, witnessed the sun’s death and the moon’s rebirth. Each waltzed with the desire to live, fought to climb above the horizon line, fought to freedom. Egypt eyed the line where the earth met the sky, wanting to dive into it, never see this place ever again. But, life isn't kind, like the sun and moon, a war existed between freedom and subjugation. She was about to receive a wake up call. 

No one, not Fenrir or the three other maids with her had prepared Egypt for what was to come. Four guards entered the kitchen, guffawing as loudly as a storm. They brought depravity as their guide. Egypt nearly dropped her carrot in utter surprise, believed the kitchen was only accessible to servants. She hid behind her cloak and hoped her bashfulness would make her unappealing. 

The guards approached the other girls first, mounting them like wild stallions. Egypt gasped at the brutality in their touch, at the savagery and lack of remorse. They were predators made flesh and they were on the prowl for mares. Egypt was too enthused in her own thoughts to realize that someone was behind her. She turned away in time and pulled her cloak.

“She’s a coy wench!” The guard snickered. He moved to touch her and Egypt slapped his hand away. A chorus of gasps broke from the maids’ mouths. Egypt soon felt the gravity of her actions. “Bloody cunt!” The man bellowed, seizing Egypt.

“No!” Egypt screamed, fire spewed from her pores and she was set free. Turning around, she landed a painful blow to the man’s face.

“You insolent bitch!” He cried, raising his hand and striking her. The impact had freed Egypt’s head of the cloak, revealing her. She glared into the guard’s eyes, saw flashes of terror in his liquid blue irises. His anger dried, left him vulnerable to the typhoon of fear drowning his mind. “A-Asta!” He pointed. Silence seized the kitchen, strangled the words from everyone’s mouths. 

“Shit…” Egypt’s cover was blown.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Jane opened the door and was astonished to find Rebecca and not Thor. Her astonishment conquered her face and paralyzed her tongue. 

“Agent Foster.” Rebecca said, breaking the ice. 

Jane realized was staring and was abashed. “Oh sorry Agent Albert but what are you doing here?” She felt her previous conflictions thaw and decay, they became inaudible whispers in her mind.

“I’m here on SHIELD’s behalf.” Rebecca replied. “May I come in?”

“Sure.” Jane stepped aside and allowed her to enter. She silently swore at the sudden change in events, brooded on the impact it would have on her date. Jane hoped Rebecca wouldn’t consume her time. “Do you want water or anything?”

“Oh, no thank you, I won’t be staying long.” Rebecca took a seat at the table.

Thank goodness! Jane thought. Her silent celebration was interrupted by the doorbell. She opened the door to find Thor. He held a bouquet of flowers, their perfumes clung to him and danced with the colon he was wearing. He looked ravishing tonight. Shimmering gold locks pulled into a ponytail, black suit, pressed and exquisite, he was truly a beautiful man. Thor captured her hand and pressed a kiss against her fingers. 

“Hey.” Jane smiled as he gave her the flowers. “We have company.” She stepped aside and allowed him a full view of Rebecca.

“I see.” Thor nodded. Jane heard dread lingering behind his words, she was sure he was worried about tonight. She hoped Rebecca would put his woes at ease. “Good evening.”

“Please pardon me.” Rebecca made small waves with her hands. “I promise I won’t be long.” She crossed her slender legs and examined the god before her. Relief revealed itself in his expression, he was never one to obscure his true thoughts, never master the art. She wondered if Thor remembered her, but, her insignificance has decimated the possibilities. “SHIELD is holding a meeting on Friday.”

“A meeting?” Jane’s brows furrowed slightly. “I wasn’t notified of this.” She hated when nobody shared news with her. 

“What is it for?” Thor asked. 

“The government’s decision, Chief will require you to sign a few documents.”

“It’s about the accords?” Jane inquired.

“Yes.” Rebecca answered. “But don’t worry, the laws will not be instilled until my niece’s return.” She reassured them, she stood up and walked towards the door. “So, I will be seeing you in two days?”

“Yes.” Jane answered first. “And Agent Albert.”

“I’d prefer if you call me Rebecca when we’re off duty.”

“Right.”Jane agreed. She suddenly felt nervous about her unspoken words. Irrational feelings, they were just products of her own inner turmoil, or so, she hoped. “I’m sorry about Egypt, her disappearance must be hard on you.”

Rebecca nodded. It was true that Egypt’s disappearance posed a challenge to her, but, for reasons devoid of affection, for reasons born from much more dire circumstances. She thought of Alrik, her lord and master. With his words, he had threatened her life, with his sword, he sought the warmth of her flesh. Egypt’s capture had nearly murdered Rebecca. But, it was the ghost of her old lord that had spared her. Alrik was still capable of mercy but it was fading quickly. She feared the death of his humanity, it was coming fast. 

Rebecca looked at Jane and gave her a weak smile. “You have no idea.” She said before leaving.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Egypt raced through the halls, adrenaline surged through her veins and she surfed on a wave of primal survival. Her mind remained blank while her legs took the wheel, steering her to a destination unknown to her mind. She trusted her instincts, no thoughts, little hope, all Egypt could do was run, run and disappear into the skies.

There was a poisonous touch to the air, each inhalation brought her nose closer to fire. Her nostrils burned, lungs stung, there was no end to this brutal laceration, to this sea of venom flushing down her windpipe. 

Egypt could feel her heart punching her chest, trying to escape the cage of her flesh. The echoing footsteps coming from behind her only excited her heart further. 

She charged up a flight of stairs occupied by another. They collided with one another. Egypt bumped into the petite maid, causing the both of them to fall with a loud THUMP! The descension knocked the air from her lungs and left Egypt gasping, desperately fighting with the oxygen, forcing it into her airways. 

After a few moments she regained herself and rose to her feet. Egypt peered down at the girl. A bundle of purple tulips crowned her honey brown hair, brought out the violet in her eyes. Though her mouth remained sealed, Egypt saw the words racing in her eyes only to be butchered by fear. It was the same fear that guard expressed earlier, the fear she sought to exploit. Seizing the young maiden, Egypt thrust her against the wall. The girl shivered like a frightened puppy.

“Please let me go!” The girl pleaded in a meek voice, her words were scarcely audible. Egypt shushed the girl before asking for her name. “As-Asl-”

“Asl what?!” Egypt nearly bawled. Her desperation knew no limits. She tightened her grip, allowed her nails to seep into the maid’s skin, puncturing the soft flesh. The girl whimpered and squirmed beneath Egypt’s hands. There was little mercy in her grip, all remorse had died the day she was kidnapped, an animal screened her humanity. She needed to escape, had too! Egypt clawed at the girl’s shoulders, drawing blood.

“Asl-Aslaug!” The girl answered. “Please! You are hurting me!”

Egypt ignored her feeble words. “Aslaug.” She repeated. “You’re gonna help me escape.”

This bewildered the girl. “No! I cannot do such a thing!” 

Egypt grabbed her throat. “Oh yes you will!” 

“Unhand me!” Aslaug was frantic, struggling and pushing with all her might. 

Egypt heard the footsteps once more. Fear seized her gut, clenching into a tight fist. The soldiers were coming closer, they were coming! Panic shot through her being like a laser beam and she felt her knees buckle. “Listen to me you little shit!” Egypt snarled. “You’re gonna me, you’ll do it to save your own ass.” Fire kindled at her fist, it’s crackling voice sent more than fear through the maid’s soul. “Let this be a warning, I’m not in the mood for games.”

“Assisting you will write my death in stone, please spare me!” Aslaug cried.

“Would you rather die right here?” Egypt brought the fire closer to the girl’s face.

The girl sunk to her knees, washed Egypt’s feet with her tears. “Please my lady!” The girl trembled. “Have mercy upon me, I beseech thee!” 

Egypt snatched Aslaug’s hair and heaved her to her feet. “In english next time and yes you’re gonna help me.”

The maid dried her tears, a look of emptiness befallen her eyes. “Then”. She spoke. “You must sweareth by the gods that you’ll relieve me once my assistance is no longer required.”

“Fine, I swear.” 

Hollowness and death struck Aslaug’s eyes, she knew they would soon follow, she was walking a thin line to the grave. “Please follow me my lady.” She led Egypt down the staircase and to a space beneath it, veiled by shadows. Aslaug disappeared into the darkness. Egypt heard the hums of a metallic latch, the eerie creaking of an opening door. Aslaug loomed from the field of black. “Your freedom awaits my lady. Venture north and it shall be yours.”

“Great.” Egypt said with a fake smile. “You’re coming with me.”

“B-but, you swore!” 

“Wow” Egypt shook her head and clicked her tongue. “Did you really think I would trust you that easily? For all I know this could be a trap.”

“It is not a trap! This is the servant passage, leads to every room and exit in the palace. Please my lady allow my leave.”

Egypt forced the girl into the tunnel. “Prove you’re not lying and come with me.” She closed the door behind them. The tiny space was illuminated by torches, each were being sucked into the distance.Egypt heard the fire munching on the wood, enjoying the feast.

They walked through the sweltering passage, even the cave-like walls appeared to sweat. The humidity gave way for muddy puddles and sticky pebbles. As the girls ventured further, they heard a series of voices, each coming from the rooms surrounding them. Egypt soon realized that these walls were home to the many secrets of Asgard, stories resided in this place, locked away in the ears and minds of the servants. 

She listened to a specific conversation closely. She heard the voice of a girl, strong to camouflage the youth in her tone. “Father.” Said the female voice. “I have word from the guards, it appears your pet has escaped her cell and is venturing the palace as we speak.”

Another voice joined the conversation. It was forged by masculinity, accented and spiced with fire. Egypt could hear the anger rolling off his tongue. It was a calm collected anger and soon she realized whose mouth the words belonged to. “Go and search every virile inch of this palace. Do not return with empty hands.” Loki. They had to be near his room and soon Egypt quickened her pace. 

“My lady if I may air my concerns.” Aslaug started. “Are you truly in need of my service?”

“Duh.” Egypt forced her to continue walking. “That’s why you’re here.”

Aslaug became noticeably stiff, her eyes were deprived of the light they once had, her crown of tulips began to droop. This didn’t alarm Egypt. “What is it that thou intends to do with freedom?”

Her words grabbed Egypt’s attention by the throat. She never considered the possibility of success and thus didn’t plan ahead. She didn’t think she would make it this far and now she can smell the air, she was close to freedom’s door. “I didn’t plan that far.”

“Your journey will only be littered with obstacles if thou is without a plan.” Aslaug said. “If I may voice a suggestion.” Without warning, she grabbed Egypt’s hair and banged her head against the wall. “Death is always an option.”

Pain bulldozed through her temples and she tumbled down a flight of stairs. It ravaged her senses. Egypt couldn’t run away from it, the pain stalked every inch of her body. The steps jabbed into her ribcage, she twisted and banged her jaw against the stone step, biting into her tongue. The bitter taste of iron filled her mouth. 

Aslaug jumped in for the kill, no longer a gazelle. She straddled Egypt, punching and scratching her. The crippling pain ripped through her face, she could feel the blood rushing into the disturbed skin. Egypt tried to grab the girl, but, she couldn’t match her speed. Where did this strength come from? Where did this burst of bravery come from? What happened to the submissive little maid she entered the tunnel with?

Aslaug then tried to strangle her when Egypt spontaneously burst into flames, forcing the maid to withdraw. Ignoring the pain, Egypt kicked the maiden’s jaw, ignored the cracking sounds emanating from the strike. 

She then returned the brutality in Aslaug’s assault into her attack, extracting blood from every inch of her face. Her skin rippled, weathered with the color of life and death. “What happened to playing it safe?!” Egypt shook the girl. “I almost trusted you too!” she continued to punch the maid,summoning bruises to pillage her soft skin. 

“M-my fate is already marked in blood.” Aslaug answered in a faint voice. “The sword of death stalks my every decision, refuse you and you shall swing it, disobey the crown and he will swing his.” Aslaug coughed. “I-I refuse to lead a life in fear any longer, if I die...let my name be praised as a hero! You hold death in your hands, the destruction of many will be your own doing. Kill me...and I will not...be the last life you take.”

Egypt ceased to comprehend her words, but, heeded the danger lurking beneath them. Her words stirred something strange in her core, she couldn’t quite identify it, didn’t know what it was. “What do you mean?” She asked, ignoring her previous lies and acts of deceit. Egypt heard truth in her voice, she needed to hear the rest of the story.

“What do you mean ‘I’ll be the death of everyone?’” Egypt had always known she was bonded to death. Destruction flowed through her veins and breathed through her pores as fire. She never knew the reason why, why was she so destructive? What does this all mean? Her powers? The energies? The green woman, Asta, Loki, everything?! Egypt’s brain spun with questions, each fell silent on her tongue. But, the one question she presented, she was sure would answer the rest of them. “Tell me!” This was a puzzle piece. Egypt was sure. 

She helped Aslaug to her feet. The girl opened her mouth and… nothing. No words, only blood as red as the crimson moon. Her eyes became lifeless marbles. Egypt just stood there, unable to scream, unable to speak, paralyzed. That's when she felt a keen sensation stab into her leg. She looked down, a blade was plunged into Aslaug’s back, pierced through her womb and grazed Egypt’s leg. Only the tip dug into her skin. 

Egypt looked up and found the culprits, the dark haired girl and Loki’s son. The race was over. They stood two levels above from Egypt and must have threw the sword like a spear. Their accuracy was nerve-wrecking. Egypt was found, red and bruised and desperate. 

She clutched the blade, felt it’s edges snacking on her palms. With one tug she released herself from the silver, crimson leaked from the wound. Egypt was bruised but not broken. She made a run for it, not going very far.

“You’ve hurt father’s pet.” Hela said. “He will be displeased.”

 

Jormungand jumped down from the level. “Loki is always displeased.” Heaving the sword from Aslaug’s broken body, he chased after the girl.

 

Egypt’s heart was pounding, lungs burning, body hurting, one misstep and she slipped down a small flight of stairs. Her head smacked against the stone floor. She felt terrible, felt as if her head was being squashed. The pressure accumulated. A nauseating sting began to rise in her stomach and black spots began to protrude her vision. The patches pulsed and became larger. From the corner of her eye Egypt swore she saw someone. All she remembered was seeing a fleeing reflection, a girl perhaps with reddish skin. Asta…

 

Egypt tried to continue, rolling onto her stomach and climbing onto her feet. She instantly fell to her knees, her limbs were so numb, almost nonexistent. Jormungand soon caught up to Egypt, raised the sword and struck her temples with the butt. Everything went black.


	20. Cross Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egypt was detained and Tony and Steve's friendship faced another challenge.

Egypt couldn’t remember the last time she felt this terrible. Every inch of her body was set on fire. Pain burned in every vertebrae and pressure boomed in her head. It was a nauseating hellish sensation, she felt like she was dying. The pressure began to build up like a tower in her face. That tower crumpled and crashed, the remains sunk into her muscles and caused the bundle of nerves behind her eyes to swell with pain. Breathing hurt. Sitting hurt. Egypt was sure standing would produce the same effect. She was still dizzy and had just regained consciousness. She wished she hadn’t.

Fuck! I could kill for an aspirin right now. Egypt thought. Not even hangovers made her feel this pitiful. She hoped her healing factor would kick in soon.

That’s when, she heard a sigh and a blanket of warmth embrace her. It was only then that she realized she wasn’t alone in the cell. Loki was there, swaddling her in the heat of his body. He held her close as a father would to an infant child. Egypt’s head rested upon his chest and exposed her ear to the rhythms of his heartbeat. Loki was wrapping a material of some sort around her head. She examined the other areas of her body, bandages covered her hands and parts of her legs. He was taking care of her, the very thought of it caused her nausea to heighten. 

Loki focused on treating her wounds. Bruises marked every inch of her body and sullied her reflection. The purple hills flashed his eyes, alien to his touch, product of another source. They were marks made not by his hands and the very sight of them insulted him. Egypt was his property to protect and to mark as he chose and another sought to land their claim. Loki took her chin gently between his fingers and observed her face. His blood boiled with unexpressed rage. 

Egypt’s face swelled. He traced his fingers over the bruises, they were still hot from the ferocity in the attacks. They were bruises, not marks of passion, of ownership, of mutual ecstasy. Loki gritted his teeth, he would revive the pathetic little cunt who did this, only to kill her again and again. No amounts of deaths would satiate his anger. Thus, the scorching lava continued its course through his soul, dived into the abyss of his mind, to the shadow's’ lair. They’ve awoken from their slumber and swam to the surface, cluttered his brain with voices. 

Now’s not the time to trouble yourself over trivial matters. Said the shadows. Soon one shadow took over, it was the voice of a woman.. The girl’s state is a reflection of the past, a moment inaccessible to you, focus on the current issues at hand.

The shadow’s words only fed his anger. Silence! Loki shouted inwardly. How dare you insult me with orders? His thoughts stung like venom, the bite of a serpent lunged in every word. You are nothing but a wisps of air! Never think you have power over me, your words mean nothing. 

The shadow held back her urge to laugh. She relished in his blissful ignorance. It was Loki that was a puppet, a foolish clown prancing in her court. Her words carried more than meaning, they were strings and she made her puppet dance. The shadow kept silent of her authority, of her true intentions, she still needed Loki. So, she continued to entertain his meager position, give false truth to his folly. Pardon my saying. She said. But you’ve promised not to invest your affection into the girl, the very girl who’ve betrayed you, whose misery will bestow you with unlimited power. Do not be blinded by your emotions, she still has much to learn. I suggest that she be punished for her previous recklessness. 

Loki hated to admit that she was right. He looked down at the wounded girl in his arms, the spitting image of his late wife, the bearer of her soul. She was the very girl that ripped his heart out of his chest, ran away with it in her teeth. There was no room for affection, for mercy. Only for discipline, conditioning. Loki closed his eyes and allowed his anger to evaporate. This is not a product of my affection, fore, there is none. I’m bestowing the girl with temporary kindness, fear will not be enough to subjugate her. My actions will split the girl’s emotions in two, she will be forced to choose sides for copeing’s sake. 

What kind of sides exactly?

Love and complete total fear, either one will reward my ambitions. Loki spoke inwardly. And let us be clear, you are never to question my judgement, every action comes with a plan. 

Just do not let your kindness turn into affection, do not let her sway you from your true intentions. The shadow said. She knew Loki would do the opposite of her suggestions, a fact she depended on.

Loki then directed his attention to the girl. She was squirming in his arms. Egypt was obviously uncomfortable, probably by their close proximity. He enjoyed the sight of her struggling, would enjoy the sight of her squirming in leather bonds even more. “You’ve caused quite a scene with your attempts.” Loki began. His voice was cool and collected, did not hint at his previous emotions. “All that chaos just to return to where you’ve started?” His lips curled into a chilling smile. “I must say I’ve overestimated you, even I thought you could do better, perhaps not.”

“What?” Egypt tried to escape his embrace, his iron grip kept her in place. “You sound like you knew what I was doing.”

“I always know what you are doing.” Loki said.

That seized her full attention. “Huh?”

“I’m aware of your every move. Did you really believe you could slip under my nose without my knowing?” The way Loki rolled the syllables off his tongue excited her fear. “I have eyes and ears everywhere.” His voice brought winter to her bones. Egypt shivered. Loki’s words were cold bombs.” You are a rat in a cage, do not take the darkness as your cue to run, such impulses will not aid you here.”

“If you knew from the start then why didn’t you stop me before hand?” She didn’t want to believe his words, she retaliated against such claims. 

“To remind you of your reality.” Loki said plainly.” To destroy your hopes in ever escaping. I will always be two paces ahead of you, you will forever remain in the shadow of my awareness.”

That caused an alarm to go off in Egypt’s head. Her mind screamed at her to fight, to run.“Let go of me! You will not keep me here!”

“Behave or I will strike your wounds.” Loki growled. He seized a tight grip on her wrists and pressed his thumb against her wounds as a warning. Egypt toiled to not portray an ounce of fear. Loki daunted her and she didn’t like it.

“I will go home.” Egypt spoke the words slowly and harshly, pronouncing her hatred of him. She swiftly adapted a tough exterior. Her hope was her armor, her words her sword. Egypt watched as he quickly disarmed her. 

“Is that the source of your idiotic attempts.” Loki snickered. Her claims truly amused him. “You mortals are truly pathetic foolish creatures.” He stated as if it were a fact. 

“ What is there for you at this home of yours. What do you miss the most? Your alienation? Your useless insignificant life?” Loki began to enumerate. He watched his words take effect, Egypt’s eyes began to portray more than fear, vulnerability and anger. He loved those combinations. ”The hurt and pain you’ve endured from those you’ve loved? Or perhaps it's that midgardian garbage you miss, heroin isn’t it?”

Egypt’s body tremble with uncontrollable rage. It seized control over her mind and suddenly her hands began to move on their own. She tried to strike Loki and failed miserably.“Shut up! you do not know anything about my life!” How dare he act as though he knew anything about her! He was nothing but a delusional kidnapper. Then...why did Egypt feel so lost and exposed?

“Do not be foolish, I will make good on my threat.” She flinched at his statement, it felt like daggers against her skin. She could feel the threat living and breathing within those daggers. Loki wanted to harm her. Egypt wanted to scream. 

“What do you want from me?”

“I think you already know that.” Loki left it open-ended. He played with her mind, relished in her defeat. Egypt was slowly crumbling. He could see it in her eyes, the unshed tears, she desperately tried not to shatter. Loki picked at every falling chip. “Allow me to propose a challenge.” He said.” I’m sure you will love this one, it’s my favorite;I call it”-he waved his hand in the air, thin veil of mist emerged and circled his fingers. “Temptation or freedom.” From his hands produced a needle and a small bag of heroin. Egypt’s jaw dropped and she forgot to breath. She looked at it as if he were holding a knife in his hands. A knife she wanted to use, Egypt would happily bleed. “Quench your thirst for drugs and you shall rot in this cell. The path of freedom from this cell can only be trot through endurance.”

“You’re bluffing, you won’t keep me here, you need me.” Egypt hoped he was joking. “ I bet’cha didn’t think this one through.”

“Your foolishness ignorance intrigues me.” Loki snatched the hope from her hands and shredded it. He tore each end slowly, prolonging the torture.

“I wonder, what is the source of your stupidity? Haven’t you learn never to assume anything of me? I am a man of my word and you better believe every ounce of it.” Loki slithered the words. 

He glared at Egypt as if she was a foul abominable creature. She felt weak. So pitiful, it made her want to vomit. Egypt had felt so stripped, naked of her power. All she wanted was to sink her nails into his face, she wanted to hurt him. 

“Inject yourself with this midgardian waste and you will never leave this cell. And you better believe I can do all things in this cell. I can fuck you, punish you, extract you of your many uses until you turn into an empty shell. Your world will revolve around my visits, once I tire of you, you will have only your misery to keep you company. You will know only these walls, soon you will forget even your own name, the world, my face. Your madness will be all you know.”

“I would rather die.” She allowed a tear to escape from her eye. Her voice was quiet, muted by her wounded pride. Egypt felt small and insignificant. She wondered if this was how an ant felt like.

“Not even death can save you from your purpose. I will always find you, in the next life and in the next after that. You cannot escape me.” Loki released the weeping girl and headed for the door. “Choose wisely.” He said before leaving.

“Wait! where are you going?” Egypt’s heart rattled wildly against her rib-cage like a prisoner behind bars. She was in prison and it knew it. She felt her blood rushing to meet its wild thrusts. The fear. This hell licked her veins with fire. Egypt felt the fire ravage her insides, devastating the equilibrium of her mind. Loki was going to keep her there. She was going to die there. She couldn't stay! She wouldn't. 

 

“Do not leave me here!” Egypt raced towards the door, ignoring the pain erupting in her veins. She slammed her fist against the door, knocking desperately. Egypt couldn’t be trapped. Tears thundered down her cheeks and she screamed. She couldn’t stop her cries. 

“Stop! Stop please! No! No! Get back here, don’t leave me in here!” Egypt sunk to the floor, frying sensations began to fester at her open wounds.

Crimson licked the bandages.

“Fuck you! Fuck you!” Knees dropping, shoulders trembling, pain sharpening, tears falling, Egypt crumpled to ashes. She watched the cruel slaughter of her defenses. Saw pieces of herself fall victim to the war. This was war, Loki raised an army against her. Egypt refused to surrender, will not disappear into the hands of his tyranny!

Loki walked through the prison hall and was met by his son’s arrival.“Father.” Fenrir spoke, he relinquished his voice of past reservations, of the hurt and anger. “Hadn’t she gone through enough? Please relieve mother of her suffering and escort her to your chamber. Please father I beseech you!” Fenrir implored. Even as his son wrenched his heart open, Loki walked past him, his pleas falling on deaf ears. Fenrir trembled, his mother distress was a haunting reminder of his iniquities. He put her there, in that horrid cell, left her to drown in a sea of sharks. It was all his fault. Fenrir felt something hot against his cheeks. Tears. He watched the fruit of his actions spoil and rot.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

But…  
That wasn’t the only thing rotting.

Friday was as sour as the last day, a complete elapse of past debates and indecision. They had sailed those seas before, heard every last word spoken from their mouths. Nothing was new. Everything was the same. But, that didn’t stop the heroes from treating every word as if they were different. They were crossing the same road, running in circles and nobody seemed to care, too engrossed by their own perceptions to read between the lines. Pride is blinding. 

The heroes continued to ignore the path uncrossed. They were trapped in a maze of their own making. Everyone was prone to amnesia. Prone to unnecessary quarrels. They took it like a drug, became addicted to the drama and it was sweeter than heroin, more potent and intoxicating than wine. The heroes hung on every waking moment.

The meeting had conquered time in a brawl. The clock’s face appeared to never change, each hand laid lifeless upon the white surface. Steve sunk into his chair, ruing his choice in attending this circus. He gazed wearily at the senate representatives. Their voices were as lifeless as the clock and a veil of boredom charmed the room. Steve witnessed the atmosphere rob everyone of the life in their eyes.

The heroes sat at an oval shaped conference table. Their smiles drooped from gravity. Eyes grew stale from disinterest, no one scarcely moved a muscle.

Steve returned his awareness to the representatives. Their voices devolved into incoherent blobs of static to him. But, he knew they were there on behalf of the accords. For the past fifteen minutes they’ve discussed the team's’ faults, bent on submerging them in self-hate. Exaggerations they were, each and every detail and statistic. 

Steve ceased to conceal his revulsion towards the meeting. His handsome facial features hardened as the senators flipped through the slideshow. They used words such as damage, faults, casualties to describe the superhuman activities. He feigned interest in their presentation, found folly in every slide. Their words illustrated war and havoc, not the peace and tranquility the heroes toiled to maintain. It was just like the senators to forge false evidence to fit their desires. Their desire was to subjugate the heroes, stripped them of their rights, of their responsibility to protect and serve the innocent. 

Steve then looked across the table at Tony. His brown eyes were glued to Steve’s. They weren’t the kind gaze of a friend, but the hard stare of a business associate and he challenged Steve to say something against the meeting. He didn’t oblige. That was a simple task, Steve simply focused his attention on Tony. The meeting faded away from his ears.

He felt lightening in the glare. It was as if an electric current buzzed between them, turn away from each other and everyone would be exposed to the voltage. In the end Tony was the first to look away and the senators’ voices became audible to Steve again. 

“This issue has driven a wedge between the superhuman supporters and human protector groups.” The female representative said. From the look in her eyes it was clear whose side she was on. “The human protectors has every right to fear super-humans.” She pressed the remote and another slide appeared on the screen. It depicted images of mayhem, suffering and destruction. “Casualty accounts continues to rise whenever heroes get involved. It’s safe to assume that superhuman activity begets calamities and otherworldly wars.”

Steve felt his stomach churn. The senator couldn’t have been more wrong. He shook his head in disbelief, disbelief towards the words he was hearing, the images he was seeing. Had his senses forsaken him? What happened to the admiration, the gratitude this country had for its heroes? They were no longer exalted as the pride and joy of the country, now treated as the spikes and thorns of the nation. Ignored. Mocked. Shamed. Steve wiped wearily at his brow, he was no longer in 1945 anymore. He couldn’t believe that life could change in a blink of an eye. But then again, his life had changed from the war-struck 1940s, to the capitalist 2010s, all in a blink of an eye.

“Many argue that superhuman activity must be limited for the sake of this world.” The senators began to hand out the documents. “We cannot appease both sides of the argument, but we can make a fair judgement based on statistics.”

Steve groaned as he flipped through the document. It was an insult. A brutal slap to the face. He felt the wound simmer and sizzle at each written word. 

Superhuman Regulations:  
Must disclose one’s personal information and identity to the government  
If participants displays hazardous behaviors, one must resign from their superhuman position until further notice by the government.  
Heroes are expected to wait upon the government when trouble strikes. To act on one’s own accord is to reject the stated rules and regulations  
If one fails to meet the expectations listed above, one’s identity will be exposed to the public

Steve couldn’t bring himself to read the rest of it. He refused to adhere to these absurdities. He read the regulations, seen the spears and arrows aiming at him in every word. This agreement was not mended by a sagacious mind but by a biased non-supporter. By the looks of it, they weren’t just out for limitations, they were out for blood, for mayhem. 

“Everyone proactive in the Egypt Albert search must sign this document in order to receive a license for hero activity.” The male representative said. “Anyone acting without a license will be detained.”

“These terms are no different from the accords.” Steve said.

“Captain.” Nick said. “You have my word that these terms were not taken from the accords.”

“I agree with Captain. “ Thor chimed in. “These terms are an insult to my name. I would like to have word with the buffoon who wrote this.”

“You’re looking at him.” Tony said and a great silence followed after his words. “Although, I wouldn’t call him a buffoon to be exact, I rather a genius, a keeper of peace. That has a nice ring to it.” Although it was quiet, he could hear the shock, as if their thoughts were exploding from their heads and shooting into his ears. 

Steve was the first to end the silence. “I knew you were a supporter of the accords.” His jaw clenched. “But even I didn’t know you would sink this low.”

“This agreement’s meant to end the war about the accords. And if you ask me, this is killing two birds with one stone. These terms cancels out the accords, allows us to maintain our hero status while ensuring public safety.”

“I have a question for you.” Steve stood up from his chair. “Who gets to decide what actions are hazardous? Will protecting the people from an alien invasion give me a strike? Or will sacrificing our lives for this planet label us as criminals?” He stabbed the questions through Tony’s chests. “Can’t you see Tony? You’re punishing your teammates for protecting this world.”

“No.” Tony took a step towards him. “I’m protecting my friends from what is to come.” He said. “Only you refuse to see that.”

“I guess you’re right.” Steve snorted. “I refuse to believe that your selfish acts would benefit anyone but yourself.” He turned to leave.

“Captain.” Natasha called after him. She sat between Vision and Sam, they all looked worried. Worried for Steve, of the approaching disaster their dispute would muster.

Tony followed him into the hall. He could feel his friends’ eyes spilling into their direction, absorbing the action. “Cap wait!.” He called and Steve stopped. “I don’t want to fight.”

“Neither do I.” Steve said. “But we both represent two opposing philosophies.” The tone in his voice altered, became indifferent, cold. “And I do not want any partake in yours.”

“So you’re just going to leave and drive a wedge into the team?!”

“No, I’m afraid you’ve already done that.” Steve pressed the elevator button.

“You’re making a big mistake Captain.”

Steve stepped into the elevator. “Then so be it.” The doors closed and for one millisecond he saw something in Tony’s eyes- lost, grief. It was soon obscured by colors of disdain. They were no longer teammates. Steve couldn’t help but wonder if he was also at fault for this cruel awakening. Tony was his friend. Was. But...what was he now? Did it matter? Steve didn’t want it to matter, didn't want to be so deeply shaken by their exchange. Their final farewell. Tony was to blame, he had to be the reason. Steve was the one that allowed the ship to sail, ignored the patches and wear and holes. Ignored the water invading the deck, and what did Tony do? He watched the ship sink. It was never to float again.

___________________________________________________________________________  
A storm had separated the days in dismal gray colors. A monochrome it was, with only the flashes of lightening to give the world color. From the belly of the storm, came the voices of the gods, boisterous in their rage. There was a belligerent roar of thunder and a twist of lightning slashed the skies. The days were like this, cold and fuming with only the rain to wash away the might of nature. 

Sam glowered at the storm. With only his jacket he was left vulnerable to the brutal punches of the rain. He sunk into his jacket, the act stimulated little heat. He swore, knew the thunder was a reflection of Thor’s sullen mood. Sam would get him for this later.

He walked through the city, drenched and shivering. The December night was swept away by the roaring breeze. A mere three weeks had forged a bridge between today and the conference. Sam couldn’t believe it was only three weeks. It felt like a lifetime ago since the meeting. One could say that the weeks had encompassed a lifetime. Tony and Steve were no longer on speaking terms, caused the immediate destruction of the team’s foundation. Everyone scrambled to pick a side, jump ashore or sink into the drama were their only options. 

It was 7 o’clock by the time Sam reached his destination. Steve’s apartment. He was invited in shortly after and was ushered into Steve’s living room. It was a small space, modestly furnished and emanated warmth. 

“Did you have any luck finding Scott Laing?” Steve asked. He returned to his previous activity, lifting weights in his weight room. His body bore the stresses of the exercise. Steve’s olive skin was lightly sprayed with sweat, veins bulged from his working biceps.

“Nope.” Sam sighed, he discarded his jacket. It was drenched and dripping wet. “Not even a little.” He sat it on the kitchen chair. “But I did find Hank Pym’s daughter, Hope Van Dyne in the database.” Sam said. “They were partners once, she’s bound to know where Scott is.”

Steve set his weight aside. “We’ll meet her tomorrow then.”

Sam nodded. “Cap, are you sure about this?” He asked. “Once we help Bucky there’s no turning back.”

“Good.” Steve walked towards the window and watched the pouring rain. The droplets tapped against the window pane. “Cause I don’t want to look back.”


	21. Convince me(Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egypt finally gives into Loki's advances and Steve and Sam asked for Hope's help.

Last night Egypt had a dream. One that conjured all the terrors one’s illusions could produce. It was a dreadful hour. Dreadful. Terrible. 

She was weightless as she spiralled down the dark abyss. There was no beginning. No end. Just darkness. Little sound penetrated the black waters. There was no light...nothing. Egypt felt herself being dragged, felt the muddy pools rush into her lungs. She flung her limbs about in a mad frenzy. She couldn’t breath! She couldn’t see! Egypt’s throat burned, her distress only infuriated the flames. She wanted to scream, wanted to weep. But, the depths stole her voice away. Her tears were indistinguishable from the tides. Egypt felt the wretched hands of the seas pull her under. She was drowning. Fading. 

When Egypt woke up, she found herself in a similar situation. Her eyes were blinded by the horrid darkness. Her voice silenced and her tears were transparent against the dark. Egypt was drowning, destined to fall forever. She could feel the darkness plunge into her throat, felt her lungs being shredded by her loneliness. Egypt didn’t exist anymore….

Nothing existed anymore. Nothing existed beyond the dark barriers of this cage. Only a world devoid of form and color, an ocean of many depths, a hell presided beyond her cell, it sought to mute her voice, bind her eyes, break her spirit. Egypt couldn’t break.

A storm took over her eyes. She allowed it to stir and brew till her tears fell. They warmed her cheeks and chased the darkness away. Egypt knew it will return. She will fall back into the seas and drown again. 

Once her tears dried, Egypt looked towards the distance. A black barrier erased all that existed beyond arm’s distance. But she remembered what was there. The needle, the heroin, her damnation. Following Loki’s leave, she flung them into the darkness’s mouth. She watched it gabble them whole. It was an impulse out of anger. Egypt was currently regretting her decision. Her actions had inspired conflicting thoughts to envelope her mind. Egypt yearned for the drugs. For the freedom it could give, within that bag was herself. Egypt’s reflection was trapped there, she wanted to release it, to relive who she once was, who she still is. But, she couldn’t bring herself to search for the drugs. Each time she thought about injecting herself with heroine, Loki’s words would reappear in her mind. It evolved into a haunting chant. A nightmare. A fucking nightmare. Egypt learned to fear her earthly pleasures, the treasures she once deemed the highest. 

Now, they’ve devolved into grotesque phantoms. Or maybe, that was just Egypt’s mind. She was gradually losing sight of herself, losing touch with reality. Sometimes, her mind would summon beings, illusions to fill the space. Other times she would see the green woman, see the burgundy girl. It terrified her. She scarcely had control over her imagination, over reality. The lines separating the two worlds were beginning to blur. Egypt feared the death of her sanity. It was slowly chipping away and something else fought to take its place. She could feel it breathing beneath her skin. 

She suddenly ended her awareness of it. The more she dwelled, the more she sunk into this place, became it’s prisoner. Prisoner… Egypt wondered how long she stood there. five months? nine? A year? They were all credible options. She had lost count of the days. It ceased to exist. Each moment flowed into the next like a stream, destined to soar into infinity. Time, the hours, minutes were nothing more than a forgotten yore to her, a mere whisper in the sea of forgotten illusions. 

Egypt then heard the door open. She felt the scalding light against her face. Egypt winced. Her eyes stung and she was briefly blinded by the invading forces. Once adjusted, she saw him. Loki. The light casted a shadow over his frame. He was a silhouette. It only made him look even more intimidating.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. There it was, light. Egypt couldn’t fight her tears. She began to tremble, the force of her plight rippled through her. She missed it so much. Light. Egypt was denied it for so long, deprived of stimulus, of everything. Now she was thankful, so grateful for this simple gift. Her feelings of gratitude surprised her. Egypt shouldn’t feel this way, she should feel rage, disgust. But, after being trapped in solitude, any ounce of stimuli would mean a fortune to her. 

Loki silently observed her. He wasn’t stunned by her unusual behavior. Anyone trapped in a dark prison cell would crack, Egypt was breaking. But, she wasn’t quite there yet. Loki could see it. Her spirit was toiling to resist his advances. It would be quite peculiar of her to not resist. Succumbing was not in Egypt’s nature. A smile emerged on Loki’s face. He looked forward to the challenge. “Quiet your tears.” He said. “And answer me.” He knelt in front of the girl. Even while disheveled Egypt never looked more beautiful. The dirt coating her arms cease to excite his aversion, only his desire. He gently took her chin and tilted her head towards him. Egypt was vulnerable, but also strong. It was ironic. Only a fire giantess could manage such a mixture. “What did you choose?”

Egypt’s throat suddenly tightened and her mouth became dry. She scrambled desperately for the correct words to say. Every syllable slipped from her tongue. Egypt didn’t know why she was nervous. Was it their close proximity? his cold blue eyes? Her nakedness? Only one option spoke to her. This was the moment of truth. The big question: Will she be release or not? Egypt feared the answer as much as she desired it. “I chose you my lord.” She nearly stuttered. She saw Loki examine her arms. No puncture wounds. Egypt saw something flicker in his eyes. Satisfaction? Relief? She invited both options. She anxiously waited for Loki to speak. Egypt hoped her choice satisfied him, maybe he will release her. She sighed. Many nights she dreamt of a real room, with a fluffy bed, real food and a bath. Those were the riches she craved, the privileges she would do anything to gain. 

Loki laced his fingers around her wrists, caressed small circles into her wrists. “Why?” He asked, curious towards her answer. “Answer truthfully, I will know if you’re lying.” Loki grinned, his words excited her anxiety. He knew she was over complicating his command. Loki delighted in her perplexity. He gazed upon her wrist once more and chuckled. Egypt was so easily fooled. He never gave her the drug, it was a bag of sugar. It was a trick and he watched her perform for him. Egypt’s choices did please him, he now knows how to undermine her defenses, transform a gift into a weapon, cause her to detest pieces of her old life. She will no longer seek drugs for completion. No, not after what had happened. She will have to complete herself through Loki. He will not stop till he has completely conquered her mind and soul. 

Egypt was taken aback by his question. She didn’t know what to say or how to treat his words. Was it a trick question? What would Loki do if he had caught her in a lie? Egypt couldn’t be sure. She fumbled with her words, toiled to speak before her anxiety silenced her. “I don’t wanna stay here.” Egypt felt her eyes begin to water. She blinked her tears away. “I will do whatever you want. I’m serious. Just please, help me.”

“Do you acknowledge my claim over you?” Loki asked. His voice was smooth and welcoming in oppose to his previous facade. He coaxed her into his spell.

Egypt was hesitant at first. She didn’t want to admit to something she opposed. Egypt looked into his eyes. They were soft, a specious guise. She opened her lips to speak. “I do.” She lied.

Loki decided not to address her deceit. Egypt will learn soon enough never to pester him with lies. “Do you acknowledge that your actions are no longer yours? Your body and soul are no longer your possessions. By accepting you're agreeing that you are no longer a person with free will. Your will is to serve and to submit to whatever my imagination conjures.” Loki watched his terms sink in. “Can you bear such responsibility?”

“If I don’t I will be stuck here right?” Egypt asked.

“That is correct.”

“Then, either way you’ll own me.” Egypt cringed at her words. They were quaint to say, alien to her tongue. She wasn’t owned, she wasn’t an object. Egypt wanted to shout it to the world. She suppressed the urge. Egypt had to play his game. Her first inclination must be survival, she will think about turning the tables on Loki later. 

Loki cocked his brow with amusement. “You are wise for a midgardian.” He petted her black mane like an owner would to his pet. The action insulted Egypt. 

She toiled not to release her inner thoughts and sedated her impulses. Egypt had to bury herself in order to live. Now, she stood over the grave of her spirit and sprinkled dirt over the remains. “Please use me my lord.” Egypt said. This was war. One has to sacrifice in order to gain. She sacrificed her soul and she will gain a sword and she will use it to split Loki in half.

Loki hugged her close to his body. He knew her words held little weight. Loki decided to sit upon his information, wait till the girl strikes. After all, this was war. 

Soon pockets of green mist encircled Loki and Egypt and teleported them to his pleasure dungeon. Egypt’s eyes went wide at the scenery. The room was cold and mirrored that of a medieval dungeon. The walls were of ancient stone, cool to the touch, rough beneath her palms. Upon them were shelves, each held whips, some with numerous tails, others with one pointed tail. There were canes, crops, spiky dildos and other torture devices known to man.

“What the serious fuck…?” Egypt muttered. Her eyes bewildered. Egypt backed away slowly. She tried to flee. She felt Loki’s body against her back, blocking her escape. She would have shivered from fright if it weren't for her pride. “What is this place?” She asked. She soon felt something rough and tight encircling her body. Egypt looked down and found herself suspended in rope. It dug into her flesh, snaked around her breasts, shoulders, legs and arms. Her wrists were behind her back. Another rope forced her leg up, exposing her intimate garden. Egypt was trapped in a tangled web of rope. Loki then set his eyes upon her, caused her heart to sped faster. 

“Do you like it?” Loki asked amorously. His hand swept across her taut stomach, glided down to sample her flesh. He made light circular motions around her clitoris. “This was Asta’s second favorite place.” Loki’s fingers dived into her warm threshold. “It was here that she learned of her true nature.” He probed his fingers in and out of Egypt, hooking them up to play upon her G-spot. “She wished to be ravished, chained and caned.” Loki’s eyes were glued to Egypt’s. He drunk her fear, she was like a mouse, even a stiff wind could paralyze her. His other hand snatched her chin. “Kiss me.”

Egypt contemplated yielding to his commands. Then, she remembered her position, the rope biting into her skin. She accepted his touch. His mouth. Loki pressed gently against her lips at first, allowing his hunger to brew slowly. He gripped the back of Egypt’s neck, forced her mouth open to accept his tongue. He explored her. He flattened her tongue below his, pure dominance. 

Egypt relaxed into the kiss. Loki’s tongue was spiced with wine. The hunger exploded within him. He began to ravish Egypt, groped her breasts, toyed with her sensitive nerve center. Loki then pinched her hardening nipples and bit down on her lip. He broke the skin. Crimson oozed from the wound, her lip swelled like a grape. The taste of iron swaddled Egypt’s tongue. 

Loki broke the kiss. His hands roamed her plump round behind. He dug his fingers into her flesh, raised his hand and slapped her hard on the ass. The sound burst through the dungeon, he smacked her again. Egypt yelped. Loki chuckled as he moved away from Egypt to collect his various torture devices. He grabbed a flogger with smooth flat tails, a single-tailed whip and a riding whip with a braided leather lash.

Egypt gulped down her fear, refused to allow this moment to intimidate her. Loki came towards her. “You will submit to any form of torture I give you.” He waved his hand and a vibrator materialized from thin air. It latched onto her clitoris, buzzed as it sent low vibration waves into her garden. Loki feathered the face of the air, two suction cups emerged and encircled Egypt’s breasts. Loki loved the look. It was erotic and caused his arousal to jerk within its confinements. “You will learn to associate pain with pleasure. You will never receive one without the other.” 

He then combed his fingers through the leather tendrils of the flogger before spraying it across her body. Egypt hissed. The pain took her off guard. Loki wielded the flog once more, hitting her stomach and thighs. It was a dull flat painful sensation, it resonated on her back as he moved to punish her there.

As Loki painted her body, the vibrator increased its intensity. Egypt thrashed her head back. The waves spiraled into her clit. Each time she came close to cumming, it would shut off, leaving Egypt panting with disappointment. 

It resumed its torturous concentration on her garden. She melted into the waves as they crashed upon the shore of her flesh. Loki continued to shower her body with the leather tails. They slapped her body, the sounds echoed across the dungeon. Loki then switched his toy for the single-tail. He cracked the whip upon Egypt’s back. She growled. The need to cry out bubbled in her throat. The pointed tip stabbed her flesh, the pain was sharp, too sharp. Each strike felt like a bolt of lightening against her thighs, her skin was breaking. 

Loki then exchanged the whip for a quirt. His fingers danced upon the braided leather. He could hear Egypt panting, hear the buzz of the vibrator, all was music to his ears. Loki desired to extract more, make her dance in his game of pleasure and pain. He removed the vibrator from Egypt’s bud, wrenching her back into reality. She pouted, causing Loki to smile. He bent down to sample her lips again, his fingers traveled to her lush womanhood. It glistened with her arousal, her moisture drooled onto his fingers.

Loki then freed her breasts from the suctions, huge hickey-like circles were created from them. He caressed her taut nipples, the rope was strangling her bosoms, cutting off her circulation. Her breasts darkened. He brought her nipple into his mouth, teased it till it ripened with Egypt’s lust. She sighed softly, the rope began to sink into her skin. 

Soon two vibrators covered her dark nubs. A suction cup was buried between her legs, pulling her pink nerve bundle into the slender tube. Loki began to slap Egypt’s breasts, they jiggled at impact. She winced. He disappeared behind her. An avalanche of pain tumbled down her back and thighs.

Loki made use of the quirt and hit her buns with it. They rippled like a disturbed pond. Egypt felt herself being submerged by the sensations. The pleasurable waves building at her nipples, the sharp pain digging into her body. It was too much to handle, her senses were going crazy. 

“Fuck…” Egypt moaned loudly. Loki stopped his attacks, laced his fingers around her neck, pressed his lips to her ear. His warm sweet breath tickled her skin.

“What do you desire more than anything?” Loki asked.

“To cum…” Egypt couldn’t believe she was actually saying this. At the moment, She ceased to care. She turned off her thoughts and allowed herself to receive the roses and thorns Loki gave her.

“That is a privilege.” Loki purred. “You have not earned the right to release.”

“What can I do to earn it?” Egypt asked. Pleasure vibrated through her entire body. Her vulva shivered. 

“Beg.” Loki said as he resumed striking her body. “Beg for your king to quench the fire within your loins.”

Egypt’s mind turned back on. Her body stiffened. Loki expected her to beg to be fucked! Blood rushed and inflamed her cheeks. She was embarrassed and thought about rebelling. But, her judgement washed the words from her mouth. Egypt knew her freedom hung in the balance. Rebell and he will throw her back in the cell. Do as Loki pleased and she will be free. Well, in an ideal sense. Egypt closed her eyes and swallowed her pride. “Please fuck me my lord.” Egypt implored.

Her request was scarcely satisfying. “With more zeal.” Loki demanded.

Egypt reluctantly obeyed. “Please, Please, Please my lord!”

“Your pathetic pleas are not enough.” Loki then released the girl from bondage, pain burst from every inch of her body. Egypt dropped into his arms and he carried her to the scarlet king sized bed in the back. He laid her across the velvety surface and bound her to the bedpost with chains. “You were not persuasive enough. And I have little care for reluctance.”Loki summoned his magic, three vibrators manifested, latched onto her nipples and cunt. “When I finally take you, you will want it. You will beg for me wholeheartedly.” Every two minutes, the waves would stop before resuming their sweet torture. “ “These vibrators will drag you to the brink of ecstasy and will preclude your release.” Loki said. “You will learn to seek gratification from me.”

“Wait!” Egypt called. “You’re gonna leave me here?!” She shouted frantically, watching as Loki walked away. “No! I’ll beg, I’ll do whatever you want!” Loki disappeared before her words could reach him. “Asshole!”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Hope worked tirelessly in her laboratory as she had for the entire week. She scarcely tended to her physical needs. But, why would she if everything she needed was right there. Her diligence was her air, the supplies her food, the wires and beams were her water. With them, Hope created music. One could hear the metallic orchestra from the first level of her home. It was this genre she adored. The genre of hard work and diligence. Hope grew up listening to these symphonies, grew up to the scent of oil and metal. They were sweeter than any perfume she owned. 

She stopped working and admired her gift. It’d been eight months since Hank gave her the wasps. This beautiful masterpiece, this memento. She lifted her hand to the smooth polished surface. It was cold yet alive. It was shrouded by her mother’s essence. 

Hope grinned at the sentiment. She missed her mother. Sometimes, she would catch a glimpse of her mother’s reflection in the surface. An image Hope yearned to see everyday. Her mother’s disappearance was abrupt and calamitous, it wasn’t till last year that she learned the truth behind her absence. 

Hope looked past the wasp and ventured into her memories. Growing up she used to wallow in grief and anger for her mother’s absence. Hope never understood why. Why her mother wasn’t there? Why she was the only girl without a mother? All was unclear and dark in the mind of a child. And now, Hope gazed at the face of her mother’s past. The wasp. In it, she found closure. And now all she desired was to live up to her mother’s name. Sacrifice as she had, fly as she did, to care and love as she had. Hope knew where ever she was, her mother was proud of her. She was proud of her mom. 

Hope brought her fingertips to her lips and passed the kiss to the suit. She whispered her farewells before retiring for the night. Walking up the stairs, she returned to the first level and entered the living room. Being blood of Hank Pym had bestowed her life with luxury. Exquisite vintage furniture mapped the face of the living room. A chandelier hung above the cherry wood floor. A modest white throw rug laid beneath a coffee table. And a fireplace roared and crackled with renewed flames. 

Hope sunk into her sofa when she heard a knock on the door. She checked the time. It was 10:30 P.M. Who was knocking on her door at such a late hour? She wondered if it was Scott. He probably misplaced the keys again. For the past ten months, Scott made it a habit to leave his house keys there. Hope wondered if he was doing it purposefully. If he wanted to move in, the only thing he had to do was ask. She wouldn’t oppose the idea. Scott was practically living with her already. Half of his wardrobe laid in her closet, his toothbrush neighbored hers in the bathroom. If this was the case, Hope will ask him to move in tomorrow.

She sauntered to the door. She opened it to find Captain America and Falcon. Scott was nowhere in sight. After a long pause Hope greeted them. “Hi. Can I help you with anything?” She eyed them warily. She wasn’t expecting company, especially the infamous Avengers. Why were they at her house? What did they want? All was unclear to Hope.

“Yes.” Steve said. His voice was smooth and warm like fudge. It slipped through Hope’s defenses. “We’re looking for Scott Laing and need your help.”

“For what exactly?”

“We acquire his assistance.” Sam replied.

Hope folded her arms in front of her chests. “Is S.H.I.E.L.D behind this?”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “Just us.”

“Why not ask them for their assistance?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D is unable to help us.” Sam pressed harder. “Only Scott can. We need someone who can fit into tiny spaces and destroy a machine from the inside.”

Hope slipped outside and closed her door behind her. The cool night air slapped her cheek. “Is it really that S.H.I.E.L.D can’t help you or that they don’t approve of what you’re doing?” She asked. She saw something flicker in their eyes. Fear? Shock? Hope couldn’t distinguish it in the dim moonlight. Whatever it was, it quickly dissolved and was replaced with determination.

Steve stepped forward. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. “Will you help you?”

“It depends.” Hope’s defensive exterior relaxed slightly. “If you try harder to persuade me.”


	22. The Game We Play (Plot=Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to the pleasure dungeon to finish what he has started. Steve successfully persuaded Hope Van Dyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Forced Fellatio  
> Caning  
> Rough sex
> 
> This chapter is very long and also very hot.  
> Enjoy!

Egypt had amused the hours with her suffering. Three hours marked the duration of her punishment. It felt more like an eternity. Her muscles were sore from lack of mobility. Her neck was stiff. But, that ceased to bother Egypt. Her concerns lied south. The vibrators, those torturous delights. She could feel them upon her clitoris, on her nipples, beckoning her lust to torment her. 

 

It was a dangerous game. One goal: to drench her mind in confusion and she felt herself spiraling down into that place. Delirium threatened, Egypt began to squirm in her restraints. Her efforts did little to free her from her mind, from her contradicting ideas and thoughts. Her exhausted lustful state begged Egypt to succumb to her fate. She found herself bending with each passing hour. But, the idea of surrender had inspired great horror to flood her mind. Egypt was shifting between two sides.

 

Yield or rebel. 

 

It was a question she did not want to answer.

 

She soon tranquilized her thoughts through slow inhalations. Egypt’s first thought must be to survive. Do whatever it takes to live. The fight can wait. She repeated the verses as if it were a prayer. She prayed that she wouldn’t forget her promise and give into one of the sides. Egypt did not want to yield nor rebell. She wanted to live. She wanted to see Loki suffer…

 

Egypt soon heard the creaking of a door opening, seen a breath of light enter the otherwise dim dungeon. Loki entered. She seen him in a light she had never seen him in before. It was as if her present state had sharpened her senses. Egypt studied him as she had never studied anyone before. She noted his eyelashes. They were a dark roof lining the incandescent blue orbs of his eyes. Egypt examined his skin. It was as radiant as the sun, yet, as cold as the moon. She found harmony between the two. Loki was a ghostly pale white. His face pore-less, his body was sinewy and strong. Egypt’s sensitivity seemed to heighten with the progression of her examination. She swallowed. She did not like where her feelings were heading. Egypt kept them in check.

 

Loki watched her as she had watched him. His eyes sparked with pure fascination. He observed her body, the tender shapes of her womanly curves. Perspiration covered her ebony flesh. Her legs shivered from each vibration. Loki noted her breasts. Her voluptuous bosoms twitched. The vibrators gave him a modest glimpse of her taut nipples. It was lust, ethereal in its right. Loki desired the girl once more. He could already taste the honey of her flesh, sew in seeds of his entitlement over her. 

 

Loki looked into her eyes. He saw patience in them. His lips tugged at a smile. Egypt was slowly learning, though she was blissfully ignorant towards her metamorphosis. She was adapting. “Have you learned to properly beg for gratification?” Loki asked. His voice was smooth and bewitching, like the song of a siren. 

 

“Yes my lord.” Egypt replied. With a ginger hand, Loki caressed her cheek. She relaxed against his hand with an empty mind.

 

Loki was pleased by her compliance. “Show me what the hours have taught you.”

 

Egypt didn’t give her pride time to resurface. “I need to feel your cock inside me my king!” She cried. Egypt shuddered from the sudden intensity of the vibrators. Her body was being swallowed by these sensations. “Please give me your cock.” Egypt’s canal felt empty, painfully empty. Desperation lurked in the corners of her mind. She needed to relieve herself of this carnal urge.

 

“Why should I give you my cock?” Loki was intrigued by her performance. He caught a wisps of her scent. The aroma was sprouting from her body like the northern winds rolling off the mountains. His mouth watered. Egypt was so ripe and ready for the taking. It was that scent, this delicious heat that drawn Loki to her. His sex hardened. Her magic drain him of all rationality. Loki needed her. Wanted her. 

 

Egypt’s voice pulled him back into reality. “I...I don’t know.” And just like that, the conjuration ceased. Loki placed his desire on a leash. The girl was still in her baby stages, to yield to his first thoughts was to foster bad qualities in her. He was her teacher and master, a master must always practice patience and discipline. 

 

“Then you are not deserving.” Loki feigned a false exit. 

 

“Please don’t go!”: were the words Egypt ceased to believe would ever escape her mouth. It stunned her. Egypt refused to bite her tongue. She had to escape this prison of carnal madness. Egypt could feel the ache. She needed Loki whether she liked it or not. “I want to deserve it! Please my lord….” Her voiced muted and cracked. Her vulnerability appeared in her eyes, misting them finely. 

 

Loki moved towards the bed and hovered over her. His face was mere inches from Egypt's. His breath, soft and tasteless against her cheeks. “Do you wish to serve me?”

 

“Yes…” Egypt answered. Her voice hinted at uncertainty. Her submissive state was gradually dissolving. Loki toiled to prolong his spell.

 

“Why?” Loki watched her wrestle with the question. The holes in Egypt’s performance were closing again. “I only reward honesty.” A virtue for a submissive. It was this trait Asta used to disguise her deceit. Contradiction at it’s finest.

 

“I wanna cum.” Egypt admitted shamelessly. “I wanna make you happy so I can get outta here.”

 

“Will you always place my happiness and satisfaction before yours?”

 

No words. Flustered and speechless Egypt only gazed at him, contemplating her future answers. Her honest words would only reap consequences, yet, her deceit would bestow her with nothing. Egypt nibbled on her lower lip. What would Loki do if he caught her in a lie? It was a question she asked on numerous occasions. But, never had she regard it with such importance. Egypt decided to follow her past actions. “No, not always.”. She said. “But, I will try.”

______________________________________________________________________________

There was nothing more irrational than Hope’s current actions. Her intuition beckoned her logic but to no avail. She was crossing the threshold. Point of no return. Hope saw the words in big bold letters but ceased to heed the warning buried beneath them. She ushered the heroes to her Rolls Royce and sped down the street. It wasn’t compassion that driven her will. No. Steve’s pleas were mute upon her ears, as if, she never heard them. He wasn’t the reason for her reckless abandon. It was her mother. Here’s why…

 

It wasn’t long ago that Hope stood upon her porch, chilled to the bone and cursing the cold. Though she desired the warm security of her house, she remain outside. Poised by the heroes solemn determination. “How do you know I won’t tell my father what you’re up to?” Hope asked. Hank pym’s contempt of the Avengers came to mind. Hope no longer questioned the source of her father’s animosity. She now saw that they were in fact despicable. Helping a murderous criminal should never be a matter up for discussion. Yet, the men placed it on the table. They were serious.

 

“We don’t” Steve answered. His voice was smooth and rich. “I only ask that you consider helping us.” There it was. Desperation, Vulnerability. They’ve melted into his blue eyes and revealed themselves in his voice. Hope couldn’t look away. They were so human, so beautifully flawed with emotion, the look in his eyes. 

 

“Give me one reason why I should help a wanted assassin.”

 

“He’s an innocent man.” Steve replied, the desperation in his eyes never left. They were trapped within his blue irises. A beacon from his soul. 

 

Hope held firm to her belief. “He’s responsible for the death of hundreds of people, if not more.” She wanted to close her eyes and erase the sorrowful light engulfing his eyes. Hope pitied this foolish man. A man who acquired the world’s admiration and respect. He was throwing it away. From Captain’s expression, he was aware of the consequences. He wanted his legacy to crash and burn and all for what? To protect a man no more virtuous than a sadistic soldier? “Do not give me another reason to get my father involved.”

 

“He was brainwashed and manipulated by Hydra.” Steve said, ignoring her threats. She couldn’t quite understand his obsession, his disreputable desire to protect a murderer. But, there was one thing she recognized. Love and fear. They’ve blazed in his eyes, dancing in each other’s light. Captain loved this assassin the same way she loved her mother. Hope couldn’t condemn him, he was fighting for someone he loved. “They controlled his every thought and action.” He was throwing everything away. Destroying his life. It’s all for this criminal. He was taking a risk, it made him admirable. It made him dangerous. Hope wasn’t sure of the extend the hero was willing to go in order to protect his friend. She gazed at him. Captain’s determination was threatening. 

 

Even as she stood in the present she could still see the chaos erupting now. The terror starts here. It could end here. Hope sighed. She wasn’t a fan of turmoil and recklessness and the heroes would surely bring both. “Even if that’s true I still can’t help you.” She didn’t meet his eyes. But from the drooping curl of his lips she could tell he was displeased. “Leave my house now and I won’t tell Hank about this.” Hope felt the need to say more, if only to sooth the drooping of his lips. “And some advice for you, don’t cause chaos that could be easily avoided.” She slipped into her house and was halted by Falcon. 

 

“Wait for a second.” He said. Hope waited, looking into his dark eyes. They’ve reflected a weaker version of Captain’s determination. It was clear that he didn’t harbor the same affection for the assassin that his friend did. So why was he doing this?

 

“I have no interest in helping you.”

 

“Oh you will be.”

 

And Falcon was right. It wasn’t long ago that Hope was standing on her porch, protesting their persuasion and nearly hypnotized by Captain’s eyes. In a blink of an eye that protest was stripped from her and soon their determination became her determination. Their plight became her plight. She adopted the intensity in their gaze, mirrored the same focus they had. It was all for Hope’s mother. All for the prize she couldn’t resist. A shard from the tesseract, one that could fuel the empty depths of her suit. For months Hope toiled over her suit, her ambitions did little to jerk the metal to life. Hank presented her with tools from his lab and some from Tony’s but nothing worked. Now, she held the key. Hope was determine to bridge the gap between her and her mother. They given her the key and she never looked back. Hope embraced chaos with open arms. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“Use your pretty little mouth pet.” Loki coaxed her. For the previous minutes Egypt was timidly stroking him. Loki’s massive organ intimidated her. He was far bigger than any member she ever saw. But, Egypt complied to his request. She replaced her hands with her mouth. She toyed with his testicles as her tongue slipped over every ridge and vein. It was erotic and chilling, this intimacy that bound them to each other.

 

Egypt was upon her knees, tasting the sex of her captor. He was hard against her tongue. She felt herself grow moist from this peculiar blend of eroticism and horror. Egypt served him to survive. Served him to be pleasured. There was no separating the two, they’ve merged to create a ghastly paradise, where winter reigned instead of spring. 

 

That was it. Winter. Loki smelled of winter, like crisp air and snow-covered pine trees. It was the source of his cool touch. He was warm yet cold, gentle and brutal. Loki’s existence made a mockery of polarity.

 

Egypt’s tongue moved against the head of his shaft. Ounces of precum rewarded her diligence. She retracted. It was bitter, yet salted with sweetness. Egypt didn’t know if she liked it or not. She continued, twirling her tongue around his head and flattening it against his rigid length. 

 

Egypt looked up at her master. Loki’s eyes evinced little emotion. It was his dull disinterest that caused her to work harder. 

 

She stroked him harder. Gripped him tighter, she took a few inches of him into her mouth. Nothing would soothe the indifference in his eyes.

 

Soon, a thought presented itself. Egypt froze. She knew what Loki wanted. Egypt gazed at his size with wary eyes. He was huge, too big! There was no way she could take him. Egypt toiled to appease him through other means. She cupped Loki’s testicles, trailed a stray finger along his engorged length. She brought her lips to the tip and sucked vigorously. The action presented little results. She sucked him in deeper but stopped before he reached her throat. Egypt continued taking him halfway, massaging Loki with her tongue and bathing him in her heat. 

 

Loki was bored. He looked down at his possession, Egypt’s endeavors did little to excite his passions. He felt the hour thinning, his impatience brewing. He weaved his fingers into her thick kinky tendrils as if to coach her. Loki smiled darkly. The hour for encouragement was at an end. “Take me deeper.” Seizing her head, he wedged his broad girth into her mouth. Loki felt her gag around his organ, felt her muffled scream vibrate through his length. Pleasure rippled through him like an ocean current. Loki pumped faster. He ceased to lighten the brutality in his touch. There was a beastly urge to continue his passions, a primal thirst. He felt himself devolve, his lust the dominating force of his actions. Loki brought her mouth to the hilt. He relished in Egypt’s warmth. Her full lips encircled his member, his tip traveled to her throat. 

 

There was nothing more pleasurable, more utterly erotic than this current moment. Loki made her a slave to his favors. He couldn’t thrust hard enough, fast enough to quench this feral ache. He was painfully hard and swelled with his seed. Loki was nearing the end when Egypt choked and nearly fainted. He returned to his senses and released her. She massaged her neck. She coughed before lapsing into shivers. She was afraid and it was beautiful. The daunt in her eyes beckoned his shadows to play, the heat emanating from her body seduced his tool to swell. Loki felt his rationality falter again. 

 

He gripped Egypt’s jaw. “Open your mouth.” He forced himself between her lips. He rammed his manhood into the scorching moisture of her mouth, pillaging her throat. Loki dived deeper. Egypt’s tears were hot against his palms. He released her. She launched into a coughing fit. He could feel her anger rolling off of her like smoke. Loki chuckled. He was in the mood to play with fire.

 

Loki slapped his penis against her mouth. “Keep your mouth open.” He forced himself into her passage. Fear narrowed Egypt’s esophagus. Loki found himself straining to push through her defenses. “Relax your throat, you are choking yourself.” Loki felt her endeavors. Her throat would relax before narrowing again. He pulled her away from his pelvis.

 

Loki then turned to the table and picked up a quirt. He struck the air, saw the slender leather slice through the open nothingness. “You wear my patience.” Loki snatched the girl’s chin, pinching the tender flesh till it bruised. She opened her mouth with a cry, left her tongue vulnerable to the quirt. He struck her muscle. “You will serve me properly.” 

 

Tossing the leather aside, he pressed his thumb against her tongue. She felt raw and afire as if his excitement gave birth to flames. “Stick your tongue out.” Egypt reluctantly obeyed. Loki stroked himself against her mouth.

 

“You are not to move from this position.” He disappeared inside of Egypt again. He slammed his pelvis against her nose, his sacks striking her chin. Loki could hear her gagging, hear her sobs of agony. “Look up at me.” The girl struggled to obey. They locked eyes as he explored her inner premises. 

 

Loki saw it. Anger. Arousal. Agony. He saw them sing in her eyes, voicing soundless words of revulsion and desire, of fear and adventure. All this Loki would give her. He will give her roses and thorns, morning and night, the world and the far reaches of damnation. And Egypt will accept them gratefully.

 

Finally, Loki’s favors spewed into her mouth. The girl whimpered as if hurt. “Swallow me.” He demanded. Egypt did as she was told. Some of his nectar escaped her pouty lips and spilled onto her bountiful breasts. “Good girl.” Loki massaged her scalp.

 

Egypt’s abhorrence suddenly died that moment. She tried to resurrect them but to no avail. She couldn’t help but to feel satisfied. She pleased him and Loki was happy. Alien were the thoughts that arose. Egypt wanted to fight them. Fight this horrendous feeling of accomplishment, there was no honor in kneeling before Loki, no satisfaction, no pleasure. But even so, Egypt found herself reclining against him. Loki’s hands felt nice in her hair. His words soothed her ears. She wanted to deny these despairing feelings, despairing for their submissive nature. She found them too real. They stuck like glue.

 

Egypt then returned to the present and ceased to nurture her confusion. Loki hauled her to her feet and into his arms. There was an odd sense of familiarity in his embrace. Egypt felt as though she belonged there. She knew she should run. But, she couldn’t, not when her body told her to stay. Egypt obeyed. 

 

She gazed at Loki. She looked at his mouth, sensual and enticing. She felt the leather of his clothes, felt her nipples upon the smooth surface. Loki then tilted his head and conquered her lips. He held her firmly to him, kissing her with unrestrained passion. There was such hunger and longing in the way he touched her. Sensual caresses and passionate whispers. Loki’s passions caused her knees to weaken. He supported her weight. Loki dominated the kiss, coaxing Egypt into submission. He laid her onto the bed, nibbling and lightly caressing her bottom lip with his tongue. Egypt was melting. 

 

Loki’s hands searched her body. Pinching and stroking her sensitive spots, Egypt sighed softly. “I’ve waited a thousand years to have you again.” Loki whispered. He peppered kisses from her chin to her breasts. He kissed her areolas before nibbling the tender flesh of her undersides. Egypt’s breasts were so ripe and perfectly round. They’ve fit perfectly in Loki’s hands, they were made just for him, she was made for him. He teased her bead-like nipples, sucking, chewing and flicking them. Egypt sighed in ecstasy. He claimed her senses through touch, manipulated her excitement. 

 

“You are mine.” Loki reminded her. His hand traveled down her stomach and pressed firmly against the area below the naval. Egypt felt the pressure build, felt it travel to her clitoris. Loki kissed her once more before sliding his hand between her legs. He was greeted with moisture and heat. 

 

He stroked the tender puckered flesh. With one hand he covered her vulva. Teasing, petting her petite entrance. Parting her folds, Loki played with her seam, it dripped with the juices of her approval. Moving up, his fingers found her clitoris. It was engorged and shivering with need. Egypt arched her back as he stroked her pearl. Loki’s lips found her breasts again. He felt her push her hips against his hand, begging for his touch, hungry for his lust. He thumbed her bud and sunk his fingers into her canal. Sweltering and sweet was her intimate flesh. 

 

Sensations shot through his member, Loki needed her. She was soft and deliciously moist. He played with her more. He hooked his fingers an inch behind her pubic bone, pressing roughly against the flesh. Egypt withered beneath him. Her face, an image of bliss, her voice, the sobs of a maiden and Loki extracted more. He inflamed her hunger and was rewarded with her scent. Her feminine perfumes were savory and strong in the air. He licked his lips. Loki wanted to taste her. 

 

He watched her fall deeper into his spell. Had her tenacity forsaken her? Was her aversion so easy to break? With the touch of Loki’s fingers? The stroke of her hair? He looked into Egypt’s eyes, they mirrored the ecstasy he gave her. She was under his spell. Enthralled by his enchantments. 

 

Loki worked faster. Pumping his fingers, he smeared his digits into her walls. He watched Egypt fall into a carnal fest of sobs and sighs. Suddenly, Loki knew the answer to his question. The tenacity, the hatred were still there, lying dormant as it seemed. He ceased to care. Egypt was his for the time being, his to ravish, bend and fold. 

 

Egypt made fast and short undulations of her hips, taking his fingers deeper. She could hear herself, hear her juices sloshing around his hand, hear her moans and short breaths, it wasn’t like her. It was as though she was watching everything from above. Egypt knew she wasn’t. Who was this abominable creature whose passions could be easily provoked? Who was this girl? Who was acquainted with this passion that burned like fire, cool like water, that swaddled her like the air she breathed? Egypt didn’t know these hands, but her body did. Those hands knew her...

 

Soon, her hips buckled and a surge of liquid lust rushed from her. Her body trembled from the intensity of her release. Eyes fluttering, breath ragged, Egypt laid in a sleepy haze, satisfied and weak. Her ears were muffled of all sound. Her clitoris throbbed with near painful sensitivity. Egypt searched her master’s face. His luminescent image seemed to vibrate and triple before merging into one trembling image. It was that powerful. That swift. Her eyes glossed, legs quaked with the last of her climax. 

 

Loki’s lips were upon hers again. He caressed her arms which laid above her head. As Loki kissed her, she couldn’t help but to feel like he was waiting for something. It was far beyond her comprehension. Yet, she understood. Egypt felt that inexplicable understanding take root in the far reaches of her mind. She felt that intimacy arouse her to speak. “Thank you my lord.” Egypt said. She didn’t fight against that knowledge. Didn’t treat it as the curse it was. It was intrinsic to these moments, only to be whispered now and only here. Egypt wrapped her legs around his waist and grind her hips into his inflamed member. 

 

“You want me don’t you?” Loki asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I need something from you before I can give you what you desire.”

 

“Anything.” Egypt whispered.

 

Loki smiled menacingly. His pupils devoured the blue of his eyes, they’ve altered as black as night. It scared Egypt. It excited her. “Your tears.” He flipped her onto her stomach. “Your pain.” Raising her hips, he bound her wrists and ankles to a spreader bar. Her shoulders pressed against the soft velvet of the bed. Egypt’s body stiffened from her exposure. She felt her nectar dripping down her thighs, felt Loki’s eyes invading her flesh. 

 

Loki moved to the table and returned with a cane. It was slender and long. Light as air, even air could morph into a beast of blood and misfortune. It was this deceptive guise that captured Loki’s admiration. Stroking Egypt’s bottom, he released the cane upon her flesh. Her screams timed with the haunting whistle. He continued his strikes, two, four, five. Loki caressed the rouged tender flesh. It burned as if slapped by lightning. He knew it felt like it. Pure and deadly. Her body tense. “Relax your muscles.” He said while probing her folds. “And flinch according to each strike.” Loki moved his hand from her vagina and returned to the cane.

 

Egypt complied. She relaxed her muscles. Soon, she heard the dreadful whistle. The cane swished through the air, landing for the kill. Egypt felt it crash painfully on her behind, the fifth stroke. She screamed, her body felt like it was being lacerated. It was fire, pure and sharp slicing through her muscles and vibrating in her bones. It was that kind of pain, resilient in it’s name. 

 

Egypt clutched the spreader bar ever so tightly, awaiting the next strike. The cool silver bit into her hand. She was afraid. The whistle came again like a predator diving from the sky. Diagonal stroke, it awakened her other welts to scream. Six bar gate. Loki continued his torturous game. He drew more welts, used Egypt’s plight as payment for her release. She could feel the welts breaking through the skin, red blazing and defined. 

 

Ten minutes timed the end of their play. Loki set the cane aside and freed her limbs. He turned her over onto her back. Egypt’s welts sizzled from the kisses of the velvet. It was no longer comforting. She didn’t want anything to touch her raw backside.

 

Loki then pushed her knees up to hug her breasts. Taking her arms, he bound her wrists to both ankles, exposing her slick wet genitals. Loki circled her tight entrance with his finger. “Such a tiny hole.” He taunted. He knew Egypt dreaded his size. “I would have to stretch you if you want to take me on a regular basis.” Loki positioned himself at her entrance, stroking the length of his shaft. “Cry out if you will but don’t forget to breath or else it will be uncomfortable for you.” He pushed his swollen head into her heat. Her folds refused to open for him. 

 

Pain erupted between her legs. Egypt screamed. The pain was too real. Loki’s organ sawed through her, only a few inches inside. Thrashing her head she begged for him to stop. He silenced her woes with his lips. Loki pushed his pelvis further against her hips. Egypt screamed into his mouth, squirming, sobbing like a wounded animal. She released a guttural cry. It felt as though she was being butchered, an animal sent to the slaughter. Loki’s whispers gave her little solace. She felt him move into her, inching closer, bent on filling her. 

 

“Breath” Loki demanded as he massaged her clitoris. He felt her muscles loosen and relax around him. Loki then removed his member from her canal, only leaving the head inside. In one swift movement, he slammed his tool into her, forcing the air from her lungs. Egypt’s chest heaved with each bruising thrust. Loki plunged deeper. He could feel her muscles clamming down and forcing him from her paradise. He shoved through her defenses, thrusting deeper and popping her cervix. 

 

Egypt pleaded for him to stop, but he was too far gone in his ecstasy. Her body tensed, her intimate walls wept from this brutal laceration. She could feel it burning and straining to take him. “Stop!” Egypt screamed and finally, Loki stopped. He twirled his fingers in the air, producing a small vibrator to latch onto her clitoris. It awakened with a long circulating buzz. 

 

Egypt gasped from the sudden burst of pleasure. She felt it buzzing through her entire body and eating away at her previous discomfort. Loki then resumed. Instead of pain, she felt pleasure. His hard length massaged her G-spot, caused sensations to swirl and build. He pumped into her body, charming it with his hips. Egypt moaned lustfully, her discomfort forgotten, replaced by an unquenchable thirst for release. Loki shifted his angle, hitting both trigger areas.

 

“Fuck!” Egypt wailed, demented by lust and freed by his touch. The pleasure engulfed her entire garden. It was as light as air, with the intensity of an ocean current. Each vertebrae shivered. The sensations brewed, sprouting to mesmerize her entire body. 

 

Loki growled. He quickened his thrust. Plunging deeper, harder. He watched as her body gobbled his size, feasting upon his passions to satiate her own. Loki gripped her thighs til they bruise. But, Egypt was so far deep in her trance to notice the pain emanating from there. She was so soft and hot inside. His manhood was sucked in by her inner muscles. Egypt’s moisture marinated his length, he buried himself into her slick passage. 

 

“Oh my god!” Egypt sobbed. “Fuck me harder!” The sensations were growing stronger. She was climbing to the finish line. Soon, Loki discarded the vibrator, leaving Egypt pouting with disappointment.

 

“You will release solely from my cock.” Loki said.  
As surely as he said, the sensations returned. Egypt exhaled her lust. Body freezing, eyes closing, mouth distorting, she released. Loki plunged into the flood, her salty approval coated his excited length. She was still cumming, still shuddering. Few pumps later, Loki came. His hot milky webs shot through her canal and disappeared into her cervix. Egypt could feel his seed inside of her, the pressure from it tipped her closer to another climax. 

 

Loki freed her before tying her into another perverse position. “You will cum for me again before the night is over.” He pushed into her once more, driving her to the pinnacle of human passion. She felt the blocks crumpling and falling into another release. As soon as that one came, Loki re-positioned her, taking her from behind. Her canal narrowed and tightened in this position, allowing him the most explosive of pleasure.

 

Loki rammed faster against her G-spot. Egypt came again, showering his member with her essence. He continued to use her body, bending her and tossing her as if she were a mere doll designed for his enjoyment. She devolved to such a lowly existence only to release again. The anger, the humiliation only aided the pleasure. The last orgasm erased her senses. It numbed them to a state of nonexistence. Her sight was obscured, body weak, her ears deafened. She was falling. Falling into the abyss that was Loki, he dragged her there. 

 

When she woke up, she found herself in a bathtub. A mountain of bubbles concealed her disheveled reflection. The water was hot and soothed her aching muscles. It felt nice. The feel of the bubbles licking her bruised skin sent Egypt into a sleepy trance. She felt something in her hair. Strong yet gentle. They were hands, masculine and scented with frost. Loki. He massaged her hair, gently scratching her scalp with shampoo. Egypt sunk into his touch. She couldn’t find the strength to deny it. Her limbs were limp and lifeless, her voice was worn and scarcely formed coherent words. All she could do is rest and drift into his care. No thoughts. No words. No questions.

 

At the end of it, Loki scooped her into his arms, drying her with a fluffy white towel. She reclined against him with the weariness of a child. He cradled her as if she were one. She was so dependent and vulnerable now. Loki sighed. Her independent defiant spirit would surely kick in by morning. He had only the night to relish his temporary victory. After drying Egypt, he treated her welts and put her to bed. She looked lovely wrapped in the silks of his bed. She belonged there. Always. 

 

Do not be swoon by the girl. The shadows said, not allowing the romantic feelings to thrive. She’s a vulture seeking weakness in you, do not let her take your kindness for weakness.

 

It will not sway in her favor if she dared. Loki responded inwardly. He then focused on Egypt. Her dark curls covered the rich red of the pillows, her lips slightly parted and arousing. I will ruin her if she ever tried.


	23. Winter and Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally invited Egypt to his chambers. She has a hard time accepting what has done in order to be there. Meanwhile Tony has a brief and sudden meeting with Black Panther.

“Where Am I?” -was all Egypt could ask. The words seemed to echo through her mind, as if, they’ve never reached the surface of her lips, were never spoken. She felt light. Her head was still swimming in a dream.

 

The trance was over as soon as it started and another trance took it’s place. Egypt sat up. Her curls fell to the sides of her face. The sun glared at her from the window and painted her hair. That’s when she felt pain. It was as sharp as a dagger ripping through her skin. It was followed by a dull ache. She looked down at her body and found it littered with purple and black spots. Bruises. They were quaint to her eyes. Her mind was blank. When did she get them? Where did they come from? Egypt tried to revive the previous night, found it fragmented and scattered. It was as if time blocked those memories, protecting her from the sin of knowledge, from the lashes she endured.

 

Her hands traveled over the purple lumps. She felt no fear. Her ignorance didn’t trouble her. This Egypt failed to comprehend. Why did she lack fear in this moment? Why did she feel peace in these bruises, these scars of a past she could not recount? Even as the questions swarmed in her head, Egypt felt a calmness, a silence as loud as the words themselves. It was peaceful. The bruises were peaceful. They were familiar, oddly familiar. 

 

Her body recognized them. They were strangers to her mind but not to her senses, not to the peculiar sentiments rising within her. She knew these scars. She missed these colors, missed the glorious sensations they’ve given her, the pain, the ache, but why? The girl came to mind. Asta. Egypt knew that name held all the answers she was looking for. She wanted them. Lusted for that knowledge. Egypt felt her hunger rise, she needed to know. 

 

She then turned in the covers and buried her face in the neighboring pillow. In a flash she knew. The protective walls of time began to quake in the wake of Loki’s scent. Winter. The frosty winds blew the fortress to the ground. Egypt was left to face the cold. The memories. Her shame. Soon, the peace was replaced by an intense sentiment of horror, of sheer terror. It was fear she felt. Anger she felt. Disgust she felt. There was a nauseating pinch in her stomach and she held back the urge to expel. Egypt sat still for a moment. She was shocked and grieving about her surrender. 

Egypt exhaled her woes and guilt. She must remain on the positive side for the sake of her sanity. She didn’t want to become lost in this realm. Optimism was her only solace now, her only weapon. 

 

The truth was, it wasn’t that bad. Egypt remembered the moment. She could almost feel Loki inside of her again, feel his kisses upon her neck, feel her pleasure collapse into a fall of ecstasy. She pinched her legs together and body became hot again. There was true pleasure in the act. No sin. No terror. No shame. Loki claimed her body. He ravished her with a heated passion, not a bloodlust bent on subjugation. Egypt couldn’t deny her true feelings. She enjoyed it. Loki enjoyed it. They both won the battle, both received what they wanted. Loki received her submission, though temporary and Egypt was freed from her cell. She now laid in his bed, covered in the perfumes of his body. It masked her own. The cold wasn’t so bad. Egypt could play in the snow for a little while longer. But, summer was coming, the sun was rising, frost’s reign was reaching its end. Egypt would watch it melt and simmer. 

 

She rolled the covers off her body and jumped out of bed. She heard the distinct sound of running water in the distance. Loki was probably taking a shower. Soon Egypt felt something else. There was a tightening knotting sensation in her naval region. Fuck! She had to pee! It was so sudden.When was the last time she used the bathroom?

 

The discomfort continued to coil and Egypt hugged her legs together to ease the tension. She searched the room. Four doors were scattered about the chamber but only one led to the restroom. Egypt found it. Steam emerged from beneath the door, flagging her attention. The thin clouds rolled and tumbled before disappearing into the air. Egypt whined. There was no doubt now that Loki was definitely taking a shower. She couldn’t wait for him to finish. The discomfort was too great. But, how could she slip into the bathroom without being detected? Egypt groaned. She couldn’t handle another humiliating moment.

 

Even so, the twisting sensations compelled her to move. Egypt found herself slipping into the bathroom. It was ten degrees hotter in there. The steam strangled the oxygen out of the air and made breathing a chore. What temperature did Loki put the water on? Fucking 1000 degrees?!

 

She then made her way to the toilet. Relief washed over her. She felt the tension ease and she sighed and relaxed. Egypt proceeded to cleaning herself and contemplated flushing the toilet. It would disturb Loki’s shower if she did. But then again, the water was already at a scorching level, surely flushing wouldn’t pose much of a difference. Before Egypt could flush it she heard the shower door open. 

 

“It appears my pet is awake.” Loki said in a suave manner. “Join me.”

 

Egypt reluctantly obeyed and slipped into the shower. Her arrival was met with a tangle of arms. She was captured in an embrace. Egypt felt the slick wetness of Loki’s body against hers. His flesh was sprinkled with steam and water. His hair curled slightly from the moisture. Egypt beheld him in awe. She felt as though she were gazing at a piece of art and not at a man. Loki was like a statue standing in the rain. Not even the showers could erode that beauty, that eternal youth sketched into his countenance. There was no mistaking Egypt’s fascination of Loki. She wanted him as much as she hated him. It was that carnal thirst that kept her on the brink of collapsing into his arms. It was her hatred that kept her from falling off the edge. She relied on that hate and drunk from that passion. 

 

Loki’s mouth came down upon hers. She purred into the kiss and nibbled upon his bottom lip. All this Egypt loved to hate and hate to love. But there was one thing they both could enjoy. It was this current moment. This iniquitous flavor of raw passion too primal to be human or god. It was that desire that sparked her arousal, that driven this hate that poisoned her veins. Egypt fed the flames. She took more from the kiss, breathed it in as if her life depended on it. And it did. Her life depended on Loki’s satisfaction. This kiss was a bridge that kept her from tumbling into the abyss, into the waters that could kill her. Egypt couldn’t swim. So she would walk. 

 

The kiss ended as soon as it started. Egypt was left panting and feverish. She loathed how easily Loki could manipulate her reactions. She could still feel her wanton desires brewing, chasing away her rationality. But she held on tightly. 

 

Loki then took a rag and wiped her body with it. Egypt still wasn’t used to being bathed. She stiffened as the rag fell over her feminine curves and touched the hollow of her throat. “You know I can wash myself.”

 

“No you cannot.” Loki said dismissively. “You no longer have ownership over your body. It all belongs to me to use and care for. You must seek my approval before doing anything.”

 

You gotta be kidding me. Egypt thought. 

 

What’s next? Asking to pee, to breath? She continued to brood, Loki was being outrageous.

 

He makes it so hard to like him. But then again, he’s good at being hard and staying hard, I guess it’s to be expected. 

 

Loki summoned her from her thoughts. “Did you rest well?” 

 

Egypt bit back her need to address his absurdity. “Yes.” She nodded. She felt the soap upon her bruises. Loki gently cleansed her disturbed skin, treated her body like fragile glass. Egypt nearly snorted at the claim. He treated her like an indestructible rock last night while he mounted her. The sheer irony was incredible. 

 

“Do you enjoy resting at my side?”

 

If a bed is added into the equation. Egypt thought. “Yes.” He rinsed the soap off her body.

 

“Are you willing to venture through hell if only to remain by my side and in my bed?”

 

Egypt was quiet. Loki’s questions were unnerving. She battled the choices, pondered upon her answers. He was asking her if she rather be in the dungeon than with him. Egypt chose him despite that gut wrenching feeling, despite her judgement. She was willing to bask in fire if only to feel stimulus, if only to feel the pleasures of human touch, to hear words foreign to her own. Egypt needed night and day and not a monochrome. Through Loki would she acquire her necessities and for that she replied-”Yes.”

“Good girl.” Loki massaged her hair. “Do you now see what is gained through obedience? Does it not make your heart soar? To acquire my affections, to feel pleasure instead of judgement?"

 

Egypt nodded in agreement.

 

“But the true question is.” He held her closer. “Will you always be a good little pet?”

 

“I’m only human my lord.” Egypt answered. She replied with the truth. No lie could camouflage her true nature. They both knew there wasn’t a submissive bone in her body. “We’re not good at keeping promises. But I will try to keep mine.”

 

Loki chuckled. He was delighted by her courage, her genius. It took courage to voice the flaw of the human condition. It took genius to use it as a flag of surrender. The girl was learning the art of war. Loki awaited the journey. “I shall keep you on your word.”

 

His eyes flickered black and Egypt felt like she signed her death warrant. After the shower Loki treated her bruises and lectured her about them. About his need to inflict pain. Pain and pleasure were inseparable in his world like the changing seasons, whom, flowed into one another in a spiraling cycle. This was a cycle. A cycle of submission, sadism and pleasure. Egypt reluctantly accepted the terms. According to Loki there was pride in bearing his marks. They were to be paraded as a badge of honor. Egypt understood this to her astonishment. It was honor that she felt earlier. But, now it wasn’t honor she was feeling. Egypt was feeling passivity and subdued fear and hate. 

 

Following the treatment they sat down to eat. They enjoyed breakfast on the balcony. The intoxicating scent of roasted meat and honey had driven Egypt to madness. She gobbled her food. Loki addressed her indecency and she toiled to mimic his proper mannerism. Egypt was too hungry to care of her decorum, but, not hungry enough to not meet his expectations. It’s been ages since she last ate real food, since she seen the sunrise. It was almost overwhelming. Egypt listened to the chorus of nature. She watched the birds descend from the skies and into the field of orchids. From the north came the morning breeze. The flowers seemed to cheer as they swayed in the wind.

She then observed the sun's ascension into the heavens. It’s face shimmered upon the pond. The blue liquid glittered and sparkled like sapphires. Egypt missed this. She missed the morning, missed the flowers and the sun. She would let Loki do anything to her if it meant waking up to this every morning. She yearned to explore the meadow. To unveil the realm’s hidden and observable beauty. 

 

“What are your thoughts on Asgard?”

 

“It’s beautiful here.” Egypt replied. 

 

“Would you like to see the rest of the realm?”

 

“Yes my lord.”

Loki smirked. “Then never forget your place. I only reward obedience.”

 

Egypt nodded. Loki stood up. “You will remain here for the rest of the day.” He said. “Become acquainted with your reward. And never forget, it can be easily taken away from you.” Loki then produced a journal with the snap of his fingers. “You are expected to record your every thought, secret and question in this book from now on. The right to privacy is no longer yours to enjoy, your thoughts, your words, your decisions are all mine. Say ‘Yes my lord’ if you understand.”

 

No wonder this guy is not married, he’s a complete buttwipe. Egypt thought with a scowl. “Yes my lord.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Was it Monday? Or perhaps the hours had ascended to the middle of the week. Wednesday? Thursday? Tony couldn’t tell. All time was lost behind these walls, he was lost behind these walls. He had become a prisoner to his own lab. For weeks he toiled, he worked and sweat. It was a small price to pay to distract oneself from their thoughts. His thoughts were like vultures picking at his mind. They showed no mercy. So, Tony worked to forget them. He worked to Forget Steve, the conflict they had. He ceased to resort to his self-destructive tendencies, drowning himself at the bottom of a glass. Instead he labored to Pepper’s satisfaction. If it weren’t for her he would’ve emptied his cabinets of all it’s wine and checked into the hospital for alcohol poisoning. That didn’t sound like a bad idea. Tony wanted to lose himself in the strong brew; let it extirpate the ghosts of his woes and sorrows. He wanted that. Needed it. But, Tony couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had Pepper to think about. He refused to be the cause of her pain. Not again. Too many times she found him collapsed on the floor, intoxicated and ill. Too many times she cleaned the vomit from his hair. Too many times the scent of whiskey had slap her nose. Tony couldn’t do it. He recalled the sorrowful spectacle in Pepper’s eyes, the way in caved and narrowed itself into fear. Tony couldn’t be the cause of it again. She had always tried to remain strong for him even as the inundation stormed within her. He had to remain strong for her.

 

So Tony worked. He worked till his body became fatigued, till his eyes burned from the chemicals, till the scent of oil dominated his own. Despite his endeavors, Tony couldn’t forgot the scene. His brain rehearsed the lines, rewinded the moment where their two opinions collided for a final battle. He had lost a friend. Tony took a break from work to brood. His ambitions, they had cost him his friendship and his team. He wanted nothing more than to take back everything he has done, but he couldn’t. His teammates would be the subject of the government’s wrath if he were to quit now. They wanted the accords and he wanted his friends to be safe. That was their agreement. Once again, Tony bore the lashes for his friends, forced to suffer in secret. But if they were to find out, would they even care that he bled for them? He sullied his name if only to protect a future they’ve all envisioned. But of course it didn’t matter that he bled. Never did. 

 

It was half past noon when Pepper entered the laboratory. She told him that he had a guest. Tony requested for him to enter. Five minutes later a tall sinewy man entered the room. T’Challa. He had acquired an exquisite suit for this visit. It was tailored to withstand his muscular physique. “T’challa.” Tony cocked his brow. “I didn’t know you were coming. If I knew I would’ve gotten dressed.” He wasn’t expecting guests today. He was wearing an oil-stained t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

 

“I’ve informed Mr. Pym. He hadn’t inform you of my decision?” The king asked. His voice was two octaves deeper than Tony’s. His mannerism reflected his royal blood. 

 

“No as usual.” Tony sighed aggravatedly. Hank wasn’t an easy man to work with. He always withheld information from Tony and treated him like an assistant and not as a partner. When was the last time Hank confided in him before making a decision?

 

“I see.” T’challa nodded. He moved to stand at Tony’s side and gazed at the project before him. 

“Are the robots finished?” He asked.

 

“Not yet.” Tony replied. “I’m still working out the kinks.”

 

“It is missing something.”

 

“I’ve noticed.”

 

“I am confident that you and Pym will figure it out.” He smiled, it evinced little of his thoughts. He was a private man. “You know what will happen if you don’t.”

 

“We’re well aware it.”

 

The king turned to meet Tony’s eyes. “You know I am not a generous man. My country will always come first.” He stated. “The fact that I am funding your research astonishes even myself.”

 

“It doesn’t astonish me.” Tony said. A silence cut between them. He contemplated telling T’challa of his plans. “I plan on freeing Bruce from custody.”

 

The king’s eyes visibly hardened. “Bruce?” The name rolled harshly off his tongue. “Isn’t he the beast that disturbed my kingdom?”

 

“No. He’s the doctor that can help us.” Tony said. “He’s the smartest man I know. Besides myself. With him on board this project will be complete in no time. Trust me, releasing him will be in your favor. He’ll be a strong asset to our side. We need him.”

 

T’challa was silent for a moment. His furrow brows were the only indication of his deep pondering. Tony stood there, hanging on every passing moment. Finally, the king spoke. “Very well.” Tony sighed in relief. He had already gained the president’s approval and finally T’challa’s agreement. “But he will be your responsibility.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Egypt walked around Loki’s chambers, bored and anxious for a distraction. She didn’t complain. She was in a better place than her cell. Boredom was an upgrade from suffering. As optimistic as she was, Egypt couldn’t resist the boredom whispering in the back of her mind. She flopped onto the sofa with a harsh sigh.

 

Egypt found herself observing the room, watching the shadows leap onto the ceiling and the light emanating from the chandelier. Feeble light poured in from the outside. Egypt looked towards the window. The sun was low in the sky, it’s body half engulfed by the horizon. It’s dying light touched every piece of furniture in the room. It touched the snow white bed and licked the golden headboard. The rays showered the rest of the room, moving towards the fluffy carpet in the center and jumping onto the nightstand. Egypt followed the light to the dresser. The dresser mirror captured the sun’s burial. Streaks of red, orange and blue stretched across the sky.

 

The sun dragged its rays like hands across the realm, delaying its death. A nimbus of red gathered around the falling giant. Red. The color that separates and unites life and death. It was present even in the heavens. Egypt then thought of Asta. If the tales are true then she is her. She died just as the sun had died. She rose from grave as the sun had rose. Egypt wondered if she’ll undergo the cycle once more. Will she die here in this foreign land? Will she see red as Asta had seen it, as the sun had seen it? Egypt didn’t want to die here. She then turned away from the skies. She didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

 

She reclined against the sofa and opened her journal. May as well distract herself. Uncapping a pen she found, Egypt stopped to think. She wasn’t a big fan of writing and to top that off, she didn’t know what to write about. It was so tedious thinking of a subject to discuss. Ideas never came easily to her. So Egypt sat there with the book, waiting for an artistic inspiration she knew would never come. She thought back to Loki. He had instructed her to record her every thought in the book. There was one thought she had in mind. For months Egypt fantasized about talking to Aqua, describing everything that has happened to her. She wanted to describe the harsh nights and tasteless food, the battle for her sanity. She wanted to confess her sins, wanted to tell Aqua how great it was, how humiliating and delicious it was. 

 

And that she did. Egypt began to jot her thoughts down. Each word came alive to form a picture of Aqua in her mind. She breathed into the picture in her mind. Soon the image stood beyond her imagination. Egypt could feel her and see her traversing the floor. Her brunette hair was glossed with the last of the sun. Her greenish blue eyes were as vast as the open seas. Egypt missed looking into them.

 

“He did what?!” Aqua nearly shouted. Her liquid eyes seething with anger. 

 

“I know right!” Egypt shook her head. “That crazy bastard locked me away in a freaking cell for god knows how long!”

 

“What a lunatic.” She took a seat beside her friend. 

 

“I know but that’s beside the point. And did you know he has a kid? His son is such a dick!”

 

“From a scale of one to ten how bad is his son?”

 

“Ten.” Egypt replied quickly.

 

“And Loki?”

 

“Ten!”

 

“Wow.” Aqua expressed. “ Two assholes living under one roof. How do you live?”

 

“Like shit.” Egypt said. “Did you know that Loki’s crazy son broke my hand for no reason? Not only that but Loki kept me in the cell until I agreed to fuck him.”

“And what did you do?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Egypt started. “I fucked him.” She then recounted the moments leading up to her decision. She walked down that same path. The images spilled from her, exposing the chaos, the blood, the desperation Egypt experienced in those hours. She reimagined Aslaug’s face, the image of death haunting her eyes, the blood pouring from her mouth. “I ran at first and ran into this guy named Fen-something.” She resumed. “He tried to help me escape. But, I was captured by Loki’s stupid son and I never saw Fen again.” Silence closed in on her once again. She wondered if he was okay. It’s been forever since she last thought of him. Egypt feared her thoughts during her time in captivity. She thought about horrible things: Her own death, the monsters lurking in her head, the green woman, Aslaug’s demise. She couldn’t bare imaging his. Though, she wasn’t sure if they knew of his involvement in her escape, Egypt hoped not. 

 

“I’m not sure if he’s dead or alive.” Egypt breathed. “I hope he is. I’m willing to try again and I need his help,”

 

Aqua’s mouth flew open. “You seriously banged Loki?”

 

“Is that all you heard?!”

 

Aqua waved her hands. “Sorry, sorry, sorry! But still, wow I really didn’t see that coming. How was it?”

 

“It was really good to be honest. Before you ask me to rate it: I give it a 1000 out of ten.”

 

“Damn! It was that good?” Aqua was amazed. Her sea blue eyes sparkled. They shimmered like the oceans at midday when the sun has reached it’s zenith. “Let me get kidnapped next. I’ll give it up on the first week!”

 

Egypt shook her head disapprovingly. She lightened the gesture with a grin. “You’re terrible.”

 

“And you love that about me.” Aqua stated matter-of-factly.

 

“Remind me why I wanted to tell you about this?”

 

“Because you didn’t hear or speak to me in ages and you were just dying to talk to me. It’s okay I wanted to talk to you too. I miss you.”

 

“Do you really or are you just saying that?” Egypt asked.

 

“I’m a figure of your imagination, only you could answer that.” Aqua replied. Her reflection was gradually fading. Her brunette waves were becoming transparent. She was leaving.

 

“I want to believe that you do.” Egypt confessed. She needed something to hold on to. Something that reminded her of her old life. Aqua was her rock. Her strength. The cord that connected her to the world she lost. Egypt wanted to so desperately believe that her friend didn’t forget about her. If Aqua forgets her, then, she would truly disappear. Her ship would sink. 

 

“Then believe it.” Aqua leaned over to squeeze her hand. Her hand was shorn of human warmth and touch. “I’m still waiting for you.”

 

Egypt’s bottom lip trembled. Her vision blurred with the birth of tears. “You might be waiting for a very long time.” She sniffled. “Probably forever.”

 

Her friend gave her a woeful smile. “Please tell me that I’m wrong!” Egypt begged, her tears were hot against her cheeks.

 

“I can’t tell you what you don’t believe is true.” Aqua said. “I’m sorry.”

 

Egypt closed the journal, vanquishing the image of Aqua. The vision curled like steam in the air before dissolving into the silver night. She felt empty. It was as if their false encounter had stolen chunks of her and left her with a heavy heart. “I believe it.” Egypt wiped at her tears. “I believe I won’t ever see you again. But I’m determined to prove myself wrong.” She proclaimed.

 

An hour had passed when Loki entered the room. By then the moon had crawled up the sky to spy. It’s lunar tendrils had snaked its way into the dark room. Loki found his pet on the bed. She was curled into a fetal position, it only made her look more vulnerable and helpless. A dangerous longing began to form in Loki’s heart. Her appearance was enough to expose her current mental state. It was pity he felt. It was victory and indifference he felt. It was strange, this tug of war on his thoughts. A part of him pitied the girl while the other reveled in her despair. Loki couldn’t pick a side. Didn’t want to. Both feelings would serve him well. He had an artist’s vision and hands to mold with. The hour had come for molding.


	24. My Prison And Your Game(Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki took Egypt to dinner and Tony flew to Cuba to retrieve Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> The third part has forced seduction  
> breath play

"Get up." Loki commanded, dragging Egypt from her sleepy state. With a groan she opened her eyes. The room was completely lit up by the candles glowing in the chandelier. The girl yawned and stretched her limbs before rubbing her eyes. The act radiated a childlike innocence. Loki watched the girl battle with her exhaustion. It was cute. "We are going to dinner." He said. Loki refrained from cooing over her. He had no means to spoil the child. 

 

Egypt climbed out of bed. Looking towards the window, she saw her image plastered against the night sky. The moon was nowhere in sight. A new moon she supposed. Loki then snapped his fingers, sending a fleet of green to envelope her body. The smoke thinned, revealing her reflection . A snugged white gown snaked around her body and hugged her curves, flowing out below her hips in a waterfall of fabric. There was a built-in corset, it pushed her breasts up. The candle light spilled onto the swell of her bosoms. Her hair had also evolved. Instead of being a solid black, it transformed into a myriad of rich dark browns. The colors swirled to life, dancing playfully beneath the light. 

 

There was a touch of rouge on her lips. Her eyelids were colored with a pale shade of pink. A light touch of reddish brown painted her cheekbones. "You are to remain silent for the duration of the feast." Said Loki. The girl nodded her head. She wasn't in the mood to speak anyways. "Keep your eyes lowered. You are not to break any of these commands unless addressed to. Your docility will be the factor that'll save you tonight. It'll determine whether you sink or swim." Loki clarified. Egypt rolled her eyes. She was beginning to hate this night a little more with each passing second. She was also nervous, not knowing what to exactly expect tonight. Knowing Loki he had an ace up his sleeve. He was planning on using it in the worst way. Egypt swallowed her nervousness. Perhaps she was overthinking the ordeal. Loki only requested for her silence. How hard could it be?

 

"Follow me." Loki directed her into the hallway. "You are to remain three paces behind me." He instructed before walking. Egypt gawked at the scenery. A world of gold swelled before her eyes. She became overwhelmed by the series of light bouncing onto the walls. It was beautiful. This was Egypt's first time seeing the palace in its full beauty. 

 

Her first night in these halls, the scenery was shrouded in darkness . She flashed at the memory. The images pulled her back into that night. She could still freshly recall the fear like gravity weighing her down. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, her nakedness was the last thing on her mind. Egypt dismissed the vision. It is strange how time works. A few weeks ago she was racing through these very halls, looking for freedom. Now she was walking through her prison with little fear in her heart. But Egypt was destined to run again. She was sure of it.

 

Loki turned the left corner. Egypt followed suit, almost colliding with him when he stopped. They stood before an enormous door with gold embroidery. Loki wrapped his fingers around the handle and opened it. 

 

Egypt marveled at the room. A collection of flowers presided in the distance and a waterfall protruded from the ceiling corner, spraying the fountain below. There was string music, the melody hung in the air. A large dining table stood in the center of the room. Egypt's gaping mouth fell into a scowl suddenly. Sitting at the table was Loki's son and the girl. She already felt their gazes penetrating her body. Egypt had a mind to turn around and leave. She couldn't stand those two, she knew Loki invited them with that in mind. With a sigh, Egypt dragged a hand down her face. This was going to be a long night.

 

Soon a sea of malevolence stretched out between the teenagers. Each person added water to the ocean. Egypt wished that a literal ocean stood between them. 

 

Loki then snatched her forearm and dragged her to the table. Egypt dragged her feet against the floor to slow their approach. They reached the others in a matter of seconds. There it was again, the malice. She ignored their hardening gaze and averted her eyes. For once, she was grateful for Loki's instructions. At least she wouldn't have to look at them. Loki then jutted a hand forward. "This is my eldest, Jormugardr, the Midgardian Serpent."

 

Your-mun-what? That's a weird name to name your son. Egypt thought. She peeked up to scan his face. His angelic countenance were tainted by a surly mood. A grim line forged on his lips. His blues became sour with that expression. He sneered at her. He mumbled foreign words underneath his breath that caused the other girl to snicker.

 

"This is Hela, the goddess of the underworld and my only daughter." Loki introduced. Egypt took a quick peek at her. She looked as if she was carved out of stone, cold and pale. Her dark curls contrasted with the milky glow of her skin. She was short yet lissome in stature with a pair of hard penetrating eyes. They were quite unusual for a girl so young. They had an air of profundity about them and seemed to know far more than Egypt would ever know. She bowed. It felt so unnatural and foreign to her. Was this to be her normal behavior? Egypt cringed at the idea. She would rather break her fingers than submit to them.

 

"Your pet is not as deplorable as before." Hela said. "I can almost stand the sight of her. May I touch her father?"

 

"Yes."

 

What?! Did Loki just hand her over as if she was an object?! Unbelievable! Egypt could feel her blood simmer. Her mind collapsed in the wake of this new sensation. She could feel it breathing inside of her,it’s breath hot like fire. The situation grabbed her and pulled her down into that dark place in which her anger emerged. She allowed his words to stroke the flames. He didn't even stop to consider her feelings. Did he even care? Egypt glared at the ground, her hands tightened into a fist. 

 

Hela circled her. Egypt fought against this wave that threatened to slam into her conscious mind. She kept her lips sealed. She didn’t trust herself, she didn’t trust Hela more. The girl stalked her now. Her hands swept over Egypt’s hair and snatched her chin in a tight grip. Egypt forced herself to keep her eyes down. She didn’t want the girl to see the anger kindle in her eyes. “She looks decent enough for a mortal.” Hela said. “But clearly not pretty enough. She’s not worthy of you father. I’ve seen finer whores at the taverns. She has a face pretty enough for a peasant but not beautiful enough for a king. Don’t you agree brother?”

“She’s an eyesore.” He snapped. The words sliced through Egypt. She felt like she was being cut open by their words. Their cruelty burned into her flesh. She was humiliated and so angry! She pushed back those feelings, she needed to stay in control of herself. This is what they wanted. Egypt refused to let them see her squirm. 

“That is enough from the both of you.” Loki said. Hela returned to her seat beside her brother. The king sat across from them and Egypt moved to sit beside him when he stopped her. “Your place is on the floor by my feet.” Her eyes widened in complete shock. No! Loki was going there. Egypt stood there for a moment, dumbstruck and unable to feel anything. And when she did regain feeling, it crashed into her like a fearsome juggernaut. White flashes of rage filled her mind with it’s hot beacon lights. Her fists were trembling now. She was so overwhelmed by these feelings. Egypt tried her best to resist them. She kept them bottled up in her mind, snatching every insult from her tongue before they could reach her lips. Egypt couldn’t do anything else but kneel. She sunk into this horrid role. She sat beside his feet. It felt like she was sitting in a grave. Loki was burying her alive. 

With a wave of his hands a feast appeared before them. She sat there watching them devour their food and disappearing into their conversation. All the while she watched the empty seat. She wondered why Loki forced her to sit on the floor. Was he trying to impress his children? These were the questions she couldn’t ask. It felt strange to hold her tongue. Egypt looked at Loki’s face. The truth was, their night together didn’t change a thing. His lips against hers didn’t magically erase her status. His touch didn’t release her from this degrading role. She was his property. Loki truly meant it. 

The scrumptious scent of roasted beef stole Egypt away from her thoughts. Her stomach growled. Damn she was starving! She didn’t eat since that morning. The rumbling left her gut with a hollow gasy feel followed by a sharp awakening. Hunger pains. Egypt waited and waited for a plate to find none coming her way. It wasn’t till Loki brought his fork down to her lips that she realized what was going on. He was sharing his plate with her, picking and choosing what he wanted and didn’t want to give her. The thought of it caused nausea to climb up into her throat. When Egypt didn’t eat it, he brought it back to his lips. He ate a few bites of the beef before scooping up some mash potatoes and presenting it to her. She just stared at it. Her pride kept her rooted in one position. She refused to bend any further, she was a person not a dog or an object. Her stomach rumbled once again, the acute pain intensified. She didn’t give in. 

“Open your mouth.” Loki hissed. Egypt didn’t comply. “Open your mouth or else I’ll lock you away in the cell for three days without food and water.” His threat caused a shiver to shoot up her spine. Every nerve in her body was alert. She couldn’t go back. Egypt hesitated at first before opening her mouth. She ate the food. Her pride was wounded and left to die.   
Loki gave her a few more bites in between eating. Once he was nearly finished he started a conversation with his children. They’ve talked as if Egypt wasn’t there. 

“So the girl is our mother?” Hela asked in a skeptical tone. “She’s so weak and tiny like a little insect. How can she possibly possess mother’s gift?”

Egypt tried not to listen. They were trying to jolt a reaction out of her. "She sought gratification through fucking Loki. There's no denying that this whore is Asta. They think alike."

“That is enough Jormungardr”. Said Loki.

“Clearly not.” He replied abrasively. “How long will we continue this circus?!”

“I will not hesitate to flog you in front of the girl. Continue testing my patience and I’ll leave you with more scars on your back than a servant boy. And I will make sure they never heal.”Loki threatened in a deep baritone. He voiced the threat without inflection. His voice remained cold and chilling.

Egypt felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck. Wasn’t Loki being a little too harsh to his son? He is a kin and yet Loki was willing to punish him as if he was less than that. Her skin began to grow lumpy with goosebumps. If he was willing to hurt his son then...is there any limit to his abuse? If he was willing to slash red stripes into Jormungand's back then, what would he do to Egypt if she ever stepped out of line? Would it be worse?  
“And as for you.” He turned to Hela. “Your duty is not to question my judgement or the girl’s worth. You are strictly to adhere to my every command and never step out of line. I will not hesitate to correct you if you do.”

“Please forgive me father.” Hela bowed her head. “I did not mean to offend you. Please excuse my rudeness.”

“Kiss up.” Jormungardr mumbled.

“You mock me brother?”

“Now now.” His voice had lost its keen edge. He wasn’t as disgruntle as before. “Where’s the fun in calling it mockery? I call it friendly chastising.”

“When are you ever friendly Jormungand?”

“Good point.” He nodded with amusement in his eyes. His lips were no longer frozen in a scowl. “Then it’s mockery.”

Egypt giggled at his remark. Jormungardr was truly one in a kind, angry one moment and teasing the next. He was a perplexing individual. Egypt couldn’t quite understand him. He had a rotten attitude and a wit that exceeded all others. Which one was the real him? The teasing brother or the crude impulsive son?

“Care to delight me with your humor pet?” Hela asked and Egypt went silent. Shit! She was laughing too loudly! “I’m in a mood to laugh, please indulge me. Or perhaps I’m the subject of your hilarity. You dare laugh at your master’s kin you insolent toad?!” She asked churlishly. Egypt looked to Loki, hoping he would stop Hela. He sat there quietly observing the scene. Her jaw dropped. He had no intentions of stopping it. What can Egypt do?! Loki ordered for her silence. Will he throw her in the dungeon if she disobeyed?

Hela’s words transformed into a vituperative attack. She attacked her prey. Egypt couldn’t run away from it or fight it. This only made her furious. “Hearken you little toad, insult me and you are insulting your lord.”

Egypt forced herself to nod. She wanted to hurt the dark haired girl. She couldn’t. Egypt was in the piranhas territory now. One small mistake could mean blood. 

THUD! Came the sound. Egypt heard the grand door creak to a close. Someone was approaching them. Their footsteps were slow and measured. “You are late. “ She heard Loki say. 

“Please pardon my tardiness father.” 

Wait.

Egypt knew that voice.

Could it be? No it couldn’t possibly be him but, that voice, the resemblance was uncanny. Questions began to bubble in her head. Egypt couldn’t resist her curiosity. She turned her head and suddenly regretted the decision. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She was right. It was him. 

She gazed at the wiry boy standing before her. His sun kissed skin and dark blue hair beckoned her recognition. Egypt knew those eyes. They were the breath of the sun. Golden eyes. Fenrir. It was Fenrir. She felt her heart explode in her gut. No. It couldn’t be! He was a friend! He helped her, Egypt didn’t understand. She rose to her feet. Her eyes stung and leaked with tears. It seemed like forever that she stood there staring at him in disbelief. He lied to her. He wasn’t her friend. Fenrir had no intentions of helping her. He’s the reason...how could he?! Egypt trusted him! She felt so stupid and violated. 

Egypt covered her mouth. Hela’s swearing became a hum in the distance. Everyone else disappeared and only Fenrir remained, only this pain remained. The boy turned to her with woeful eyes. She didn’t trust them. Why did he look sad? Was he trying to fool her again? Was one time not enough for him?! Fenrir just wanted to insult her in front of his siblings. Egypt couldn’t take this anymore. This pressure was shredding her. She needed to leave, Egypt turned to Loki with tearful eyes. “May I please go?” Her voice was wavering and cracking but she didn’t care. She didn't care if Jormungardr and Hela heard it. They could taunt her all they want to. She just needed to leave.

“You may leave.”

Egypt ran out of the room and down the hall. She collapsed a few yards away and sat there crying. There was only so much stress she could take. She was breaking. Egypt then rose to her feet and began to strike the walls. She couldn’t kick hard enough, punch fast enough to quench this pain. Sensations burst in her bones. Egypt invited the pain. She wanted to feel this crippling sensation rip her hands to shreds. It was the only thing she could do to relieve this tension. 

Loki appeared behind her and grabbed her wrists. She struggled in his embrace, swearing and crying. She hated him. She hated Loki. Hated Hela. Hated Jormungardr and Fenrir. They all deserved to burn in hell. She will make it hell. She promised.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
An azure light captured the sky in a mosaic of blues. From the horizon came the golden star. It jumped from its chambers to claim the sky. It was a fierce giant upon the face of the jet. Tony sat in his aircraft, watching the night ascend into day. A flood of red bled from the horizon line and walked across the water. 

Tony didn’t sleep that entire night. His thoughts coursed through his mind in an irritating buzz. He couldn’t stop thinking about Bruce. Tony wished he made this decision sooner. He wondered how it was like for him, being detained and denied his freedom. Tony should’ve thought about freeing him sooner, nobody deserved to be treated like a monster. His thoughts continued to spiral down into that direction. He wondered if Bruce was okay, if he was lonely or drifting into insanity. He was locked away far longer than he should have. It wasn’t fair. Tony pledged to make it right.

Four hours later Tony arrived at Cuba where Bruce was being held. The scorching sun sizzled upon his skin as he climbed out of the jet. He shrunk from the sun’s rage. The orb sent its rays to rake at Tony’s skin, causing him to sweat uncontrollably. The Caribbean sun was different from the sun back at home. It was a fierce ball of fire, condemning the world with deadly sun rays. In New York, the orb’s strength was cooled by the tides of winter. Capricorn was upon the horizon. It had dragged the giant into the frigid confines of frost. But it was here that the sun was safe from the he-goat, safe to reign in all it’s glory and strength. 

Two minutes later he was directed into the facility that laid hidden in the Pico Turquino mountains. Tony sighed with relief. A cool surge of air whipped around him as he entered the prison. Who needed the bad omen when there was air-conditioning? The cold air licked at his burning skin and caused his pores to close. 

The place was swamped with security guards. There was a guard posted at every corner and turn. Each were armed with 9mm rifles. Tony grimaced. This was no place for Bruce. 

A guard approached the hero. She was a tall lissome woman with strawberry blond hair wrapped into a braided bun. She gazed at him with her lilac eyes, beckoning him to follow her. Tony followed her through the place. She stopped at a metal door. It was bolted. The guard pressed a yellow button and pressed her hand against the scanner. With a click, the door opened and closed behind them. The facility was heavily guarded. More guards flocked around the balconies, looking down at the travelers, rifles held tightly in their grasps. 

“This way please.” The lady said, directing him into another room. An enormous glass floor sat in the center of the room. Tony approached it and saw Bruce sitting underneath it. “The stairs are this way.” She pointed. The guard led him to the spiral staircase that led to the lower level. The steps snaked around the glass prison, allowing Tony a full view of Bruce the entire time. “Prisoner 890786 you have a visitor.”

“Send him away.” Bruce said after a long silence. He didn’t even move to face them. He kept his back towards them. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Tony said.

“If you need me I’ll be upstairs.” The guard said before climbing the steps.

Silence multiplied between the men. Neither moved to speak. Tony’s eyes darted at his back,waiting for Bruce to turn around. This wretched silence was unnerving. It was too uncomfortable to remain like this. Tony was the first to speak.

“Bruce.” 

“I know why you’re here and I’m telling you to go away.” Bruce said. His voice was a hoarse baritone, a drastic contrast to his normal voice. Something wasn’t quite right with him. Tony could see that his friend was changing. He was adapting to this hellhole. 

“You know why I’m here and yet you won’t hear me out?!”

Bruce then twirled around and lunged at the glass. It vibrated with the force of his movements. Tony jumped. Everything happened so suddenly. He searched his friend’s eyes and saw fear inside them, grief and madness. Bruce stared at Ironman with a wild glare. “You’re here to free me and I’m telling you I don’t want to get out!”

“Why?”

“‘Why’” He mocked the question. His words devolved into a series of maniacal laughter. They’ve dried then liquefied into tears. His entire frame trembled. Tony had never seen Bruce like this, so broken and drowning in raw pain. He couldn’t stand the sight of it. The prisoner struck the glass, allowing his tears to boil in his waterlines. All of his built of guilt suddenly spewed out of him. “You ask as if you don’t know why!Dammit!” He struck the glass once more.

“Bruce…” Tony spoke cautiously. “Please calm down.” He was visibly getting worked up. If Bruce continued there was no telling what would happen next. He needed to calm him down. “Take a deep breath.” Tony spoke slowly. He was afraid despite the protective shield. His trembling voice conveyed it. “Inhale.” The prisoner obeyed. “Exhale.” Tony spoke the commands, watching Bruce’s chest rise and fall with each instruction. He waited for Bruce to calm down before resuming his speech. “Sorry for angering you. I never realized just how hard this was for you. I understand why you’re afraid of losing control again. “

“No you don’t Tony.” Bruce shook his head. “You don’t know how it feels like to be your own enemy. I’m constantly at war with myself. I can’t feel the way other people do for fear that the other guy will come out. I’m a prisoner in my own body Tony. You will never get that.” His hands began to shake again. “I don’t wanna leave for other people’s sake. Whenever I’m out there somebody dies! I’m a walking time bomb and I cannot be trusted. I deserve to be locked away in this cell.”

“Nobody deserves to be in there more than I do.” Tony said. “I do know how it feels to have the blood of innocent people on your hands. I’ve killed my fair share from just my creations alone.” He reflected on his past self. Tony frowned upon the memories. He felt like he was surfing through a stranger's mind and not his own. That man, that selfish cold hearted rich boy was not Tony anymore. He didn't care about the fame, the riches and the women. Tony would gladly give them all away if it meant erasing all the evils he has done. “And unlike you, I didn’t care. I lived only for myself and that is where you and I differ. You have a heart, you feel compassion and guilt and that is what makes you Bruce Banner and not a monster. If you can’t trust anything then trust your good heart.” Tony gave him a weak smile. “Use it to become the hero you know you are.”

“That’s just it Tony.” Bruce said. “I’m not a hero and I’m tired of acting like one.”

“What if I told you you no longer have to Avenge?”

“I would tell you you’re wrong.” Bruce answered. “If I’m out there, Shield will stop at nothing to get me back and force me back into that team.”

“What if I told you that I found a way to end the group once and for all?”

“Then I would tell you to prove it.”

Tony grinned. “There’s only one way to do that. And besides, I need your help, not the other guy’s but you. Are you with me?”  
______________________________________________________________________________

By 7:00 P.M the feast was over and the guests had retired to their chambers. Loki and his pet were the first to leave following Egypt’s breakdown. For an hour she wrestled with him, trembling and weeping in his arms. He kept her on his lap, waiting for the last tear to drop and for her insolence to relapse. Loki knew her broken state would not last. It was built upon a precarious foundation, too weak to fend off her reckless impulses. 

So, he kept her withering flame close to him, kissing her eyelids and wiping her tears away. He loved when Egypt’s like this. It was easier to mold her in this state. Unfortunately, it would take far more episodes like this before the girl would truly transform. Soon, her eyes returned to the same bitter state they once were in. Her lips fell grim. Egypt pulled away from his embrace, disgusted for ever weeping on his shoulder. Loki was the true force behind her episode. Without him, Egypt was sure Fenrir wouldn’t have done what he has done. He wouldn’t have beguiled her. That’s what she wanted to believe. Part of her knew that that was a lie.

Egypt watched Loki from afar now. He resumed his work, filing documents and scribbling on important files. He didn’t so much as to look at her the moment she left his side. She watched him write. Somehow his inattentiveness was more irritating than his feigned affections. Sighing, Egypt turned away and walked into the luxurious bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and looked into the mirror. A red-eyed mess of a girl reflected her gaze. She looked at the dried tear stains on her cheeks and the way her skin sunk with this melancholy. Egypt wanted to smash the glass. She hated the way she felt and look. She just stood there for a moment, watching the sink as if it would spring to life at any moment. 

Raising her eyes, Egypt flashed at the thought of Asta. She wondered if life was as unforgiving to her as it was to Egypt. More importantly, she wondered how Loki’s family treated her, how their children treated her. Was she reliving the same tragedies that befallen the fire heiress? Egypt was being ostracised for sins she couldn’t possibly recall. She was the subject of everyone's displeasure. What did Asta do to deserve this torture? Did she cry as Egypt had cried? Did she swear and hate and fight as Egypt fought? Did she live in fear of that monster, a fiend she came to love. Egypt clenched her jaw. Was she destined for the same fate? She already derived pleasure from his touch and yearned for his lips that were so sweet and soft. She would hate herself if she did. Loki was a lunatic deserving of her malice, not her affections. If he wanted sex Egypt would give it to him. Nothing more. 

Egypt returned to Loki’s studies with more questions in her mind than she could ask. She walked loudly to gain his attention. Once there she slammed her hands against his desk and was rewarded with a murderous glare. She gained his attention. It was time to speak. “Is this how life was like for Asta? Are you punishing me for something she has done? Answer me!”

Loki sighed heatedly. Must he discipline the girl already? He was looking for her to rebel tomorrow, he hadn’t expect it to be this early. “It is none of your business pet. I have already told you all you needed to know, knowledge beyond what I have said is not for your ears. Your purpose is to serve me, not to bombard me with silly questions.”

Egypt’s short temper protruded to the surface. “They’re not silly questions!” She defended. “It’s my right to know since you swear I’m your wife. And if you’re not gonna answer the first question then at least-”. Egypt stopped. She swallowed as she remembered that dream. It was muddled but still had an everlasting hold on her. Her mind sculpted the vision, captured the moment when the moon altered crimson and the room quaked with gruesome wails. And then there was Loki’s words: ‘WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?!’ They echoed through her mind like a haunting mantra. She knew Loki was hiding something from her, something that would answer all her questions. He was punishing her for something she has done but what? “Then at least answer the second question.”

Egypt saw a vein bulge from Loki’s temples. He was beyond pissed. His eyes darkened into a menacing shade of blue. “I do not need to do anything!” He snapped. “Whatever I decide to disclose to you is of my choosing, not yours. I am your god and you dare not defy me or question my decisions. Ask me another question and I’ll make sure that my words sticks this time.”

The emphasis he placed on ‘stick’ caused her spine to prickled with sharp shivers. There was no way Egypt was backing down now. She would rather speak and be punished then suffer with her silence. “No.” She said. Loki cocked his brow at her answer. He was heated now. “Go ahead and beat me, fuck me, humiliate me! Do whatever you want if it means I’ll find out what the hell’s going on! I want to know. I need to know. Why are you and your fucking kids so mean to me? Are you punishing me for something Asta has done? How am I even her? How am I going to fulfill this alleged purpose? And what is that purpose anyways? It’s my right to know!”

“‘Your right’”. Loki said in a low tremulous voice. It trembled with seething malice and anger. He looked like a volcano on the brink of eruption. “You have no such thing pet! You are nothing but a pathetic object meant to be used by me.” He reached over the desk and grabbed her neck, throwing her on top of his files. “My family is cruel to you to remind you of your meager status. It is also to punish you for betraying my trust. You are Asta since you possess her soul and you will fulfill your purpose through surrendering yourself to me. And your purpose is to be used like the object you are! Does that quench your curiosity pet?” Loki squeezed her neck harder and ripped Egypt’s dress, exposing her voluptuous breasts. He groped and teased them roughly.

“Ow!” She howled. “You’re hurting me!”

“It will continue to hurt until you learn your place!”

Egypt then clawed his face. Blood drooled from his fresh wounds and raced down her fingers. Loki only continued his brutal ravishments. He grabbed at her breasts to the point of bruising and slapped her undersides. The girl screamed, kicking and flailing her limbs. She finally got one of his fingers in her mouth and bit him hard. Loki howled in pain. Her teeth broke the skin. She tasted blood. He released her and Egypt ran out of the studies and out of the room. She ran down the hallway, her dress falling to pieces around her. She could hear Loki storming after her, his feet kicking up the sounds to her ears. He finally caught up to her, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to the ground. 

“No!” She screamed. Fire spilled from her body and dragged along his body. Loki cooled the flames to her astonishment. That’s when Egypt felt. Real. Dreadful. Fear. He was able to overcome her fire! Was he able to do that before? How?! Little did she know that Asta gave him immunity to her gifts centuries before. She was no match for him.

“How dare you raise a hand at me!” He struck the undersides of her breasts. He continued to repeatedly attack her flesh till Egypt sobbed her apology. “Show me that you’re sorry.” He demanded. “Show your lord that you are worthy of his forgiveness.”

Egypt climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. She allowed all her built up anger to lurch out in her touch. She claimed his lips, kissing him roughly till both of their lips swelled. She gripped his shoulders and allowed her nails to sink into his skin. Loki growled from the pain but didn’t tell her to stop. She continued to kiss him violently, sucking on his bottom lips and biting it. She dragged her nails along his arms, drawing blood. 

Loki then pulled her away from him. “Tell me what makes for a good slave?”

Egypt pulled his tunic over his head. “Obedience.” She kissed his neck, leaving a trail of deep red love bites. Loki hissed at the feel of her teeth crushing his flesh. He grabbed her firm buttocks and rocked her hips into his bulge. “Submission.”

“And what else?”

“Um…?” Egypt wondered. She felt Loki’s iron grip on her hips, grinding her flower into his member.

“Dependency.” He responded before throwing Egypt back onto the floor. “Your dependency upon me will guarantee your survival in this world.” Loki bit the hollow area between her shoulder blade and neck . He left the skin purple and bruised. “I am the only person that can tame your mortal destructive nature. Through me were you able to escape a life in shield’s custody and death. You will obey me fore I am the light in your life.” He clamped a hand around her neck and drove another between her legs. The girl was dripping wet. He kneaded the throbbing nerve bundle between his fingers. The girl purred despite her rage. Loki teased her puckered folds, sliding a finger in easily as he flicked the pink bud. “Your service to me will become your greatest pleasure.

You will complete every task I assign to you, whether they be sexually or politically with enthusiasm and swiftness. You will seek honor through every ounce of responsibility I give you.” He strengthened his grip around her neck, watching her ebony skin fill with red. Her nostrils no longer sucked in the air around them. Loki choked the oxygen from her lungs while playing with her slick genitals. His hand became soaked in her essence. “You will honor your lord through obedience and docility. I will not tolerate rash behavior.

You are a reflection of your master and I will not have you tarnish my rule.” Loki tantalized her rose a little faster. The girl howled with pleasure, thrashing her head to and fro. Her legs began to quake, perspiration sprayed her skin. Her aroma thickened in the air like honey. The girl became lost in his sweet torment. The voices of the guards fell deaf on her ears. They watched the girl take Loki’s fingers, heard her body slosh around him. He pushed through her erotic juices, titillating her G-spot faster and harder. With a spasm the girl released powerfully on his hand. Loki loosened his grip on her neck and allowed her to breath. Her intimate muscles continued to convulse and spasm with the last of her orgasm. The guards left one by one the moment the show was over. 

Egypt breathed heavily, her eyes were still in a daze. That was the most powerful orgasm she has ever experienced in her life. At first she was afraid Loki would choke her to death. But as the air escaped her lungs, the pressure built between her legs and pounded at her sweet spot. She felt her release rock her into body. She was still shivering from it. 

“Is that understood?” Loki asked.

Egypt nodded. “Yes my lord.”

“Good.” Loki coerced his fingers into her mouth. The girl gagged at first before instinctively flattening her tongue and sucking the juices from his hand. “You will be accompanying me throughout my day tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading. If you enjoyed it then please don't hesitate to give a kudos or comment.


	25. The King and The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki forces Egypt to accompany him to one of his meetings and the heroes go to free Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long chapter update. I had my hands tied with the SATS and my AP exams.
> 
> So this chapter is really long. Like reaaaaally long. Sorry guys! Being that I have a lot of material to cover, I've decided to cram different events into one chapter. So expect to see more long chapters. Again I'm very sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki was already up and awake by the time Egypt woke up. She remained in bed laying on her stomach. Her back was still tender and sore from their erotic exchange. Purple lumps and welts covered her body and exuded a painful sting. Following their discussion, Loki fucked her everywhere in the palace, in the pleasure dungeon, in the hallways, in the throne room, in the studies and lastly on the balcony. Her nipples were rubbed and sucked raw. Her lower lip swelled and cracked with red. He fucked her raw, leaving her with a delicious ache. 

Egypt rose slowly out of the bed. Pain zipped through her body. She wondered if she would even be able to walk today. The ache between her legs became more pronounced with each step she took. For a moment she just stood there, allowing the sensations to quell. She watched Loki. He stood on the balcony, allowing the sun to caress his nude reflection. Egypt’s gaze lowered to his firm buttocks. They were slightly peachy in color in comparison to the rest of his body. He had the cutest little butt one couldn’t help but admire. Her eyes returned to the rest of his body. He stood against the pale light of dawn, his dark hair danced in the breeze. 

Once Egypt gained enough strength, she approached him on the balcony. Each step sent a bolt of aching pain to her garden. But the pain wasn’t unbearable. Each wave came with a faint hum of pleasure. Her G-spot was pounding with pressure. It was still alive and active from their previous session. It was only four hours ago that they’ve decided to go to sleep. 

Loki then took her in his arms and kissed her. He kissed her as if she was the love of his life, as if hatred didn’t exist between them. Egypt trailed her fingers along the trail of love bites on his neck. There was anger in each purple lump, passion in each infliction of pain. She wanted to hurt Loki, still wanted to. So often he bruised her with his words, so often he heals her with his lips. But scars never heal. They are a constant reminder of the pain one has went through. Egypt would never forget that pain. 

She felt the rancor between them weaken for a moment. All was lost in his touch. The poison drained from their bodies, leaving them with a sense of longing and hunger. Loki kissed her chin before burying his face in her bosoms, kissing the bite marks he placed at her undersides. Egypt hissed at the feel of his hands roaming her raw back. Her skin sizzled. His fingers felt worse than a razor blade. 

Loki kissed his way up to her lips again. He sat down on a chair and allowed her to straddle his hips. He tasted the sanctuary of her mouth. Their tongues twirled around one another as they explored each other. Egypt began to slowly rock her hips, allowing her sex to massage his soft member. He pulled her away from him. “Pet.” He started. “This has no affect on me.” Loki said, referring to her rocking hips.

Egypt wrapped her arms around his neck. “So you never got off on regular sex?” Loki shook his head. “So… you can’t get aroused without inflicting pain?”

“Exactly.” Loki responded.

“Why?”

Loki sighed. “It’s a mystery that perplexes me far more than it perplexes you. My true linage are frost giants and they are known for their brutality. Not only that but my biological father was also a sadist.” He ran his hand along the length of her spine. He peppered kisses along her neck and chest. “I fear that I’ve inherited that curse.”

Egypt shook her head. “I don’t think it’s a curse. It makes sex ten times more hotter and interesting.”

“My sadism doesn’t always come out in the form of sex appeal. I thought you knew that.” Loki planted kisses along the area between her ear and neck. “It appears whenever I’m upset or aroused.”

That explains a lot. Egypt thought. 

“But enough chatting and let’s eat.” Loki said before pecking her lips. He sat her in a chair. With the snap of his fingers, a plate of food appeared. Egypt waited for hers. After five minutes she assumed he would share his plate with her again. Loki then looked up and answered her thoughts before she could voice them. “You will wait for your king to finish his meal before you begin yours.” Egypt rolled her eyes the moment he looked down. She was getting tired of his ridiculous decrees. She wondered if he’ll ever join the 21st century. 

She sat there quietly and watched her lord eat his food. She sighed from the sheer boredom of it. Egypt snapped her head towards the east. The rising sun flooded the golden city with his honey essence. The vision beckoned her like a tranquil oasis. It was paradise. She watched as the golden city glow like fire beneath the sun’s reign. The facades of the buildings bore the solar hero’s touch. Egypt disappeared into the contour of spires and towers. 

During her search she found that she was not in Asgard anymore. Her mind took her to a more desirable place. Her consciousness evaded her memories and produced the images, the sounds and smells. She was in New York City again walking down 42nd street, drinking a smoothie with Aqua. She could hear the rapid rush of cars as they sped down the streets, their tires screeching on the pavement. The distinct smell of the city filled her nostrils once more. The smell of gasoline, food vendors, tobacco and other unknown aromas emerged in her mind. She felt the spring breeze tickle her skin and the taste of strawberry smoothie coated her tongue. Egypt walked beside Aqua, laughing and talking about their day.

“We should take a selfie.” Aqua proposed, taking a swig of her smoothie.

“Okay.” Egypt agreed. The girls huddled together on that street corner and took a few pictures. They played around with their poses, ranging from chic to goofy in a matter of seconds.

“Oh god I look like a potato in this one!” Aqua referred to a particular picture. 

She was in the middle of drinking her smoothie when Egypt replied- “Well...ah...at least you’re a cute potato.” That tickled her. She launched a laughing fit till her stomach cramped and the air dried from her nostrils. Egypt watched as the laugh ripped through Aqua. She laughed so hard that smoothie snorted out of her nose. 

Egypt roared with laughter. 

“No!” Aqua shouted while laughing. “It's not funny my nose is burning!” She fanned her nostrils. “It’s freaking burning.”

“Oh wow.” Egypt dug out a handful of napkins from her bag and patted Aqua’s nose. “You’re such a dork.” She teased. It was these moments that Egypt cherished, the days where they could parade their true colors freely, the beacons that were once so bright until life scuffed them out. It was freeing, being able to bellow with laughter and see Aqua like this. Happy. Genuinely happy. Her liquid eyes glittered like the sea during the day. Her laughter was like symphonious bells of euphoria. Egypt couldn’t help but to feel happy as well. Without the drugs, the partying and beer, they altered back into little girls again, innocent and untainted by the world. It was these moments that were always short lived. The glitter would sink and the reality would emerged once more. The flame of who they once were would be blown out once again. 

The memories faded and Egypt returned to Asgard, back to this table and back to Loki. Her captor. Her master. The images left her with a hollow ache in her heart. She felt the need to fill it. Her eyes lifted to Loki. He was nearly finished with his meal. Egypt gazed at his unruly mane that was being tossed to and fro about his face by the wind. His tendrils were thrown behind his shoulder, revealing the faint scratch marks on his visage. They disappeared practically overnight, ruining the only evidence of Egypt’s mad frenzy. She needed them to remind her of the anguish she felt before Loki’s lips caressed hers. How could one kiss erase the despair that drowned her heart? His cold words like ice and fire destroying her soul? How could she let him touch her after everything he has done? Egypt hated herself for desiring this man who sought to destroy her. She hated herself for not hating him enough. She loathed how her heart would suddenly fill the moment his hands were upon her. Egypt suddenly felt a nauseating pain in her stomach, as if her hatred struck her. She felt it twist and turn. She couldn’t let herself fall down that hole. She let herself cling to a man who was no more humane than a starved beast. 

Soon Loki finished his meal and then summoned hers. “Eat quickly and join me in the shower afterwards.” He planted a firm kiss on her forehead before disappearing into the room. Egypt squirmed uncomfortably. She loathed whenever Loki decided to be nice to her, it made it harder to dislike him. It also confused her. He gave her every reason to despise him and gave her very little reasons to like him. But yet, somehow it was enough. 

Egypt then devoured her plate and returned to the room. She heard the soft sighs of the shower water tapping the tub and joined Loki in the bathroom. He took care of her, bathed her and treated her bruises and welts. If only he could treat that infection in her mind, that horrid battle that would surely claim her sanity. Loki was the death of reason. 

Ten minutes later, they emerged from the bathroom. Steam burst into the chambers with their exit. Loki’s hair was still dripping wet and a light mist of moisture glistened on his chest. Egypt’s skin was left hydrated and radiant from the steam. She let her hair down from the pineapple bun she wears at night. Her hair flowed down her shoulder in a tumble of kinky curls. Loki then took her in his arms and sat her on his lap on the bed. He grabbed a bottle of body oil and squirt in onto his palm. “You will be accompanying me to a conference today.” He told her. He smoothed the silky liquid onto her skin and combed it through her hair. Her sunkissed skin shimmered like gold. Egypt felt like a child again. Loki began to bounce her on his lap if only to prolong this torture. She hated being treated like a child, vulnerable and dependant. She was neither of the two. “You are expected to remain humble and respectful. And don’t you dare embarrass me.” He said. 

“Yes my lord.” Egypt responded. She was glad when he finally released her from his lap. He then called upon his magic. A flash of green soaked into his body and a sumptuous suit appeared. The suit fitted perfectly over his sinewy form, neatly pressed and smooth. His magic then searched for her and pressed against her form. Her housecoat transformed into a fitted white suit. A waist length blazer clung to her body and only made the black blouse more pronounced. A thigh length skirt hugged her round hips and her hair was trapped in a loose bun. Her ears sparkled with diamond studs and her face glew with animated beauty. Egypt looked down and admired her white stilettos. 

“I’ve almost forgot.” With the snap of his fingers, a collar appeared on her neck. “To remind everyone of who owns you.” Loki turned his back to her. “Follow me.” She followed him out of the chamber, her fingers fiddled with the collar the entire time. She didn’t like it. It was strange. Collars belonged to dogs not humans. Egypt wanted to rip it off. She pat it to find the buckle and found none. Dammit! It was impossible to take off. The wretched thing felt more like a reminder to her than to the others, she’s his prisoner, she’s trapped just as her neck was trapped behind the collar. 

They walked further through the halls. There were servants and maids on either side of them, bowing gracefully to their lord and master. Loki paid them no mind as he slipped past them. Egypt, on the other hand couldn’t. Their malice was like a hook reeling her in. She looked at them and felt it again. It pounded into her body. Aslaug. Egypt thought. They were her friends and family perhaps. She was the death of their loved one. Egypt turned away from them. She would hate herself too, she couldn’t blame them. 

Loki and Egypt finally arrived to the conference room. It was already packed except for a seat overlooking the entire table. The attendees greeted Loki, standing up and shaking his hand. They barely looked at Egypt, not that she minded. She would rather fade into the background and get this over with. Loki took his seat and she stood beside him. Her eyes searched the room. His children sat at the foot of the table with Fenrir completely facing them. Egypt sucked in a breath. She wasn’t ready to see him yet. His eyes traveled towards hers, parading that same gloom Egypt despised. He fooled her. Fenrir had no right to be sad. She had every right to be furious, to grieve and to hate. She made sure he knew that. 

Egypt looked away from him and looked at the other attendees. Her eyes turned to the man sitting beside Hela, a man covered in armour. Sunlight licked his cool metallic exterior. Even as the day shone upon him, he didn’t look any less dark and devious. The man then turned and captured her gaze. Egypt gasped and looked away. That man. Did she know him? His image beckoned her recognition. Her subconscious fought to revive memories long lost and destroyed. It hurt to try to remember. It was like battling a great brick wall, no amount of hammers and brute force could pierce through it’s impenetrable surface. Egypt was left in the dark. She couldn’t get past that block in her memory, that shield that kept her ignorant of majority of her past life. She knew Asta knew him. And he knew her. Something told her that he despised her. The usual. 

Egypt then felt a cold drift slam into her body. Her attention was wrenched back to the table. Someone reeled her in. Someone she never seen before but clearly seen her before. Egypt gazed at the titan. He looked back at her, locking her in his gaze and trapping her with his presence. She couldn’t escape as if paralyzed. She probably was paralyzed. Egypt couldn’t move her limbs. Her arms were glued to her side. This man. Who was this man? This thing?! With one look he sucked the life out of her. That kind of power made her afraid. Egypt heard the alarms sound through her head. Her body wouldn’t, couldn’t move with it’s piercing rhythms. It was the fear. Fear crawled up her throat and strangle her. She wanted to leave. Why did Loki force her to come with him?

At an instant, the conjuration ceased and Egypt was freed. She began to pant. She felt as though she were struggling and running for a long time and now the stress was taking its toll on her body. She could feel her heart pounding. Her eyes flew back to him. The titan was looking down now. Egypt saw something. She squinted her eyes. It looked like something or someone just moved beside him. But, no one occupied the seat next to him. Egypt could’ve sworn she saw someone beside him, someone as light and easily missed, like a wisp of smoke. 

That’s when Loki stood up from his seat, yanking Egypt out of her trance. “I thank you all for coming.” He said in a smooth baritone voice. “Today I am only a simple observer. I will be turning today’s affairs over to my assistant, Egypt.”

“Say what?!” She snapped her head towards him. Did she hear him correctly? There’s no way she heard him correctly.

“I am entrusting you with today’s meeting, do not make me regret my decision.”

Fuck! She heard him correctly! Would it be okay if she pretended to faint? With the amount of panic rising within her, she would surely pass out by the end of the conference. Loki, ignoring her reaction, then handed her a pile of files and documents. He was definitely not joking. He was serious! Why didn’t he tell her about his decision until now?! Did Loki enjoy seeing her squirm?! Egypt groaned. She knew that answer was a yes. 

Egypt then swallowed her panic and read the documents to herself. She scrambled, collecting as much knowledge as she could in those brief moments. “Ah…” Every vertebrae in her being was trembling. Her bones seemed to vibrate with her panic. “Well…” She looked at the files again. Her nerves were collapsing! Egypt could feel everyone’s eyes on her, judging her and mocking her. It was frustrating! She was never one to get flustered. Yet, Loki made it possible. She could strangle him right now!

“We need funding for…” Her voice trailed off. “Fuck…” She mumbled. Egypt then disappeared into herself, scolding herself. She was stronger than this! She couldn’t let Loki get the best of her. “You know what.” She resumed, her voice grew in strength and volume. She slapped the documents onto the table. “Our leader needs some money for his plan and needs help raising it. Any ideas?”   
The room was silent at first. Everyone looked at each other, refusing to answer her question. Some attendees gave her looks of revulsion while others scarcely looked at her. They didn’t favor the idea of answering to a mortal. Fenrir was the first to answer. “I propose taxing the realm.” He said. “Raising taxes on food should suffice.”

“That would only spark an uproar.” Said one of the attendees. “We have our hands tied as it is, adding angry peasants would only cause our plates to overflow.”

“Kill them if the peasants fuss.” The titan advised.

“We can’t raise our swords on them. Slaying the entire realm would only stir the other eight realms into an uprising.” The attendee reasoned. “Our new lord cannot afford to do something so rash. We should give the realms time to adjust to his new rule before we raise the tax.”

“You’re just a coward who’s afraid of a little blood shed.”Jormungardr mocked. “Why don’t you run along and hide behind your mother’s skirt. We do not need meager weaklings like you in our court.”

“Brother he is no weakling.”Fenrir said. “He fought alongside grandfather in many wars during his youth.”

“I do not need any defending.” The man said. He scratched the silver whiskers on his chin. “The bottom line is that raising the taxes is a horrible idea. We are preparing for a greater occasion. Our king does not need any delay.”

“Slaying a few peasants will not cause a delay.” Jormungardr debated. “I see it as an occasion to remind the public of who they kneel to.”

The silver man sighed. “You are far too young to understand. Fight in a few wars yourself, only then will you feel the gravity of my reasonings.”

“Fine.” The prince sulked. “Then we should tax the other realms.”

“How does that make it any better?”

“It doesn’t”. The boy smiled smugly.

“Do you wish to see your father fail?”

“That’s not any of your business coward.” The boy spat.

His sister rolled her eyes before standing up. “I’m fed up with this constant bickering!” She shouted. “You are worse than children. And you” - she pointed at Egypt- “You call this handling a meeting?! You’re more useless than I thought.” The girl then walked around the oval table and snatched the paper and pen from Egypt’s hand. “Here is what I propose we should do.” She started, ignoring Egypt’s poisonous glare. “We should organize a ball, invite all the realms for a night of dining and music and wine. Every guest must donate some money at the door.”

Egypt then stood up and grabbed the paper from the princess. She couldn’t help but smile at Hela’s blazing eyes. She didn’t see that coming. Serves her right. “Does everyone like the idea?” The girl then looked at her lord. His face was a veil of unfathomable passivity. She wondered if her little spat with Hela went unnoticed by him. Of course not. She was sure he would set fire for their exchange. “Any nays?” She waited. “Okay, Hela’s proposal it is then.”  
______________________________________________________________________________   
The heroes were stuck in traffic. The twilight buzzed with the disharmonic screeches of the city. One could hear the cacophony of traffic, hear the angry voices of drivers and pedestrians. Hope’s ears felt like they were going to fall off. She hated rush hour. She tried to maneuver around the jammed traffic and was trapped into another line. With a sigh, she sunk into her seat. “Looks like we’re going to be here for a while.” Hope said. 

She then looked at Scott, who sat in the passenger’s seat. She then placed her hand upon his. He turned towards her, smiling warmly and giving her hand a light squeeze. Hope tried to reciprocate the feeling and found that she couldn’t. How could she when she dragged her boyfriend into the heroes’ mess? The smile vanished from her eyes and she turned away. She didn’t want him to see it, see how much it was eating away at her. Scott wouldn’t understand. He was the kind to see good in everyone, a man who yearned to be a hero, while also inspiring other people’s inner goodness. 

She was more cynical. Hope turned to look at him again. She wished he thought a little more like her, ask questions that she would ask and read deeper into the situation. Instead, the heroes’ persuasion worked wonders and he was now under their spell, asking nothing and doing everything they asked. Hope felt terrible. She sold him for an offer she couldn't refuse. She sold him to gratify herself. Was it too late to talk him out of it? To talk herself out of it?

Once the traffic cleared, Hope sped down the street. There was no use in trying, they’ve already dived into the water. After tonight, they will be soaked. A few hours later, they arrived at the warehouse. The skies had blackened into the night, exhibiting the silver glories of the heavens.   
The group vanished into the building. The placed was crawling with shadows. Figures hung on the walls and swung on the ceilings, distorting whenever lights from passing cars peaked in. The group traveled further into the place. Scott was the only one that kept his eyes on them. There was something strange about them. They fashioned the place with the horrors of the catacombs. They climbed up the walls like spirits, haunting those who dared to watch them. Scott watched them. He felt the hair stand on his arms. Something wasn’t quite right about those shadows. Even though they didn’t have eyes, he felt as though they were watching him, listening and spying. Scott dismissed his fantastical claims. They were just shadows. There was nothing creepy about the dark. 

Once they fully entered the place, Steve turned the light on. With a loud hum, the lights turned on, excavating the place of all shadows. “We’re here.” Said the blond hero.

“Bucky is in the next room.” Sam said as he directed the group through the warehouse. 

Sitting in the center of the room was the assassin himself, Bucky. Scott and Hope remained in the doorway as the other heroes interacted with the man.

Scott watched him. He watched his movements, that were so loose and almost lifeless, as if he was more dead than alive. He was. He was the ghost of what used to be alive, of what used to be loved and remembered. Now, all that remained was a broken shell of a man who once lived. It was pitiful to think. This man had been broken, his soul ripped to shreds and re-pieced into something he couldn’t recognize. He was like a child new to the world before him, so vulnerable and lost. 

Scott watched the man desperately suck in the air, watching his chest rise and fall with each inhalation. He was breathing wildly like a person who just returned from war. In a sense, he did. It wasn’t just any war, it was a war on himself, on the slave that wore his face, on a villain whose name brought inexpressible fear with it. Everyday for 69 years, that monster won. Everyday for 69 years, Bucky died, repeatedly, over and over again so that creature could live. The thought of it gripped Scott’s heart harder than any kind of sadness could. He couldn’t begin to imagine the torture Bucky went through, the constant agony of drowning and suffocating in a reality out of his control. It was a horrific thought. 

When Scott looks in the mirror, he sees himself, a friend and trusted ally. If Bucky looks in the mirror, he won’t see himself, a friend or someone he could trust. No, he’ll see the same vile monster who brutalized his spirit for all those years, whose hands are filthy and bloody, whose taste for murder was insatiable. What dawned on Scott the most was, Bucky would never, could never escape his captor. His enemy was himself. He couldn’t express how sorry he felt for this man. Nobody deserve the kind of torture he went through. According to Steve, he was a virtuous man. He couldn’t fathom how Bucky felt, knowing he was the death of many, knowing that his years gushed with the blood of the innocent. Scott’s heart wept for him. He wanted to save that man, save that man from himself. For years, Scott felt powerless. He watched too many good people go to prison for crimes that were out of their control. He refused to let any injustices befall this man before him. He couldn’t save his inmates, but he could save Bucky. 

Five minutes later, Scott and Hope were directed into a separate room. The room was empty except for a small brown table in the center. Scott hauled his duffle bag onto the table and began to unpack his Antman suit. Hope remained by the door, looking out the square glass and at the assassin. She could feel the regret bubbling inside of her. She didn't want to do this. There has to be a way to persuade Scott into leaving with her. Hope turned around. From the determined look in his eyes, it wasn’t going to be an easy task. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked. “It’s not too late to back down yet.”

Scott looked at her as if she just sprouted more two heads. “Are you serious?” He said. “I’m not backing out of this. There’s a man out there who needs us and we’re his only hope.”

“No.” She refuted. “We’re his means to an end. Why are we even here? This isn’t our problem. We don’t have to do this.”

“Yes we do.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re heroes.” Scott answered. “We’re good people and we’re not going to neglect a person who needs us.”

“Scott for christ’s sakes, he’s a murderer! Helping him will get us in trouble.”

“If all of this concerns you then why did you involve yourself? Why did you bring Steve and Sam to my doorstep if you believed this was a bad idea.”

Hope fell silent. He cornered her, she knew she couldn’t reveal her reasons behind helping. Scott would be furious if he were to find out. There was a chance that he would never see her the same way ever again, taking a bribe instead of her virtues. Hope couldn’t bare the idea of him being disappointed and ashamed of her. “For the same reasons you involved yourself. But now that I’m here, I’m starting to weigh the consequences. I’m telling you Scott, nothing good will come out of this.”

“Yes there will be.” He disagreed. “We will be saving a man who didn’t deserve the hell he went through. If we go to jail then so be it. I will never be ashamed of doing the right thing.”

“Scott, you’re talking about a federal offense!” Hope cried. “The Winter Soldier has been labeled as a terrorist. Assisting him will give us far worse than prison, it’ll give us Guantanamo Bay. Please, let’s not follow Steve and Sam there.” She pleaded. “Maybe I can talk to Hank. Maybe he could help shorten Bucky’s sentence if he’s detained.”

“No.” Scott shook his head. “Not good enough.”

Hope scoffed. “Scott-”

“Nothing you can say will ever change my mind.” He approached her. “If you don’t want to be here, fine then. You can go out to your car and leave. But don’t think you’ll be taking me with you.”

“I’m not leaving you here.”

“It’s not your decision to make.”

“Okay.” Hope sighed. “Let’s say we do help them. Then what? What will be our next move?”

“I’ll think about it when we get there. For now let’s just rely on Steve.”

“That’s just the thing.” She said. “I don’t trust him and I don’t think you should either.”

“And why’s that?”

“I’ve seen the look in his eyes whenever he discusses Bucky. He loves that man very very much. He’ll do anything for him. That makes him dangerous. We don’t know what mountains he’s willing to climb for his friend. What if he does something far more outrageous than this? What will happen to us?”

“Hope.”

“You don’t understand!” She exclaimed. “He will not do the same thing for us. His primary concern right now is Bucky. So if anything does happen, it’ll be every man for himself, he only has eyes for Bucky.”

“Hope.” Scott said, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. “Do you trust me?” She nodded. “Then that’s all you need. I’ll protect you if anything happens.”

“No. I don’t want you to stick your neck out on the line for me. I want to protect you if anything happens. I am the one that dragged you into this.”

“No you didn’t. Sam was looking for me. He would’ve found me whether you helped him or not.”

Hope caressed tiny circles into his chest. “Doesn’t change anything. I won’t stand in your way if you wanna help Bucky. Just be careful.” 

Scott took her head into his hands and kissed her scarlet lips. He kissed her deeply and slowly, not rushing the moment. Once he pulled away he said- “I will. I promise.”

______________________________________________________________________________  
Loki sat in an empty conference room. Fifteen minutes ago, he had dismissed everyone including his pet. He required silence in order to work, and work he did. Scattered documents were mapped across the enormous table. As he read the documents, he would jot notes down on his note pad, making preparations for Hela’s proposal. That’s when he heard a knock on the door. Loki looked up to find his daughter slipping into the room without permission. 

He glared at his daughter. She knew better than to disturb him while he worked. From the abashed look in her eyes, she knew that she was doing something wrong. The expression pushed her back in time, made her look like the mischievous little girl she used to be. His little girl. The girl averted her eyes nervously, heat sunk into her cheeks. 

“Father.” She started, lifting her eyes to meet his gaze. His eyes softened at the sight of her rosy cheeks, the mark of innocence. The sight grabbed at his heart strings. Hela looked just as she had the day she was born. Soft blushed cheeks, warm chocolate eyes and dark hair, he remembered the first time he held her in his arms, the feel of her tiny fingers wrapping around his, the way his heart soared with joy and love. Loki had fallen in love with her at an instant. He remembered proclaiming to the world that she was his. His little love, his firstborn daughter. He then stepped back into the present. His gaze returned to the girl standing before him. She wasn’t the same child he once held in his arms all those years ago. He wasn’t the same man who once adored her as a father should. No. There was no love left to give. 

“Please pardon my rude intrusion. I know you’re busy-”

“Yet you insist on interrupting me?” Loki said exasperatedly. “How significant are your concerns that they couldn’t wait til I was finished?”

Hela hung her head low. She hated being the subject of her father’s morosity. She wondered if it was too late to turn back now. “Not a heavy load.” She whispered like a little mouse. “But, even so it’s too much to carry! I must ask father, why did you appoint that feeble mortal to represent you and not I?”

Loki flared his nostrils. “You dare approach me with your trivial nonsense?!” He said cuttingly. “Be gone from my sight.”

“I only ask for your ear!”

“I have more important matters to attend to than your bruised pride.” He snarled his lip as if ready to bark. Hela felt her skin crawl.

“I beseech you father!” Hela pleaded. “I don’t ask for much. I only ask for this. Choosing that girl over your own was an insult upon your house. It has reach everyone’s ears in the palace!”

“Your insolence is an insult upon our house!” Loki barked. “Your actions today did not go unnoticed by me.”

“Father I was only trying-”

“SILENCE!” He roared. The girl shrunk. “I am not your father, I am not your kin, I am your king, your lord and master. You dare insult me with your obsessive selfishness! You made me look like a fool today in front of everyone!”

“Father...I mean my king, the girl was doing a terrible job.”

“It is my place to correct her, not yours. Your actions today reflected poorly on me, not hers. You went against my wishes, blatantly insulted the person I’ve appointed. Do you believe I have poor judgement child?!”

“No father.” Her father rose from his seat and stalked her into the corner. He towered over her tiny frame like a ferocious giant. There was nothing friendly about the look in his eyes. The girl trembled, on the verge of tears. 

“Then why did you steal Egypt’s position? Was it to quench your narcissistic desires? To broadcast that you are a better suitor than everyone else? You must believe that you could direct others far better than I could.” His voice was as cold as ice, slamming against her ears like a blizzard. 

“No I would never.” She wished she’d never step foot into the conference room. 

“I did not ask for your imput!” Loki shouted. His daughter whimpered. “First you insult me. Then you have the audacity to come whining to me about your wounded feelings. Your feelings, your confidence, your claims are completely immaterial to me. I do not have a care in the world for your thoughts. If you ever believe that you are above my ruling ever again, then I will set hell upon your life. We’ll see how you fair with fire.”

Hela gasped. Tears fell from her eyes. Loki glared at her with disgust, with hatred! He hated her. Hela didn’t know why. Why did her own father, the man who raised her and loved her now hated her? What did she do wrong? What did she do to deserve his words that hurt far worse than the blow of a hammer? The stab of a knife? Being ripped and torn would’ve hurt less! The girl nearly fell to her knees in utter despair. It was her pride that kept her grounded. She used it to hide her wounds. “Forgive me father.” She whispered in a tiny voice. “I’m sorry.” Her voice soon cracked into a sob. “I’m so sorry…” Hela ran out of the room. If she ran fast enough, would she appear back into the world they’ve lost? Would she be loved again?

She suddenly felt silly and stopped running. There was no reality to return to. The truth was...Loki hated her. He nevered hated her before. The girl’s eyes hardened and became murderous. She knew the reason why. It was Asta’s fault. She made Loki hate her. Hela wanted nothing more than to send her back to the grave. She then walked a little farther and bumped into Jormungardr. That leech! Knowing him, he was already aware of Her and Loki’s confrontation. She banished her tears and hardened herself. There’s no use in showing weakness in the presence of a serpent. “Here to gloat?”

“No.” He replied. “Only to revel in your stupidity.” He said. Her brother was leaning against the wall, hands folded in front of his chest, wearing that same devious smile. “Did you honestly believe Loki would care about your woes? How very ignorant of you dear sister.” His smile widened and reflected that of their father’s. He was just like Loki. 

“Say what you will.” She said, not batting an eyelash. “Your words carry little weight to me. I only care about father’s words.”

“That is where you are weak sister.” He teased. Curling his fingers, he stole her chin. “Caring for a man who doesn’t reciprocate your affections. You’re as pathetic as a tavern girl, whoring for attention and receiving none.”

The girl slapped his hand away. “Don’t you dare compare me to one of your withering cunts!” She spat. “My love for our father does not make me weak and it does not make me a whore!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Jormungardr clicked his tongue. “I thought you were wiser than that little sister. Let me be clear.” He took a step closer to Hela. “Loki does not love you. He does not love me or baby brother. “ The serpent gave a dry laugh. “He doesn’t even love himself. How could you expect him to love you? Are you really as selfish as Loki claims?”

“Father and I’s dispute is none of your business. Now, get out of my way.” The girl demanded but her brother didn’t move an inch. He mocked her impatience, chuckling as if her anger was a mere game. Jormungardr loved games.

“It’s as you said sister, Loki only cares about his little plaything.”” He watched the scowl on Hela’s face deepen. “You can’t possibly be jealous of his pet, or are you? Do you really hunger for his affections like a good little whore?” Her brother asked truculently.

The girl’s eyes boiled with anger. It was the last thing Jormungardr saw before her hand came slicing through the air. He grabbed her hand and blocked the attack. He then wrenched her arm behind her back, causing her hand to crack and bend in the most unnatural ways. The girl growled in discomfort, tears lurked in her waterlines. “You see Hela.” The boy started. With his free hand, he smoothed her hair and kept her tightly against him. “You are strong, you are deadly and vengeful. But as long as you love Loki and he not love you.” He tossed her onto the floor. “You will always be weaker than I.” 

The princess gritted her teeth before rising to her feet. “I do have father’s love!” She proclaimed. “It is you who is without! It is you that whines and sulks like a little whore for his attention. He gives you none. He gives me all. I have proof of his affections, my kingdom. He gave me a kingdom to rule and let you rot in an ocean nine realms away from here. I am the goddess over the dead, while you, you are nothing but a giant lizard swimming in the sea with no true purpose but the revenge you feed to yourself!”

The prince grinned a wide and dark smile that felt more like a slap than a smile. “Oh my dear, sweet, pathetic sister.” Jormungardr started. “Your throne was not a gift from Loki, but a curse from another. He has given you nothing but the scars on your back. You’re just as forsaken as I am.”

A few hours later, the dark lord returned to his bed chambers, weary from the day’s work and tired. With his magic the god disrobed, discarding his leather and tunic, only leaving on his pants. He then found his pet snuggled in his bed, writing in her journal. The girl ignored the sounds of his footsteps approaching her. Her eyes remained glued to the book in front of her. 

Loki crawled onto the bed and snatched the book from her grasp. She looked at him questioningly with those cat-eyed shaped eyes. His eyes then traveled to her soft pouty lips. It was then that he noticed the cravings that were growing inside of him. He needed to taste her. To feel her soft skin and inhale her savory sweet scent. Loki then reached up and unfastened her bun, allowing his fingers to sink into the falling curls. He then latched onto the root and gently tugged on her hair. “Kiss me.” He ordered. Egypt met his lips. The kiss was slow and sweet at first, each drunk slowly and passionately from each other. Loki inhaled the kiss as if it would be his last, tugging on her curls and kissing the length of her neck. 

He only stopped the kiss to pull the translucent slip over her head. He gathered her ample breasts into his hands, fondling them and feeling the girl sigh against his lips. Loki then pulled away, much to the girl’s dismay. Ordering her to lay perfectly still, he traveled the length of her body, caressing every curve, every taut slope of muscle. He touched her as if he owned her, as though the body before him belonged to him and not to her. Loki touched her lightly, feathering his fingers from her bosoms to her thighs. “This is the second day of you being free from your cage.” He whispered. His fingers crawled down the slope of her thigh before tickling her inner thighs. His touch wasn't lecherous. Loki explored her out of fascination, out of curiosity. “How are you feeling?”

The girl exhaled slowly. From the simple act, he knew she had a lot to say. He expected to hear only a tenth of what was truly on her mind. She was never on to expose her vulnerability. “I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Uneasy I guess.”

Loki flipped her over onto her stomach and brushed her taut buttocks with his fingers. “I’m not used to any of this yet and I feel like everything is only going to get harder.”

“It is going to get harder.”

“Why?”

Her master smiled a dark and secretive smile. “That is for me to know and for you to never question.” Before she could retaliate he changed the subject. “I want to discuss today’s affairs. I was very unhappy with your performance today at the meeting. You had poor form and your speech was lacking. Not to mention you allowed my daughter to steal the stage from you.”

“It was either let her do whatever she wanted or slap a bitch. Being that I'll get in trouble from option two, I decided to go with option one.”

Loki sighed. “This only tells me that you need grooming more than ever. You are the property of the king. You must present yourself as such.” 

“Yes my lord.” Egypt replied.

“You will be tutored on such things. You will learn proper etiquette and grace, catering and entertainment. Is that understood pet?”

Egypt tried not to roll her eyes. She’ll never get used to this ridiculous name. “Yes my lord.”

“Good. Your training will begin at dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading my fic! And as always your kudos and comments are appreciated but never expected.


	26. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egypt is punished for publicly disobeying Loki. Sam directs Hope and Scott to the New Avenger facility where they met Wanda Maximoff and Hela had a nightmare about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the ridiculously long update. I was swamped with final term papers and exams. But I'm ready to start updating again. Oh and one more thing, I made Loki a huge, HUGE sadistic jerk in this chapter.  
> You have been warned  
> Enjoy!

“Again.” Said the countess, lady Raisa. 

Egypt bickered and groaned as the lady trained her. For nearly two hours, she submitted to the lady’s stern teachings, walking when she told her to walk and stopping when she told her to stop. Her muscles ached and whined. Exhaustion sought to numb her nerves. Egypt couldn’t continue. Every nerve in her feet were set on fire from the exercise and not once did Raisa offer a break. Just five minutes was all Egypt asked for. Just five. 

With a sigh, Egypt continued the lesson despite her discomfort. Another glass bowl was placed on her head again and she forced herself to walk, dropping the bowl in the process. “Damn…” She uttered. That was the fiftieth bowl she dropped. It was too toilsome trying to balance a bowl on top of one’s head. According to Raisa, the bowl was meant to enforce perfect posture. If she were to slouch or move her chin, the bowl would fall.

“This is stupid!” Egypt finally said. She couldn’t and wouldn’t continue this arduous exercise. She refused to. 

A tiny maid then placed another bowl on her head. Egypt swore mentally. She had no say in the matter. No matter how long she stays in Asgard, she will never get used to this, this lack of freedom and oppression. Turning off her thoughts, Egypt looked at the maid and nearly gasped at the sight. Her hair was a storm of fire and earth, a rich and beautiful auburn, her eyes were as beautiful as the summer rains. It wasn’t her looks that captivated Egypt, that struck her mind with terror. No. “Aslaug?” The girl’s scowl deepened and Egypt wanted to back away. How could this be possible?! She saw Aslaug die with her own eyes! She watched as the unforgiving blade plunged into her tiny body and demolished the life from her eyes. So why? Why did this girl stand before her? Was she an apparition bent on vengeance? Her skin was fresh and animated, her cheeks were suffused with rosy hue. Those were trademarks of the living and not of the damned. She wasn’t dead. This wasn’t Aslaug. 

That’s when Egypt saw something grow in the girl’s eyes. Malice. Enmity existed between them. She didn’t force herself to question why. It was obvious to Egypt now that the shock was gone. This girl. She was Aslaug’s sister. She had to be. The resemblance between them was uncanny. Egypt killed her sister. 

“Again.” Raisa said, pulling Egypt out of her thoughts. She looked at the woman and groaned her frustration. She then dropped the bowl to spite the lady. “Again.” And another bowl was placed on her head. That bowl crashed onto the floor. Another was placed on her head and another was thrown to the floor. It became a pattern. Just as Egypt thought they ran out of bowls, the maids would come back with more. How many excess bowls did they have?!

“I’m done with this stupid routine!” Egypt knocked the bowl onto the floor.

“You will do as you are told.” The lady said peevishly. 

“I don’t take orders from you.” Egypt fought back. 

“This is no way for a lady to behave!” Raisa said. “So disreputable and reckless.”

“Honey.”The girl batted her eyelashes. “Does it look like I give two flying fucks?! I have been taking your shit for two hours now and one ‘no’ makes me a reckless person? You’re full of it.”

Raisa’s cheeks exploded with red anger. Her fists trembled and veins bulged from her clutching fingers. “Our lord will hear of this.”

“Wait!” She called after her. “ Do you really have to do that? This was just a little disagreement. Can’t we just sit down and compromise on something?”

“No.” Raise replied coldly. “You are beneath me mortal and I will not soil my reputation by negotiating with you. Either you do as you are told or face the consequences.”

Egypt remained silent. She couldn’t break the spell of silence. Her mind screamed for her to agree to Raisa’s terms to fall to her knees and beg for her forgiveness. She did no such thing. Her muscles quivered and begged to rest. She couldn’t obey the lady even if she wanted to. So Egypt stood there, watching the countess disappear from sight, her fading footsteps stalking her ears as a final warning of what is to come. Egypt knew that when she returned, Raisa will bring hell with her.

In a blink of an eye, they returned. Egypt was thrown into the lion’s nest with Loki as the main predator. His grimace was hard and deep and his eyes mauled at whatever confidence she retained. She was stripped of her argument and left vulnerable before her master. She was in big trouble. Egypt closed her eyes. Why did she insist on digging herself into a hole she couldn't climb out of? Opening her eyes, she looked at the crowd surrounding them, the maids and Loki’s usual circle, his children and his accomplices. A sigh was dragged from her lips. This wasn’t going to be good.

“My lord-”

“Silence!” Loki roared and she shrunk. She hadn’t expected such a massive explosion. He was never one to explode, always delivered fear in a cool, chilling and collected manner. Now, he was serious. This was raw, pulsing anger. She unleashed something that couldn’t be tamed, not by her, not by everyone else or even him. Egypt was walking closer to the flames. “I had enough of your insulting behavior! Of your constant need to disgust and ralle others around you.” He hadn’t laid a finger on her and yet Egypt felt like she was being punched in the gut and thrown to the walls. “Have you forgotten our discussion pet?! Is your memory that feeble?”

“No-”

“Then you are purposefully rejecting my orders. Is that it?” Her lord cut her off. 

Egypt was quiet for a long time, thinking before she spoke. Loki was furious with her and not once did he allow her to explain herself. How could she ease the tension between them? How could she deflect his angry words and manage to end this confrontation? There was no way around it. She thought of every possibility. They all fell flat on their faces. Every possible answer she came up with could easily be counterattacked by a cruel comment. With a sigh, the girl gave up and yielded to her fate. He was angry and she had to wait till the rivers ran dry. So, she endured the flood. “I was tired.”

“So that gives you the right to step out of line?” His voice was sharp like a knife. “You are in no position to demand things from others. You are my prisoner and you answer to everyone else in my absence.” He pointed towards Raisa who paraded a smug smile on her face. “You are to respect and fear Raisa as if she were me. Do you understand?”

“I understand but can I continue the lesson tomorrow? My feet are killing me and Raisa won’t let me take a break.”

“You will adhere to her orders. If she says walk for two hours, then you walk for two hours,three, four, I do not care. You will not embarrass me.” Loki said. “You will be presentable by tonight.”

“All I’m asking for is a break!” She cried. Her master wouldn’t comply to her pleas. They fell on deaf ears. She saw her words take effect in the room and saw everyone’s reaction to them. Pity, disgust, indifference. She seen it all. Egypt turned to look at the tiny maid, saw her lips break into a smile so grotesque it sucked the beauty from her face. 

“Do not refute me!”

 

“You’re not being fair!” She grumbled. “Is it so wrong to ask to rest or to even eat something?! Or is it forbidden for mortals to want to do anything? I want to rest. My feet hurt.”

Her master turned to Raisa. “Commence her training.” He said, ignoring Egypt. Her bombastic speech did little to jolt a reaction from him. He turned on his heels and waltzed towards the door, leaving the girl to sulk.

“Yes my lord.” Raisa bowed.

Egypt felt a stampede of anger race through her body. She couldn’t control it. Tension exploded in her head, her body trembled, on the verge of bursting from this wretched feeling! She couldn’t take it! It was hard to breath. Hard to think. Egypt tightened her hand into a fist, feeling the need to punch something, kick, scream, anything to rid herself of this pain, of this passion that ripped her mind in two. There was no stopping her words. “I’m going to sit!” 

Loki stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. “Bad choice pet.” He snapped. He walked towards her and grabbed her with a brutal iron grip that would surely leave bruises. He hoped she bruised. Let them serve as a reminder of this day. May they tie her tongue in eternal silence. “You will learn never to disobey me ever again. Follow me everyone.” He said to the small crowd. “And see how I reward defiance.” Loki dragged her into the courtyard with the crowd tailing behind them. 

What are you planning on doing to her? Said the shadows, springing up from the depths of his mind.

My worse.

They arrived at the scene. A barren courtyard stretched before them. With a snapped of his fingers, a trail of sharp pointy rocks appeared. Egypt’s eyes flew open. What was he planning on doing to her? Did she even want to know? Her eyes climbed over the ridges and slopes, the peaks and edges of the rocks and saw only two things. Pain. Fear. She didn’t know what he was planning and the suspense of it snapped her anger in two. 

Pain and fear. Pain and fear. Loki was planning on hurting her. Was he planning on stoning her?! Or carving messages into her body?! The possibilities were endless. It scared her. She flagellated herself with the questions and her body became weak. So terribly weak. Was it too late to beg for forgiveness? Would Loki even accept it at this point?! Dammit! Why did she insist on debating with him in front of everyone?! 

Loki gripped her even tighter, cutting her circulation and strangling her arm. She winced from the sharp electric pain that sparked around his fingers. “You will walk bare foot on this trail. Arrive to the other side with the bowl in tact and that will be the end of your punishment. If not, then you will start all over again. We’ll see how your feet feels after this lesson.”

The tiny maid placed a bowl on Egypt’s head. The bowl felt ten times heavier than before, hurt like a crown of thorns. Once she took her first step, she felt like a prisoner walking towards their execution. 

“This is outrageous father!” Fenrir shouted. “Please have mercy on her father! She is just a girl!”

“You dare speak on this insolent cunt’s behalf?!”

Egypt felt his words jab into her ears. They hurt far more than the keen rocks beneath her feet. 

“But father-”

“Quit your mewling.” Hela bit at her words. “Father is capable of far worse. He’s sparing the girl and you know it. Just be happy that she’ll be leaving in one piece.”

“If only it were a greater punishment.” Jormungardr added with a sigh. “She deserves far worse than a heap of rocks.”

Egypt exhaled as she took another step. PAIN! Explosive piercing waves shot through her feet and into her legs like lightening, electrocuting her nerves. She screamed. Her eyes already broke into tears. It was crippling! The pain crawled up her toes and stabbed into her heels. She walked slowly, feeling each point stab into the fresh wounds, digging into her flesh and ripping into her feet. She dropped the glass when one of the rocks slipped beneath her toenail. The glass shattered around her feet, cutting into her wounded skin. 

“Walk back to the beginning.” Loki demanded. Egypt took a step off of the trail. “Nah-ah-ah, step back onto the path and walk back from there.”

“Father this is absurd!” Fenrir retaliated.

“Quiet or I will have you whipped bloody for all to see.”

“Be quiet.” His sister whispered to him. “She isn’t worth bloody stripes.”

“She had drawn blood for me. I shall do the same for her!”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” His brother ridiculed. “Your sacrifice will amount to naught. The girl will still suffer and you will live on with scars on your back.” 

“Begin.” Loki said and Egypt continued her torturous journey. The rocks tore into her, extracting her blood. The wounds burned from the sloppy incision. She dropped the glass again and walked back to start, feeling her nerves crumple and weep the entire way there. Egypt restarted the process. 

Stab. Burn. Drop,

“Again.”

Stab. Burn. Drop.

“Again.” Egypt wanted to destroy those horrid words. She continued the process and made little advancements. By then, the rocks were soaked in crimson and her feet were stained with her toils. The bowl crashed onto the ground again and Egypt wanted to sink to her knees and cry her eyes out. It hurt. It hurt so much! 

She then turned around and walked back to start, catching a glimpse of everyone’s faces. Loki’s was a stone cold wall of indifference. Nothing existed in his eyes, as if he wasn’t seeing what was happening to her, as if he was shutting out the red and her tears. She turned to look at his children and his colleagues, whom, hung on her every movement. She looked at Fenrir who wept for her plight, at Hela whom reflected her father’s indifference and at Jormungardr who ceased to conceal his amusement. Only the tiny maid seemed to match his level of zeal, and, someone else. Egypt looked at the mad titan. Standing next to him was the green woman. Her scarlet eyes poured into Egypt’s, relishing in each and every waking moment. 

A maid then placed another bowl on her head and she continued . She took a slow calculated step onto the path. The pain returned in blistering flashes. She grunted her teeth and took the pain. She wanted to scream the moment she took another step. Shifting her weight hurt, walking on her toes hurt and just standing in place hurt more. She couldn’t win. That was the game. She could never win against Loki. He was an unfair player. This was his world. 

Egypt was almost there when she dropped the glass again. She felt her courage shatter and her legs refused to carry her further. She crashed onto the floor with a loud THUD. She couldn’t walk anymore. She wept silently, praying that Loki wouldn’t force her to continue. She was too weak and dizzy from the lost of blood. To force her would be inhumane!

Loki then approached her and collected her into his arms. “You are all dismissed.” He said and everyone left except for Fenrir. “You are dismissed.” He hissed the words. The boy remained rooted in place, his eyes wavering and hard like steel. He seemed unwilling to leave Egypt’s sight, to leave her in the care of such a monster. “If I say it again you will be sorry, leave my sight!” The boy glared at his father before walking away. Loki’s eyes followed his son before he disappeared from sight, leaving the pet and the master. 

Soon, he teleported them back to the room. He ran her a hot bath and coerced her into the tub after roughly undressing her. “Do not dry yourself after you come out. You will finish your punishment one way or another. This will be the next way.” Loki then knelt beside the gigantic tub and scrubbed her body, carefully cleaned her weeping wound.

Egypt winced. The soap burned her ripped flesh and she forced herself not to cry. Despite her discomfort, the bath wasn’t punishing in the slightest. The water was soothing as it lapped at her aching muscles. If this was a punishment, then she would rather get this all the time. Once Loki finished, he pulled her out of the bath and spread her across his lap. She then felt something hard pressing against her buttocks. It was long and flat and was chilling to the touch. He then brought the object to her face and allowed her to observe her punishment. “Kiss the paddle.” He demanded and Egypt forced herself to obey, puckering her lips and kissing it. “You will be punished with five swats for your earlier misdemeanor. Each time you scream, I will increase the amount of strikes by five. Is this understood?”

Egypt swallowed. She changed her mind. She didn’t want this punishment! She trembled like an abused puppy on his lap, tears glittered in her eyes and pleads died on her tongue. She digged herself into this hole, Loki sought to bury her in it. 

He lifted the paddle and struck her hard. The piercing sound split the air in two. He struck her again, the pain vibrated through her body. She could feel the strike climbing through her bones. It hurt! The girl squirmed and struggled only to be immobilized by Loki’s legs and other hand. He slammed the paddle onto her sore bottom, drawing red angry welts. He ripped a scream from her mouth and forced her to swallow more pain, more suffering, more agony.

Loki threw all of his strength into the attack. THWACK! Came the paddle. THWACK! THWACK. It came crashing down onto her jiggling backside. Egypt writhed and cried till her voice cracked, her throat became raw and sore. Each strike was more viscous than the last. She begged him to stop, implored for his forgiveness and received none. He wouldn’t stop! The pain soon became a blur of lightening, of pure white flashes and fire. 

She screamed once more, screamed till her voice muted and cried till her eyes dried. She became numb, succumbing to the sensations plaquing her body. Her nerves were alive, but her thoughts were dying. She did nothing and just lied there, still as a doll and doleful as a caged bird. Unlike a caged bird, she couldn’t find it in her to sing. So, her sorrows continued to build inside of her, threatening to collapse and drag her down with it. 

Loki then noticed her change, her lack of expression and ended the punishment. He sat her up on his lap. Her backside was ferociously hot and burned through his leather pants. “Have you seen the error in your ways?”

“Yes.” Egypt whispered in a broken voice. Her eyes were a deep lobster red and her face was drenched in tears and sweat. 

“Do you now realize the consequence of disobeying me?” Loki took a fluffy towel and dried her off. “Nothing good comes from retaliation. Unless you enjoy your punishments, I suggest that you fix your ways.” Standing up, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her onto the bed, tending to her injured feet. The girl hissed and flinched each time he cleaned the wounds. Afterwards, he lifted his eyes to hers and saw rage, pure murderous rage. “Do you have something you want to say to me?”

Egypt averted her eyes. “You treat me like dirt.” She said heatedly, re-directing her glare at him. “Do you get off on treating girls like shit? Is it easier to see me as a dog and not as a person? Why are you so cruel?!”

The blue drained from his eyes and was replaced by a red so intense, it felt like she was staring at the sun. “You truly are a mindless mortal.” He watched Egypt respond to his invidious remark, saw her lips curdle like sour milk. He ceased to care. The girl still didn’t realize just how nice Loki was being to her. He was patient with her even as every nerve in his being urged him to hurt her. He didn’t act on his basic instincts and forced his beastly anger back into it’s cage and bolted the locks shut. But now, he felt it. The beast slammed against the bars, bending them and sending the bolts flying. Loki was becoming angry and he allowed the beast to swallow him whole. 

That’s it. Said the shadows. Show this ungrateful girl your true power. Make her regret ever voicing her mind. Break her!

The dark god got up and went into his studies, returning with a tiny book. He flung in on the bed by Egypt’s feet. “I’m cruel?” He slithered the question. “You have not seen cruelty yet child.” Loki watched as Egypt gathered the book into her hands. “Read the book and I expect you to be finished by sundown.” He demanded before leaving the room. 

Egypt studied the novel’s cover. She gazed at the woman trapped in the picture, watched as the shadows in the image devoured her naked flesh. The words THE STORY OF O hung over her head like a storm cloud. As she examined the art, she wondered why Loki wanted her to read this book. Did it have anything to do with the situation? From the looks of it, it looked like an erotica. Did Loki intend on taking her after this? Did he want to turn her on? No. If he wanted to take her, he would have taken her whether she was in the mood or not. Whatever it was, Egypt didn’t like the looks of it.

She then opened the book and read it from front to back. She remained glued in placed as if mesmerised by the book. Nothing could altered her concentration. Not even a great storm could rip her out of the trance. She was sucked into the novel, grabbed by the hair and tossed into the pages. She couldn’t break free from the words, from the paragraphs and chapters. Each word burned a hole into her memory and conquered her mind. There was nothing pleasant about it. The book was a nightmare fashioned with erotic elements. Egypt sunk deeper into the story, devouring the words as if they were poetry. She felt a chill crawl up her spine, her lips were sculpted in that perfect o of shock and horror. What was she reading?! What kind of nightmare has she stumbled upon? What was more chilling was that, Loki could do this to her. But unlike the girl’s master, he would coerce her to do it. Consent didn’t exist in Loki’s world.

After a few hours, Egypt ripped her eyes from the pages. Her thoughts were alive, chasing one another in a monstrous spiral of madness. “Oh my god…” Her lips trembled. She looked at the pages once more. Was this it? Did she hold her future in her hands? Or was this just a looking glass? A world that could be explored but only if she crossed the threshold? Then, Egypt would stay clear of its borders. But, what frightened her the most was, if Loki wanted to see it come to past, the only thing he had to do was push her through the looking glass. There won’t be any rabbits to help her get back home. 

It was a little after seven when Loki returned to the room. Once he returned, he was prepared for any rebellion the girl had in store. He knew the book would jolt a violent reaction out of her. It was the reaction he was looking for. From the look in her eyes, he knew she took the bait. 

“Is this what you want?!” Egypt yelled. “A mindless fuck toy?”

“Continue to wear my patience and it will come to pass.” Loki threatened. He tore into the room and pinned the girl to the wall. She struggled beneath his hands, thrashing her head and wiggling her wrists. 

She allowed her disgust to drive her words. “Am I supposed to be scared?”

“You should be.” He warned in an icy and chilling voice. The monster hiding behind his beautiful facade appeared for a visit. She danced with the devil once more. “Do you know what I have that those puny pathetic mortals do not?”

An enormous forehead? A mountain load of shampoo? A shitty ego? Egypt thought. The ability to steal all the covers? God she hated it when he stole all the covers.

“Infinite power.” His aura intensified upon voicing the words. “With one snap of my fingers I can erase anything that pesters me, like your reckless mouth.” With one snap, her voice was gone. Egypt tried to speak, tried to scream but the empty fuzzy void continued to grow in her throat, eliminating all sounds from her mouth. “Your sight.” The world shut down all around her. A veil of darkness erased all light and color from her eyes, throwing her into a pool of black. She couldn’t see! What was he doing?! Why was he doing this?! She struggled even more, kicking her feet and crying desperately. “I can bind your ears and make them useless.” All sound evaporated from her ears, leaving her with the static drumming of her innermost thoughts. The girl began to panic. She tried to scream, knowing nothing came out of her mouth but the air inside her lungs. Loki then broke the spell as soon as he casted it. “Try my patience again and you will be very sorry. I have the ability to make your life very comfortable here, or to make you wish you were never born. Either event is fine with me, in the end I will acquire all that I need regardless of the road you decide to take. So you best remember your place. The next time this happens I may not be in the mood to warn you. If that ever happens, you will rue ever opening your mouth. Do you understand child?”

Egypt glared at her master through tear-filled eyes, blinking away the boiling hot tears and embracing her rage. “Yes my lord.” She said between her teeth. Once Loki left the room, her mask eroded and an avalanche of despair slammed into her mind. She screamed, screamed until her vocal cords tore and ached, screamed until her old wounds ripped open and bled their hate. “I HATE YOU!” She cried, tears thundered down her cheeks. Her body trembled like a volcano on the brink of eruption. The pressure squeezed at her nerves and she felt like she was about to burst. It was too much. Too much! The girl tore at her hair and raked at her skin. She then seized the pillows from the bed and threw them at the door. “I hate you!” She screamed. “I hate you!” She then fell on her knees. “Why don’t I hate you enough?” She whispered. “Why can’t I hate you enough?”  
___________________________________________________________________________ 

Sam drove Hope and Scott to the New Avenger’s facility. Three days had past since the event, three days since freeing Bucky and destroying the vise. Hope held the bionic arm in her lap and remembered the scene. It was after her conversation with Scott, they both evacuated the room and prepared to free him. Scott launched into the vise and Hope watched his every move through the little camera she installed on his suit. He tripped over the wrong circuits when the machine jolted awake and clamped down on Bucky’s arm, crushing it and slaughtering his nerves. They scrambled to free him from the vise, tearing the arm from his nerves and joints in the process. Now the result rested on her lap in tattered ruins. 

“We’re here.” Sam said as he pulled over off the road and parked in front of the building. The heroes climbed out of the car, following Sam into the building. The interior was enormous with high ceilings and long hallways. “This is one of our many training grounds.” He said as they walked through the third room. They then entered another hallway and was bombarded with a noisy clutter of sounds. Bang! Came the sound again. “We gotta install sound proof walls.” Sam said, shaking his head at the noise. 

“Where is it coming from?” Hope asked as she looked around.

“Over there.” Sam pointed to his left and Scott followed his finger. He then looked through the tiny window on the door and found the source of the noise. It was a girl. It wasn’t her that he was watching, but the energy jumping out of her body and bouncing over the walls. An ocean of electric red circulated the girl as she manipulated her magic, tearing each and every obstacle down. It was incredible to watch. Scott had never seen anything like it in his life. 

“Who’s the kid?” He asked, never taking his eyes off the glass.

Sam and Hope came to stand beside him. “Her name is Wanda Maximoff.” He said. “A mutant and an outstanding fighter. We had just recruited her last summer.”

“Does her parents know she’s an Avenger?” Hope asked.

“She’s an orphan.” Sam answered. “ She lives with me.”

“How old was she when she lost her parents?” Scott looked back at Sam for a moment.

“Ten. Come on Tick Tack, we gotta keep moving.” 

Scott nodded and chuckled at the nickname. He knew Sam was referring to his ability to manipulate his size. But a tick tack? Did he remind Sam of a breath mint? Scott shook his head, still chuckling at the name when his eyes found Wanda. She retracted her magic and returned his gaze with a small smile on her face. He gave her a quick smile before following the heroes to the lab. 

They had an impressive amount of equipment and technology in the room, but it was nothing Hope didn’t have back at home. She walked towards the examining table and loaded the arm onto it, using a nearby magnifying glass to observe it. The entire motherboard was ruptured and smashed . Pieces of the exterior chipped and cracked and spilled onto the table. 

“Let me know if you need anything.” Sam said. 

“I’ll need to use your computer. Bucky’s arm is beyond repair. Our best choice is to create a new one.”

“Do you know how?”

“Recreating a bionic arm isn’t rocket science. I’ll need a while to figure out the materials Hydra used to create this. I’m going to need a new motherboard and data disc.” She further examined the arm. “This metal looks like Titanium alloy. The vise had to be made out of Adamantium in order to break the arm. Whoever locked Bucky there definitely didn’t want him to come out.” Hope added.

“How long do you think it’ll take to build another model?”

“It depends on how fast I get the materials. Three weeks or more I’m estimating. Now that I’m looking at this, it doesn’t look like it’s completely made out of Titanium alloy.”

“Really?” Scott asked. “What else do you think it’s made out of?”

“It could be a mixture of Titanium and Vibranium or Steel Alloy.”

“It’s more likely Vibranium.” Sam added. “Steel Alloy would’ve handicapped Bucky during battle, his arm’s speed clearly exceeds steel’s capabilities. His arm was probably made out of steel in the sixties.”

“I see some steel properties in here.” She said as she tinkered with the arm.

“Maybe it’s a mixture of all three.”

“It could be.” Sam responded. 

“We should buy all three metals just in case Scott is right.” Hope said. She returned to work when Scott slipped out of the room. Neither of them noticed when he left. Sam watched as she worked, she moved gracefully around the laboratory, instinctively knowing where everything was. 

“You know.” Sam started. “Cap and I can’t thank you enough for what you’re doing for us.”

She paused for a moment and digested his words. The truth was, she didn't want their gratitude, a reminder that she was jeopardizing her future. What occurred to her was that Sam was doing the same thing. He had no emotional ties to the assassin and yet he partook in the crime. Why was he sacrificing his future? Was it for the same or similar reasons as Hope? As Scott? Her curiosity grew with each passing second. “I’m curious.” She said. “Why are you helping Steve with all of this? It’s clear that you aren’t as close to Bucky as Steve is.”

“It’s out of respect for Cap.”

Hope gave him a puzzled look. “You’re willing to jeopardize your future out of respect for him?”

The man sighed as he leaned against the table. “I understand where Steve is coming from.” He said. “He’s a soldier just as I am. Do you know what that means?”

“No.” Hope admitted.

“It means that we’ve watched our friends, people we’ve called family die. There was nothing we could do to save them. We have lost many people we’ve cared about, but Cap has a chance to bring one of them back.” Hope saw the passion illuminate in his eyes. There was something else glowing in his eyes. Love? Admiration? Whatever it was, it was so intimate in nature that it made her feel as though the glow was meant for her. She knew it was meant for Steve. It was tragic, his world illuminated that intensely for a man who had eyes for another. “He watched as his best friend fell to his death and has beaten himself up over it ever since. Doing this for Cap is the least I could do to ease his pain.”

“Even if it means getting hurt in the process.”

“I wouldn’t be a soldier if I was afraid of that.”

Hope nodded with understanding. “It's admirable the way you look after Steve. But it doesn’t mean that it's the smart thing to do.”

“The smart thing to do is to look after yourself, keep walking forward and never looking back, no matter how many people you know and love get left behind. The smart thing is to see them as a means to an end, weight to be tossed away later.” He then stepped closer towards Hope, pinning her between the table and his body. Hope caught her breath, felt his body heat roll onto her. From their closeness she could make out each and every detail of his body, the intensity in his gaze, the strong angles of his jaw, his chiseled body buried beneath his clothes and the curvature of his lips. “The smart thing to do is to not accept a bribe you’ll later on regret.”

“I never said the smart thing to do is the right thing to do.” She responded, returning his gaze and blocking all thoughts of his body from her mind. She straightened herself, not wanting to betray her most intimate thoughts. “I want to revive my mother in any way I can, no matter the stakes.” It wasn’t until she voiced it that she realized that she meant it. All along. The reason behind her activity with the heroes, her reason for not backing out before, it wasn’t for Scott’s sake, it was for her mother. She didn’t leave because of her mother. Her future hung on a pendulum, it was her mother that kept swinging it.

“I want to help my friend help his friend.” Sam rephrased. “No matter the stakes. Looks like we’re no different after all.”

“I wouldn’t count on that.” Hope said.

Sam slipped away from her and she finally relaxed, remembering how to breath again. He walked towards the opposite end of the lab and sorted through a metallic cabinet until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the huge case out of the cabinet and set it on the table. Sam opened it, exposing the content hidden inside. “This is a fraction of the tesseract, small but efficient enough to power twenty different rocket ships. It’ll be yours, after you complete your task.” He closed the case and stored it deep inside of the cabinet. “You know.” He started. “Despite what you believe, you’re no different from us. You and your friend. You both would be valuable assets to our team.”

Hope scoffed. “Need I remind you that I’m Hank Pym’s daughter. “

“We’re well aware of that.”

“So you do know that he supports the installment of the accords and that I’ve worked with him on many occasions.”

“But you’re not working with him now. You’re working with us.”

“I can just so easily switch to his side.”

“I trust you won’t”. Sam said confidently.

“And why’s that?”

“You know that we’re the only ones that could help you figure out whether your mother is dead or alive.”

Hope was stunned into silence. No words dared to slip past her lips. How did he know that a mystery revolved around her disappearance? She didn’t remember mentioning that her mother could be dead or alive. So how?

Sam read the look on her face. “Cap and I did thorough research on you before reaching out to you. We had to make sure you could be trusted.”

“So you pried into my personal information.” Hope said, more shocked than angry. “And how could you and Steve ever figure out if she’s alive? People have been trying to figure that out for decades and have always came up empty handed. What makes this any different?”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Sam said, a ghost of a smile touched his lips. “Join us and see how far we take you.”

A few doors down, Scott walked through the halls with no destination and very little ideas. He decided to leave Sam and Hope alone since they didn’t need him. His presence or skill wasn’t required. There was no use in standing still and doing nothing, so he left and began his journey through the maze. The facility was a labyrinth of doors and halls, each door leading to a new chapter of the building, a new hall, a room leading to a new hall. It was an endless web of walls and doors, each hall branching out to give birth to a new one. It was so complex and intricately constructed, it made Scott’s head throb from just thinking about it. Fifteen minutes past when he realized he was walking in circles. Sighing, he stopped and contemplated going back to the lab. That’s if he doesn’t get lost. Again. 

“Looking for something?” Came a feminine voice from behind him. He turned around to find the same girl from earlier.

“You’re the girl from before.” He started. “Wanda right?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “I think it’s only fair you tell me your name.”

“Oh yeah, my name’s Scott.” He offered her his hand and she accepted it.

“Nice to meet you.” She said. “Are you lost?”

“No.” He lied.

“Really ‘cause I saw you walk through here like six times. I guess you really like these halls then.”

“Okay I’m lost.” He admitted. “In my defence every hall looks the same. Whoever designed this place must've really wanted it to be a secret hideout.”

“It’s okay.” Wanda giggled. “I got lost a couple of times when I first came here. So are you a new recruit?”

“No. I’m just doing business with Sam.”

Wanda nodded before changing the subject. “Do you have any special abilities?”

“I can talk to ants.”

“Talk to ants?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I got time.” She said. Scott described his journey of becoming the Ant Man to her, the strenuous training, the combat and the suit. By the time he finished, they found themselves in the cafeteria, having walked eight long halls there. “Interesting.” She said towards the end of his story.

“How about you?” Scott asked. “How was it like becoming…” His voice trailed off, not knowing how to put what she was into words. 

“A walking talking weapon?” She finished for him. “Hell.”

Scott remembered what Sam said. She was an orphan. He wondered if her powers had anything to do with her fate. Wanda said it was hell. It is hell for a little girl to lose her parents and face this cruel world alone. Her powers only added wood to the flames.

He wanted to ask her more about her childhood and tribulations. He didn’t. Scott just met her and already he wanted to dissect her life and examine the details. He subdued the urge to ask further questions. It was up to Wanda whether she wanted to confess or not. Looking at her, he already knew she would take those details to the grave with her. She may be young but she was far beyond her years, far beyond the age of confession. 

They walked in silence , the air between them becoming heavier and heavier with their unspoken words. Scott wondered if she wanted to say something as much as he did. Once they were midway into the cafeteria, he trusted himself enough to speak. “I want to show you something.” He said before ordering a tea and three sugar cubes. They found an empty table and sat there. 

“What are you doing?”

Scott gave her a wide smile. “You’ll see.” From his pocket, a dug out a device that resembled a bluetooth and attached it onto his ear. He then scanned the place until he found what he was looking for, three ants, each carrying a potato chip on their backs in the far corner. Wielding his mind, he manipulated them to approached the table. One by one they dropped their diner, bewitched by his silent command. He pulled them towards the table and watched as they marched up the leg of the table and onto the top. Soon, each ant picked up a sugar cube, climbed up the tea mug and dropped the cube into the steaming liquid.

“Wow.” Wanda giggled. “You compelled a couple of ants to do that. Wow, you don’t have to do anything anymore with that device, do you?”

“Well I wouldn’t say that. I still have to do my own grocery shopping. Sending ants wouldn’t go so well.”

“Did you try it at least?”

“I’m not gonna lie, I did once. I lost some very good ants that day.”

Wanda’s entire being vibrated with laughter. It rippled through her limbs and illuminated in her dark eyes. She had a beautiful laugh. Something told Scott that she doesn’t laugh that often. Or smile. It was such a pity. Wanda possessed one of the most gorgeous smiles he’d ever seen, it held the power to illuminate an entire room and infect everyone else with her glee. Soon her laugher evaporated and her solemn expression returned. That mysterious glint in her eyes returned, that bundle of woe hidden behind her irises. It made Scott want to make her laugh and smile more, if only to get rid of the anguish in her eyes. He knew it was a permanent stain on her life. She didn’t grow up as other children her age did. She was forced to face traumas too harsh for a kid. Adversity changes one. He could see that it sucked the youth out of her. 

“So.” Scott started. “How long have you been an Avenger?” He asked, already knowing the answer. He just wanted to make conversation. 

“Since last summer.” She answered.

“What made you want to become an Avenger, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I realized that I didn’t have to be a destructive...whatever I am just because my powers are.” She said. “When I first met the Avengers, I had no intentions of joining them. I had every intention to destroy them. I was a vessel of Hydra at one point.” Her along with her brother. But she didn’t tell him that. Scott didn’t need to know that she had a brother, a brother she watched die. The only family she had left. “I was doing it all for my country, is what I was always telling myself, but really I did it because I was a freak by nature, I guess being around other freaks made me feel less like one.” She stopped for a moment before resuming again. “After Hydra fell, I joined forces with Ultron in order to destroy the Avengers.”

“Why did you want to destroy the Avengers?”

“For the same reason why the government wants to push the accords, they were dangerous. People die when they’re around.”

It took Scott a moment but soon the answer came at full speed towards him. “Your parents.” He breathed. They were responsible for her parent’s deaths.

“Tony Stark specifically.” She continued. “It wasn’t until I realized Ultron’s intentions that I joined forces with the Avengers. For years, I was angry at them for killing my parents. I wanted to hurt them, wanted to kill them so other kids wouldn’t have to go through what I faced. It’s funny that I became what I’ve despised the most. If I stood with Ultron, I would’ve killed thousands of children’s parents and someone would’ve hated me for it. Revenge would’ve led me to killing those I’m trying to protect.”

“So you joined the Avengers.” Scott added.

Wanda nodded. “To stop myself from making that mistake.”

“Going back to what you said before about being a destructive walking talking weapon, why did you say that about yourself?”

The girl sighed. “Because I am one. I am something that people don’t understand. And what you don’t understand-”

“You end up fearing.”

“Exactly.” She exhaled. “But, I was normal once. People treated me differently back then. But now, with this.” She snapped her fingers and a scarlet kinetic ball of energy swirled along her fingers. “People see me differently.” She gave a weak smile before retracting her powers. “It’s one of the reasons why I’m with Rogers. If I sided with the accords, they would only see and treat me like a freak, who knows what they would do to me because of what I have. At least here I could focus on controlling my powers without an official breathing down my neck. There’s freedom here. I’m free to be whatever I am”

“I couldn’t have said it better.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

There was no time left. No more cheer. No more lies. Only fear. Only cries. The minutes melted into that dreadful hour, haunting the children with the ashes of what used to be theirs. They sucked in the hot air around them, feeling that poisonous liquid, like molten lava scorch their lungs. They breathed through that pain, that awful twist and gnawing at their thighs. There was no time to rest. They were approaching. The children had nothing left. They heard the angry ambush, that thunderous stampede of hurried footsteps. They drummed through the empty halls, their angry inimical voices as cold as hail. The children couldn’t stop running, not even as their lungs strained to the point of bursting, not even as their muscles cried and their feet cramped. They was no time to rest. There was no place to rest. Why would they rest? They would be captured. They would be captured. That revelation was more agonizing than their frying lungs. They had to keep going, keep running, keep hiding. 

No one was on their side. 

So the children ran, ran till their legs crumbled into numbness and their lungs burned beyond pain. Still, the harsh footsteps continued, multiplying and mutating to a brutal hurricane of sound. The children couldn’t take it, this constant fear, knowing their impending fates awaited at their heels. They could feel the fear gurgling in their throats, see the images flashing in their brains. There was no hope. They will be capture. Nothing will be the same ever again. 

It was then that the sister tripped and fell.

“Get up!” The brother ordered. “They will be here any moment!” 

“I can’t! My legs hurt.” The little girl cried.

“Please, we must hurry!”The boy helped his sister up and escaped into a nearby chamber. The room was cloaked by the night, permanently dark with only the moon sending a thin cord of silver through the window. The children felt their way through the darkness and crouched together in the corner, embracing one another as if they would be torn apart any second. The hours continued to burn. The girl began to cry. 

“It will be alright baby sister.” The brother said as he kissed her forehead. He knew it wasn’t alright. Nothing was alright. Nothing will be ever again. But, he couldn’t let his sister know, couldn’t allow this revelation to rip the hope from her heart. So he rocked her in his arms, muting his own tears and allowing his woe to flood his mind. 

“I’m scared.” The girl whispered. “Where’s father? Where’s mother?” She knew they were somewhere in the palace, hiding and plotting. But somehow, it felt as though they were millions of miles away, as if a forest slice a line between them, as if the night kept them blind to the path leading to them. They were trapped. They were lost. Unlike the siblings of legend, they weren’t in a forest and there was no hope of returning home. No evil witch to kill, no bread to pick, only the baleful screams of footsteps coming their way. 

“I don’t know.” The boy admitted. His tears broke free from his water lines, crashing onto his cheeks. He cried and shivered as he held his sister. They were broken. They were unwanted. The only thing they could do is weep, weep and wait for their fates to burst through that door.

There was a pounding at the door.

Nothing was the same.

“Seize them!”

The girl screamed as the soldiers grabbed her. She seized her brother's arm, raking her fingernails into his skin in a mad attempt to remain with him. “No!” She shouted. Boiling tears rushed down her face. She dug her fingers into his arm, refusing to let go, not even as the guards seized him and ripped him from her grasped. “Stop! Brother!” She cried above her lungs. “Brother!” Her cries ripped at her vocal cords, she could feel them cracking . She screamed through the pain. She didn’t care that her voice was being shredded by her screams, didn’t care that her eyes were blinded by tears. The girl wrestled and struggled in the soldier’s arms, struggling and seeking her brother. He was leaving. They were taking him! “STOP!” She yelled. “JORMUNGARDR! NO! BROTHER!”

Hela’s eyes shot open. The dream evaporated into the night. There was no more screaming. No more crying. Only deafening silence. The girl sat up. She was drenched from head to toe in sweat. From her eyes protruded something. Tears? She lifted her hand to her face and drew forth the evidence. Why was she crying ? Hadn’t she healed all those centuries ago. Never to care ever again. From that day forth, it felt as though she was thrown into the center of the earth, condemned to be torched, torn, and crushed. The lava became her blood, the crust her skin, she was continuously crushed until nothing remained but a hollow and hard heart. A diamond as she loved to call it. Yes. She was made by magma, hardened by fire. So, why were there tears? There was a tear somewhere. Her past was leaking through. That terrible past. That crippling sadness no amount of torture could produce. Having her limbs smashed would've hurt less. Now, she was damned to feel it again. She couldn’t feel it again. She didn’t want to feel ever again. 

With a sigh, Hela ventured onto her balcony and basked in the milky light. The moon was a phantom in the night sky, blinding those to the beauty of the sky. It was a naked night. Little to no stars were in sight. Only the lunar goddess in her full glory, alone to face that endless void of darkness. Hela felt as barren as the night sky. More alone than the moon could ever be. She had the sun and the stars and Hela, she had the earth and decay. Death revolved around her. Misery revolved around her. It was no wonder that she didn’t want to feel. To feel was to remember how miserable she really was. 

She wished for the sun.

“Sister.” Came a voice. “What a pleasant surprise. What brings you out here?”

Hela rolled her eyes. She wasn’t in the mood to entertain her brother. “I came out here for peace and quiet. Do you have means to ruin it?”

Her brother took a swig of ale. “Why of course dear sister.” He fell into the vein of musing the moment she arrived. He couldn’t help but to wonder why. What brought her out onto the balcony? It couldn’t possibly be the scenery. She wasn’t the type to romanticise the night. “And I must say, I thought you’ve grown out of this little habbit. Did you have a bad dream?” He said derisively. 

 

The girl glared at him. “I dreamt about that day.” All humor suddenly left his face. A solemn mask conquered his face. Something eminently human appeared in his eyes. He then rejected his glass and looked at his sister with concern. There was no need for explaining. They both knew what she meant. That horrible day, the day the entire realm learned of Asta’s true lineage. The day they were all banished. The day fire and rain collided with the death of their mother. It was that day that they learned of hell. It wasn’t a place of fire. No. It was far more merciless than that. 

“Oh.” The brother finally said. “How dreadful.”

“I thought I would at least gain some satisfaction from the girl’s punishment.” Hela added. “I felt none.” Her voice hardened. “She couldn’t even let me feel some satisfaction!” The girl nearly bellowed. She hated it! She hated this! Hela deserved to feel satisfaction, to feel completion. Asta deserved her plight. She deserved her misfortune and her pain.The blood. Her tears. They couldn’t compare to the agony two children faced. They were broken because of her. She deserved to be torn. But yet...nothing. “It wasn’t enough! I wanted it to be enough. But yet, I still feel dirty.”

“It is the feeling we share.” Jormungardr gave her a weak smile. “Nothing will ever erase the dirt. We are forever damaged. May as well embrace our filth.”

“Why do I feel for a woman I despise?”

“She is our blood.”

“She is nothing but a worthless cunt!” The girl snapped, biting back her tears. 

“It appears we’ve switched roles for the night.” He then lifted his bottle of ale and offered some to his sister. 

Hela teleported to his balcony and accepted the drink, downing the strong brew. “I am only tolerating you for tonight.” She said. “You would be foolish to assume that I’ve come to like you.”

“Likewise dear sister.” He replied. “And besides, would we be real siblings if we really did?”


	27. The Monster and The Inventor(Plot>Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another chapter update. Thanks again for supporting my work and if you like what you see, then don't hesitate to let me know with a kudos/comment.  
> Enjoy!

Egypt felt nothing. The previous days had sucked the energy out of her and left her as hollow as a sea shell. Her mind was empty, yet simultaneously crowded. It didn’t make sense to her, this feeling of hollowness in the presence of her woes. But yet, her thoughts were as silent as the spring breeze and as dim as the winter sun. she remained in that numb state, gazing aimlessly into distance, wishing the scenery would swallow her whole. Egypt wanted to be like the garden, alive but undisturbed and unthreatened by life. She wished to be like a rose, devoid of human thoughts and emotions, like the whistling wind and shivering tree leaves, all alive and unburdened with what she had to carry. She knew it’ll never come to past. She wasn’t like the sand, so easily picked up by the wind. She couldn’t fade into it. She was stuck here. Stuck in this nightmare she had no recollection of creating. Yet, she bore the lashes for it. The symbol still bled from her feet.

It was then that Egypt heard something. Something sweet and joyous. Laughter. She heard laughter. But, where was it coming from? Egypt looked to and fro, nevering finding the source of the laughter. It was then that her environment changed slightly. Her surroundings transcended time and space, dropping her in an alien time. It was the same time of day. The sun had not finished its descent into the womb of the earth, the horizon. Everything looked the same. But, different. Egypt looked at the rose bushes before her. A myriad of colors flashed before her,a rainbow of roses where there were only red ones. Where did they come from? 

Did the trees grow taller? Once naked and bare, their limb like branches now carried fruits, golden apples and pears. In the pond below, Egypt saw two exotic fish dive in and out of the shimmering waters, dancing into the reflection of the melting sun. They weren’t there before. This was the same garden, but it was different. 

She then heard the laughter again but only this time it was louder and more pronounced. Egypt turned around to find a mirror image of herself. Asta. Her golden eyes roared with the blithe of the sun. Her lips were pulled into a smile Egypt couldn’t stand. Why was she so happy? There came the laughter again, peppered with sweetness and true delight. 

“Loki!” The girl shouted as she raced into his arms. His lips produced a sound so heartbreakingly beautiful that it made Egypt’s stomach flutter instead of curdle with disgust. She gazed into his smiling eyes, swayed to the music in his laughter and the intensity of his embrace. 

Standing before her was a different man. A different person. He wasn’t the monster Egypt remembered, the very man whom shredded her feet and battered her soul. This was a boy incapable of abuse. His eyes were gentle and soft, his lips were painted into a smile so genuine and bursting with happiness. No. Standing before Egypt wasn’t Loki. Loki was a beast incapable of such happiness, of such affection and tenderness. He had a hole where his heart should be, his eyes were always so cold and unforgiving. But, somehow, she felt like she was gazing at the true Loki. She was contradicting herself. It scared her to think of it that way. If this was the true Loki, this sweet boy, then how did he devolve into the beast she knows, what shredded his humanity? Was he hurting as much as she was? 

She was afraid to ask any further questions. She could feel herself walking towards the edge and gazing into that infinite space. One more question and she will be hurling over the cliff. Egypt didn’t want to tempt herself into pitting her captor, into weeping over the lost of his humanity. But. If she did. If she took one step over the edge and surrendered herself into the endless abyss, would she find him there? Would she find the boy standing before her, the boy she always knew since she was small, the boy she always dreamt about and knew by name? Was she brave enough to find out? Was she brave enough to search for his soul, even if it meant losing herself in the process? Egypt took a step back. There was nothing more repulsing than sacrificing oneself for one’s enemy. Loki was her enemy. 

Or...was he?

Her feet were the result of such a clash. She paraded his marks, his anger like the plague devouring her body. And yet she questioned it. Egypt was truly losing her mind. But, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was hurting, he was suffering and bleeding as much as she was. Perhaps, there was a way to tame the beast. 

Egypt groaned. No! No! No! She was being betrayed by her own thoughts. She should be loathing him. He hurt her. He really hurt her and yet she was blaming something else for his actions. There was nothing else. 

She then returned her attention to the scene unfolding in front of her. She gazed at Asta who conquered Loki’s face with kisses and whispered intimate words into his ear. He returned her affections with a fatherly kiss on her forehead. Egypt couldn’t deny that this Loki was completely different. She found herself envying the girl in his arms, the shadow of her present self. Asta basked in the presence of an angel while Egypt waltzed with the devil himself. She wondered how it would be like being the object of his affections, the embodiment of his desires and the keeper of his darkest and most vulnerable thoughts. Egypt wondered how it was like being loved by a boy destined to become a monster. She then closed her eyes and imagined feeling his lips against her forehead, the tenderness and love in every touch. The very thought squeezed at her heart. She will never experience this, Loki’s love, his light and gentleness. Egypt wasn’t sure if she wanted to. She was meant to hate him. Why else would he be this way, a cold contrast to the warmth he once possessed. Egypt wasn't a fan of revisiting history. Loki's light was Asta's ending. His darkness was Egypt's beginning. 

“My love.” Asta said as they pulled away from one another. “I’ve prayed for your safe return.” Loki pulled her in for another kiss. “Were you victorious in battle?”

“I was.” The prince answered. “I had your love to protect me. I couldn’t allow myself to fail knowing you were home waiting for me.”

“Not just me.” The girl replied. “Her majesty Queen Frigga, our All Father King Odin, me and one more person.” The prince furrowed his brows in confusion. It was then that she led his hand to her stomach. “Him.”

Loki gasped and his eyes widened in shock. “You're ….”

“I’m with child.”

His shock slowly evolved and tears of euphoria flooded his eyes. “I’m going to be a father?”

“Yes.” Asta nodded, tears sparkling in her eyes as well.

The prince laughed. “I’m going to be a father!” He scooped her up and spun her around in his arms, tears tumbling down his cheeks. “Thank you.” He said. “Thank you. Thank you for giving me a family, for giving me you.”

The illusion suddenly ceased and Egypt was dropped back into her time. The trees were bare of fruits and the rainbow vanished from the bushes. An eerie stillness overcame the pond. This was truly a time without light. Had the death of Asta, of her past self been the end of it all? Had her absence sliced a hole into the hue that existed, draining it into that endless vacuum consuming everyone around her? This wasn't hell. This wasn't purgatory. This was space, a void awaiting the return of the sun. A pool of red and orange flooded the horizon line as the sun crashed into that bottomless pit, only to be seen again tomorrow. She awaited its return.

From above, another watched the scene. Loki. He stood on the balcony overlooking the garden and beheld the scene. He watched it as Egypt watched it before turning an observant eye towards her. Asta always had a fascination with the sun, as frost giants had with the moon. They were incarnations of its light. Fire lived in their veins, the image of red painted their skin. It was no wonder Egypt gazed at the solar orb with such awe, it was her element, its life rushed through her as the daughter of fire. Loki then deviated from those thoughts and reflected on the events that transpired the other day. Before he could even muster a thought, Thanos and Doom joined him on the balcony. 

"What are you going to do with the girl now?" The purple titan asked. He casted his eyes upon the girl, growing impatient with the slow progression of his plans. 

"What I've always been doing." The dark god replied. "Proceeding with my original plan."

"It's obviously not working." Doom chided. "The girl needs proper grooming. She needs more of what you displayed yesterday. "

"I agree. It's the only way she will break."

"No, it will only give her means to adapt." Loki said. "The girl's a fighter and a survivor. The only way to get behind her defenses is to confuse her."

"It seems like you're the one that is confused." Doom said exasperatedly. 

Loki sent a chilling glare in Doom’s direction. It was so keen that Doom felt it slice through him. “No. You’re the one that is confused.” He slithered. “You’ve mistaken my charity for partnership. You are not my partner and you do not have any input in my plans. You are simply added muscle and nothing more.” The god hissed. “I know the girl far better than the both of you. I know her every weakness and strength, I know how to manipulate her. My knowledge gives me credibility and that is something you don’t have. Without me you will never unlock her powers so keep your mouths shut.”

Doom’s eyes hardened and he resisted the urge to strike the god before him. He had some nerves insulting a man like Doctor Doom, one that will always be two paces ahead of him. It was Doom’s dependence on his knowledge that kept Loki alive. He was sure the same could be said for Thanos. So the two villian remained in the backdrops with sealed lips, waiting for their moment to rise. When that day comes, Loki would be the first person Doom strikes. He will be sure to make it a messy death. 

Loki’s eyes returned to the girl in the garden. She sat there on the log, paralyzed from her previous episode. Her feet burned as if scorched and her legs refused to carry her. The muscles were numb and felt so hollow as if they never existed at all. But, Egypt was glad. It gave her a reason to remain outside, far away from Loki’s chambers. From his bed. She couldn’t bring herself to face him. Not now. Not ever. If she were to face him now, what would their encounter be like? Would it summon the many woes yesterday’s events had inspired? Or, would the sun finally set on the chaos? Would her musings give life to something different, something better than the hell they lived in? Egypt didn’t know the answer, somehow the thought of not knowing gave her more fear than the knowledge itself. She didn’t know which one she would fear more, another quarrel or peace. As she was now, the second option was more possible. She allowed herself to feel and to imagine things she shouldn’t. It went against her every impulse, her every desire to escape. So, why did her musings sound so tempting? Did she really want to treat the wound Asta’s death left Loki with? She couldn’t possibly want to care for him. He deserved to suffer. He deserved to cry and to bleed. He deserved to be broken. So, why did she feel the need to repair him? 

The girl sighed. She was even more grateful for her bruised feet. If she were to face Loki now, even she didn’t know what she would say. What she would do. As she were now, the possibilities were endless. 

It was then that she heard a sound. Egypt twitched her ear. Someone was behind her. She turned around to find Fenrir standing five feet away from her. “Fenrir…” The breath hitched in her throat. She suddenly felt a divulge of anxiety. It drowned her mind. Why did she feel so anxious? Egypt didn’t know why she couldn’t breath. Why was it so hard to breath?!

“Egypt.” Fenrir spoke in a soft voice, concerned for her. He reached out a gentle hand.

“No! Don’t touch me.” She shouted. Her breath suddenly returned and her anxiety died in the wake of her renewed rage. Her musings crashed and burned and a new thought arose from the ashes. “Don’t you come any closer!”

“But, Egypt-”

“Stop! You don’t deserve to say my name.” She felt overwhelming choking sensations build up inside of her. This heat continued to swell within her, climbing up into her chest and throat. There was no end to it’s parade. “You don’t deserve to say anything!” She shouted, feeling her anger burst into tears. “You’re the reason why I’m still here! You’re the reason why this happened to me!” If it weren’t for Fenrir, Egypt would’ve escaped. She wouldn’t have returned back to the cell, wouldn’t have entered Loki’s bed and contemplate her feelings for him. If it weren’t for him…

Why did he do this to her?! “Why did you lie to me?! I thought we were friends! You just lied!”

Egypt saw his own face contort with sorrow. “Please forgive me.” The boy said. “I didn’t mean to betray your trust! Please believe me. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was only trying to protect you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

“Shut up!” Egypt exploded, feeling the tears gush from her eyes. “Did you think it was funny leading me on like that! I bet you had a nice laugh with your siblings. Were you fucking me over the entire time? Is that why you sent me to the kitchen, to fuck with me?!”

“No!” The boy shouted. “I prayed for you to find the servant’s passage and run to freedom. I didn’t want you to remain a captive here but I couldn’t help you any further.”

“Stop lying!” Egypt yelled. “You sent me there knowing I would get caught and like a fucking idiot I’ve listened to you. I’ve trusted you.” The girl cried harder.

“Egypt please.” The boy came closer and opened his arms for an embrace. 

“No!” The girl shoved him hard and nearly knocked him to the ground. “Get away from me!”

Fenrir dropped to his knees, his sorrow bursting from his eyes. “Please! I’m sorry that I’ve betrayed you. I’m sorry. It was my only way to see you again. To see my mother again. I’ve died each day wanting to see you, to talk to you again and hold you. And here you are, alive and breathing. I couldn’t help myself. I got my mother back and I couldn’t let you go.”

Egypt glared at the boy weeping for her. Every vertebrae within her trembled with the urge to strike him. She couldn’t forgive him. He took away her freedom just to satiate his own selfishness. She hated him! She despised him for it. If it weren’t for him, she wouldn’t have slept with Loki, wouldn’t have kissed him, wouldn’t have bled for him, go insane because of him. Her reality stemmed from Fenrir’s decision. “Go to hell.” The girl walked away despite the sharp pain munching at her feet.

“Egypt please-” He tried to reach for her only to be slapped in the face. Thwack! The sound exploded in the air. The impact burned into his face. 

“Don’t you ever touch me.” She said before walking away.

“Forgive me….” The boy sunk to the ground. Behind him, the sun sunk lower into the depths. Everything was dark around him.   
_________________________________________________________________________  
Bucky’s head smacked loudly against the wall. The pain split his nerves in half. With a groan he opened his eyes to find himself in Steve’s room. The windows were shattered and his furniture destroyed. Standing before him was a dishevelled Steve, hair messy, clothing ripped. He panted. Bucky closed his eyes. He was the worst person alive. “It happened again didn’t it?”

“Bucky…” Steve responded, reluctant to speak any further. 

“It did happen.” Bucky climbed to his feel, white flashes of pain burst from his skull and he nearly dropped to the floor. Steve caught him and helped him to stand up. “Was I that bad that you had to hit me that hard?”

“It doesn’t matter.” The hero responded. 

“Yes it does.” The assassin debated. “Tell me, did it happen or not.”

The blond hero was silent for a while, reluctant to recount the events that had transpired to Bucky. His friend was still healing, he was still searching for himself, worrying him would only delay the process. So, Steve remained quiet, his handsome features fixed in contemplation and worry. 

The man sighed. There was no use in hiding it from Bucky. He was determined to know, his silence would only infuriate him. “Yeah.”. Steve nodded. He saw the color leave Bucky’s eyes. He looked so pitiful like that, with his eyes opened wide, his brows sculpted into that woeful bunch. 

“Dammit!” Bucky swore, the message hitting him hard. He paced the floor, tangling his fingers in his brown hair and searching the walls as though a solution would protrude from them any moment now. There was none. He was left with his guilt and shame as his guidance. “It keeps happening!”

“Bucky, everything’s going to be fine.” Steve tried to sooth him. 

“No it’s not.” He disagreed. “I can’t stay here.” He walked out of the room with Steve trailing behind him.

“You can’t leave!” Steve cried. “Your condition is not as bad as it seems.”

“Don’t underestimate it, I’ve nearly killed you twice and was without my bionic arm. What will happen when I get it back huh?! Tell me. Do you think you’ll still be standing?” Bucky asked, meeting Steve’s eyes in a hard and unwavering gaze. 

“Yes.” The hero answered confidently. 

“Then you’re a fool.” Bucky said, not allowing Steve’s confidence to disarm him of his argument. Steve shouldn’t be too sure of himself, he was harbouring a lethal weapon, a man with more blood on his hands than Death himself. He could scarcely remember his time as the winter soldier, but there was one thing he remembered. It was their screams. Their gut-wrenching wails of agony, the tearing of their flesh and their blood. They were the disturbed voices of his victims, the nameless faces plaguing his dreams. Bucky then looked at Steve, at the man he barely remembered but knew he loved dearly once. He could become a nameless face. The winter soldier still lurked within him, on the prowl for prey, for blood. Dominance. He couldn’t let that happen. This man was so kind to him. He represented to Bucky everything he lost, his old life, his friends and family. Steve was the embodiment of those fragments, to lose him was the destroy the last remains that linked him to his past self. Bucky would rather sacrifice himself than lose the person he was trying to remember. 

“And you’re a coward, running away from your problems.” Steve said, jolting a reaction from Bucky. The man returned, walking hastily towards Steve till only mere centimeters separated them. 

“Hey! I’m doing this to protect you.”

“And I’m doing this to protect you!” Steve said. “We’ll fight this together for old time’s sakes.” He returned to that dreadful day, returned to the deafening sounds of the helicopter, returned to the merciless muddy waters. He remembered that day, that scar on his memory. The bruise burst and festered into that agonizing guilt Steve carried for all those years. Here Bucky was standing in front of him, alive, breathing and speaking. Steve remembered the days when this was just a dream. He remembered being willing to sacrifice his soul to speak to Bucky again, to laugh with him, and to hold him again. There was no way Steve was returning to those days. His soul was up for auction. He was willing to see it through. “I won’t lose you. Not again.”

“I’m not the same person I was before and you know it. You can’t protect something you don’t recognize.”

“I can try.”

“I’ll only be wasting your time.”

“Then so be it.” Steve said.

Bucky shook his head and gave a dry and heavy chuckle. “You don’t get it. There’s no protecting me, no changing me no nothing! I’ve been like this for two weeks now.” For weeks, Bucky drowned in the ghost of his past, forced to relive the moments of his darkest hours in his sleep. He would devolve back into that merciless assassin whenever unconscious. He would lose pieces of himself, fragments of his memories with each descent. His mind was fighting against him. The assassin was fighting against him. “I’m not Bucky, I’m not the winter soldier. I’m something in between, I’m something dangerous. I won’t let you stick your neck out for me.”

“Bucky for christ’s sakes, I’m not that small kid from Brooklyn you had to protect anymore. Stop treating me as if I haven’t done this before. I’ve fought the winter soldier on many occasions and I’m still alive, still standing. I can handle you so let me protect you, please.”

His words suddenly sparked a series of images in Bucky’s head. They were images he recognized, scenes native to his old life. They trespassed through his thoughts in scattered fragments, each telling the reverse order of the same story. It was like Steve said, he wasn’t the same person from those memories, he was something the older Bucky despised and envied, but also loved and admired. A memory lurched out at him. He watched the image unfold into a series of events, relived the emotions as if he were experiencing them for the first time. He felt a wound reopen, a wound he never knew he had, it was inflicted by Steve’s strange transformation, by his ability to look after himself. He no longer needed the old Bucky, it stripped him of his purpose, the job he loved to do. Bucky recalled the thoughts he had that day, he strained to remember them through the static of his mind. He remembered believing the world would steal Steve away from him, he was stronger, faster, smarter and more handsome than ever before. Bucky admired it. He envied it. He loathed it. But, most of all, he missed his Steve. “You will regret this.”

“There’s only one thing I regret and it’s not finding you sooner.” He then placed a firm hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you buddy.”

The words struck him. They peeled open a new portal into Bucky’s past. He dived into the unexplored world, it wasn’t long till he regretted his decision. This place was home to quaint emotions and memories, they lunged at him, knocking into him and causing the awakening to pulse within him. Why did it suddenly feel so hot in there? He then felt the rapid beating of his heart against his chest. Why was he getting so excited? What was this feeling?! Bucky couldn’t quite identify the feeling. He felt a nauseating pull in his stomach followed by pockets of air that made him feel nervous and too aware of his surroundings, of Steve’s hand on his shoulder, of their close proximity. The assassin suddenly pulled away and turned his back towards Steve. “Have it your way.” He said, shoving the emotions down into the depths in which they came from. “But we still don’t know how we’re gonna cure me.”

“I think I have a cure for your blackouts.” Steve said. “Your mind is still unsettled and chaotic from Hydra’s influence. Perhaps introducing you to relics from your past would ease it a little.” He smiled. “So how about it, wanna take a trip down memory lane?”

“Sure.” Bucky shrugged. He thought about what Steve said. He said that his mind is still in a chaotic state, perhaps those strange sensations were the product of that. They weren’t real emotions, just a collage of mixed feelings blended into one. He sighed. Somehow, his hypothesis sounded so far away from the truth. Then… what was the truth?

Steve then disappeared into the guest room and returned with box filled with items such as, record players and discs. 

“You still have a record player?” Bucky asked, the question sounded more like a statement. He swept his hand across its golden surface, forgotten years began to bubble in his mind just from the sight of it. He remembered the good times, remembered the music and the parties. Bucky was a little boy the first time he saw and heard a record player. It played a song so thin and beautiful, it soared through the air in wisps, carrying the tune along the way. He grinned at the memory, grinned at the device before him. It felt like home. It was home. 

“Yep.” Steve answered. “A few months ago I saw it in an antique shop and couldn’t stop myself from buying it. I bought a few records as well.”He showed his friend the large discs and placed one in the record player. From the static came a song so thin and light like a string. Soon, the sound burst through the noisy static and the music danced around them. Bucky heard the playful rhythms of a piano, heard it’s light notes skip and twirl into the chorus, heard the shrill voices of the trumpets as they bellowed their song, the suave rhythms of the base and the saucey sound of the saxophone. Each instrument melted into each other and created a sound so playful and unique in it’s nature. “Do you remember this song?”

Bucky thought about it for a while. The song did sound familiar to him. It was then that he remembered. “Yeah.” He nodded. “It’s O’ Clock Jump. I didn’t hear this song since 1942. The first time we heard it, we were at the pub and a lady-” The assassin snapped his fingers, trying to remember her name. 

“Sally May.” The men said in unision. 

“I remember her getting sweet on you.”

Steve then got up to fish two beers from the fridge and tossed one to Bucky. “Yeah well I remember you getting sweet on her friends. You danced with every last one of them and left me hanging.” The hero joked as he returned to the sofa.

Bucky chuckled. “Did I get drunk that night?”

“Yeah and you insulted my khakis.”

“God I hate when you wear khakis.” Bucky laughed while shaking his head. “Why do you insist on wearing them?”

“What?” Steve asked. “They match everything.”

They continued to walk down memory lane, inhaling everything Bucky could remember and recalling moments he couldn’t. Bucky sunk deeper into Steve’s voice, his mellifluous laughter and felt pieces of himself falling back into place. He felt free in that moment, free to laugh and imagine, free to leave the stresses of the world behind him. Free to find himself. Soon they were back in 1941 in the pub, drinking and dancing and talking about anything. It was in that moment that Bucky realized he couldn’t live without Steve. He knew he had to, for Steve’s sake. For his sake. He closed his eyes and allowed the thoughts to disappear into the moment. One day he would have to live without Steve. That day wasn’t today. It wasn’t tomorrow. He hoped time would delay its arrival. He hoped time would disappear.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Egypt felt the cool kisses of the night breeze against her cheek. It moved in wisps around her body like a snake, invisible to the eyes but easy to feel. Above her was the moon drowning in the desolate skies. She leaned again the balcony railing and gazed at the lunar orb. It’s light, the reflection of the sun, it’s present an expression of it’s love. Even during the night, when the sun is nowhere in sight, it’s still there, casting light onto the world from the other side. The moon was an expression of the sun’s devotion to the world. Even in death, the sun is still there, casting light in the presence of darkness, casting light so the moon can shine. It was beautiful. 

Soon, Egypt heard something shift behind her and turned around to find Loki. The silver moon licked his reflection. He looked especially pale tonight, the spitting image of the moon, as though he was carved out of bleached bone. He looked perfect. He was beautiful. The dark god took a step closer and Egypt took a step back. “What do you want?!” She asked in a harsh tone. She still haven’t forgave him for their previous conflict.

“You.” He said in a voice so soft, Egypt could barely hear it. Soon, he approached her and she found that she couldn’t move, as if rooted in place by invisible vines. They led her to him. To Loki. He captured her in an embrace, kissing her and caressing her skin. His fingers felt electric as they glided over her arm, building friction as he claimed her lips. She couldn’t escape this. He snatched her will to fight so easily from her. She found herself not caring and allowed him to conquer her senses. She disappeared into his kiss and felt his love against her lips. In the moment’s bliss, Loki dragged his hands along her silky robes and exposed her to the cool night. He sought her body, caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples till they hardened. Egypt moaned against his lips before breaking the kiss. 

“Why can’t I resist you?” Egypt asked. She felt his warm breath against her ear, his lips exploring her body. The girl arched her back at the feel of his lips encircling her nub. She shivered against the cold and melting into the warmth of his mouth. She dug deeper into herself and found no desire to fight him, to escape him, to break free from this moment. Every inclination died in the presence of his passion, in the presence of the moon and stars and the sun. “Why do I want you even when I shouldn’t?”

Loki continued to pepper kisses along her stomach before diving into his destination. The girl thrashed her head back at the sensations blossoming in her core. Every vertebrae within her began to tremble, the chaotic jingle of her thoughts suddenly silenced. She was left empty with only the feel of his hot breath, soft face and breathtaking kisses between her legs. “No….” Egypt whimpered. “I can’t….” She moaned, feeling him snarl her womanhood into his mouth. She cood at the feel of his tongue, so silky and hot twirling along her flesh, beckoning her to join him in their lost paradise. Egypt tried to resist with all her might and heard herself moaning each time. “Stop….” Loki continued his torturous and delicious concentration on her body, making her feel amazing with each flick of his tongue, each gentle kiss and caress. 

“No!” Egypt finally pulled away and felt an empty ache within her loins. She contemplated returning to him. “I shouldn’t want this!” She shouted. “I shouldn’t want you! Stay away from me.” She backed away, tears blooming in her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat each time Loki took a step closer to her. “No! This is wrong…” Finally he approached her, closing the distance between them. She could feel the heat and desire spill from his body, feel her own arousal resonate with his. She couldn’t escape him. It was as though something kept her with him, an invisible bond, a chain, like intertwined branches their souls were tangled into each other. Egypt couldn’t break that bond. It was written in stone just as fire and ice, winter and summer. The sun and the moon. They were caught in a spiral, an endless bond as old as time itself. 

Loki wiped her tears away and kissed her eyelids. He didn’t speak and it was fine. Egypt could hear his words loud and clear in each kiss and embrace. “Why do I need you….” Egypt whispered. Loki suddenly silenced her woes, seeking her lips and enchanting her with a kiss. They sunk to the floor with Egypt straddling him, her fingers digging into his hair, her breath spiced with desire. With the snap of his fingers, Loki’s clothing vanished. He sat on the polished stone of the balcony, stroking Egypt’s back from the base all the way up to her neck. She purred each time he caressed her neck and surrendered to his touch. He felt so savory, she couldn’t get enough of him, couldn’t get enough of his hands like electricity running against her spine and deepening the bond, of his lips like sweet honey against her lips, of his flesh guiding her to a carnal paradise. She allowed him to take her there.

Egypt sunk lower onto his member, grinding against him and feeling his mass awaken her sweet area. She moaned wantonly, feeling their energies collide and their pheromones mix. It was an ironic blend, this passion so haunting in its right, so tempting in its name. Like ice, Loki was cold and devoid of humanity. But, like the winter storms, he could wipe away the old and bring in the new. His scent was so crisp and pure. She could feel the sun within him just as the moon resided in her. Their natures clashed in this heated passion, their union exploding into a carnal parade. Egypt moved harder and faster against him, circling her hips around him and rubbing her womanhood against his abdomen. Loki groaned into her lips and Egypt could feel her temperature rising. Her heart sped in her chest, her mind fell into a blank, there was only their passion, their bodies moving as one, the smells, the sounds, everything radiated as it should. As winter and summer. The moon and the sun. 

Egypt moved faster and harder till her body froze. The sensations crumpled into a crash of pleasure, she pulsed around Loki, beckoning his own release. 

They remained in a tangled embrace with Loki still inside of her. She could hear his heartbeat beneath her ear, feel his lungs expand and contract with each breath. She listened to the orchestra his life created and wanted nothing more than to remain in his arms, feeling his lips against her forehead. Together they watched the heavens twinkle their joy, saw stars, one by one falling out of the sky, leaving a trail of stardust behind them. Egypt relaxed into the serenity surrounding them. Finally, everything seemed right and felt right. But, despite the peace, Egypt couldn’t help but sense that something wasn’t right. This feeling gnawed at her consciousness till she finally found the source. There was a red stain on the moon, it grew in size till nothing remained of the moon’s shine. Soon, the world was knocked into darkness with the death of light. 

“I love you Egypt.” Loki whispered to her. Egypt shivered at the words. Why was he telling her this now? Didn’t he notice the moon? Something wasn’t right. Then, there came a ghoulish howl from the east, the cry grew in volume. Egypt shrunk at the shrill wails. The sounds seemed to bounce off the skies and jumped into her ears. 

“What’s happening?!” Egypt asked. “Loki, something’s wrong!”

“Nothing’s wrong my love.” He responded, ignorant towards the horror unfolding around them. There was the screams again, the sounds of ripping flesh and guttural wails. From the horizon line came a blob of black. From the balcony came children of the grave, each rising from the depths in which they came. 

“What do you mean?!” Egypt nearly shouted. “Something’s obviously wrong!”

“Then...you admit to it?” Loki asked, his voice becoming deeper and haunting.

“Admit to what?!”

Loki suddenly seized her throat, his liquid eyes altering black. He shoved her onto her back, squeezing her neck brutally till all color left her face. “You admit to it!” Egypt clawed at his hand, felt the oxygen draining from her lungs. She tried to speak, tried to comprehend the moment, but nothing made sense. What happened, what did she do wrong?! Why was Loki acting this way?! “You’ve betrayed me! WHY?!”

Egypt suddenly struck his face, clawing at his cheeks and grabbing his own neck. Loki then grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, before delivering a powerful blow to her loins. The girl scream at the brutal invasion. He continued his merciless strokes, pounding into her even as her loins began to dry and tear. “Please stop!” Egypt pleaded. “Why are you doing this?!” Loki covered her mouth with his other hand and knocked harder into her, drilling his anger into her intimate muscles. Egypt strained around him, trying her best to push him out, only to have him shove past her defenses. He burned his marks into her, bruising her groin and wrists. It was then that Egypt seized his palm with her teeth, ripping the skin till her predator howled in pain. He released her and the girl scrambled to her knees. Before she could stand, Loki grabbed one of her angles and pulled her back towards him. 

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” She delivered an angry blow to his face, kicking his jaw and hearing his bones crack from the attack. She then jumped to her feet and fled from the scene. 

The girl bolted down the hall, feeling the air rush past her. She ran despite her burning lungs and weakening feet. Her feet. They were burning! Egypt stopped to look at them. Her flesh was peeling off, wounds surfaced, incisions that weren’t there before. Where were they coming from?! The girl growled from the keen pain, feeling the imaginary razor slice into her feet, causing it to bleed. She tried to resume her descend and found it difficult. Her wounds burned with each kick of her feet. Walking hurt, standing hurt. She couldn’t move! Egypt searched the area frantically, her panic rising, rationality distorting. Loki would come for her soon! She could hear him. Hear the drumming of his angry heart, hear the thud of his feet, he was coming, and he was coming fast! She had to find a way to leave! Soon, a thought presented itself. Fenrir! She could hide in his room, surely he would protect her. Egypt took a small step to the right and entered the nearest room, his room. 

Once in, she closed the door and blocked it with a chair. The room was obscured by the red night, the shadows hung on the walls and crept into the corners. It wasn’t the distant screaming, the red light that arrested her attention. No. Something far worse. “FENRIR!” Egypt screamed as she raced towards him. She dropped to her knees and collected his broken body into her arms. Red stained his cheeks and poured from his lips. His entrails spilled from his gut. Egypt held back the need to vomit and cried harder. “Fen….FEN!!!” She wailed. What happened to him? Who did this to him?! Her thoughts were racing in her mind, each crashing and exploding into a new horrible thought. It was then that she heard a bursting echo and the thudding of a door. Egypt looked at the door in which she came in. It was still locked. That means...Egypt gasped. There was another door! She dropped Fenrir at the sight of Loki, his demonic eyes burning a hole into her soul.

“Did you do this to him?!” She shouted, all fear vanished from her mind and vengeance and bloodlust claimed its spot. She could feel her anger rising with the decline of her fear. “YOU DID THIS TO HIM!” Fire burst from her pores and lurched after him, knocking into his body at full force. Loki loomed from the flames and unleashed his own power. Egypt dodged his attack and released her fire blast, burying the room in flames. The orange beast feasted on the walls and crawled along the floors, growing in size the more it ate. 

“YOU KILLED HIM!” Egypt pressed her hands together and released a flood of power, pushing Loki farther and farther into a corner. With one hand, she continued the attack while grabbing the chair with her other hand and unlocking the door. She soon slipped out of the room and ran down the hallway. The scent of roasting flesh resonated behind her. She couldn’t silence her tears. It was Fenrir’s flesh. He was burning. The entire room was burning. Egypt rushed down the hall and saw the walls flicker in and out of existence. With each flicker, the scenery would change, from the outside world to the halls of Asgard. From the outside world to the halls of Asgard. Soon, the halls vanished completely and flung her into a different scene. 

Egypt gasped at what laid before her. Fire rained from the skies and crashed onto the world. Galaxies slammed into one another. One could hear the distant echo of the planets as they smashed into one another, causing meteors to fly into the planet. Chaos reigned all around her. The fire devoured the golden city and giants roamed the realm, smashing towers and crushing the people beneath their feet. What’s going on?! From the skies came another catastrophe. Ice. The ice showered the world in thick sheets, intermixing with the flames to create a twister. Above, the red deepened and the moon began to crack. Pieces of its facade descended onto the realm. 

Egypt could do nothing but watch the mayhem unfold, hear the screams and cries of the innocent and watch reality fall into death. It was then that Loki returned. He grabbed Egypt by the hair and tossed her onto the ground, wrapping a collar around her neck and sucking the magic from her veins. The girl screamed as she wrestled with the god. “No!” She shouted. Soon an image protruded against the scenery in front of her. A girl with burgundy skin and hair as dark and radiant as the night skies. Asta. “Help me! HELP ME!” 

The girl approached Egypt on the ground and whispered the words to her-”Wake up.”

Egypt’s eyes flew open and the dream melted into the night. Outside the moon radiated it’s milky light, beside her Loki slept peacefully with his back towards her. Egypt suddenly became aware of herself. She was breathing heavily and the fear still swelled in her heart. It was the dream again. It was a little different this time but, at the same time, the same. The girl tried to relax but even as the dream ceased, the horror of it still stalked her mind and she was left with the aftermath. That’s when she saw something. Someone. The person stood against the shadows, their body a silhouette against the night. Egypt’s body tensed. The person took a step closer, revealing herself. The green woman. Her lips were sculpted in a rouge smile. Her eyes beamed with the same crimson darkness she had before. That’s when the woman lunged at Egypt. She screamed, waking her master in the process. When Egypt looked again, the lady was gone.

Loki groaned and sat up in the bed. Egypt was awake, trembling and weeping. “What’s wrong?” He asked, wondering if she was crying over her feet. That could be the case. But, it didn’t seem like it at all. The girl trembled like a ship upon turbulent waters. Her eyes were a deep red. This couldn’t be the product of their conflict. Her tears were different. There was no rage in those tears, no vengeance or spirit, only vulnerability, fear and lost. What jolted such a reaction out of her. What has the night presented to her that his actions did not?

“Nothing.” She shook her head rapidly. “Nothing. Nothing.” She repeated, her words were drowning in her cries. When Loki grasped her arm and pulled her close to him, she resisted him, fighting his hands and thrashing. 

“Do not resist me.” Her master said. He couldn’t get through to her. 

She pushed at his chest. “No!” With that she left the bed, backing away until she reached the wall. 

Loki couldn’t quite understand what was wrong with her. What drove her present recklessness? Was it Doom or Thanos? Surely they haven’t spoken a word to her. Loki went through the list of causes in his head, finding little answers and more questions. Soon he left the bed and made his way towards the girl.

“No!” She shouted, jutting her arms out in front of her as if they would protect her from him. Loki tried to ignore her tempestuous attitude. He shut out the urge to discipline her for resisting him and defying him. Something wasn’t quite right. 

Loki made his way towards her and closed the distance between them. Once close to her, he reached out and stroked her cheek, feeling the girl resist him once more. “Do not fight me.” He said in a warning tone. The girl stood perfectly still, her eyes returned to that wild blend of fear and sorrow. With both hands, he stroked her face, wiping her tears away and placing a firm kiss on her forehead. His gentleness even shocked himself. It was only a day before that he was merciless with the girl and now he was soothing her. Soon that shock faded away. He could use this moment to slip behind her defenses and to confuse her. Loki continued his act, caressing the girl and placing tender kisses all over her face. “Shhh…” He whispered and soon the girl stopped shaking. She relaxed a little against him.

Loki then picked her up and brought her back to the bed, lying beside her and rocking her in his arms. He continued to sooth her, stroking her back and whispering sweet nothings to her. Even after the hours elapsed to dawn, Egypt was still awake, nestling her head beneath Loki’s chin and reimagining her dream. She couldn’t go back to sleep, not even as her lids heavied and her mind slipped in and out of focus. She was afraid that she would have that dream again. 

Egypt then peeled away from her captor, he was a monster in her dreams. A monster in her reality. She tiptoed out of the room and walked down the hall. She had no intentions of returning to the chambers until the sun rises. She needed time to think, to digest the horrid images she saw. 

That’s when she remembered. FENRIR! She raced towards his bed chambers and cracked his room door open. He was asleep in his bed with the night spilling onto his ebony reflection. For the first moment since waking up, Egypt felt herself breath, breath normally.

Relief washed over her at the sight of him in one piece. She didn’t know what she would do if her dream was actually real, if Fenrir was actually dead. The thought caused her more pain than her punishment ever did. If he died, if he really died....and after that horrible argument they had...Egypt would never forgive herself. Even as she watched over him, saw the air fly into his nostrils, she still couldn’t forgive herself. Just a few hours ago he was dead. The guilt was devouring her alive. She didn’t understand why she was crying. Fenrir was alive. But. It felt so real. Too real. She watched the blood escape his body. Saw his broken bones poke through his skin, watched his organs spilled from his gut. He was dead. He died believing she hated him. But, he wasn’t dead, it was just a dream. Somehow, she couldn’t persuade her mind, couldn’t calm her nerves. Egypt did hate him, that knowledge was the seed of her guilt. She could never hate him again. She can’t lose him. Not in a dream. Not in reality. Not ever. 

With a sigh, she closed the door and continued her journey through the halls. The night began to thin and a ring of blue projected from the horizon. It was almost morning. Above, Egypt could see the banner of stars begin to fade. The moon hung low over the horizon. She would have to return to Loki soon before he woke up. She would make her trip quick then. It was just a simple cup of warm milk she wanted, that shouldn’t take her long. Egypt walked down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. That’s when she heard voices and stopped at the mention of her name.

“Why has Asta returned?” Came a frightful voice. “She should’ve remained dead!”

“Does that mean....we will all die?”

“No. No.” Came another voice. “Do not trouble yourself over such things. She will not kill us.”

“Of course she will! Why else has she returned?! It’s in those disgusting fire giants’ blood to murder and destroy. She will be the death of us all!”

Egypt gasped at the words. Aslaug said the same sentence before her death. What did it all mean? Was it...were they connected to her recurring dreams? She then banished the thought. Her dreams were just exaggerated projections of her reality. She was trapped in a reality alien to her own, forced to serve a menace, of course she would have grotesque dreams. But, that doesn’t explain the first one that had occurred months before her capture.

“Poor Aslaug.” Said another. “I weep for her sister.”

“I weep for us all, having to serve that mortal toad! No mortal has a seat here, especially those born from that meager giant race!”

“Do you think she will start Ragnarok?” Said the smaller voice.

“If she does then all is lost…”

Egypt walked away from the kitchen, her mind alive with thoughts. The ideas bounced all over the place and made it hard for her to truly concentrate. Was she really the death of them all? What did that all mean anyways? And Ragnarok...what was ragnarok? The questions continued to surface in her mind with no answers to quench them. It was then that she walked up the stairs, down the hall and slipped back into Loki’s room. He was still asleep by the time she returned. She slipped beneath the covers and snuggled beside her master. Her monster. The girls’ words continued to play in her mind. Loki was going to use her for something terrible. He was going to use her to kill. She was his weapon. She was his war.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Natasha raced through the cold world of New York City. Chunks of day old snow clung to the sides of the building. It’s white exterior muddled with city filth. Natasha pushed past the pedestrians in her attempt to reach her destination, the Stark Tower. Upon her arrival, she wasted no time climbing into the elevator and taking it to the top floor. She watched the numbers flicker on the tiny screen, her patients thinning with her slow ascend. The elevator couldn’t move fast enough. She needed to be in Tony’s apartment now! Natasha watched the numbers and sighed the moment she heard a beep and the elevator doors openned. She rushed out of the elevator and made her way into the living room, finding not only Tony, but James and Vision there. 

She blinked. Was there a meeting she didn’t know about? “What’s going on?” She found herself asking.

“I could be asking you the same thing.” Tony asked. 

The assassin sighed. “I’m here for Bruce.” She said. “Is it true that he’s here?”

“Yeah.” James replied. “He’s upstairs asleep.”

Natasha looked at Tony. He answered her before she could voice her question. “Yes you can go see him.” In a flash she raced up the stairs, her thoughts of Bruce propelling her forward. He was here! He was finally freed! Natasha had to see him. She had to tell him she was sorry, needed to look at him and touch him again. She finally made it to the final landing and groaned at the maze before her. Rooms after rooms and more rooms! She didn’t know where to start. The assassin began her search, opening every door in sight, none leading to Bruce. Midway through her search, Natasha sighed, her patients waning and cracking. 

“Looking for Bruce?” Came a voice. 

Natasha turned around to find Pepper approaching her. “Pepper.”

The woman smiled and ran her fingers through her golden waves. “You’re looking for him right?”

“Yes.” Natasha replied.

“Follow me.” The women walked down the hallway, their footsteps melting into the red carpet. Pepper led her to the final door on the left, one shrouded in shadows and secluded from the rest of them. “This is Bruce’s room.” She then twisted the doorknob. The door yawned open with a long and pronounced creak. There he was. Bruce, Nestled in a sea of pillows with the bed sheets wrapped tightly around his waist. He was finally in front of her. 

But somehow, the very sight of him brought back her guilt. Natasha heard it ringing in the back of her mind, threatening to seize the moment from her and remind her of what she had done. She exhaled the feeling and erased her thoughts. It didn’t matter anymore that she failed him. He was here now, out of his prison cell and surrounded by the comfort of freedom. In that moment, Natasha wanted to touch him, run her fingers through his dark hair and snuggle beside him. There was something about him that propelled those feelings forward, sentiments she scarcely indulged in or even thought about.

It was very unlike her to feel those feelings. Natasha was a ruthless female assassin, well versed in the art of killing and seducing. With one look, she could have a man kneeling on the floor before her, enticed by her enchantments. With one flick of her wrist, she could have the man bleeding internally, drowning in his own demise but clearly not seeing it. It was this that made her bite sting. It was this that made her presence a mockery of the grave, death didn’t start or end there, it started at her hands and it ended in her web. She was the perfect assassin, possessing all the qualities of a weapon. 

Weapons felt nothing. 

But, clearly she felt something. 

It was quaint to her, the legendary Black Widow at the mercy of her own emotions, of her own heart. The thought caused Natasha to cringe. Once upon a time, the words ‘emotions’ and ‘heart’ were never associated with her name. She was a faceless foe, a kindred of death, killing and destroying those in her path, lacing her fingers into another’s life and entrapping them in their own demise. She was a killer. A murderous machine with the inclination to destroy. And destroy she did. It wasn’t until she met him that her world began to change. 

The assassin smiled weakly to herself, recalling what inspired her heart to awaken from its slumber. Clint. It was a cruel awaken to the monster she had become for all those years, it was a new beginning to venture through the lost world of herself, of who she used to be before the Red Room. She loved him for it.

Natasha sighed. It was such a long time ago, the first and last time they ever touched one another. It was an occurrence she never wanted to revisit. So, she sunk into this moment, sunk into the sight of Bruce sleeping before her. It was his turn to warm the spider. But, already she ensnared him into her web and bruised him. She wondered if he’d ever visit her threads again? Would she trust herself enough to let him?

“How long has he been asleep?”

“Four days.” Pepper said. “He only gets up to use the bathroom and eat. “

“He must be exhausted after spending all those months in a prison cell.” Natasha said, suddenly feeling the weight of her words. She wondered how it was like for him, spending all those months in that dreadful place. He didn’t belong there. Yet, he remained there. The worse part was, Natasha never went to visit or even tried, using the idea that he probably hated her to hide her own cowardice. She didn’t want to face her guilt and failure to protect someone she cared about. She didn’t want to face his rage, or worse, the shadow of grief in his eyes. Natasha leaned against the door entry. She wondered if it was too late to mend their relationship. Had every possibility died in the wake of their conflict, of the distance between them and the months dividing them? She knew he blamed her for his fate. She blamed herself too. She hoped it hadn’t consumed his affections for her. 

“Hey.” Pepper nodded. “I heard from Tony that it was rough on him. I can’t even begin to imagine how it was like for him.” She said. “When Tony went to get him, he refused to go with him.” She continued. “He believed that he belonged there.”

“It wasn’t that he believed he belonged there.” Natasha said. “He knew he didn’t. He was doing it to protect everyone else from his other side.”

“It must be tough being your own enemy…”

“You have no idea.”

Downstairs the men continued their conference. Tony paced the floor, discussing matters regarding his creations and the standstill in his project. “With that being said.” Tony began. “I have a favor to ask you guys.”

“Ask away.” James replied.

Tony grinned slightly before resuming. “You wouldn’t mind if I studied your suit, right?” He said to Rhode. “There has to be something I’m missing in my robots and maybe one of you guys have the answer. Oh and I also need to study you as well Vision.”

“I can already answer one of your concerns.” Vision stood up and walked towards Tony. “But first show me where you keep your robots.” Tony led the men into his laboratory. Flicking the light switch on, a flash of white light flooded the room. In the center of the place was an enormous circular interior irena. They heard a clash erupt from the depression, followed by friction and a crash. 

“What is that?” James asked.

The inventor sighed a long and heated breath. “He’s here.”

“Who’s here?” Asked Vision.

“Me.” Came a voice from the irena. The men leaned over the railing to find Hank standing on the stone carved steps. 

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked unkindly. He was clearly not in the mood for Hank and expressed his distaste of him. 

“Testing your worthless inventions.”

Tony approached the man on the steps, glaring into his eyes and feeling his patience declining. “I have a mind to push you off.”

“We both know you won’t.” The old man smiled confidently. “Let’s not pretend you would.” With that he descended the steps and stood a few feet away from the battle. Tony followed after him, mumbling heated and angry words beneath his breath.

“Clearly Tony has met his match.” James said to Vision as they walked down the steps.

“I thought you were his match.” The men all gathered around Hank, watching the brawl unfold. Two resilient robots faced one another, a slender framed fighter with a reflective silver exterior and a giant muscular looking robot with polished features. The battle commenced with a clash, the slender robot jumping into the air before being knocked down by the bigger one. It landed gracefully on it’s feet before dodging the bigger robot’s attack. It flaunted its huge exterior, sending a parade of angry fists at the swiftly moving robot. It was then that the slender-framed robot jumped onto it’s foe’s fist and sent a fearsome blow to its opponent’s face.

“Hey is it really okay for us to stand this close to the fight?” James asked, a little concerned.

“It's alright.” Hank replied before tapping the air before him, revealing the shield protecting them. “I’ve installed a shield to protect us.”

“You mean I installed the shield.” Tony bickered. 

“It’s clearly my handiwork. If you created it, it would’ve malfunctioned by now.”

“What are you trying to say old man?” Tony hissed through his teeth.

“I’m not trying to say anything.” Said the old man. “I’m clearly saying that your work is shit.”

“That’s it.” Tony approached Hank before being stopped by James.

“Tony look.”

“Not now Rhode.” Tony dismissed him, his every inclination screaming for him to strike the man in front of him.

“No, something’s up with your robots.”

Tony ripped his eyes away from Hank to find the slender robot’s head exploding off. They heard the sparkles, the ticking of the machines before they self-destructed. “Dammit!” He swore, turning off the shield and walking towards the robots.

“If I may advise you Tony.” Vision started, walking towards the grumpy inventor. “There’s a clear difference between your robots and myself.”

“You think I haven’t noticed?” Tony snapped. “That’s what I’m trying to understand. Dammit! When is Bruce going to wake up so he can help?!”  
“I have a suggestion.” The robot continued. “What makes me so unique is the gem in my forehead. For some inexplicable reason, it gives me power and intelligence far greater than any human invention.”

“So what’s your point?”

“My point is that we need to find a substitution for your robots, something that’ll endow them with a similar makeup to myself.”

“I’ve installed artificial intelligence into them and still they’re not working properly!”

“Have you ever considered that maybe there’s an error in your program?” Hank joined in.

“There’s no error, my other inventions are doing just fine from that program.”

“Oh, you mean the little toys you enjoy flying around in.” He approached the group. “You can’t apply your old techniques to this project, especially if you want to get that result again.” He said, pointing to Vision.

“If you’re not going to say anything useful then you could go take a nap.”

“I’m old, not a child you idiot.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” 

“Anyways.” James said loudly, breaking the tension between the men. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask Mr. Smartass over here, I’m sure he knows what to do.”

“Okay I’ve had enough of your shit!” Tony shouted. “You prance around saying you’re the best inventor but the truth is you’re just a whiny old man jealous that his prime is over. Get over yourself, you’re being replaced.”

“By who, you?” Hank snorted. “You think just creating cute little flying machines makes you an inventor? Then you’re more stupid than I thought. You need to make something far more impressive in order to be taken seriously. “

“Enough with the both of you!” Vision intervened. “You’re both squabbling like children. You were paired with one another for a reason. You both display qualities of being an excellent inventor. But, from where I’m standing, the president clearly made a mistake.” He paused, allowing his words to sink in before continuing. “Now either you both start working together to solve this issue or stop wasting everyone’s time. You have a project to finish, not a quarrel to settle.”

Tony sighed reluctantly. “Fine.”

“Fine.” Hank said after.

“Now, do any of you have a suggestion to solving this issue?”

“I think I do.” James said, reappearing into the conversation. “Vision gains his power and intelligence from a gem and a computer program right?” 

“Yes and your point?” Hank asked.

“Maybe that’s what these robots need. Instead of just giving them the program only, give them both.”

“But where will we find another gem like that? Should we wait for another alien invasion?” Hank asked sarcastically.

“Aliens…” Tony mumbled, his eyes tracing the floors as he pondered the possibilities. “Aliens! That’s it!”

“I’m not following.” Hank said.

“The tesseract. We preserved pieces of it before dumping it back into the ocean. Maybe it possesses the same power as the gem.”

“Aren’t SHIELD using them for the vortex project?” James mentioned.

“They’re using the shards in their possession. They don’t know that I have a few of my own.”

“You kept pieces of the tesseract?!” James nearly shouted the question. “Where are they?”

“Back at the facility.” Tony said. “I’ll go there first thing tomorrow morning.”


	28. The Facility

Tony drove lazily down the vacant highway. Light flutters of snow sprinkled his Pious and a white quilt of snow crunched and sloshed around his tires. It was a three hour drive to the facility from his location in the city. A half hour passed and already Tony was feeling anxious. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on the tesseract shards, now realizing their potential and hungry for their power. Finally, the standstill has reached it’s end! He blew a heavy sigh past his lips, he hoped Vision’s idea works, he’s betting everything on the shards. 

Ten minutes past and he decided to call T’Challa. He forgot to update him on the latest information regarding the project. Not wanting an unnecessary squabble, he dialed his number and the king answered the phone immediately. “Hello?” He answered, his baritone voice smooth and embellished by his accent.

“Hey, It’s me Tony.” Tony said before putting the call on speaker and setting the phone down on the passenger seat. “Good news. We just might’ve hit a milestone in our project.”

“Go on.”

“It’s like what you said, the robots were missing something and I think I know just what it is.”

“I thought you’ve exhausted all of your options.”

“Not this one.” Tony said confidently. “The tesseract. We should use the shards from the tesseract to fuel the robots. There’s a 99.9% chance it’ll work.”

“And what about the other 1%?”

“It could blow up in our faces, possibly literally.”

“Sounds promising.” The king said sardonically. “I think I like my face intact and are you sure you’re willing to risk that?”

“I’m risking everything on this project. What’s one more risk gonna do?”

“Possibly ruin everything.”

“I’ll send you a postcard if it does.” Tony jested lightheartedly. 

“I would prefer if you don’t.” T’Challa replied dampening the mood with his unwavering seriousness.

“And I would prefer if you trust me on this. I know what I am doing.”

T’Challa sighed. “Sometimes I wonder if you do.” He said. “Call me again the moment you get your hands on the shards.”

“I’ll do that.” Tony said before hanging up. There was a vast distance ahead of him, the roads were completely mummified in snow. Behind him, he heard the rumbles of a machine as it plowed the snow, dumping it into it’s huge metallic mouth. The entire road behind him returned to it’s usual appearance, black concrete road with little sprinkles of incoming snow. The path ahead of him was still tangled in a winter wonderland. He could feel the soft crunch of the fluffy snow beneath his tires. His entire car wobbled with each distance. 

Two hours marked the end of the trip and Tony arrived at last to the facility. He parked in front of the tall dismal building and rushed into the freezing outside world. His breath vaporized before his eyes, churning into itself like clouds before thinning into the air. Tony snuggled in deeper into his coat and rushed into the building, evading the cruel bite of the wind. 

He entered the empty room, devoid of any intruding sounds except for the clap of his feet against the floors. He shimmied out of his coat the moment the cold left his bones, gazing at the various jets and vehicles owned by the team. Tony donated a few of those jets to the facility, he wondered if he should take them back now the the group is separated and entering its end. It was a brief thought, soon his more primary concerns pushed the idea out of his mind. 

He entered another room, one fashioned with training equipment and various of obstacle courses. He evaded the mats crowding the space and the punching bags dangling from the ceiling. Soon, another source caught his attention. Someone was there, sitting on the few benches lining the walls of the room. He only caught a glimpse of her profile before seeing her full face. “Wanda.” Tony called, his voice resonating across the room. 

The girl lifted her head from the book in her lap, her eyes widening and a look of alarm capturing her brown eyes. “Tony. What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Tony replied. The girl closed her book, giving him a full view of the title. “Calculus huh? Definitely not my favorite subject.”

“It’s nobody’s favorite subject.” She added, hugging the book to her chest. 

“But it doesn’t give you a solid reason to study it here right?” Tony asked. The girl dropped her eyes from his face and nibbled on her lower lip. The question muted her every remark. “And how are you here anyways? You don’t drive.” The girl didn’t answer and it only increased his curiosity. His eyes then fell to the duffle bag at her side. “Don’t tell me you’re living here.”

“I don’t”. Wanda answered quickly and defensively. “I only spend the night here when I want my own privacy.”

“And Sam is letting this slide?”

“Yeah.” Wanda shrugged her shoulders. “You’re the only one that’s getting antsy about it and anyways why do you care?”

“I don’t. But what I do care about is that you’re on Avenger territory without signing the accords. Sign them and then you could play house here.”

“I’m not signing them.” Wanda said.

“Then you can be on your way.” Tony swept his hand and jutted it towards the path in which he came in.

“I don’t drive.”

“Then you can leave as soon as I do, get your things together, I don’t want to be kept waiting when I’m finished.”

“What are you here for anyways?” Wanda shoved her textbook into the duffel bag.

“I would tell you but then again it’s none of your business.”

“I keep forgetting that you’re an ass.”

“Then for your sake remember next time.” With that, he continued his journey through the room, Wanda’s eyes were glued to him the entire time. Why was he there in the first place? What brought him there? He never took an interest in returning to the facility since...Wanda’s thought process ceased at her sudden realization. Her breath caught in her chest as she tried to process the idea in her head. Unless...he was here for the tesseract. Wanda looked towards path he took and jumped to her feet. She had to keep a close eye on him. She stormed down the web of hallways, searching for the intruder and not caring about her thundering footsteps. Wanda soon found him and stopped the moment he turned around.

“Are you following me?” 

“No.” She lied. “I left a tee in one of the training rooms and can’t find which one.”

“Well make it quick, it’s not gonna take me long getting what I need.”

That statement prodded at her mind. He was here for the shards! She watched him disappear into the laboratory: She had to tell Steve.


	29. To Remember Or To Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egypt is still torn about the nightmare she had experienced and is contemplating on acting upon the feelings it instilled into her.

Three weeks past since that night. Since the dream. The remains of such nightmare haunted her like revenants. It wasn’t just the dream that clouded her mind. It was them. The maids. Their words were still fresh in her mind, echoing back and forth, repeating the same horrid mantra: She will be the death of us all. The girl grunted and squeezed her palms over her ears. But nothing would muffle the memories, they’ve already burned through her consciousness. She will forever live with that infection. Soon she heard a voice, calm and sweet.

“Ms. Egypt.” The woman called. “Are you alright?” She placed a gentle hand over Egypt’s, massaging the knuckles in a soothing motion. “Would you like to take another break?” 

Egypt relaxed some and sighed her previous stresses away and tucked them neatly into the back of her mind. Three weeks had past, she was no longer dreaming, not standing outside of the kitchen eavesdropping on the maids’ conversation. She was here, in the music room sitting before a golden harp. Even so, her mind ventured off to less pleasant places. Egypt felt herself being pulled back and forth by the past and present, never breaking free from the chains that bound her to her fear, her cluelessness and vulnerability. “Ms. Egypt?” The lady said again in a quiet and kind voice. Her voice was as smooth and sweet as honey in Egypt’s ears. It was peculiar for such a sweet soul to reside in a dismal place like this. 

“No…” Egypt shook her head. “I want to continue on with the lesson.” She positioned her hands over the thin strings. Off her fingertips reverberated a sound so incoherent and sloppy, it even caused her music instructor to flinch. She flattened her hands against the strings, feeling her thoughts stir and spill back into her awareness again. She couldn’t play the harp, not while her mind was spinning with thoughts. 

Her teacher turned a concerned eye in her direction. “Perhaps we should take a break, I’m sure our majesty wouldn’t mind the delay in your lessons.”

Egypt nodded her head and stood up from the stool. “I guess I’ll go to the kitchen, I’m pretty thirsty anyways.” She dismissed herself and receding down the long hallway. She gazed at every hanging decoration, every loop of gold and brush of sunlight. This was a specious facade to the dream she had. There were no loops of gold to count, no hanging portraits staring at her every move, no sunlight, only pit black darkness and night. She ventured down the halls, once desolated by her own fears and reimagined as the path to her grave. The girl still cringed at every creak and light rapping. Even the sound of her feet penetrating the silence spooked her, not knowing if this was reality or a dream. What if those ghouls return? Would she hear the chilling sound of ripping flesh, smell the scent of decayed blood? The moon was its signal. The sun was out and she was safe. She hoped she was safe. 

Egypt arrived at the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and entered the dining room. She only entered this place once during her first night out of the cell. The first time she met Loki’s family and saw...Fenrir. Her heart still sank at the memory, as if the thought was an anchor pulling her down into the ocean depths. There it was again, that sense of betrayal, like a virus polluting her system. It crept into her mind and it was all she could think about. Every statue, every vibrant decoration and lavish table cloth reminded her of that agony, of that anger and humiliation. Of that betrayal. Egypt inhaled and stepped into that moment again, facing the demons lurking in her closet. She allowed the emotions to return unrestrained, allowed visions of that night to creep back into her mind. As she sorted through the images, she realized something. In not one of them did Fenrir look happy. Not once had he ever paraded his siblings’ zeal. Not once had she ever seen him wear a smug look on his face. He never laughed at her plight, never swore at her resilience. The only thing Fenrir has ever done was weep for her, lend her a helping hand and apologize to her, repeatedly over and over again. 

Egypt stopped. It still doesn’t change the fact that he betrayed her. He threw her into Loki’s hands. He hid behind a credible lie and trapped her in her own ignorance. Not once did he ever try to stop what was happening to her, he allowed her to fall into the trap. It was that that she couldn’t forgive him for. It was his kindness, the image of his broken body bleeding on the floor that kept her from hating him anymore. She couldn’t hate him. She couldn’t forgive him either. Egypt was somewhere in between, lurking between the two worlds. She was trapped in limbo. 

Thud. Egypt’s ears perked at the sound. She spun balletically around and faced the source of the noise. Fenrir. He bore into her with those melancholic golden eyes before looking away. It was then that she heard his sadness like a scream in her ear. A cry for help, a cry for mercy. His eyes transmitted such words in a silent communication even Egypt didn’t understand. 

A new weight soon saddled her stomach. She felt that burden transcend her body and emit into words. “Fenrir…” She gazed at him the same way she did three weeks ago, with relief, with grief. The emotions like a constant tinnitus in her ear, in her mind. 

A silence existed between them, sucking the words from their mouths and drying the atmosphere around them. Egypt looked away, struggling to swallow a lump in her throat. What should she say? Is there anything she could say? Maybe...there was nothing to say at all. The constrictions in her heart contradicted such thoughts. She did have something to say to him. A mouth full actually. Egypt just didn’t know where to begin, how to break that wall of silence building between them? She looked up at him again, his eyes never left hers. They both had unfinished business to attend to with neither volunteering to begin. They allowed the room to swell with the words they refused to say and wished to say. “Fen.” Egypt swallowed again, straining to voice the words that were clogging her throat. “I…”

“Please.” Fenrir raised his hand to stop her. “Do not mind me.” He spun on his heels and walked the opposite way.

“W-wait!” Egypt jogged after the boy and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him to face her. 

“Egypt, I’m respecting your wishes.” He brushed her hand away. “You do not wish to talk to me, I’ve grown accustomed to it these past few weeks.”

“Get unaccustomed to it!” Egypt said. “I was wrong. I should’ve never yelled at you and hit you like that. I know it took me forever to realize this but, you’re the only one who cares about me around here and I care about you too. I’m sorry.” Her eyes glittered and moistened.

“No.” Fenrir responded. “You have nothing to apologize for. You were the victim of my own ploy, I should be asking for your forgiveness and apologizing, not you.”

“Then what should I do?”

“Nothing. You deserve to do nothing after all you have gone through.”

Egypt shook her head. “What I’m going through will not compare to what will happen if I do nothing.”

Fenrir scrunched up his brows. “What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing.” She sighed. “I’m just glad to had you back, as a friend I mean.”

“I’m overjoyed. But it would be more exhilarating if you confess what’s on your mind.”

“No it won’t.” She disagreed. 

“Even if it won’t please tell me. Please let me help you, I want to undo all the wrong things I have done.”

Egypt was quiet for a moment, locking her voice inside of herself and revisiting her troubles. “Why’s everyone afraid of Asta?” Egypt asked finally. “Was she evil?”

Fenrir seemed taken aback by the questions, pausing for an extended moment before answering her. “Everyone’s afraid of what they don’t understand. They never understood my mother. She was not evil.”

“Then why are the maids saying she’ll start Ragna-”

“Shhh…!” Fenrir clamped a hand over Egypt’s mouth. “You mustn't speak a word of this in public. Father has eyes and ears everywhere.”

“I wasn’t supposed to know about that or something?” Egypt asked. “And what is that anyways?”

“We cannot talk about it here.” Fenrir looked at the door as if expecting someone to burst through it at any moment and seize them both. “Come to my chambers tonight and I will disclose everything that I know to you.”

That night, Egypt snuck out of Loki’s bed chambers, leaving him in the tangled mess of the bed sheets. She opened the door quietly, not allowing a single sound to penetrate the air. After slipping through, she closed the door, cringing at the clicking sound erupting from the hinges. Damn! She hope Loki didn’t hear that. Not wasting another moment, she descended down the halls. The crawling shadows splayed on the walls alluded to the horrors and night terrors she experienced all those weeks ago. There were no golden loops, no tints of sunlight leaking through the windows, only the moon, the signal. She was too afraid to look at the solar orb. What if the color red returned? What if the shrieks returned? She will be the only one running away from the phantoms. Running from Loki. With one step, she dived down the halls, running and racing. She couldn’t stay in that hallway, she couldn’t look at the moon. Her heart flailed at her chest in a mad attempt to escape, her mind drawing images of the dreams, of the blood, the screaming and bleeding. 

It was fear that driven her, fear that fueled her legs to sprint down the halls, running from an invisible force, running from what could happen as long as the moon stalked the skies, as long as apparitions continued to spring up in her mind. Egypt continued to run, the moon sprayed a silver path in front of her. She could feel her irrationality like a chill in her bones, her sanity dwindling like a leaf in the wind, threatening to be snatched away from her. Would it ease the pain to finally lose it? Would it end this parade, this fiendish torment the night subjected her to? Or would it inspire other monsters to devour her brain? Would she continue to run like this? Run from nothing and everything, running from herself? She was her own enemy. The night was her enemy and her thoughts, her greatest fears.

Egypt finally arrived to his room, opened his door a little too quickly and rushed inside. Every breath burned her lungs as she desperately searched the air for oxygen. Her throat fried with each inhalation, her muscles relaxed with each passing moment. Egypt leaned against the doorframe, her breathing tranquilized as she searched the room for Fenrir. He was in the corner, his nose buried in a book with the lamp spilling a feeble yellow light onto the pages. It was when he heard the door slam that he pulled away and dismissed his reading. He looked at Egypt with wide eyes, taking note of the urgency in her movements, of the madness obstructing the hue in her eyes. “Egypt what is wrong?”

“Nothing!” She said, spewing the answer too quickly. 

“Egyp-”

“Just ignore it, it’s not important. I just don’t like the dark okay.”

Fenrir nodded his understanding, not pushing for a better answer. “Are you sure you want to embark on this journey?” He soon switched the conversation. “Once you learn of father’s plans there’s no turning back. Do you wish to have that responsibility on your shoulders?”

“Why else would I be here?” Egypt replied with a bit of sarcasm. “Just tell me what I need to know.”

“Come have a seat.” Fenrir led her over to the sofa, the plush pillows and cushions felt soft beneath her. The boy then drew his hands together, rubbing them as he pondered the words to say. “Ragnarok is a war of legends, descending from god to man. It inspired fear in people ever since. It’s a war that would destroy existence as we know it, a war father desires to start.”

“So where does Asta fit in all of this?”

“Asta..you are the key element in this play. In your past life you were the daughter of Surtur, a fire giant and enemy of the Aesirs. Within you is the ability to revive your deceased family of giants, including your father.”

“And…?”

“Your father’s revival will mark the beginning of the end, as his return to life would awaken other giants Odin has banished from existence. It will also awaken Ymir, the protector of the Aesirs. If he awakens and clashes with Surtur then all is lost. Their clash will breath life into other disasters, other wars that will devour both man and god.” Fenrir said. 

“So…” Egypt began, trying to wrap her mind around the avalanche of information. “Loki wants to use me to destroy everything. “

“To destroy us all.”

“Even you…?” Egypt asked, flabbergasted. 

“No one is an exception.” 

“What?!” Egypt nearly shouted. She couldn’t believe it. Was Loki willing to kill his own flesh and blood? Dirty his hands with the blood of others, to dirty her soul with more victims and more crime?! “What is wrong with Loki?! Why would he kill you guys?!”

“Father is blinded by his agenda to rule and to make everyone who ever wronged him and his family pay.”

“So he will make them pay by killing you? That’s smart.” Egypt snorted. 

“It’s not that simple.” Fenrir responded. “It's difficult to interpret this for a mortal to understand, forgive me.” He continued to rub his hands together, summoning ideas and other thoughts. “Father wishes to destroy everything if only to rebuild it and rule over the new universe that will form, shortly after.”

“But rule over who? Everyone will be dead!” Egypt cried. 

“Not quite.” Fenrir said. “Bodies die but souls are eternal, it is how you were reincarnated and sitting before me. Those who die comes back, but in father’s world, they will come back only on his command. He plans to create a new realm for the banish souls to reside. Everyone else, he will rule over.”

Egypt scoffed and shook her head with overwhelming disgust. “That is so wrong.” She said. “He is so wrong. So fucked up on so many levels. Just how selfish is this guy?!”

“Please, you do not understand the root of father’s illusions.” Fenrir said, breaking through the disgust she was building. 

“What is there to understand?!” Egypt challenged. “Loki’s a shitty guy, more fucked up than I ever thought. He’s going to kill people, he’s going to force me to kill people and you want me to understand something?! Fuck no!”

“I knew you would not understand.” Fenrir sighed. “I should have been more forgiving with the information. You weren’t ready for the amount I’ve thrusted onto your shoulders.”

“No I am ready.” Egypt said, relaxing from the hype of the moment. “Just tell me what I need to understand.”

“Father is not as demented as you believe him to be.” Fenrir started. “There’s more to him than what meets the eye, he suffered more than anyone should. As a child he was left to die by his own father. He was rescued shortly after by Odin, the allfather.”

“Who’s Odin?” Egypt asked.

“That’s right, you haven’t met him in this life. He was the ruler of all the realms, my grandfather, or so he was until he caught word of the prophecy, but I will get to that later. Before you were brought here, father disposed of him.”

“Disposed of him?” Egypt repeated.

“He’s not dead, but father will not tell us where he is.” Fenrir continued. “Father was raised believing Odin was his father, Frigga his mother, Thor and Baldur his brothers. Yet, he always knew he didn’t belong there, he looked different and was treated differently by others, only his mother showered him with the same affection she showered her own blood with.”

“Okay…” Egypt pressed on. “Boo-hoo so sad he’s adopted, still doesn’t give him the right to kill anyone.”

“Nothing I will say will ever give him the right, but it was you who inspired the vision within him.” Fenrir revealed. “When he became a little older and met you, he married you and had us, Jormungardr, Hela and I. He was happy and in love, but he knew if the realm caught word of your ancestry, you would be banished. He worked to keep that from happening. That is...until that happened.”

“What happened?” Egypt asked, leaning in closer to better hear him. 

“Until you, Asta stole grandmother’s magic.”

“Why did she...or me steal Frigga’s magic. I thought you said Asta was good?”

“She was but I never knew why she did it. Asta never told us why, it was then that Thor revealed who you were to the realm.”

“How did he know what I was and why didn’t he tell anyone at first?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry that I am useless on these matters. That day marked the beginning of the end for us. We were ripped away from each other, hurt and betrayed by those we loved and thought loved us." Fenrir remembered that day, pulling out the images from the grave of his mind where he tossed all of his most darkest memories. It was then that he heard, the violent sounds clashing and ringing in his mind. He remembered the thunderous rumble of their marching feet, their bellowing voices and and piercing eyes. 

Fenrir couldn’t pull himself out of the scene. They wouldn’t stop coming, bursting into his mind like a pack of angry bulls. He could still remember their faces, grotesque and too amused by the unfolding events. These were men who once entertained him, gave him piggy back rides and played hide and go seek with him. Now, they were wrenching him from his crib, digging their fingers into his skin and bruising his flesh. Fenrir remembered the pain, that electric pulse that rippled through his forearm. Even as he screamed and cried, they wouldn’t release him. These were the faces of the men who once cared about him. Everything changes the moment one is stigmatized. Fenrir rubbed his temples, allowing the gravity of the moment to lighten and evaporate into the wordless space existing between him and Egypt.

" We all carry a piece of that day in our hearts, forever bleeding from that wound. Father is no different. He watched as his family was torn from one another and forced out of the gates of Asgard. There was nothing he could do as you suffered and died. There was nothing he could do as his children were tortured and banished. We were called monsters, carrying the blood of Aesirs, Frost giants and Fire giants. Bloodlines that were never meant to be mixed. When the gods saw us, they saw beings that could kill them, not children they once loved. It was this hurt that we all carried, father carrying the most hurt and pain."

"How?" Egypt questioned. "From what you said, sounds like you and your siblings and Asta received the most pain."

"Father's aroused from his inability to protect his family and the woman he loved. In his eyes he's a failure." Fenrir looked at Egypt. "That is why this mission is so important to him, to father, it'll give him the ability to start over, to not make the same mistakes. It'll give him a second chance with his family, a second chance at happiness and love. But that vision has distorted his perception of everything. He’s bent on vengeance and grief just as Jormungardr and Hela are. It’s that sadness that is consuming them, it’s what’s blinding them and driving them to madness.”

Egypt tilted her head in confusion. “If they’re all so sad then why are they so cruel?”

“Vengeance is a cruel poison.” Fenrir answered, the imagine of the moonlight illuminating his dark hair. A black curl slipped into his face as he leaned in closer to Egypt. “It has hardened their hearts and turned their love to hatred.” He said. “Your death taught us that even those who love us can hurt us and they won’t bat an eyelash as they do.”

“You went through the same things they did but yet, you’re different.” Egypt tried to formulate her thoughts into words. “I mean...you’re sweet and kind and just gentle. Why aren’t you like them?”

The boy sighed. “Remember when I said that I was held prisoner for 1000 years?” He continued the moment Egypt nodded her head. “I had centuries to reflect, to face my inner demons and let go of my pain. I was not surrounded by distractions, locked away in a cave and in a prison cell, the only thing you have is your mind. Your thoughts could either destroy you or remold you. I chose to be reborn, I chose to let go of that hurt before it destroyed me the same way it is destroying everyone else.”

“So it was your captivity that helped you change?” Egypt recounted his monologue. 

“Perhaps so.” He agreed. “Jormungardr, Hela and Loki did not have 1000 years to reflect and to forgive, they had 1000 years only to fall deeper into their despair as they were constantly reminded of what they’ve lost. In the cave, I was not reminded of anything. Everything was dark. By the time I’ve seen the light, I was reborn.” He was reborn into a world he could barely recognize. His family, their joy and laughter was mutilated by what had transpired all those years ago, their exile and the death of Asta. They weren’t the same people he remembered. 

“My siblings were not. They’ve allowed those 1000 years to rid them of their humanity. They’ve became colder.” Fenrir reflected to the day he was rescued from the cave. A great siege of snowflakes conquered the world outside. The world he hadn’t seen in 950 years. He could hear the roar of the blizzard, he remembered imagining the wind whipping the flakes across the snowy plains. It was then that he heard a light tapping, two pattering feet. From the shoulder of the second cave entrance came an orange flame, giving birth to light he hadn’t seen in so long.

It wasn’t long till he saw the faces of his visitors. Loki and Hela. Fenrir barely recognized them. It wasn’t their countenance that masked their identities from him. The years did little to erode their recognizable traits. Even so, they were so different. His father’s eyes, once filled with life and light had devolve into two fathomless pools. His sister, once overcome with beauty and a sweet childlike innocence, stood before him with acute eyes like sharp daggers ready to rip anyone to shreds. They were the faces of 1000 years. They were the faces of tortured souls. It was then that Fenrir became grateful for his captivity. It had saved him from a life of misery and darkness. 

With a sigh, Fenrir returned to the presence, his eyes as woeful as the faceless moon. “Their bitterness and cruelty is what helped them survive. Despite their actions, they yearn for things to return to the way they were 1000 years ago. They’ve missed you and with you back, they don’t know what to feel. The years had robbed them of the proper sentiments. “

Egypt digested his words, watched the images flash in her brain, allowed dampened emotions to soil her soul. Not once had she ever pondered upon the source of their cruelty. Not once had she ever cared, never asked, never considered. Hela and Jormungardr were always monsters to her, demons born from a wicked father. That’s how she wanted to see them, she didn’t want to believe that they were little children once, with little souls and big hearts. Her mind rejected the conclusion at first. They were like wolves on the prowl, gnashing their teeth into anyone weaker than them, how could any vicious predator ever possess an integrate heart of a child? She couldn’t deny it. Even wolves were cubs once, before life beaten the cruelty into them, before survival became a means to an end. They were children once and life robbed them of such fortunes. Their toil was begot by Asta’s blood, they were soiled so young, they were too innocent! Egypt’s heart reached out to the frightened children they once were. She knew how it felt like to be alienated for what you were, to be abandoned by those who said loved you. She still bruised from those memories. They continued to whip her into the monster she is today. She was sure Hela and Jormungardr’s misfortune did the same. 

She soon returned to her previous thoughts, sucking her thoughts of Hela and Jormungardr back into her heart. “Why did I even come back?” Egypt whispered. “I’m just bad luck aren’t I...I came back just to spread more. At the end of the day I’m gonna be used to kill more people as if the blood on my hands isn’t enough.” The idea caused a nauseating sensation to coil in her intestines. She could feel the bile racing up her esophagus. She chugged it down. “I fucked shit up in the past life and I’m destined to do worse in this one.”

“No!” Fenrir grabbed Egypt’s hands, intertwining their fingers in a looping chain. He brought warmth to each finger. “That is not true.”

“Yes it is…”Egypt pulled her hands away from his. The warmth was gone. “I should’ve never came back.”

“Don’t you dare say that!” Fenrir roared, his voice shaking the palace. Egypt was sure he woke the entire realm. She looked at the door, waiting for someone to charge in at any moment. “How can you say something so selfish?! We’ve waited for you Egypt, we’ve cried and bled and died each and everyday wishing you were here again. You have a chance, a chance that is not given to everyone. You were reunited with the family you’ve lost but of course you don’t see it that way. “

“Dammit Fen!” Egypt joined the chorus of shouts. “You don’t want me, I’m fucked up.”

“We’re all broken Egypt, each and everyone of us was destroyed the day you died. How can we possibly be whole again if you disappear?”

Egypt shook her head. “No Fenrir, you don’t get it.” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “I’m more fucked up then you guys are, you don’t need me to fix you, I’ll only damage you further.” She felt her eyes watered and she wiped angrily at the tears. “I can’t even fix myself! How can I fix you?!”

Fenrir cupped her face. “We will fix one another, mother we need you…”

“You don’t need me...can I tell you something and you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone.”

“I will take your secrets to the grave with me.” Fenrir responded. 

“I think I’m going crazy...or…” Egypt bit her bottom lip, sinking her fang-like teeth into the soft flesh. “Am already crazy.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I...I see things that aren’t there.” She admitted, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. “Sometimes...I have these crazy nightmares that seems so real and they won’t stop. It’s getting to the point where I don’t know when I’m awake and when I’m asleep. And that is why I say that I am damaged goods. Even my own brain is fucked.”

Fenrir was thinking for a moment, his brows knitted and furrowed. His wandering eyes alluded to his deep thought. Finally he spoke. “Do you believe this has a linkage to your past life? What if what you are seeing are just images from your past coming into your reality.”

“I know when I’m having visions and I know when I’m having nightmares.”

“Dreams are representations of our reality.” Fenrir said. “It is there that time is an illusion, it is there where your mind could venture into parts of yourself that is left hidden, sometimes the mind revives two images at once, allowing them to collide and forge a dark world. Your nightmares. They could be images of your past life crashing into your present.”

“You do have a point there.” Egypt agreed. “So what do you think I should do?”

“I advise that you do more research on your past life.” Fenrir said. “If there is anything else you need to know about mother, it should be in her journals. She documented most of her thoughts in her journals, her most personal are written in a cryptic code that no one could break. Perhaps you could.”

“Where are they?”

“Currently in her old maid quarters.” Fenrir replied. “When she first came to Asgard, she disguised herself as a maid and resided here as father’s personal attender. He also has the key to her room locked away in his personal studies. If you go after it then please be careful.”

Egypt nodded. “Thanks Fenrir, for everything.” She then stood up and was about to leave when he called after her. 

“If you don’t mind me asking...are you in love with my father?”

Egypt released a gasp, the question vibrating through her entire body. It should be a definite no. The man has brutalized her, shamed her and humiliated her since her capture. He wrenched her away from the home she knew and forced her to attend to him as though everything was normal. She detested him! Egypt hated how cruel he could be to her. She loathed how belittled she would feel when around him, he always made her feel so insignificant. 

She loathed how arrogant he could be, his inability to find fault in his actions. Egypt hated his vanity and self-centered perception of the world. She hated that he used more beauty products than she did! It was impossible to be warm at night with him stealing all of the covers! She hated that it forced her to snuggle in closer to him. She hated how his skin felt against hers, his warmth washing over her as he pulled her in closer to him. She hated his scent, like winter and pine trees spicing her nostrils. She loathed that she couldn’t get enough of it. Egypt detested the way he would look at her during his best days, the intimacy dripping from each light caress and gentle nudge of the nose. She hated how she melted against his lips. She hated that it made her feel whole, complete, as if he was the other half of herself that she had been searching for for her entire life. Worse of all, she loathed that she didn’t know the answer to Fenrir’s question. 

“I don’t know…” She breathed. Afterwards, Egypt left the room, unaware of the dark-haired girl lurking in the shadows, watching her and hearing every word that past her lips.

A few doors down, Thanos stood on his balcony, gulping in the crisp taste in the air. It felt clean and cool as it flew into his nostrils before returning to the quiet night. The titan stood there silently for a moment until a wisp of purple smoke appeared beside him. 

“The girl is now aware of her purpose.” Said the smoke. The smoke mutated its appearance, taking on the shape of a woman. “The plan is accelerating.”

Thanos didn’t seem pleased. “Then it's time for Doom to move but he’s just loitering around like a sitting duck!”

“Do not fret, I have means to make him move. But it is not time yet, the pieces have not fallen into place as of yet.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

“For the girl to make the wrong move.”


	30. I Look At You

It was 10 A.M when Bucky woke up and took a shower. He stood in the shower allowing the water to pour onto his head. He listened to the symphonious music resonating from the spitting faucet, listened to the songs of the thunderous droplets as they splashed on his head and trickled down his strands. Steam huffed out of the nostril of the faucet, the water altering boiling hot. Bucky withstood the scorching liquid and allowed it to lick his naked flesh. It was soothing: the sounds of the water clearing the fog in his mind, the steam and the hot water cleansing his body and easing the tension in his muscles. Soon the fog ceased and his mind was finally clear, clear to venture into the depths of himself and revisit years of forgotten information. He couldn’t summon that many images as of yet, but he was nearing the goal. For once since regaining himself, remembering his past didn’t seem impossible. 

The assassin grinned to himself. He had Steve to thank, his plan was working and he didn’t have not one “accident” in the past three days. After eight minutes, Bucky climbed out of the shower and wrapped a green towel around his waist before venturing towards the sink. Turning on the faucet, he brushed his teeth and washed his face. His actions brought close attention to his bristling stubbles. The hairs scratched at his palms as he washed his face and called for immediate action. He then plucked a blue razor from the toothbrush container and lathered his chin up with shaving cream. He brought the cool blade to his chin and began scraping the hairs away.

It was then that Steve entered the large bathroom unannounced. “Good news.” He said as he sashayed towards Bucky. The blond hero flashed the assassin with a bright smile. He found himself observing the man before him. His golden hair, unruly by the night’s rest curled at his ears and brought attention to the faint lines stretching the tender flesh encircling his eyes. Despite all these imperfections, Steve still looked beautiful. Light dustings of sunlight cradled his blonde head and his blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Bucky felt himself being sucked in by those sapphires. Steve always looked perfect in the morning, no amount of bedraggled strands or sagging lids could dim his shine. It was a bright contrast to Bucky who fumbled out of bed that morning with spiky stubbles and unfriendly eyes. He hated the mornings. If he couldn’t remember anything else, at least he could remember that. 

“Your bionic arm is finished and ready to be tested.” The blond hero said. “We’re going to the facility to test it out today.” Bucky nodded at Steve’s reflection in the glass before returning to his previous activities. He was in the middle of shaving when his attention was seized again and wrenched away from the blade. Bucky’s eyes grew wider at the sight of Steve pulling his t-shirt over his head. “You won’t mind if I just take a shower right now would you? I want us to be ready to leave in twenty minutes if that’s okay with you.”

Bucky found himself stammering over his words, each syllable toppling over one another in a mad attempt to leave his mouth. “N-no...go ahead.” What was wrong with him? Why was he becoming so flustered? These strange feelings were alien to him, he loathed how vulnerable they made him feel. Would Steve always have this inexplicable effect on him? “It’s your place.”

He removed his eyes away from Steve at the sound of unzipping pants. Bucky tried to steady his breath at the sounds of the shower screeching to life, it’s droplets crashing onto the tiles like bullets. He tried to haul all of his attention into his shaving, ignoring his heart rattling in his chest and his breaths puffing out of his mouth. He felt ridiculous! Why did he feel this way? So nervous and knocked out of his comfort zone.

Bucky was once revered and feared as a merciless assassin and soldier. The stench of war clung to him and the gunk from each brawl muddled his brown hair. Yet, he devolved into a nervous fool. He wondered if it came with the territory, a side effect to becoming more human. That was probably it. For so long Bucky fell out of touch with his humanity, having resided in the more primal side of human beings for 67 years. And now, every emotion, every sensation brought to his body and stimulus unnerved him. He was new to everything like an infant child, gazing upon the world with excitement and fear. Excitement for the journey and fear for the unfamiliar and the unknown. 

The water soon turned off and Steve climbed out of the tub. Clenching his jaw and groaning, Bucky’s eyes met his flesh. He instantly wished he hadn’t. His emotions exploded in his head like firecrackers, illuminating the dark corner of his mind where he stuffed those inexplicable feelings. It was as though, Steve’s current state pulled the lid off of Bucky’s bottled up thoughts, allowing them to spew out in chaotic speeds. 

Water glistened on his olive skin, magnifying each ridge and chiseled muscle. Droplets raced down his abdomen with water dripping from his drenched hair. The hue seemed to darken from the moister and only heightened his appearance. God! He was naked….Steve was really naked and Bucky was staring at him. He forced himself to look away, the sensations shooting through his body dismantled his self-discipline. He returned to shaving when the blade slipped and cut through the skin. “Ouch!”

“Are you okay buddy?” Steve asked, wrapping a towel around his hips and ushering to Bucky’s side. “It never occurred to me that you are probably rusky at this. Allow me.” He took the razor from Bucky’s hand and was about to shave him when Bucky stepped back. 

“I’m fine!” He managed to escape his friend, slipping past him and retreating to the kitchen. Walking towards the fridge, he pulled out a beer, downing the brew, then another and another. His intoxication hexed his sinces, flushing his cheeks and causing his eyes to glitter glassy. What was wrong with him? “What the hell is happening to me…” He chugged another can before flopping down onto a wooden chair. How long would this circus continue? Would it continue on for as long as he resides in this confused state, with no solid past to recount and a future to plan for? Bucky sunk deeper into the chair. He would work even harder to regain his memories if only to dull the ravenous emotions picking at his rationality. 

Twenty minutes later, the men drove to the facility. The others were already there by the time they’ve pulled up in the parking lot. Five minutes later, another car pulled up, a silver Lexus. Sam and Wanda loomed out of the car, urgency storming in each step. 

“Cap.” Sam said as he approached him. “We got a problem.” They walked ahead of the group, speaking in hushed voices and disappearing into a different room. 

“Wait, problem?” Scott interjected. “I wanna know what the problem is.”

“Do you know what’s going on?” Hope turned to Wanda for clarity. 

“Steve should be the one to tell you guys.” Wanda said. She didn’t want to be burdened with the task of informing everyone about Tony’s trip to their facility a few weeks ago. She didn’t want the responsibility or be bombarded with questions as to why she didn’t stop him from taking the shards. It was out of her power. She loathed when matters were out of her control. Her powers were an entity of their own. She couldn’t control them and...her brother’s demise. Wanda had no power over the situation. It was her lack of power that made her feel useless and vulnerable. Useless people shouldn’t be equipped with responsibility, she was sure it’ll all blow up in her face just like everything else in her life. 

The team continued their journey into the building with Hope directing the team into the lab. They circled around a lab table concealed beneath a white cover, an object was visibly outline beneath the sheet. She pulled it back, exposing the bionic arm. Coaxing the assassin to sit on the table, she said: “This is going to hurt...a lot.”

She nudged the object into his arm socket. Bucky gnashed his teeth together, pain clawing at his nerves. Hope twisted the arm in place, causing cold electric pain to burst from his socket. The sensations nearly forced a scream from his lips. He grinded his teeth harder, provoking harsh sensations to mingle in his mouth. The pain ceased the moment his nerves connected with the device. He sighed with relief and wiped at the sweat beading on his forehead. 

“How does it feel?” Hope inquired.

Bucky flexed his bionic fingers, balling them into a fist before releasing the tension. “Feels natural.” He responded. He moved the arm again in a circular motion, regaining more feelings and artificial sensation from it. 

“Good.” Hope’s smile reeked of satisfaction and conceit. This was her first time creating such a device. It was flawless. She pulled it off far better than expected. “You have full mobility.”

“Are you going to test it out?” Scott asked.

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded.

They exited the laboratory and past a room on their way to the training grounds. The room sheltered the two gentlemen who disappeared from the group. Bucky’s eyes zoomed in on the man beside Steve. Sam. He wondered what the story was between them. That man accompanied Steve on every visit he made to the warehouse, to him. It was obvious that they were inseparable. Somehow, that conclusion inspired envy to grow within him like vines, coiling around his mind in endless loops. Bucky couldn’t understand why he felt that way, and yet, he didn’t fight against it. He allowed it to fester like a wound. 

Bucky traveled back into the gateway of his mind and reentered his thoughts. He could vaguely remember their trips to the warehouse. Most of the images were blurred out and distorted. Steve and Sam’s voices would mute out, flickering back in forth into eternity. But, there was one thing Bucky remembered and it was the intensity in Sam’s eyes. Determination intermixed with courage and….something else. He saw that ghostly spark in Sam’s eyes again the moment he arrived to the facility that morning. It was something cold and doused with venomous emotions. It made his eyes as sharp as nails and sting like poison. Bucky listened closely to his intuition, that feeble voice in the back of his mind. It was then that he could put a name to a face. Sam’s emotions were the face of envy, the same firestorm that hailed in Bucky’s veins. 

He was jealous of Bucky and Bucky of him. But, why was Sam jealous of him anyways? It wasn’t he who lost 67 years of his life and devolved into a mindless killer! It's not he that wakes up each morning with the fear...that same fear that that monster...that brutish hound for blood would return and destroy everything and everyone. He can’t shut his eyes without revisiting those blurry days, he can’t close his eyes at all without the fear of devolving back into the winter soldier.

Bucky gave a cold and low chuckle. He felt it vibrate in the harshest way down his sternum. Sam had nothing to be envious of. He was with Steve saving the world while Bucky defiled it with blood. He was Steve’s ally while Bucky was his foe, an enemy he tried desperately to bring to the light and nearly died trying. Even now as Bucky stalked the halls of the facility, conscious and sane, Steve still chose Sam. Steve was more relaxed around Sam. Steve didn’t need Bucky. It was that knowledge that caused his envy to seize his throat. It felt like a large fist was impale down his throat. It was the most agonising sensation ever. Being struck down by a gun hurt less than that deadly grip around his neck. Bucky opened his eyes to a world he scarcely knew, a world that was much better off without him, without a ticking time bomb ready to implode into that wretched bloodthirsty beast! But, what stung the most was the fact that Steve moved on, his only connection to the man he once was. He conquered the world through his charm, swaddled by the warmth of his companions, a warmth Bucky could no longer give, it was yanked out of him in cold blood. Steve didn’t need Bucky. He needed Sam. He had everything and everyone. Bucky was just a phantom of his past. 

The gang soon made their way towards the training room with Hope opening the door for Bucky. “Come in.” He obeyed, stepping into the vast space. His soft footsteps cracked into the silence ringing through the room. A loud silence. In a place that should burst with the drums of movement, there was only silence and emptiness. Bucky narrowed his eyes, perplexed and wary of his new allies, if it was even appropriate to think of them as such. 

“I thought you were taking me to train my bionic arm?” The assassin asked. 

“I did and here we are.” Hope swept her arms out to present the room to him.

“Is this supposed to be a joke?!”

“No.” The scientist grinned. Suddenly Bucky heard a rapid gush of movement. Something was hurling towards him, slicing through the air at full speed. He acted fast, his actions born without thought. He snapped his head towards the source and saw an enormous ball launching towards him. Bucky struck the ball, causing it to deflect off of the wall and hurl towards him again. He dodged it before twisting and swooping his foot out in a roundhouse kick, striking his large foe and sending it hurling towards the corner ceiling. The giant was relentless in its mission, storming back to face the assassin once again. Thinking fast, Bucky stopped the ball in it’s tracks, jutting his bionic arm out and slamming the ball into the ground, trapping it between the crushed wood. 

“What the hell was that?” Bucky asked between rugged pants. 

“Your training partner.” Hope answered with amusement glimmering in her eyes. She was excited to see her creation in action. She nearly forgot the circumstances surrounding her feat. She bleached out her uncertainty and allowed herself to escape into her creation, allowed herself to marvel at her craftsmanship and forget the past of the man she made it for. This moment was for Hope, not for her troubles. She then shoved her hand into her pants pocket and produced a tiny device. Pressing the blue button, an enormous cannon-like device protruded from the ceiling, aimed at Bucky. “Your training today will test your agility, reflexes, and the strength and endurance of your bionic arm. Each round will get harder and harder so I hope you’re ready.”

“I didn’t expect anything like this.” 

“The key is to not expect anything. Life has a way of giving us everything we weren’t prepared for.” Hope strut towards the man. “I’m sure you already know this given your history.”

“I’m too familiar with it.”

“Good.” With that Hope exited the room and shut the door behind her. She rejoined Wanda and Scott at the window, watching the assassin perform his stunts. They watched as the machine spewed a new foe, the items shot out towards the assassin, too fast for the naked eye. Bucky dodged every wave with such fluidity. His feet skated across the floor, his hands blocking and lashing at the flying items. 

“It’s pretty good.” Scott said as he watched the assassin. 

“It’s reflexes and agility are impressive.” Hope added. She watched as the man snatched the flying items, tennis balls, and threw them at the enormous cannon, causing it to explode with a great BOOM! “And there goes one thousand dollars.” She groaned, watching pieces of the canon plummet to the floor with a loud clatter. 

“Well, at least we know never to piss him off.” Scott joked lightheartedly. “I feel for the guy who gets on his bad side.”

“I feel for my wallet.” Hope vented. She knew that one thousand dollars were just loose change to her, having been born into wealth and prestige. She just loathed squandering money that could be used for other important matters. 

It was then that the two men returned to the group, seriousness and urgency sketched their features and caused the team to stand alarm. Wanda could feel the hairs stand on the back of her neck, they were about to tell the gang what happened. She knew they would blame her for her uselessness. Wanda stepped back and tried to fade into the background. 

“Steve.” Hope pronounced. “What’s wrong, what’s going on?”

“Yeah, what is this about a ‘problem’. What happened?” Scott joined. 

Steve averted his eyes to the floor, sighing with reluctance and dread. When he finally looked up, his gaze was directed to Hope. Somehow, just from the woeful look in his eyes, she already knew what he was going to say. It caused her jaw to clench and her eyes to narrow. “Tony came here three weeks ago.”

“And what is that supposed to mean for us?” Scott stepped forward. “Did he find dirt on us? Did he find out about Bucky or the metal arm?”

“No.” Wanda answered quietly. “He took something.” She raised her gaze, dragging her eyes to meet her teams’ gazes. 

“Took what?” Scott asked.

“The shard…” Hope answered. “He took the shards didn’t he?”

“What shards?” Scott turned to face his girlfriend. “What are you talking about? What is everyone talking about?”

“Yes, Hope.” Steve looked down again. “I’m afraid we can’t uphold our end of the bargain.”

“Then I can’t uphold mine.” Hope ushered towards the training room door before Sam stopped her.

“What are you about to do?” He asked.

“What does it look like? I’m taking back my promise.”

“You can’t do that.”

“Look Sam, we had a deal and if you can’t stick to your end then what makes you think I’ll stick to mine?”

“What?” Scott gaped. “A deal? You seriously made with them, so all of this, aligning with Cap and creating Bucky’s arm was all for a deal?”

“That’s right Scott, it was for a freaking deal!” Hope nearly shouted, feeling her disappointment intermix with her anger. Those colliding emotions spewed into her words. “And you know what, it doesn’t matter anymore.” She approached her boyfriend. At the moment, she was numb to the hurt in his eyes, to the secret she kept between them. Hope refused to apologize for doing what she felt was necessary for her mother, for the wasp. “From the beginning I knew they couldn’t be trusted.” She turned to cast her sight on Steve. “And I was right. I’m leaving.”

“Hope, you don’t have to do this.” Wanda pleaded.

“No, I think I do.” She slithered. “I came here for my mother’s sake. And now, I’m leaving empty handed while you guys get everything you’ve bargain for. That doesn’t seem fair. Not to me.”

“We had no control over the matter.” Sam defended. “We weren’t even here when Tony came.”

“So you’re saying that you left the shards, something very valuable left unguarded?”

“No…” Wanda spoke up, peeling herself away from her hiding spot. “I was here and I watched Tony take them and leave with them.”

“Why didn’t you do anything to stop him?”

“What could I do Hope?!” The girl shouted, regaining dimension in her voice. “Tell me what I could’ve done!” She watched as the woman fell silent. “Exactly, there was nothing I could do. Tony is a multi-billionaire and supporter of the accords, and I’m just some orphan with creepy powers who doesn’t side with the accords and who is over fire with the government. Tell me, who would’ve won if I done something? Not me. The government is looking for any excuse to detain me, I was not about to give them a good reason to.” Wanda cried.

“The government is looking for any reason to detain all of us.” Sam folded his arms in front of him.

“So you’re just going to sit around and do nothing?” Hope asked, some of the heat vanished from her voice. 

“No.” Steve said. “I have a plan, no one else knows this but SHIELD kept a few pieces of the tesseract before dumping it in the ocean.”

“So you plan on taking theirs.” Hope said, an alternative plan flashing in her mind. “Do you know where they keep the shards?”

“They keep it in a room adjacent to their laboratory and across from the control room.”

“Hmm…” She licked her lips. Hope was sure she had a solid plan, she sought to establish it on her own. It made no sense relying on those she scarcely trusts.


	31. When It Falls Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Guess what? I'm going back to shorter chapters! Yay lol. I hated writing long chapters, they always took forever to to type and post.

Egypt laid in bed and watched as the dark room illuminated with the rising sun. It’s golden tendrils snuck into the room through the windows and poured onto her body. She stretched her limbs and rose with the solar orb, sitting up in bed and watching the skies brightened with the golden tides. It’s presence warmed her and shed light on the thoughts she dismissed for the night. 

 

Those thoughts…

 

Egypt recalled them, summoning them and watching them ambush her mind. Soon her head was cluttered with the sounds of Fenrir’s voice, his words flashing like beacons in her mind and his wisdom paving a path for her. She breathed life into the tales he told her, imagining the scenes he so carefully described. 

 

Even now it felt so strange to think of it that way, to see the innocent child behind the mask, to see an angel inside of a demon. Egypt sighed and brought her knees close to her chest. Hela and Jormungardr, they were really children once, small and afraid. She couldn’t get the imagine of them trembling and weeping and wailing out of her mind. Here she was believing they were monsters. Here she was giving into the fallacy they’ve created and the facades they hid behind. Egypt should’ve seen right through it. She should’ve been able to see their broken souls and crippled hearts. She should've been able to see right through their acts. 

 

They’ve cried once…

 

They’ve cried twice…

 

They’ve cried many times and she never thought about that. She never considered it and never thought it was even possible. Egypt should’ve noticed how strange their behavior towards her was. She was the ghost of their mother, the person they must’ve cried for every single night. And here she was in the flesh and they didn’t even bat an eyelash. Hela and Jormungardr, they were numb. They were cold. Egypt allowed life to freeze them and torment them. 

 

With a sigh she relieved herself of those thoughts and laid down in bed. Flipping to her side Egypt gazed at Loki. Her Captor. Her Monster. Her Master. Her Lover. What has the years done to him? What has each sunrise and each sunset robbed from him? Has time truly eroded whatever goodness was left within him, or has it sliced deep into his heart and marred his soul? Fenrir’s words...were they true for Loki? Was he truly a prisoner of the years and a slave to his past? Was he a victim as much as he was a villain? There were too many questions and not enough answers. Egypt wasn’t sure what to believe when it came to him. She didn’t know what to feel when it came to him. Loki was a nightmare, so unreal and frightening. It felt strange to not think of him as such. 

 

With feather light touches, Egypt caressed small circles up and down his abdomen. She could feel his lungs expand and contract with air. With his life, that mysterious volume of lore she may never uncover. She then rested her head on his chest, nestling her head beneath his chin. He felt so warm despite his cold nature. Still the scent of winter linger upon him. Everything about him was cold. Everything about him was dark and lonely. Everything about him was shrouded in mystery. 

 

Egypt continued to caress him, her light touches doing little to awaken him. That’s when she saw it. A key. It dangled around his neck, hanging from a simple golden chain. Egypt tapped it. Why did he have a key wrapped around his neck? What was it for? She continued to examine the golden object when it finally hit her. A key...a key…

 

It could be the key to Asta’s old room or to even his personal studies! Egypt needed to find a way to take it off of his neck somehow. But before she could even think of something Loki woke up. He groaned and stretched his limbs before snaking an arm around Egypt’s waist. He gazed at her with those vibrant blue eyes. There was something strange about them today, Egypt couldn’t quite identify it. She was too absorbed in the key to even ponder upon it. 

 

“Good morning pet.” Loki said, his voice languid and soft from his slumber. 

 

“Good morning my lord.” Egypt tore her gaze from the key and forced herself to look at him. All she wanted to do was rip the chain from his neck and collect its mysterious. This could be it! A puzzle piece, it had to be. She just needed to find a way to take it away from Loki. She would deal with the consequences later. 

 

A smile formed on his lips and snatched her attention away from the key. Loki was smiling. It wasn’t a sweet curl of the lips, but a rough tug of the mouth. Cold. Why was he smiling like that? Before Egypt could further analyze it, she was pulled down to his lips. His broad fingers snaked around the back of her neck and dug into her sensitive flesh. The kiss mirrored his roughness. There was a primal eagerness in the way he explored her lips, biting and pressing hard to cause them to swell and crack. She should’ve been used to his erratic passion, this roughness and insensitivity. But she wasn’t. It has been ages since he last kissed her like this, viciously and without remorse. Egypt would’ve cried out in pain if he didn’t release her at that moment. She backed away from him the moment his hand left her neck. Something was off about Loki today, but then again this is Loki, something is always off about him. Egypt relaxed a little despite the stinging exuding from her lips. He’s usually never rough in the mornings...unless he wanted sex. She turned her gaze to her master again, seeing the thought arouse many different possibilities, possibilities to steal the key. She could use his lust against him, maybe even to camouflage her true intentions. The girl smirked. She had an idea. A perfect one. 

 

“Would you like to take a bath with me?” Egypt whispered, bringing her sensuous lips to his ear and slightly nibbling at his earlobe. “It might be fun…” She trailed a curious hand down his abdomen and wrapped her fingers around the growing mass buried beneath his trousers. 

 

“I would love to…” He purred. 

 

They climbed out of bed and entered the bathroom, discarding their clothes as they did. Egypt stood in back of him, her eyes glued to his neck the entire time. With the snap of his fingers, frothing steaming water emerged and filled the enormous bathtub. 

 

Loki was the first to dip into the scorching liquid with Egypt following after. She straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling the water lap at her sides. “I’m curious.” Egypt whispered against Loki’s lips as she dived down to tease him. “What do you do in situations like this with no whips or riding crops?”

 

“This.” With that pain exploded at her side. The girl gasped and winced as Loki plagued her senses with his touch that burned like fire. He dug his fingers into other areas of her body, awakening her nerves and plunging them into the flames of his arousal. Egypt hugged him tighter and felt the key pressed against her bosoms. She could easily take it now. Loki was too busy hurting her to even notice. This would be the perfect time. The girl slowly loosened her hold on him before pressing against him again. The pain returned and it sunk its teeth into her senses. Egypt fought to continue her plan even as her body transformed into her own enemy. She could feel Loki’s fingers jabbing her pressure points. It was settled, this was worse than a riding crop! She tried to let go of him again when she felt his mass poke her thigh. He was ready. She had to move faster. 

 

Egypt then stole his lips with a kiss and rocked her hips slowly and hypnotically into his body. Loki fell into her charms. It was time. Moving her hand slowly down his chest, she snatched the key between her index finger and thumb, igniting a tiny flame where the key was attached to the necklace. 

 

That's it, just a little more. Egypt thought as she watched the tiny flame cut and burn into the chain. She could already imagine her adventure, taste the knowledge she knew she would find. Just a few burns more and Egypt will have the key, she will have all of Asgard's secrets, every mystery surrounding Asta. Just a little more ways to go.

 

She then closed her eyes again and refocused her energy into the kiss, not wanting Loki to break free from the spell and notice her true actions. But sometimes... when it comes to Loki, trouble is always inevitable. 

 

It was then that everything fell to pieces and her plan was smashed into smithereens. Loki seized her neck in an iron grip and tossed her over the tub, pinning her against the mat. A sharp pang of pain erupted at the place where her pelvis met the edge of the tub. What was happening? Why was this happening? Questions were racing through her mind and she couldn’t help but be afraid. She wasn’t prepared for Loki’s shift, she should’ve been. Why did she ignore the signs?! 

 

It was then that she felt a hot bolt of pain burst from her buttocks. Egypt screamed, her voice muffled by the mat. She felt the same pain again like an explosion spreading through her body. The girl wiggled and squirmed but it only further agitated Loki. It increased the intensity of each strike, her backside burning and humming with those sensations. “You dare insult me.” He said with disgust. But, what was he talking about? What did Egypt do to insult him or even to disrespect him?! For the past few weeks she’d been trying to stay on his good side, scarcely giving into her impulses and voicing her thoughts. She bleached out all offensive qualities about herself when in his presence. And yet he was punishing her. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She bawled. Her backside ached and she could feel the prickling hot pain increase in sharpness all over her skin.

 

Loki then planted a fist into her hair and wrenched her up onto her knees. Tears spoiled her face and she averted her gaze from him. He should’ve felt pity for the girl but he did not. He should’ve been satisfied by her submissive performance but he was not. Egypt stepped out of line and if he were to overlook her error the girl would make more. Give Egypt an inch and she would take a mile. Loki refused to let all of his hard work go to waste, all those months of disciplining and conditioning her. If Egypt expected him to flush it all down the toilet then she had another thing coming.

 

It’s been so long since the last time you’ve punished the girl. Called the darkness from the depths below. Loki heard their words, they travel through his entire body. Maybe she needs a refresher on how exactly you repay insolence. 

 

“Must I remind you on what happens when you lie to your king? Loki hissed, his fingers digging into her roots and feeling like claws against her scald.

 

“I’m not lying!” The girl cried. “I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

 

“Oh really.” His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. She even dared to lie to him twice. “What is ragnarok?” He asked her and he saw her eyes grow wide and her pupils shrink. He watched as that fear scarred her visage and dragged her secrets to the surface. “You know what that is don’t you?” He growled in a low angry voice. 

 

“How did you know…?”

 

The dark god flashed her a menacing smile. “I have eyes and ears everywhere.”

 

Hela. Egypt thought. Loki’s guard dog and shadow, it had to have been her. But how did she find out? Was she listening to Egypt and Fenrir’s conversation last night? But, Egypt didn't see her at all when she was walking back to Loki's room.“So what are you going to do now huh?” Egypt asked. “Hurt me? Lock me up? Or maybe you will try a shot at humiliating me. You know that I’ve deserved to know and you kept it from me!” She could feel her tears forming and slipping from her eyes. “So go ahead and do what you always do, it’s not gonna change a thing! I’m still gonna know about Ragnarok. And I’m still gonna search for the answers you’re not telling me.” 

 

Her body began to tremble with the force of this sensation, this maddening mixture of anger, disgust and sadness. Anger towards this moment with Loki's fist in her hair and his angry words cutting through her ears. Disgust at herself for contemplating Loki's true nature and wanting to see good in him. And sadness for what she had found instead.She allowed herself to believe it. She believed it for a moment, she believed that goodness and light was somewhere inside of Loki. She felt so stupid and infuriated with herself for believing in that fallacy! Loki was and always will be a monster! 

 

He was never good. 

 

He will never become good. 

 

Her reality, this reality always had a way of refreshing her memory. This was just another example of that. 

 

For a moment Egypt allowed Fenrir’s optimism to obscure her perception of the circumstances. She allowed him to hypnotise her mind with childish wonders. None of it was the truth! They were just lies Fenrir told himself as to not go insane, as to not fall into that dark realm his siblings were knocked into. Egypt refused to lie to herself. She refused to bend the truth and trick herself into believing that everything will get better. Nothing was ever going to change. There was no light to be found, no goodness to be revived, no love to save. It was only darkness. Only monsters. Only wolves. Loki was evil and that's all there is to him. But...somehow, the thought of Loki being evil and only evil was the greatest tragedy to her. A part of herself didn't want to stop believing in Loki, didn't want to stop searching. She felt pathetic for holding onto those sentiments. It was the truth. The truth always hurts. It was time for Egypt to finally let go and allow that image to fade away.

 

“You’re right.” Loki spoke. “I do have a habit of recycling the same tactics. Perhaps you’d find this one more effective.”

 

With that Loki pulled her up to her feet and dragged her out of the bathroom. The moment they stepped foot into the chambers that's when she heard it, that ghastly crack of thunder that never seemed to leave. SLAP! Came the sound shooting through the entire palace. "ARGHHH!" Did...did Egypt just hear someone scream? The grisly wails would return with each crack of the whip. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Came the violent echoing waves. Egypt heard the person's agonized screams again, cracking through the stillness and bleeding through the quiet. What was that? Where was it coming from? Who was screaming?! Who was Loki hurting? As Egypt stood there, she could hear their guttural wails resonating through her mind and leaving her shivering.

 

“W-what is that?!” She panicked, heart speeding and courage depleting. Those brutal lashes wouldn’t stop. The person's cries wouldn't end. They continued their haunting call, slicing into the air and echoing throughout the chambers. The piercing sounds seemed to come from all directions, attacking her ears from every angle. CRACK! THWACK! Resumed the gut-wrenching parade. The person's wails seemed to gradually fade, becoming lower and lower, dwindling between noise and silence until nothing could be heard from the person again. Even so, the torture continued on with no shouts of mercy following after.

 

“An alternative method.” Loki answered, his voice chilling. He could see it, the lashes crippling affect on her. Every blow devoured that feeble impulse she mistaken for courage. With each strike of the whip the girl would cringe. Her limbs would tremble and he could feel her own aura shaking. Good. The lashes were doing exactly what he wanted them to do. Loki allowed them to further dismantle Egypt of her weapons. Without her defensive shell there was nowhere for her to run, to conceal herself and summon power from. The god grinned to himself, it was time to hammer the final nail into the coffin. “My son deserves it.”

 

His son… 

 

His son…

 

The words continued to race through her mind, the revelation crashing into her like a moving train. He was hurting one of his sons?!Which son was it? Was it Jormungardr? But what did he do to provoke Loki's hand? What has he not done to deserve Loki's wrath? He was a very likely option but Egypt couldn't shake off the feeling that she was wrong. That scared her. If she's wrong then that meant....that meant...

 

In that moment when her thoughts finally came to a halt, the answer slammed into her at full force. She no longer neglected the possibility. The source of the cries, the target of each blow... Fenrir! That was Fenrir! What was Loki doing to him?! Egypt’s panic increased, spiking up her heart rate and drowning out her fear. He was hurting Fenrir! She had to do something. “Why are you doing this?! He’s your son!”

 

“He’s a traitor that defied my wishes and entertained yours.” Loki spat. “I know what you and Fenrir were up to last night. I know that he has informed you about my plans and I know you plot to sneak into my studies.” That’s why he wore the key, to bait her. Egypt fell for it. She fell for his cruel play. “Did you honestly think you would get away with it without my knowing? I thought we had this discussion before. Now tell me pet, are you really that foolish? Does your memory forsake you? Or does your stupidity derive from your disgusting mortal kind?”

 

Egypt cried harder, her tears thundering down her cheeks like bullets. “You are a fucking monster! You’re hurting your own son! Why? I did it! I forced him to tell me!”

 

“You don’t like what I’m doing? Then never defy me again. For now on, you will not be the only person who’ll suffer at the hand of your actions. You will have Fenrir’s blood as a reminder to never test me.”

 

“You’re crazy!” Egypt screamed, her voice shrill and cracking. That’s when something inexplicable awoken inside of her. That sensation galvanized her entire body and mind. She couldn’t explain it, only that it bestowed her with power. She felt that power swimming through her veins. “Let go of me!” He was hurting her friend. Her only friend in this world. She couldn’t let him, she couldn’t let Loki win!

 

Egypt twisted and thrashed even as Loki held her by the hair. Every twist sent a shock of pain where he was holding her. That pain felt hot and sharp as it ejected from her roots. “LET ME GO!” She shrieked. Egypt continued to fight even as her hair strained against his fist, she could feel her follicles tearing and her skin burning. She didn’t care. That powerful sensation, that overwhelming aggression drowned all other needs to stop. The girl began to flail her arms, striking the god on his chest. She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into this tragedy. Egypt didn’t care. She allowed those dark tides to consume her. “FUCK YOU!” She screamed, anger bursting and tension soaring. All Egypt could think about was hurting him. He deserved to suffer! He deserved to bleed and to weep. Loki deserved to feel this building pressure crushing her skull. He deserved to feel the whip gnashing into his body. She wondered if Loki could even bleed. Or was he a beast that withered to ash at every punishing blow? 

 

Seizing her wrists, Loki tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. The girl kicked at his chest before raking his face with her nails. Her new found strength disoriented Loki. Where was this strength coming from? Had he not deprived her of her determination? Mangled her courage and shredded her will? Even so she continued to fight. She struck him in his face causing a pang of pain to zip through his cheek. Loki tried to snatch her wrists. Egypt clawed at his snatching fingers, wrestling with him and pushing him. Their minds were locked in a duel for dominance. For war. Loki could see her strong-will with each lash of her hands and blow from her fists. It only angered him. This wasn’t supposed to happen! The girl was supposed to be shrinking in fear and succumbing to this moment. Where had this sudden burst of courage come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!  
> And remember a kudos and comment makes a writer's day.


	32. Crumpling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Egypt continues their war

Chapter 32

Loki was still on top of Egypt, struggling to pin her down. In a heated fit she struck his chest with her feet, knocking the air out of his lungs. Loki masked the near crippling impact she had on him and snatched her legs, thrashing them at either side of him. She screamed, vocalizing that pent up rage and allowing it to spew out of her at full force. She felt so overwhelmed and out of control. Her grip on the situation was slipping. Egypt could feel that fire raging inside of her, spreading rapidly and draining her focus. In that moment, it all felt so unreal. Her flailing limbs, the colorful curses escaping her lips, Loki’s harsh glare, they all felt so...fake as if she was trapped inside of an illusion with no real end or beginning. Nothing made sense. Loki’s action’s didn’t make sense, this rage that stung her lungs didn’t make sense. This reality was so surreal, as if it was a fabricated fallacy of another’s making.

But this was real. It had to be real. Even now Egypt could feel Loki’s nails biting into her skin. Feel his cruel afflictions batter her soul. She could hear his growling words lash at her ears and see his movements paint this horrid scene. So why? Why did she suddenly feel detached from it all, as though she was watching their brawl from above? 

Egypt was then yanked back into reality from the blistering force of Loki’s strike. He struck her breasts causing a wail to bubble in her throat. She forced herself to keep quiet, refusing to give Loki the satisfaction of her plight. The girl then retaliated against him, grabbing his face and planting her nails into the skin encircling his eyes. “I will pluck them out if I have too!” She threatened. He squashed her attempts, nabbing her wrists into his fist and twisting them down onto the bed above her head. 

Loki kept her in that position for as long as he could. He watched the girl squirm and struggle like a mouse on a glue trap. Even as he held her in this inescapable hold, her determination didn’t falter. It was as though it was made of stone, or perhaps something grotesque and alive. Her determination fed upon their plight and spat it back at Loki with double the flames. That desire blazed in her eyes, this new spirit to fight. This wasn’t Egypt’s usual determination, that reckless blend of primal instinct and defiance that she loved to flaunt so much. No. This was the backlash of something far more ghastly. 

Why isn’t the girl succumbing to this moment?Cried the god as he directed his voice inwardly. I thought you said this plan would work?! This is one of the many reasons why I never take your word on anything! I should’ve went along with my original plan.

Chaining her to your desk for an hour wouldn’t have produced the desired effect either. Voiced the shadow woman. Her sultry voice lingered in his ears as it echoed through the depths of his mind. Slowly, she anchored the god lower and lower into her enchantments, further ensnaring him into her web. It didn’t matter if Loki barked at her or voiced his grievances. It does nothing to erase the hex she had upon him. He was no longer his own mind. His thoughts, his woes, his fears were born from the shadow's own hand. Have faith in me Loki. The woman said, her voice as soft as kisses, but as cruel as hisses. She beguiled the god with her false prophecies and like the serpent to the maiden, she had him wrapped around her finger. She watched him devour the fruit of her lies. 

Loki obeyed reluctantly. He continued to snatch and grab at the girl, his attempts marking her body in the form of scratches and welts. Egypt swung her legs in the air only to have them forced down by Loki’s weight. “Get your hands off me!” She bellowed. In that moment, time seemed to drag it’s hand. Everything appeared to move in a languid slow motion. Egypt looked around frantically. What was happening? Was she dreaming? Was this seriously all just a dream? In that instant….something broke into her view. Something horrifying. With bewildered eyes and agitated quivering lips, she screamed. Surrounding her were residence of the grave, an army of dark figures. Loki’s eyes altered ebony and a green swirling mist appeared beside him. The green woman. At the snap of her fingers the vision ceased and Egypt was thrown back into her reality. Time quickened its pace and Loki matched its velocity, moving his hands faster. 

What was that?! What did Egypt just see? That was not normal. None of this is normal! It was then that she felt something snap inside of her and a divulge of fear stormed into her mind. The girl whimpered, watching her courage plummet into that despairing pool of horror. This time she tried her best to get away from Loki. 

The god was becoming irritated now. One could see the anger bubble in his eyes, see that tension mark his face and tighten his jaw. He could feel the shadows within him urging him to strike the girl. Loki thought against it. That would be too merciful. She deserved a far more devastating blow. He knew just the thing. Flipping her onto her stomach, he seized her wrist and thrashed them behind her back before knocking her feet from under her, immobilizing her on the bed. “So you wish to fight me pet?” He spat. “Then I will give you something to fight about!”

“Fuck you!” Egypt swore, her head finally coming out of that illusive fear. Even so, the vision played in the back of her mind.

“Yes. Yes you will.” Loki threatened. 

The girl braced herself. It wasn’t fear that caused her muscles to tense. No. Loki’s threats did nothing to stroke her fear. She was used to his obscenities. There was nothing he could...wait...what is that? Egypt thought, feeling something huge probing at her rear. Her mouth fell open. No. No.No! No! Was Loki really? Loki was! All the air rushed out of her lungs at the thought. She couldn’t take him there! He was too big! The girl began to squirm and whimper when Loki struck her buttocks. THWACK! With a stifled sob Egypt tried to leap away from his grasp. Her attempts were rewarded with more swats to her backside. THWACK! THWACK! Her punishment seemed to muffle out the hissing calls of the whip. 

“You will do best not to resist me or I will hurt you severely. “ Loki slithered the words. 

“NO!” Egypt screamed, that’s when she felt her anger stir within her, rising higher and higher till it jumped out of her pores in the form of fire. Loki released the girl as the bed burst into flames. The fire spread to the floor, gobbling every item in sight. 

Egypt took this chance to flee. She tried to scurry away when Loki shoved a hand through the orange curtain and grabbed her ankle. “Stop!” Kicking out her foot, she struck Loki’s nose, causing it to gush red at impact. But that didn’t weaken his hold on her ankle. He continued to pull the girl with Egypt resisting him, holding onto the opposite side of the bed and allowing the tug-of-war to rage on. She needed to get away from him, but how? Her fire didn’t work. Kicking him didn’t work either. The girl lifted her head and searched the area for anything! Anything that could free her from his grip. That’s when her eyes fell onto a pillow on the bed engulfed in flames. She could use that. Snatching the disintegrating object She threw it at her captor, distracting him long enough to crawl away. Egypt glared at him from the other side of the flames, the smell of roasting silk and sweetness filled her nostrils. 

With a heated growl Loki lunged after her, causing Egypt to flee to the balcony. There was no where else to run. Nowhere! He had her pinned against the balcony railing. Gulping, Egypt turned timidly to face the treacherous distance. They were too high up in the palace for Egypt to jump off. Looking down below, she whimpered at that intimidating body of water haunting her and daring her to jump. Egypt couldn’t do it. She couldn’t swim, she couldn’t run. She was trapped. 

The sounds of Loki stomping towards her caused her neck hairs to stand. He grabbed the girl violently, allowing his wrath to mar her flesh. Egypt trembled in his grasp. She couldn’t do anything! There was nothing Egypt could throw, no attacks she could use. Nothing. For once in their entire fight, she felt truly and helplessly vulnerable. She allowed herself to wallow in her defeat. “I’m sorry!” Egypt said. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She cried, her sobs increasing and words shrinking. “I’m sorry…” Her knees wobbled and her legs gave out beneath her. The only thing holding her up was Loki. “I’m sorry...please…” Egypt sank, falling out of his hands and curling up into a ball at his feet, trembling and weeping. 

What was this? Loki stopped and watched the girl wither at his feet. Those tears were true and genuine. Her quivering limbs and watering eyes conveyed that fear. Fear. She finally collapsed and gave into his influence. But Loki shouldn’t have cared. She disrupted the peace and dared to fight him. He should punish her despite her obvious surrender. But...he couldn’t. Loki couldn’t bring himself to harm the girl, not while she was trembling and crying. He couldn’t fight against that sensation her sorrow gave him. That sense of regret and remorse. Loki knew he shouldn't show her the slightest bit of kindness or mercy. She deserved to shrink before him. But, there was something about her helplessness that reeled him in. He found himself going against his instincts and spitting on the shadow's compulsion.Egypt had the face of his late wife. The face he loved, the face he hated and missed. And yet he allowed his own darkness to rip the spirit from her eyes. Wasn’t this what he wanted? To see the girl break? Hadn’t his ambitions required him to reap the tears of this mortal? 

Loki sighed. He didn’t wish to continue this circus. For a moment, he wanted to pretend that his ambitions didn’t exist, that the rancor between them derived from a much lighter source. He became tired of reliving those dark hours. For once he wanted to see the light, even if it was for a short minute. He knew the darkness would be knocking on his door by tomorrow. 

“Shhh….” Loki soothed her, kneeling down in front of her. With a gentle hand, he caressed her drenched cheeks, wiping the tears from her eyes even as she shrunk away from him. “It is okay, I’m no longer angry. I’ll send word to Hela and have her stop the punishment on Fenrir.” He promised. Even so, Egypt didn’t believe it. A wolf still prowled inside of him. She didn’t trust it for a second. And beside, Loki didn’t deserve her forgiveness, not after everything he put her through, subjecting her to foot torture and condemning her to fade away in a dungeon cell! He was truly a monster. Egypt wondered if she were to lock him in her childhood room, would he evolve? Or maybe devolve into a much more horrifying abomination? He was already a creature without a soul, that was abominable enough. 

“I won’t hurt you.” Loki whispered. “But don’t ever go behind my back for anything ever again. I only ask for your obedience, is that too much to ask?”

“Yes.” Egypt pronounced roughly. She tried to crawl away from him when he stopped her, pinning her between his body and the railing. His body was like a brick wall blocking her escape. The railing was a teasing ticket to freedom. Freedom if she lived. Death if she does not. “Leave me alone!” 

“Mind your mouth pet.” Loki said a little more assertively. “I may have forgiven you but I am still your king and I will not hesitate to correct you if you continue.” He then grabbed her arms and pulled her close into his body, allowing her head to rest between his shoulder and neck. The girl wiggled but didn’t thrash or but up too much of a fight. She wanted to. She so desperately wanted to toss him over that railing. But why?! Why couldn’t she move, why couldn’t she fight him anymore? Why didn’t she feel the desire to rebel? Had she grown weary of the constant war? Or..or has she given up? No. She can’t give up! Egypt refused to become so helpless. She tried to revive her flames when Loki brought his thumb to her lips, tracing her bottom lip before replacing it with his. He kissed her softly, coaxing her into that lazy trace of surrender. She found herself slipping and gravitating towards his enchantments. No. She hated this! She hated how good his lips felt against hers, how his strong hands felt as they traveled through her hair. Egypt hated that she didn’t want to break away. She had to. She must. Fenrir needed her. She needed herself. Egypt didn’t want to become Loki’s puppet. 

No. She kept saying in her mind. No. No. Egypt thought as Loki laid her on the floor and covered her body with his. Stop. She wished to say as she felt herself leaning into the motion of the kiss. Her head felt fuzzy and her mind fought to stay alive. All she wanted to do was remain there in his arms, drinking in and receiving this kiss. It was wrong. This was wrong. But as she opened her mouth to accept Loki’s passion, it felt right. Those pathetic sentiments embarassed her. But what embarrassed her the most was when she moaned into his lips and felt herself moisten. Nope! That was the last straw. With that, Egypt pushed the god off of her and scurried away from him. “Stay away from me!” She said, pinning herself in the tiny corner of the balcony railing. 

“Pet.” Loki said, impatience branding his voice. “Enough with this madness. You know you don’t want to continue this war.” 

“You’re wrong!” Egypt accused. She knew he was right. She hated that he was right. Why couldn’t she hate him enough to desire to see him suffer? Was it because of Asta? Something told her that it was because of her. “I would rather die than do what you want”

“You already have repeatedly.” The god purred, taking a step forward.

“Stay the hell away from me!”

Loki continued, drowning out her words with his own. “Over and over again. Must I recount the many times you’ve knelt at my feet, begged for pleasure at my every command? You are already mine pet. Your mind. Your body. Your soul.” He approached her, towering over her with his intimidating stature. “Even your insatiable cunt is mine. You can’t help but to do all that I ask, to not to is to go against your very nature. All you mortals desire to be ruled and in the end you will always kneel.”

“You seriously think it's in our nature to serve assholes like you?” Egypt snorted. “Jerks who need constant validation that they’re good enough to be looked up to?” She scoffed. “You don’t even believe it yourself. ‘In the end I will always kneel’ my ass. In the end you’ll always bitch at how much of a loser you feel like on the inside.” Egypt could visibly see Loki’s jaw clench and his pale blue eyes flicker with malice. She hit a nerve. 

She watched as the god took a step forward, his eyes discarding whatever false kindness they had before. “You never learn do you pet?”

“Only for things that don’t matter.” With that Egypt bolted for the tiny space separating the edge of the table from the balcony railing. Snaking around it she raced towards the door when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and tossing her into the cove of his body. Loki entrapped her in an inescapable web of arms, holding her tightly before sitting in a chair. 

The girl squirmed and wiggled in his punishing embrace when he struck her thigh. He continued to strike the same spot, piling more pain on top of pain, more strikes of lightning on top of thorns. Upon the last strike, Egypt’s leg was covered in welts, rogue reds, scalding and painful. The girl sat perfectly still on Loki’s lap, her humiliation surfacing in the form of tears. She allowed each droplet to fall, it only summoned her rage. “Never in your meager little life will you ever come to think that you can say whatever comes to your mind.” Loki snarled, the heat rolling off of his tongue with each word. “You better come to never trust the thoughts in your head. They will reward you with more pain and suffering than you can ever imagine. And you better not take my threat lightly pet, you think you’re suffering now? Imagine what will happen the moment you pluck my last nerve. So does this matter to you now pet?”

“No.” In a flash Egypt rammed her elbow into Loki’s side, driving the sharp bone into his rib and relishing in the pained howl escaping his mouth. His hold loosened and she broke free. She sprinted towards the door, running, charging. She was almost there! So close! She could feel her determination spiking before it was slammed down. Just like the rest of her plots, this one was snatched and crushed by the hands of her reality. She instantly felt Loki’s hand upon her neck, slamming her against the wall neighboring the exit. How could something so close feel so far away?! Egypt gazed at the balcony door, watching it tease her and swing her chances of escape on a pendulum. 

“Why must you make everything so difficult?!” Growled her captor. “And then you wonder why I hurt you.”

“I don’t wonder why.” Egypt spat back, wiggling free from Loki’s hands. She still couldn’t escape with Loki blocking the exit. “I already know why you do ‘cause you’re a freaking lunatic! And you know what?! Screw you and your crummy threats, you don’t scare me and they sure enough don’t! You think you’re so tough, that people admire and fear you? Well guess what you self-righteous, pretentious fruitloop you’re not! Nobody gives two flying fucks about you, we don’t take you seriously. You’re a joke! The only thing you’re good at is being a useless abusive jerk! Maybe that’s why Asta died.” Egypt paused. “You know, that probably is the reason why. She did it on purpose to get away from you. Goodness, you’re so bad that you even drove your own wife to suicide.” In that moment, all images blurred into a chaotic blend of flying colors. Each zoomed past Egypt’s line of vision, going so fast, too fast for her to perceive. Just like that, time slowed down again. Just like that. The world was tilting….no….the world wasn’t titling. She was falling. 

Time then increased it’s speed, forcing the girl to the ground. Egypt slammed onto the unforgiving concrete like a ton of bricks, feeling the rough surface scrap into her cheek and bruise the flesh around her eye. W-what just happened? Egypt looked up at her master. Shock and pain sketched his face, his pupils dilated and his bottom lip quivered. Looking down she saw his hand. His hand. It was then that she felt that sting. Prickly pain stabbed into her left cheek. It all made sense. Loki. He slapped her. Loki slapped her!

Pain and shock widened her eyes and she could feel those wretched tears roll down her face. Why did it surprise her? Loki was abusive! It shouldn’t come as a surprise to Egypt, he did far worse acts to her before in past, but yet, for some strange reason, this act was by far the worse one to her. He struck her face. She could feel the disturbed skin swell.

“Egypt I-”

“NO!” Egypt climbed to her feet and backed away, finally making her way to the door. “You stay the hell away from me.” Turning around, she ran through the door and out of the bed chambers, leaving Loki with their ashes and with their flames. 

The girl kept running, running from everything and running from nothing. All seemed to melt in this messy despair she fell into. All reason, all thoughts, they faded away. She kept running, not knowing where she was running to, her ears deaf to the hissing slashes of the whip, her mind foaming with the events that had just transpired. Loki’s actions shouldn’t have hurt it the way it did. She was used to his brutality. But, somehow, Egypt felt like she was breaking. Her heart swelled with these shameful feelings and she couldn’t take it. She didn’t want to take it. Soon her legs collapsed beneath her and she dropped to the floor. Her body shivered as if from the cold. She remained there on the floor, despairing and wallowing in those painful emotions. Despite her woes, despite the events that had just happened, Egypt’s mind replayed another scene. A far more pleasant scene, but to the writhing girl, it was just as painful. She thought about her childhood dreams, thought about the dancing trees and singing birds, the swirling colors. And. Him. Her thoughts tormented her with his pale blue eyes that held no darkness, no marks of hatred and lies. Just happiness. They were so innocent, so pure and unreal. How could clear skies transform into raging seas? What has the time robbed from those eyes? Loki’s eyes? Why was he so bent on hurting her? Hurting everyone? 

Egypt was then stolen away from her thoughts by the sounds of the whip. They stalked the halls. Banishing her tears, the girl rose to her feet. There was no time for self-reflection and pity, Her and Loki’s conflict happened for a reason today. She just remembered it. It gave life back into that raging spirit inside of her. She could hear the thunder and feel it feeding that anger. Enough with the tears. Enough with Loki. They didn’t matter but Fenrir did and he needed her. 

She bolted down the long hallway, dodging every guard and forgetting about her nakedness. The lashes became louder and louder with her descent. Egypt continued her venture till she arrived to a large door. CRACK! Came the sound shooting through the door. This was the room! Pressing her palms against the cold gold, she forced it open and gasp at the sight. Chains. They were the first things she saw. They dangled from the ceilings and a variety of torture devices fashioned the blood-stained walls. Blood. Their was so much dried up blood it nearly made Egypt hurl! This was a torture chamber. They had Fenrir locked in a fucking torture chamber! Egypt followed the blood stains to the center of the room when she caught sight of him. 

“FENRIR!” She shrieked. The boy was limp in his chains, his legs weak and barely supporting him. Egypt could see the chains biting into his wrists, allowing a string of red to emerge from the silver. She couldn’t restrain her sobs as she looked at him. His body was broken and weak. Still. The lashes continued. SLAP! Came the wretched whip. The boy wasn’t even responding to it anymore. His eyes were open and hollow, gazing into an empty distance and not seeing her. “FEN!” Egypt screamed. “Leave him alone!” She charged into the room and spotted Jormungardr sitting on a leather couch, enjoying the show. Just like that, the illusion was broken and she saw him for what he was, for what he always was. A wolve. He wasn’t a child of war, a tormented soul. He was a sadistic fuck who derived pleasure from other people’s pain. Egypt couldn’t forgive him. He was taking pleasure out of his own baby brother’s pain! 

Jormungardr then turned his curly brown head in her direction. A crooked smile chased his lips. “It’s quite fitting for a whore to show up wearing nothing but her own shamelessness.” He said with amusement. “And here I thought that good-for-nothing would keep you occupied. But from the looks of it-” His eyes traveled over the curves of her body, noticing the bruises that began to surface. “It looks like he already has. And like the pathetic mortal you are I bet you enjoyed every last minute of it.”

Egypt turned a cruel eye at the boy, Fenrir’s influence draining from her eyes. In an instant, that spirit fought back. Fire enveloped her entire body and lunged from her pores, flying towards the boy. Jormungardr dodged the blast, at first shocked before amusment befell his eyes. With a smile he said- “You wish to fight whore?” In a rapid shift of moment, he appeared before her, moving too fast for her eyes to detect. All she saw was a trail of blurred movements and color. “You have absolutely no idea what I’m capable of”.

“Brother what are you doing?” Hela asked, halting her activities for a moment. “You know father would be displeased if you touched his precious toy.”

The boy chuckled a low menacing rumble. “When have I ever cared for his thoughts?” He closed his eyes before opening them, displaying a pair of yellow eyes instead of the blue ones she was used to. With a start, Egypt stepped back. Her reaction seemed to fuel Jormungardr. He continued his metamorphosis, rejecting his humanoid arms for a pair of scaly greens ones. His face was the last to distort. Scales plagued his skin like a sickness and fangs filled his widening mouth. “And don’t worry little sister. I’m only having a little fun”. With that, he raised a clawed hand and slashed it down Egypt’s face, gashing her skin and causing her cheek to bleed.

The girl flinched at the stinging and burning from her wound. It did nothing to sully that bite within her. He hurt her friend. She wouldn’t rest until she made him hurt too. That spirit whipped inside of her, wielding her movements and causing her to jab the boy in the stomach with her fist. She exchanged it for her knee, ramming it into his gut before seizing his throat, pushing him back and slamming him down onto a table. The wood collapsed beneath him and a look of fear and shock blazed in his eyes. Egypt was puzzling everyone with her sudden burst of strength. Even she was amazed but she didn’t show it. She would ponder its origins later. 

Clenching the boy’s shirt, she brought him closer to her face and hissed- “Stay the fuck away from Fenrir and me.” Dropping him, she made her way towards Hela whom dropped the whip. Egypt noticed that the girl’s legs were shaking, although Hela was trying to hide it. She hardened her gaze and clenched her jaw. 

With a sassy smirk she said- “Do you honestly beli-”

“GIVE ME THE KEY!” Egypt shouted, cutting the girl off. Her steam seemed to shock even Hela. Her dark eyes flew wide open and a scowl took over where her smile was. “If you don’t give me the key I swear to fucking god I will make you regret it.” Those words, that sharp blade in her voice, they didn’t sound like they belonged to Egypt at all, as if her actions and words were hijacked by an alien source. But what? That wasn’t bite. That was a munch and a crunch and a taste for blood. This wasn’t Egypt at all, but she didn’t fight against that rage. That spirit. She allowed it to determine her actions. 

Before she knew it, Hela was digging in her pockets and gave her the key. With it, Egypt freed Fenrir from the shackles and he fell into her embrace. She nearly fell from his weight and struggled to carry him to the door. Once she left that’s when Hela flipped. She screamed, allowing her anger to storm through the chambers. The goddess did nothing to conceal her defeat and began to break everything in sight, throwing the different whips and torture devices on the floor and stomping on them, throwing all the content on the table near her onto the floor and grabbing at her dark waves. “FUCK!” She screamed. 

Jormungardr sat and watched his sister’s parade, relishing in how easily she could break. She was always breakable. It was easy to manipulate her anger and it was always fun to watch the aftermath. Tossing items on the floor and breaking her belongings were part of the deal. “You are truly more pathetic than I’ve ever realized sister.” He taunted, wincing as he got up from the pile of splintering wood beneath him. “Watching you cower was truly amusing sister. It’s about time you showed the world the weak little girl hiding behind your sword. I wonder what Loki would’ve said if he saw this? Now that’s an even more promising aspect.”

“SHUT UP!” She spat viciously. “Don’t you dare act like you weren’t just defeated by a little mortal bitch!” Hela growled, tears stinging her eyes. “Don’t you dare act like I’m the only one at fault. You weren’t prepared for her stunts just as much as I wasn’t. And don’t you dare tell father what happened here. I will not hesitate to rip every last scale off of your body if you do”.

The boy only laughed at her claims. “As charming as always sister. I won’t tell, the circumstances will tell him itself. Soon even he will realize that you’re nothing but a frightened little girl afraid of her mother’s anger.” He smiled. “But really Hela, you should’ve seen how foolish you’ve looked. I’m sure you would laugh too.”

“It’s not funny!” Hela dismissed him. “It’s not fair! If it was anyone of us in that situation she wouldn’t have come to our aid. She always did rash things for Fenrir! Even in this life.” She shouted. “Why is it always about him? Why is it always about someone else!”

“It’s simple sister.” Her brother started. “It’s because we’re the most unlovable creatures ever known to the gods.” He smiled despite his statement. “Love is a weakness sister. What do you think would’ve happened to us if we kept believing in that sentiment?”

“We would be dead…” She whispered.

“Exactly.” Her brother said. “Baby brother was fortunate for being locked away. He wouldn’t have lasted a day in the real world.”

“And we have?”

He smirked. “Better than everyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I last wrote an end note.   
> So what do you think about this chapter?   
> Let me know your thoughts, your feedback is always appreciated <3.


	33. Unseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I had severe writers block while writing this. I actually wrote three different versions of this chapter. It's not as descriptive and poetic as it usually is. Without further a-do here's chapter 33!

CHAPTER 33  
"Ouch!" Fenrir growled, feeling his skin sizzle and burn. His hands tore into the bed sheets beneath him as he braced himself for the next assault on his nerves. There came the sizzle then burn with a sprinkle of hot bolts of pain. Those sensations tore a scream from his lungs. This went on for what felt like eternity. He woke up feeling this explosive jolt. It was as though somebody lit a match and set all of his nerves on fire. They came alive during those long minutes and made him wish he never woke up. 

Egypt was behind him cleaning his back. Bloody lacerations filled her vision and the sounds of his screams rung in her ears. She cringed each time she dabbed his wounds a little too roughly, awaiting the gut wrenching cry she knew would come. Whenever it came it always made her skin crawl. Egypt was never a fan of hearing people scream. It reminded her of events she would rather forget. That's how it all started for her, this crazy life she was leading. It all started with screams...

The minutes soon ticked into hours and Egypt was still cleaning his back. By now the water in the bucket had completely turned red and the foul scent of salt of metal bloomed in the air. She could feel her stomach curdling like spoiled milk at the smell of it. More than once she found herself on the verge of expelling. Her eyes would water and her stomach would jump into her throat in the form of tasteless bile. She gulped it down and resumed her activity. His back was still bleeding even though she gone over it several time. Their anger was still there in those bold red lines. His wounds seemed to gush crimson each time Egypt thought about them. 

Her mind referred back to the scene, reviving that chaos that stung in her veins. The girl grunted her teeth, she hated them. What kind of monsters would hurt their own family and not feel an ounce of remorse? They had no hearts. They were the exact opposite of Fenrir's tales. Egypt grimaced. Her heart bled for the boy who was so easily fooled by what used to be and not by what is. She knew he would have to wake up to reality someday but she didn't want it to be like this. He didn't deserve to be flagellated by those dreams. It just came to show just how merciless and vile his family members truly were. 

"I'm sorry this happened to you Fenrir..." Egypt whispered. She shattered his dream the moment she went to him. By seeking his help she sealed his fate in stone. It was the worse feeling she could possibly feel at the moment. That guilt that seemed to scorch her like the unforgiving sun. It made it hard to breath and hard to think. It made it hard to completely hate Loki when she was also to blame. "You didn't deserve any of this and yet I let it happen to you."

"Egypt it is not your fault." Fenrir said. His voice was low as a result of his sore throat. The hours of screaming had stripped his throat raw and made it hard to speak. "Neither of us could foresee what would happen." Fenrir didn't want Egypt to blame herself. Her coming to him last night made them one step closer to helping his family and themselves. How could she detest their progress? It was that progress that would help her bring balance to the situation. He wanted her to move past his suffering and see the bigger picture. She couldn't advance as long as she allowed the physical to blind her judgment. 

Egypt shook her head. "I should've. "She disagreed. Loki's wickness wasn't a stranger to her so she should have seen it coming. He hated whenever Egypt defied him, she defied him by learning about his plans. But she did it at Fenrir's expense. Egypt should've known that Loki would come after Fenrir too. She entangled him in their messy web and wondered why he was trapped. "Loki is always pulling some type of shit like this! And here I'm thinking: hey maybe he won't do it again. How could I be so naive?" Egypt knew the answer to that question. It was because of Fenrir's persuasion. It spreaded through her mind like a sickness and turned her rationality to goo. For his sake and hers, she won't ever let that happen again.

"Egypt..." Fenrir sighed. She was giving up. He could see that will to fight diminish in her eyes. What could he do to stroke that fire again? He wasn't sure if Egypt was even hearing him anymore. Fenrir couldn't let her abandon hope. It was that hope that was helping her get through the day. How could he help her see that again when the odds were against him? She no longer seen him as a child of wisdom but a broken boy with a lacerated back. 

"...what if the Loki and Hela and Jormungardr you knew are gone?" Egypt asked. She knew her question stabbed through Fenrir like a knife. His hope was built upon that dream, that obsessive notion that his family members were still good on the inside. But Egypt knew better. No matter how far one digs they will never find the face of their past, just find useless rocks and debris. There were no ghost to be revived and no heart to be found. She understood that but Fenrir did not. She refused to allow him to wallow in his own shattered dream. "And never coming back...?"

"They never left." He proclaimed. "They're just buried beneath the years of pain and suffering they have endured."

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Why are you making this so hard for yourself?! There is nothing let! So whatever bullshit sentiment you're holding onto you need to let go. You see what happens when you don't...". She said, referring to the cruel beating he had endured before. Despite the evidence he remained unmoved. Egypt was becoming annoyed with his ignorance. "Fenrir..." Egypt exhaled, trying to calm herself down and reason with him. "They hurt you. They've hurt me. Good people don't hurt the people they love so please don't drive yourself insane over this. Whatever goodness they had is no longer there anymore."

"You allow their actions to blind you to the truth."

"Oh my fucking god Fen! You're so freaking unbelievable. They whipped you bloody and had no desire to stop. Is that getting through your thick skull huh?!" Egypt exploded. Her patience was nearing extinction the more she debated with him. "How's that for truth? The truth will always be someone's actions."

"You know yourself that that is not true..." Fenrir observed. "You yourself hide your truths behind your actions so why can't it be the same for everyone else?" He probed at her mind if only to see her true self emerge to the surface. This was her outer shell, an illusive defiant rage. They both knew she wasn't like that in secret. He realized it on the very day she was thrown back into the dungeon. Egypt was actually vulnerable and afraid, she concealed those flaws behind a mask of aggression. "To be frank my family are just like you. They are afraid and vulnerable and mad with world. Tell me how that is so different from you? You all hide your vulnerability if only to appear more threatening, if only to survive in a cruel world that has forced you to become cruel. Now tell me is that cruelty they hide behind their true selves?"

Egypt was now fuming. She hated that his speech made so much sense to her. She didn't want it to make sense. Loki was supposed to defy all sense and logic. She could feel herself slipping again and gravitating towards Fenrir's views. She didn't want to lose herself in it again. Egypt had to remain awake for the both of them. Fenrir was obviously asleep and he was trying to drag her down with him. "You don't understand..."

"I understand that you are afraid, that you are confused and hurting. "Fenrir sat up, groaning all the while. It felt as though his wounds were ripping open even from the smallest movement . "But that does not mean you should shut out even the smallest bit of hope. There is light even in the presence of darkness."

Egypt was that light. Fenrir understood that the moment he caught word of her return. She inspired that indestructible hope within him. She represented everything that they have lost and everything they could gain again. Like the sun she was sent to bring light back into their world and deliver them from darkness. 

"There is no hope Fenrir. "Egypt cried. "Nothing! Why can't you understand that? Why are you so bent on your delusions and hippie bull crap?! Why do you always see what is not there?!" Egypt shouted."I can't stand it. "She admitted before releasing a dry and mirthless chuckle. "Do you know what happened to me this morning? "She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Your precious daddy tried to rape me. Your mister 'oh troubled lone wolf ' son of a bitch tried to stick it to me while you were hurting! Or is that too hard to believe? Doesn't correlate with your views now does it? I don't know about you Fenrir, but I would rather walk with both eyes open then with both eyes closed. "

"There is no wakefulness in denial Egypt...". He looked away from her, blinking away tears and watched as she dove back into her shell. 

"...Only thing I know is is that my cheek is still swollen and and your back is still bleeding." She said. "There's no denying that." 

Before either of them could continue there was a knock on the door. It reverberated through the room and didn't sit well with Egypt. She anxiously looked towards the door. Her heart was beating faster with each violent knock. Somehow she knew who was at the door. The thought hauled her out of her defensive shell and she was left shaking. Where was that strange jolt of strength when she needed it? "Fenrir!" Came a shrill and feminine voice. Hela. Loki and Jormungardr was probably with her. Egypt imagined the three of them standing outside of the door with pitchforks and knives, ready to slay her. She looked towards the second exit and knew it was blocked as well. "Open the door right now!" She kicked the door, causing the hinges to squeak. The door lamented once more. 

"No..." Egypt shook her head, rising to her feet and shaking. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment and she looked like she was on the verge of breaking down. "No! Don't open the door Fenrir. I can't go back to him. I can't! "The girl sobbed quietly. She was truly and utterly afraid. It wasn't the fear of his temper that inspired her thoughts to run free. No. She was used to his nasty mood swings. What scared her the most was the idea of him not being mad at her anymore. Of Loki becoming the very man Fenrir said he was. His roses scared her more than his thorns. She feared that she would fall for the guise. "Please don't make me go Fenrir!"

"Shhh....it's okay." Fenrir rose from the bed and tried to sooth her. She was crying harder now, he looked towards the door, fearing that Hela could hear her. "I won't force you towards him. Come with me." He walked towards the opposite end of the room, his wounds stinging and bleeding. Fenrir arrived towards a book case and pushed the large mass out of the way, revealing a tiny door. He opened the small passage for her, it was too small to walk through and one would have to crawl. "You can use this to make your escape to the next room. From there, run out of the room as fast as you can and hide somewhere in the palace. "

"What room does it lead too?"

All color seemed to leave his eyes for a moment and his ebony face grew dangerously pale. "Thanos...."

That was enough to ripped a gasp from her mouth. "Are you insane?!" Egypt nearly shouted. "He his worse than Loki. "He was more terrifying than Loki. There was something unsettling and dangerous about him. Her blood almost ran cold just from the thought of him. "Are you trying to get me caught?"

"Forgive me but this is the only way out of my room. Stay here and you will risk being caught by my father or go and face the chances of prolonging your freedom."

Egypt quickly looked at Fenrir then back at the door. She shifted between the two and felt her neck hairs rise. She imagined seeing an ominous cloud projecting from the dark tunnel . Did she really want to enter his forbidden land? Egypt then looked towards Fenrir's door and knew her answer way before she even thought about it. She crouched to the ground and slithered into the passage. "Wish me luck..."Egypt looked back at the boy with fearful eyes. She could feel her stomach flopping and sinking in her body. Was it too late to go with the opposite option? The moment Fenrir locked the door she knew it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are you guy's thoughts? Do you agree with Fenrir or do you agree with Egypt? 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and supporting my work. If you enjoyed the chapter then please show your love through a vote or comment.


	34. Surreal

CHAPTER 34

Egypt was breathing heavily as she crawled through the cramp space. The claustrophobic walls barricaded around her, constructing that dreadful passage. She choked on the stale air and shuddered at the moist floors beneath her. The musky scent of mold stifled her breathing. Egypt was definitely regretting her decision by the minute. She just wanted to scramble back to the door and bang her hands against it until somebody opened it. She scripted that scene in her head before thinking against it. If Loki knew Fenrir was helping her escape him again then there was no telling what he would do to the boy. After all the pain Egypt put him through she wasn’t sure if she wanted to add another crime to his list. So she continued forward, wincing each time the unforgiving floor scraped her knees. 

By now the Trousers that she had slipped on before Fenrir woke up were ripped. The emetic scent of mold clung to her tunic. It stalked her skin and masked her own scent. The girl yelped, feeling a mushy substance beneath her hand. “Ew!” She whined. When was the last time somebody used this place? 5000 years ago?! Soon Egypt was entertaining her previous idea again. Suddenly, returning to Loki didn’t seem all that bad to her anymore. At least where he was there was a shower. Egypt wasn’t sure if the place she was heading to would even have a shower. She didn’t actually have a destination in mind, just an impulsive desire to escape. Wherever she was going, she would at least make sure it had a working sink. 

It wasn’t long till Egypt made it to the opposite door. Pushing her hand against it, she hoped it wouldn’t creak when she opened it, or better yet, she hoped it wasn’t locked. She couldn’t stand the thought of being trapped in this place. Applying pressure, the weightless door glided opened. Egypt released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She then engulfed a lung full of air, relishing in how sweet the air was in comparison to the passageway. Hauling herself out of the trance she then realized she wasn’t alone in the room. Fright attacked her thoughts the moment she heard his voice, that chilling embodiment of terror. Thanos. He was in the room! Fear balled in her chest like a fist and drove into her throat. She wasn’t expecting him to be in his room. She should’ve known that he would. What made the situation worse was that he wasn’t alone. Another voice soon sprung up into the open air, one dosed with femininity. He had a woman in his room but who was it? Egypt didn’t recognize the voice. Or maybe….she did. 

Crawling towards a rosewood desk, she cloaked herself from sight, peeking her head out from the corner to look at the purple titan. He was standing outside on the balcony, the honey essence of the sun spilling onto his hideous countenance and only highlighting his grim visage. Egypt leaned in a little closer, trying to hear him. He was talking to someone but who? She didn’t see anyone. That was until she saw something. Smoke twirling around in purple wisps, it was the same smoke she saw three weeks ago. Wait. Egypt furrowed her brows. Was the voice coming from the smoke? Perplexed, Egypt strained to listen to their conversation, her fear spiking with each and every word. 

“Can you feel it my friend?” Came the voice, echoing through the space in haunting waves. There was something terrifying about that voice. It was cold and hollow. For some strange reason, it resonated with Egypt. Did she hear that voice before? She wasn’t sure.The girl dove back into her mind and raked through the years of useless memories, finding nothing. Why did the voice sound so familiar to her if she never heard it before? Could it possibly be a ghost from her past? “Can you feel that surge of energy surround us? I do. Loki and the girl’s conflict had endowed me with this power. So much power.”

Egypt swore her heart stopped beating. The woman was talking about her and Loki. Why was she talking about them and more importantly how did she know about their conflict? Questions surfed through her mind and scourged her with their presence. Nothing made sense. What was that thing?! Egypt’s thoughts flung her back into the scene of the fight and sculpted those revolting faces. Those figures….Who were they? Why did she see them? Before Egypt just brushed them off as figures of her imagination. But now the ideas were spewing out of that vault she shoved them into. Something told her that those images were somehow connected to that voice. And the green woman, Egypt knew she saw her standing next to Loki but why was she there? “In all my years I’ve never came across such delectable energy.”

“Maybe now we can finally do something instead of sitting here counting the hours.” Thanos added. “I’ve grown tired of sitting around and doing nothing. I can’t possibly continue playing this part if I can’t partake in anything!” He bellowed. His shouting words sent a jolt of fear through Egypt’s body. “I was never one to sit around and allow everyone else to have all the fun. You know why I am helping you, when are you going to do good on your part?”

“Patience my friend.” The smoke said. “Our journey is not one to be rushed but savored. You will place your mark down eventually. You have my word. But for now we must wait.” The woman said in a hypnotic voice. Egypt studied the smoke further, finding it’s aura matching perfectly with...hers. And Loki’s. Puffs of purple smoke rolled off of the twister like snow from a mountain top. It pulsed alive with a sort of electric core. That was the color of Egypt’s aura. The last time she saw her energy field was when she got high five months ago. But the sight of those swirling wisps burned into memory and she will never forget how they looked like. As for Loki, she noticed his upon their first encounter. Now she was staring at another specimen possessing her markings. Egypt nibbled on her bottom lip. She had a strange feeling about this. 

“We are always waiting.” The titan huffed impatiently.

“Then do you insist that we lunged into battle with half an army?” The voice countered. They had an army? What exactly was going on?! “And besides you aren’t ready yourself. You don’t have what you came here for. Now do you?” The man was silent. Egypt could sense his impatience crashing down his body in sheets of anger. It was a silent rage but frightening in its right. “My army isn’t at the number they should be at just of yet. Not enough chaos has happened. Loki and Egypt had given me a lot of energy yes but not enough to fuel an army.”

“Then inspire more mischief.” The titan suggested.

“No need.” It said. “The heroes are doing that already. Hope Van Dyne, that mortal inventor is planning something. I know she will mess up greatly. I look forward to milking that event of every last drop. That mistake will inspire more events to take place if I’m not mistaken. If I am then there’s no need to worry, the other heroes will definitely cause enough havoc to supply our cause.” Egypt pushed her back against the desk. What were they saying?! According to them they benefit whenever there’s a conflict. But how? 

She tried to dissect their words, finding little logic to fall back onto. How could they possibly benefit from events happening on Earth? How were they benefiting from Loki and her? Egypt propelled back into her thoughts, fragments of her dreams resurfaced to plague her present. She remembered seeing figures. Those figures. They were the same figures she saw when Loki attacked her. What did this all mean? What did Thanos and that voice want with her? None of this made sense. The more Egypt tried to make sense out of it the more incoherent it became. Egypt cradled her head in her palms, feeling her thoughts brewing and threatening to spill from her mind. 

It was then that she heard a chuckle, followed by the sweeping sound of a sliding door. Egypt’s heart lurched into her throat. Thanos was coming inside. He slipped in around the same time she snaked around the desk. She could hear her heart ringing in her ears. Why didn’t she leave earlier?! Thanos was too occupied to even bother noticing her and yet she allowed the opportunity to slip past her. Egypt closed her eyes. He will catch her. She knew he would. It only took him coming here to find her. Egypt clutched the desk awaiting her impending fate.

“Then I will be looking forward to that.” Thanos said. Egypt opened her eyes at the sound of a door clicking shut. He left. He seriously left the room. She conveyed her relief, sighing and relaxing. A dull ache emanated from her muscles where she was tensing too tightly. Then another woe presented itself. If he left the room then how could she leave? If she were to slip out now surely she will bump into him. Either way she was trapped. There had to be another way. Maybe his room had a hidden passageway as well. She stopped to think. Every room was linked to the servant passageway, if she found the door then she could escape through there. But the moment Egypt jumped to her feet something else hauled her attention. She definitely couldn’t leave now.  
_________________________________________________________________________

A cacophony of chaotic sounds exploded in the facility, giving rise to more shuffling masses. One couldn’t help but feel panic while beholding that scene. Agents were racing to and fro in a mad frenzy, bewitched by their work and haunted by the tension storming in the air. The atmosphere around them thickened by the hour. Nobody seemed to notice, already sinking into their jobs. 

A notice had went up last week by the government. Disappointed with SHIELD’s lack of advancement in the Egypt Albert case, they called for immediate advancement within two weeks time. If they failed to meet the official’s expectations then SHIELD would be called off the job. That was enough to provoke one’s panic. Drowning in paperwork and split on matters regarding the Avengers, they barely had time to focus on the case. Thor was really the one keeping the boat floating. With the government notice everyone was flocking to his side. 

He stood in the large room, arms folded in front of his chest and parading a solemn expression. The god watched as the agents swarmed around like bees. He loathed the commotion. He hated that the girl inspired this havoc. She had a way of breeding madness. Now SHIELD was under her spell with the rest of his comrades nowhere in sight. Thor sighed. He guessed it was good that they weren’t there. Thor needed people who would give this case 100% of their attention and not splurge it on trivial matters. He needed to get his hands on the girl if only to foil her plans. She was alive for a reason. Hela took her for an even worse one. 

Dismissing his thoughts Thor walked deeper into the facility until he saw Clint. He was standing on the metal steps overlooking the enormous machine in the center of the place. “Barton”. The god called. “Any good news?”

The spy sighed. “Same.” There was no need to elaborate. Thor already knew what he meant. They have gone through the ‘same’ news far too many times for him not to. The god sighed and felt his own impatience surfacing. 

“Damn.” He swore. “I could have sworn the machine was in pristine shape last night.” Thor loathed this midgardian contraction. It was so flawed and easy to break. They wouldn’t have been facing this many set backs if they were in Asgard. Asgardian technology is far beyond the meager inventions of humans. The god closed his eyes. He wasn’t in Asgard and he had to be satisfied with the resources available to him. He couldn’t help be to feel perturbed. Hela was doing something in Asgard. He didn’t know if his father was okay or if his friends were still alive. Surely they would’ve confronted the banished goddess. If they were victorious in battle then they would’ve sent Egypt back. The fact that she wasn’t back in Midgard only fed his suspicions. 

“The circuits sparked again this morning.” Came another voice. The men turned around to find a lissome woman sauntering towards them. Rebecca. Her dark waves were pulled out of her face into a ponytail and brought heavy attention to her gray eyes. “The entire machine malfunctioned soon after.” The woman gazed at her comrades, dreading their ignorance and wishing for their awareness. It still hadn’t dawned on anyone as to why the machine kept spontaneously malfunctioning. She wished they noticed the cause already if only to put an end to this madness. She was suffocating in her bubble and she was waiting for somebody to pop it. Rebecca looked towards Thor knowing he wouldn’t be much help. He was great for muscles but not for the brain. And as for Clint, judging from the dark cloud looming over him, looming over everyone, he wouldn’t be much help either. 

“This is outrageous!” The god spat his thunder. “Just how useless are your Midgardian inventions?!”

“Thor we are working as hard as we can to solve the issue.” Came a masculine and authoritative voice. The god instinctively straightened, despite the voice belonging to a mortal. “You’re not the only one befuddled and irritated by these strange occurrences. As you may know this has never happened to us before. Not once has our inventions ever malfunctioned repeatedly” Nick Fury said, approaching the group. “To say that we’re outraged would be an understatement.”

“I’m simply frustrated with the circumstances.” The god said. “Suppose we are too late and the girl has reached her maximum potential?”

“Don’t Worry.” Rebecca said. “We still got time.” She suddenly paused and realized she just slipped. 

“How can you be so certain?” Asked the god.

Rebecca debated the answers in her head. She also mentally kicked herself for throwing herself into that hole. She couldn’t tell them the truth that Egypt wasn’t anywhere near maximum potential. After all, that was the reason why Rebecca was forced to delay Thor’s ascend to Asgard. If it were up to her she would tell them everything. But, too much was at stake and she didn’t want to face her master’s sword. She gulped all of her words down, stringing up a few only to dodge the conversation. “Call it an aunt’s intuition.”

“We do not need intuition madam.” Thor said. “We need a transporter.” What Thor needed was to recognize her. Rebecca thought. This game would be over as soon as he noticed her and realize that she was supposed to be dead. She fought the urge to reveal her true identity to him. Looking at the shadows she knew her as well as her master would die if she did. They would forever lose what belonged to them. “And besides we all know that the girl isn’t truly of your blood. “ Turning towards Chief he said: “I wish to see the transporter.” The group shifted towards the machine being tinkered by Dr. Selvig. 

Rebecca stood back and slowly inched away until she was out of the room. She descended down the long hallway until she came across a secluded room and shut the door. Pulling the phone out of her back pocket, she dialed the first number on her speed-dial. Alrik’s. It didn’t take long for him to answer. “Hello.” He answered. “Have you done as instructed?”

“Yes my lord.” Rebecca answered, her mannerisms reflecting his. “Everything is in a complete disarray and the machine is no longer functioning.” She deflected her eyes to the floor as she recounted the events. Their interference with the case’s progression was a suggestion from Thanos. Not Asta. Even so, Rebecca was sure she wanted it. The girl was nowhere near maximum potential. If the heroes were to go now then her plans would be ruined. It was a fate Rebecca hoped for. She loathed the girl, unlike her lord she wasn’t afraid of slaying her. Rebecca knew Alrik had more to lose than her. She only had the air in her lungs while he he had a much deeper burden. The woman sighed. She wondered if they were being selfish for choosing their own happiness over the lives of others. They knew everything that was going on, or at least they thought they did. They knew that Asta had a hand on everyone and everything. 

Rebecca halted her thoughts. Asta. That name. There was nothing more infuriating than that name. It was that name that robbed her lord of his happiness, that wrenched the royal family apart and sparkled this impending war. Rebecca wanted nothing more than to see her suffer. But, the girl was already doing that to herself. It was that aspect of her plan that Rebecca ceased to comprehend. Why would Asta subject herself to all that suffering to awaken her full potential? It just didn’t make sense. Then a thought slipped into her mind. It was contradicting in it’s nature and completely defied everything Rebecca ever believed was true. What if Asta wasn’t the mastermind behind all of this? Why would she make herself a prisoner of her own game? But, if the person they were taking orders from wasn’t Asta then...why did she look so much like her?

“My lord.” Rebecca started, fishing herself out of her trance. “Forgive me for being frank but why are we entertaining the girl’s plans? Please my lord, all is not lost we can fight back. We shouldn’t interfere with the heroes. The girl deserves to be slain!”

“You know why we cannot.” Alrik answered. “If you ever entertain those ideas again then you will answer to my sword.” He threatened. “You know I wish to see her destruction but too much is at stake. And also, kill her once and she will come back again. Only then we won’t be there to keep watch over her.”

“Yes my lord…” The woman sighed. She knew her lord was right. He was always right. But sometimes being wrong is the best answer over being right. If they were to slay the girl now then they would delay the cataclysm by at least 100 years. But that wasn’t good enough. Just as what Alrik said the girl will come back and they will be gone. Rebecca then looked down at her hand and watched as the dancing purple mist enveloped her. It’s presence was a dreadful reminder of the deal they’ve struck with Asta. If they were to act now then the girl would know. She always knows. She’s always two steps ahead of them. The thought of it fostered Rebecca’s indignance. 

With a sigh, Rebecca rejected the call and waltzed out of the room. It didn’t matter if she informed the heroes. It didn’t matter if she did anything. They were all infected already. Her awareness extirpated whatever hope she had left. There was no use in clinging onto a dead virtue. They were all destined to fall. Rebecca felt powerless in the pandemic.   
______________________________________________________________________________

“Oh my god..” Egypt exclaimed. Books, papers and notebooks infested the rosewood desk. Information. A smile crossed her lips. This was the perfect opportunity and she refused to let it pass her by. She searched through the books and groaned at the language barrier. They were all scripted in an alien tongue to her own. An intrinsic sense of familiarity came over her despite the foreign tongue. She instantly knew that whatever information the books concealed were important. She needed to know them. 

Egypt acquainted herself with the ancient lore. Diving into the books, she picked at any piece of information she could understand. There were a few english words scattered throughout the thick volume. It wasn’t the words she was looking at. She was looking at the pictures. Pictures of gems presided over the words. Pink, purple, green and red. Egypt seen them before. Did she? A feeble spark loomed in her mind. A memory. Egypt toiled to give it form and found her attempts futile. Soon other thoughts began to clamber over it, scuffing out that weak flame. She was thrown back into the dark. 

Egypt groaned at her failed attempts. If she was right and she did see them before then maybe Asta did too. Perhaps she written about them in her diary. The sooner gets her hands on those volumes the better. She continued her search, stumbling upon another thick volume. Flipping through the heavy pages, she realized it was a family tree, each page was designated to one person. Egypt seen a picture of an old man with silver whiskers and an eyepatch. “A pirate?” She asked herself before moving on. The next picture depicted a woman of exquisite beauty. Curls that seemed to have capture the golden wrath of the sun and with eyes as luminous as the setting star, she was absolutely gorgeous. There was a soft melancholic look in her eyes. Egypt knew who she was looking at instantly. Frigga. That would explain the sharp pang stabbing through Egypt’s chest. This was Loki’s mother, the very person Asta betrayed.

Looking away she went to the next page. Who knew she would rue ever doing that. What she saw next had torn her entire world apart. With wild eyes the girl dropped the book, it’s loud THUMP stabbing the air. What did this all mean? Why was her father’s picture in that book?! She knew those lilac eyes and golden hair anywhere. That man was definitely her father so why?! How? She could feel those thoughts swirling in a violent twister in her mind. Each chasing the other in an endless loop she couldn’t escape from. 

Egypt hauled herself out of that chaotic loop, her limbs were still shaking from that discovery. Slamming the book shut, she flung it off the table as if it was on fire. She couldn’t stand the sight of it anymore. Even now she could still feel her reality crumpling. It was a pattern here. A cruel pattern. One by one the tales of her life were pluck away from her, only to return as lies. Alrik knew her in her past life. He was obviously not her father. According to the book he was Loki’s brother. Was he working with Loki all along?! Everything that Egypt went through was just to toss her into his arms! Her own father or whatever the hell he was, he lied to her for this entire time. What else about her life was a lie? 

That’s when she saw them. The documents. Picking one up she clamped a hand over her mouth. They were about her. All of them. Egypt stared at her picture in horror as if waiting for it to come alive and devour her. Everything on those pages weren’t in english but there were a few words that were. The moment she read them she wished they weren’t. What they said completely defied her entire life. 

NAME: Egypt Albert  
Sex: Female  
Age: ---  
DATE OF BIRTH: 2011

“WHAT?!” Egypt bellowed. She wasn’t born in 2011! She was born in 1999. Before Egypt could further analyze it, she felt a firm hand latch onto her shoulder. The girl sucked in a sharp breath. Her entire body vibrated with her renewed fear. He was back…

Thanos was back.

The titan could feel the girl’s fear. A grisly smile cracked on his lips, this was the best plan yet. He was well aware of Egypt’s presence in his room. He knew she was coming into his room way before she even climbed into that shabby little passageway. It was the titan’s intentions to feed her secrets if only to further obscure her perception. A confused prisoner is the best prisoner. “What are you doing in my room girl?”

She shuddered at the feel of his breath crawling down her neck. Her entire body was still shaking. Oh god! Egypt thought. He’s gonna kill me! She could feel his hold on her tighten. 

Before Egypt could react she thrown out of his room and into the arms prison guards. “Wait what?” Egypt squirmed. “What’s going on?!”

Thanos towered over the girl, throwing her into his shadow. He watched as she trembled. “Your master’s orders. He ordered for your immediate imprisonment that moment you are found.”

“What? No!” The girl struggled. “You deserve to be thrown in the dungeon.” She was then hauled up to her feet by the guards. “Get your fucking hands off me! It’s him you should be taking. He’s hiding something! He’s against the king!”

“Nobody will listen to a whining brat like you.” The titan chuckled. 

“Go fuck yourself!” She shouted. “You will not get away with this! I know you’re up to something.” With that, Egypt was dragged away.


	35. What Lies Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Strife Of Misfortune: After discovering Loki's true intentions Egypt had grown soft towards him, meanwhile planning to invade his personal studies for more information. Once caught red-handed, her emotions harden again when Loki decided to punish Fenrir for her wrong doings. And to top that off, Loki's creepy accomplice Thanos is hiding something, something that could change Egypt's life forever. 
> 
> Back on Midgard, the war on the accords has sliced a wedge into the Avengers, forcing them to pick sides. Thor remains on the outside as he scrambles to bring Egypt back to Earth. Another person that's shaken by Egypt's capture? Jane who was last seen grieving in her sister, Aqua's room. What happened to her kid sister?

“NO!” Egypt screamed, kicking and flailing in the soldiers’ grasps. “Let go of me!” She swung her legs in the air as they hauled her down the stairs. It didn’t matter how much she struggled, it did nothing to loosen their grip upon her. 

She watched as the scenery diminished into a more dingy setting. From the surface to below, Egypt recognized these wretched halls, the leaking pipes and running mice. She was back in the dungeons. “STOP!” She huffed her cry once more, pushing and shoving the enormous men looming over her. 

That’s when they picked her up and tossed her into the dark room. No! No! She thought as she scurried towards the closing door. The light was thinning and the door was closing. With that the light ceased and she was completely thrown into darkness. “Open the door! I don’t deserve to be in here!” She screamed, banging on the door. She continued to strike it, ignoring those cold bolts of pain shooting through her hands. It didn't matter that it hurt, her entire situation stung. What's more pain when she was already drowning in it?”OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!” Egypt screeched, her shrill cries disturbing the quiet. With a final strike, her entire hand quaked with that excruciating pain. The girl swore. She couldn’t continue this madness. She was so angry and humiliated! Those men dragged her down here as if she was a dog. They wanted her to rot down there like one. 

So the girl slid down the cold door and balled her hands close to her stomach. She could feel those wretched tears again, threatening to spill from her eyes. “No…” Egypt refused to cry. She refused to wallow in her own defeat. That’s what Loki wanted. Whatever he wanted, she wanted the exact opposite of. So she remained in that spot, curled up like a ball and feeling sorry for herself. She couldn’t believe she was back in this hellhole. Egypt thought she saw the last of this place the moment she gave herself up to Loki. The girl grimaced. How pathetically clueless and trusting she was. Did she honestly think Loki, the very man who kidnapped her was a man of his word? She snorted at her own naivety. Who knew he would subject her to more obscenities the moment she left her cell? She should’ve know. Loki was terrible at concealing that fact. He wanted an acrobat in his circus and Egypt devolved into that role. Now she was wondering why her every path was encased in flames. 

The day Loki said he would make her walk through fire, Egypt didn’t realize he meant it. Now she was wobbling on a tightrope, watching as every terrible deed Loki has ever done to her come crashing down around her. Shattered images of their time together knocked into her. She felt herself falling back into that hole of her defeat. Everything Loki has done from hurting her feet to slapping her cheek, what were they all for? Did he just enjoy humiliating her? Abusing her and making her perform for him? Egypt balled her hand into a tight fist and could feel her nails stabbing into her flesh. She kept doing it despite the pain, even as something warm and wet swaddled her palms. At least this was something she could control. Her pain. Everything that happened beyond those prison walls she couldn’t control. Just like in her ‘normal’ life. Egypt stepped out of a prison just to go into a new one. Only in here, there weren’t any parties to drown out her sadness. No Aquas to stray away from her mind with. There was only darkness. Only madness. 

This was a crueler prison. She was bound to Loki’s side, trapped in silence. Egypt couldn’t fight back without receiving a harsh blow from Loki’s reign. She couldn’t speak out without being shoved back into that pitiful state. Egypt scoffed. At this point she didn’t know if she wanted to question it anymore. Loki was just an awful person who derived pleasure from madness. Her plight fed his obsessions, fueled his lust and drove this rush. 

That’s what she was to Loki, a host to suck all the life out of. And all for what? To satiate his absurd ambitions?! To breath life into a catastrophe beyond his control?! Loki was insane! He was truly twisted and demented. There were no redeeming qualities about him. The same went for his accomplices. For Thanos….

With that the door yawned to life with a long creak. A flash of yellow light swamped the dreadful place. Egypt narrowed her gaze. Loki was here. “What do you want?” Egypt slithered between clenched teeth. She glowered at the towering shadow sketched in front of the light. He stepped into the place, dragging his own malice to fill the space. 

“That is no way to greet your lord pet.” He spat. A storm of malice ambushed him as he intruded into the cell. Loki looked at her girl and examined the purple energy dancing around her. Her aura was raging. He smirked. Loki was in the mood for another round. He invited her rage to play with his. “Have you lost your manners?”

“Yes”. Egypt tilted her head. “And I gained more common sense in return.” She glared at the statue of a man approaching her, flinging her into his shadow. She capture his eyes, those unwavering blue orbs. He was glaring at her so much that she felt like she was drowning in it. Egypt pulled herself through, she refused to let him win this round. “You know I don’t deserve to be here”. His crocket accomplice, Thanos deserved to be in there. He was the one with the secrets, the one with the lies...

Loki arched his brow. “Oh really?” He said. “Are those the delusions you’re entertaining pet? The belief that you are not to blame for what has happened to you? You defied my wishes and plotted to invade my personal studies.” He shouted scathingly, hammering the words into the girl. He noticed how she slightly shrunk in his presence. Loki smirked at how pathetically she tried to conceal it. She couldn’t hide her fear from him. That’s what he lived for. “You even dared to raise a hand at your lord and refused my favors when I gave them to you.” He stalked even closer towards the girl, his shadow further devouring her image. “Aren’t those crimes worth punishing?”

“No!” She snapped, feeling her anger froth inside of her. “If you want something to punish why don’t you start with yourself. If you ask me you’re drowning in crimes!”

“Did I ask for your input pet?” Loki hissed, his voice becoming more keen. 

“Does it look like I care if you did?” With that Loki snatched her neck, pressing forcefully against the girl’s windpipe. He inched closer towards her and could feel that avalanche of fear rolling off of her. Good. He thought as he tightened his hold. She should be very afraid. The time for harmless play was at an end. He was dead serious now. Loki then lifted his gaze to find hers. Despite her fear he found the girl spouting daggers at him. It was very like Egypt to still have bite even when she should be crumbling. Her fighting spirit didn’t work that way, giving up was never an option. That’s what Loki liked the most about her, she made this game of cat and mouse more fun that way. He enjoyed pawing at that superficial defiance of hers. 

“Oh but you will.” He pronounced, watching as that flame inside of her shook in his wake. “You will care when I leave you in here to rot with the rats. Now let’s make it more fun shall we?” Loki hauled her up to her feet by her neck. “You will seek my every approval when those rats start crawling all over your body, biting into your flesh as if you were their meal. Of course, by then when you’re plagued with diseases I will not want you anymore. Do you wish to know what will happen if I tire of you?”

The girl clawed her way into Loki’s flesh, digging her nails into his wrists and hiking up his blood. “I will be free from you.” She sputtered. In an instant she struck his Adam’s apple, running the moment he released her. She felt her heart lift the moment she saw the door. It was open, her freedom was right there. She just had to run and she’ll get there! In that moment Egypt almost forgot just how cruel reality could be. It squashed her attempts under its boot and forced her back into her despair. Loki’s hands were suddenly upon her, driving into her flesh and slamming her against the wall. 

The girl screamed in his grasp, squirming and scratching his hands. “Is this what you want pet?!” Loki grunted, seizing her wrists in his fist. “To resume our fight?” 

“NO!” Egypt screamed, trembling like an abused puppy. She could feel her knees wobbling and threatening to collapse beneath her. No. Not again. “Why do you keep doing this?!”

“Doing WHAT pet?” He spat out violently, squeezing her wrists tightly. “Conditioning you to better behave yourself? Teaching you manners and obedience?! Do you not like my lessons pet? You have me under the impression that you like cruelty.” His anger spiked when he saw her shake her head. “Then why do you insist on provoking me?” 

“I do not provoke you!” Egypt refuted, a sob hitching in her throat. “You’re just cold hearted! You like seeing me suffer, that’s why you always make everything so hard! Why do you do this Loki? Why do you always try to hurt me!”

No….

Not again…

Loki said to himself. He felt a slight pulling on his thoughts, the same pulling he felt during their brawl this morning. The same brawl that ended with his remorse. He refused to succumb to the girl’s tears as he had before. Despite his efforts he could feel his heart tugging at her words. No! He will not let her make him feel guilty! Loki was in the right. The girl deserved his malice and every welt he gave her. But why, why did it feel like he was lying to himself? Loki watched as the girl sobbed before him, shaking like withering leaves. There was something so vulnerable in the way she wept. He couldn’t help but lose himself in her woes again. It beckoned emotions Loki thought he abandoned a long time ago. 

That’s when a whisper emerged from the depths and hauled Loki back to the surface. Do not be swoon by the girl Loki. The shadows advised. The more you allow your emotions to take the wheel, the less control you will have over her and yourself. The girl’s swollen cheek is the result of that. Do not repeat the same mistake Loki. 

Believe me. Loki responded inwardly. I won’t.

“Enough with your constant babbling!” Loki growled, the aggression in his voice muting Egypt’s sobs. He drove his hard gaze into hers, stripping her outer barrier until he finally came across her naked core. Those dark corners that belonged only to him. Loki continued to glare at her if only to wrench those aspects of her to the surface- that frightened and weak little girl he knew he saw. “Your feelings are irrelevant to me. Don’t you ever think that you could sway me.” He barked, saying the words more to himself than to Egypt. 

The shadows were right, Loki had lost control today. By wielding his emotions, he plunged into a hole even he can’t get out of. He clutched her wrists tighter. He knew she noticed them. Those wretched wounds that surface at every mention of Asta’s name. Those bloody injuries the girl was responsible for! He then stared at her swollen cheek. It swelled with all the broken years of his life. He could see his scarlet rage bruising the flesh.

“I will not hesitate to put you back in your place if you ever try to manipulate me.” He threatened the girl. Her trembling ceased and she was now reflecting his anger, sharpening her gaze and narrowing her eyes. Loki ignored her attempts at looking fearsome, she still looked as harmless as a pup to him. “Do I make myself clear?” The girl was quiet and he shook her. “Do I?!” He voiced keenly.

“Yes…”

“Yes what?”

“Yes my lord.” Satisfied Loki released her wrists and walked towards the door. He was about to close it when she called out to him. 

“Can I at least ask you one question…” Egypt started, sucking a shaky breath into her lungs. “Why…? All I ask is why… why did you whip Fenrir? He loves you so much and you don’t even see it!” She said, feeling a violent rush of tears pour from her eyes. “That boy believes in you, even when he shouldn’t. Did you know that he wasn’t angry at you or Hela after he was whipped? But I guess you don’t care to know. You don’t know how to love.”

“Take that back!” Loki spat his thunder, spinning around and pacing towards her. “You know nothing of what I am capable of!” Loki felt that affliction slice deep into him. He found himself shifting away from the shadow’s wisdom, falling gently into the girl’s hand. “So don’t you dare believe for a second that you know anything about me.” He hissed. Loki tried his best not to fall into the girl’s emotional trap. He could feel himself gravitating towards her words. Eventually he stopped fighting the urge to correct her. “I do know how to love.”

“Then why don’t you show it?!” 

Loki paused. Silence prevailed for those long moments that seemed to drag into eternity. The space between became more and more dense. It was then that he began to replay her words in his head, scourging himself with the truth behind them. The man sighed. He couldn’t show love. Loki was sure that part of him died the moment Asta had a blade plunged into her chest. He then unconsciously lifted his hand to where his heart was and was surprised to feel it beating, as if expecting it to not be there. Sometimes it felt like it wasn’t there. Sometimes it felt like it was ripped out of his chest and tossed into the grave where his other side rested, to never be revived again. At least he didn’t want to revive him. Not if it meant reliving those heart-wrenching moments. 

“You ask a lot of questions for a prisoner.” He said. 

“I only ask the right ones.” Egypt grounded out. “So are you gonna answer it?”

“Yes.” He said before slamming his hand on the wall above her head. He chuckled derisively at the sight of her jumping in surprise. “Love is for the pathetic and weak. You won’t survive in this kind of world with butterflies and rainbows. I refuse to entertain that stupid notion of yours.” He breathed, feeling himself tremble at the core and trying not to show it. It was as though his body was being rocked by those emotions. Loki couldn’t stop himself from shaking. He then balled his hand into a fist and fell back into the mosaic of his mind. There were no rainbows and sunshine. Whatever fool thought that to be true should truly be pitied. Only the foolish would entertain themselves with illusions. Loki’s lips tugged into a tight smile. He was an idiot once. That’s when life delivered its sticks and stones. They will always hurt him. 

“Is that why you’re cruel to everyone every second you get?!” Egypt questioned. “Is that why you’re so bent on spreading your misery and controlling others? Huh?! Because love is for weaklings.” She released a pitiful chuckle that sounded more like a sob. “So you make sure to make everyone as angry and bitter as you. But let’s look on the bright side. At least that’s something you can control, everyone’s hurt and pain. “ She shook her head. “And you don’t wanna give up that control. Not even when I came back. This leads me to another question. Why are you so bent on breaking me down? I thought you loved her! I thought you missed Asta. I thought you all loved her, but oh this is not the first time I’ve been wrong about you. I was also wrong to believe that you were good once.”

That drove a nail into his heart. Loki didn’t like that it stung. Her words shouldn’t have any kind of affect on him. But it did. He could feel those centuries old wounds rip open. His emotions bled through. “Dammit…” He grumbled, trying to piece himself together before the girl noticed. Why did she have so much power over him?! It should be him with all the power and her crumbling before him. The god grimaced. Reality had a cruel sense of humor. “There you go again pet, talking as if you know the world inside and out.” He said. “Let me tell you a secret, you do not. You definitely don’t know my life neither do you know yours.” The god was still chipping on the inside. He felt so pitiful that he had to laugh, it sounded more like a cry for help. “‘Good’ you say. You don’t even know the definition of good. Asta was good and yet her sins ran deeper than mine. But of course, to you she was free from red.”

“What do you mean?” Egypt asked.

“‘What I mean’? I mean that I am not the only monster here. You hurt me once, but of course death saved you the burden of remembering that.” Loki snarled. 

Egypt was silent as she puzzled over his words. There was the slightest hint of pain in his voice and she couldn’t unhear it. It didn’t make sense. What has Asta done to be called a monster? Had she abused Loki? Mar his body with her rage and shove shame into his brain? No. Egypt doubt she ever hit her children as well. Whatever she had done, her sins weren’t as deep as Loki’s. Yet his cynical phrases kept replaying in her mind. The girl wrinkled her nose. She knew better than to ignore them. She couldn’t even if she tried, the moment she did, the dreams began to emerge in her mind, teasing her with those vile images. That’s when she heard those gut-churning words again blaring in her mind. ‘WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME’? Egypt jumped at the memory. It was clear that Asta hurt Loki but how? “What did I do to hurt you?”

There is was, that question Loki had been dreading would leave her lips. It was enough to wreck whatever tough exterior he shrouded over himself. The god grunted as he watched his mask shatter to ashes. It didn’t make any sense! Why was he so easily exposed?! Was his outer shell that weak of a shield? With her words, Egypt blasted through his outer walls. He could feel his inner world tilting over. Loki turned away from her, feeling his body tremble again as he remembered those scenes. He didn’t want to remember them. They were too painful. Yet he couldn’t stop the images from coming, as if they were shoved into his mind by an alien source. In a moment of weakness, he allowed those tears to fall. He felt sick to his stomach just sitting there crying. “...Lied to me….”  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
There was a distant sound of water leaking from a pipe. DRIP. DROP. Came the droplets as they crawled lazily out of their pipes. Without that constant sound there would only be silence. Why was it so quiet? It was very unnerving- This noise deprivation that seemed to never leave. A loud silence screamed in her ears and the girl couldn’t bare it much longer. She clamped her hands over her ears, blocking away the noise within the quiet. Why was she alone? What happened to everybody? Why didn’t she know what was going on? Questions erupted in her mind and the girl scrambled for the answers. There were none. 

She then crawled out of bed and made it to the heavy door. It’s old hinges creaked as she opened it, revealing a dimly lit hallway. Majority of the place was thrown into shadows as darkness crept in. There it was that suffocating silence that seemed to swallow even the sounds of her own breathing. It was so creepy. The place was never this quiet. It was always filled with the boisterous sounds of life. The halls were never this dark, not even during the night. Looking closer one could see the dirt and grim smearing the walls and marring the floors. Since when did the staff neglect this place? The girl could’ve sworn it was clean yesterday. But then again, there were people yesterday, there was noise. Something strange was going on. 

It took every ounce of courage to get her out of the room and moving down the hall. With only the sounds of her pattering feet to keep her company she continued her journey. Soon the sounds of a crackling fire emerged and everything, the walls, the floors devolved into a much more horrific scene. The image of the facility melted and a scene of a forest fire took it’s place. Fire stretched for miles on end. Nothing else remained but those flames. They devoured everything in sight-tackling the trees and roasting the animals that lived there. That noxious smell of burning flesh smothered her nostrils, causing the girl to nearly gag. What was happening?! She didn’t hear any screaming, only the violent howls of the fire. It was then that she saw them.

The bodies. Mountains of dismembered figures surrounded the frightened child. She cried as she looked at them, her fear blanching her face of all color. She was as pale as a ghost. A living ghost amongst the dead. She watched as their life essence drained from their bodies and their flesh thawed, awaiting the greedy jaws of the flames. The girl nearly vomited at the sight of their organs spilling from their bodies. What caused the girl to crumble the most was the sight of his face. Blood splattered his blond tendrils and the soft pink petals of his lips were sliced open. A scream bubbled in her throat. 

“THOR!” The girl shouted. Stuffed into that pile of rotting corpses was her sister’s boyfriend. She covered her mouth with her hands, her body trembling. She looked at that heap with a new kind of horror, knowing those faceless flesh belonged to his friends.. How did this all happen? Why was it happening?!

Before she could even prepare herself, the answer fell onto her lap. The fires ceased and the scene switched to a hall-A hallway she wasn’t familiar with. Gold paint chipped from the walls and crimson splattered the tattered purple carpet below. And it looked like someone slammed a wrecking ball through the place. Holes were blasted into the walls and the pillars were scarcely standing. One could only guess what happened in this place. The girl wasn’t sure if she wanted to find out, or even guess. That’s when a feeble mewl filled the air. She stopped in her place. That sound sent icy chills up her spine. Someone was crying. It sounded so creepy, like the sounds of a wailing ghost. But before she could battle her senses, her feet made the decision for her, pushing her forward. Fear filled her with each step she took. It didn’t take long for her to arrive. Soon, her entire world to fall apart. Sitting in the center of the room was her best friend. “E-Egypt…?” She called. A web of blood stood in her midst, ensnaring Egypt into its sticky embrace. Below a scarlet river flowed, dragging those mangled flesh like fishes in a sea. She shrunk at the sight, seeing the heroes, Rebecca, other people she had never seen before and lastly the dark god flow down the stream. 

The girl dragged her gaze towards the web, towards the girl confined in it. “Egypt!” She cried. “W...what did you do?...TELL ME!” She shrieked, feeling hot tears scorch her eyes. It was then that Egypt lifted her head, her curls fell into view, masking the horrific deformation of her face. What happened to it? She almost didn’t look like herself. It was as though something else stood in her place. ”....What did you do…?” Aqua probed. 

Opening her mouth, the girl watched as Egypt tried to speak. Feeble whimpers left her tongue as she struggled to form words. “...P…..pl…...ease….” She managed to get out. Her chest heaved and her face pinched. Every vertebrae in her being shook and the girl knew Egypt was in pain. She waited patiently for her to finish, finding no words filling the air. “Ple…….”

“What is it Egypt?!” She cried, tears spilling from her eyes. Blood flushed into her face, turning her cheeks red. “Please tell me what's wrong!”

“....Ease….help.” The girl shook, red spilled from those demonic black eyes. Why were her eyes black?! Why did her tears look like...blood? Was this thing in front of her even Egypt? “H….help….m-” Before Egypt could continue, a skin crawling sound penetrated the air. The sounds of ripping flesh. The girl searched the place warily, panic flashing in her eyes. That horrid sound seemed to come from everywhere. That’s when she looked down at the broken carcasses. There came that dreadful rip again. She watched as their backs bulged and flattened over and over again. It looked like something was trying to break free from their bodies. Those bulges grew bigger and bigger until the skin could no longer support them. She watched as bloody fleshy holes tore through the flesh with each rip. It was then that she received her answer. She wondered if it was too late to erase that question. Standing before her were grotesque creatures. Red slid off of their bodies as they stood to their full height. 

They took a step towards the girl and she screamed. Hollow eye sockets and empty gaping holes for mouths filled her vision. She took a step back and whimpered the moment her back reached the wall. She gazed in wide-eyed horror at those masses creeping towards her. “No…” She shook her head. “No!” She screamed, wailing and crying. She then looked towards Egypt. “Egypt!” The girl shouted in a shrill voice. “EGYPT!”

“I’m…..” She began, her head drooped and bobbled to the other side. Egypt looked delirious. “Sor…..sorry….sorry…..” With that those dark beings lurched at the girl. 

 

Aqua’s eyes shot opened and she bolted upright. Sweat smeared her flesh and her ragged breaths rung in her ears. She could feel her heart hammering her chest like a sledgehammer. She cringed at each blow. Searching the room, she found herself back in the facility. But that didn’t stop her mind from wandering. That didn’t stop her horror from doubling. Tossing the sheets off of her, she stepped out of bed. Her fear spiked with each step she took towards the door. Every time she had to persuade herself not to turn back. Stretching out a hesitant hand, she twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

Relief washed over her at the familiar sounds of a busy building. People walked in and out of her view. The walls and floors were pristine and shining. Exhaling, she shut the door and slid down it. Her heart still sped from the dream. What had inspired her mind to craft such horror? When had her thoughts become so twisted and obscene? Aqua could feel herself shaking. She brought a trembling hand to her mouth. Why did she have such a dream about Egypt? Was it because she didn’t see her in nearly six months? Aqua stopped shaking and pulled her knees close to her chest. It’s been ages since she last saw her friend, since she last saw anyone. Jane had strangely admitted her into rehab and with such haste and panic filled eyes. Strange enough, she was in that place for six months. She didn’t even know rehab kept their patience for that long. The girl sighed. She was just glad that her time was almost up. Jane would be coming up there soon to see her. Aqua wondered if she will bring Egypt with her. She hope she will. But something told her that everything was a bit...off. That dream, that chaotic messy blob of horror, did it mean anything? Aqua hoped not. It only made her want to see Egypt more. Why did it feel like she wasn’t going to see her at all?


	36. Concealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Strife Of Misfortune: Loki had successfully kidnapped the headstrong and outspoken Egypt. To his dismay the girl is more stronger than he thought. She seemed to triumph over every obstacle he put in her path. What's worse is that Loki feels like his losing the war, not just the Egypt but to his feelings that never actually went away. How will he tackle this issue?
> 
> Back on Earth a few months past since the conference about the accords. A conference that driven a wedge between the Avengers. Many of the heroes ended all communication with one another. Some did it while being unaware of the action, like Natasha whom was last seen at Tony Stark's apartment searching for Bruce.

Loki bolted through the dang dungeon halls, feeling his anger and humiliation soar. They picked at his mind like ravenous vultures, ready to wrench up another memory of Egypt and his exchange. He pressed his lips together in a tight line. He didn’t want to think about it. He was humiliated enough. Crying in front of the girl! Was Loki truly that weak? He charged up those slippery stone steps and entered the main hall of the palace. Loki was losing control. Every ounce of power he had over the girl and himself was slipping through his fingers like water. No matter how hard he tried to catch it, they would always seep through the cracks.

The god then found himself wandering into the throne room. He could hear the slight rapping of his own feet against the golden floors. There it was, the throne. That very symbol Loki fought so fiercely to gain, the very name Egypt threatened to snatch away from him. The man snarled. He refused to bow down to a prisoner! But still, he couldn’t shake off the knowledge that he was losing this battle. Since her capture, Loki made it his first priority to undermine the girl with cruelty and comfort. Allow a tug-of-war to split her mind in two till nothing remained of her fight. Loki then shook his head. Instead of the girl becoming confused, it was he whose mind was ruptured in return. 

Reaching the throne, Loki reclined against its hard surface. Those thoughts continued to whisper in his mind. He needed to find a new way to confuse the girl. His current tactics were only transforming himself into his own enemy. So the god searched the dark premises of his mind for a new idea, finding nothing but useless rubbish. 

Before the god could think further, another sound emerged in the halls. The sounds of footsteps drummed through the quiet, disturbing Loki’s train of thought. Annoyed he turned a keen eye towards the source and snarled at the sight of his son. Fenrir. The boy marched through the hall, his loose tunic shirt barely concealed the reddening flesh underneath. Those scars eroded the brownish yellow ochre of his skin, causing it to swell. Loki then searched the boy’s eyes, finding no traces of aversion in them. The god grimaced. His son was supposed to be fuming. He battered him for the sins of another and yet he came to him with no hatred in his heart? It was then that Egypt’s words came to mind. Loki sighed heavily. He didn’t want Fenrir’s love and forgiveness, he wanted his usefulness and fealty. He had no use for a boy who would rather admire rainbows than a blade. 

Having enough of the silence the king moved to speak. “What makes you think you could approach me without my summoning you?” He cocked up a brow, awaiting his son’s answer.

The boy remained quiet and unmoved like a lazy stream. Loki loathed how at peace his son seemed to be. It was as though he remained unscathed by those bloody years. As though he wasn’t a prisoner of his sorrows and fears, since when did he break free from those chains? Loki wasn’t sure whether to be fascinated by his triumph or angry at it. Nothing good comes out of being a master of one’s faults. 

After a few seconds of deafening silence, the boy spoke. “Egypt father.” He answered simply. The response hardened Loki’s gaze. “Please do not punish her for the sins I bare.” He beseeched. “It was I who told her your plans father. If someone should rot in the dungeons it should be me!” The boy cried. His luminescent eyes burned like the golden-glow of the setting sun.

Digging his fingers into the armrest, Loki rose to his feet, anger spouting out of him like volcanic ash. “You dare pester me with your irrelevant cries? You should be grateful that it is not you who’s rotting in the cell!” He spat, his blue eyes hardening like ice. “Yet instead of gratitude you come to me with a selfish request.”

“This is not selfish father!” Fenrir grounded out. “You know she does not deserve to be down there!”

Annoyed, Loki snatched his throat before shoving the boy onto the cruel floors. “Say one more thing and I will not hesitate to whip you again.” The god slithered. He watched as the boy climbed up to his feet, his eyes still glowed with that unwavering resolve. Loki sucked his teeth, this was getting annoying. 

“You know father.” The boy started, taking gradual steps towards Loki. He never looked away from his father’s cruel gaze, didn’t allow those keen daggers in his eyes to alter his perception. “There came a time in your life where you would’ve given up anything for a chance to talk to her again.” He voiced. There was a time where even his siblings yearned for their mother’s warm embrace. Now 1000 years later they sought to bury those emotions as if they’ve never existed. But Fenrir could see right through them. He knew it took all of their strength to maintain this angry facade. Their short tempers were the result of that. That hurt that they had mistaken for strength was slowly crumpling with Egypt’s return. But unlike Fenrir, they refused to free themselves from bondage. They would rather have it destroy them than to live without it. And that was the greatest tragedy of them all. “There were moments where you wept. I know you did father. Even fifty years ago when you came to rescue me from the cave, there was a hole in your heart. I know it hurt you since during my first days back, I would hear you cry, wail and curse. You never healed father, don’t pretend that you did.”

“You honestly believe I’m the one denying reality?” His father questioned, a grisly smile fashioned his face. “You are more clueless than I thought. It is not I who struggles with reality but you Fenrir.” He said. “Take a good look at me.” He commanded. The boy refused to look at him. “I said LOOK AT ME!” Loki shouted, causing his son to jump with fright. Raising his gaze, the boy looked at his father. Loki continued. “I am no longer that pathetic weakling you once called father. I am your king and that man you once loved will never come back.”

“No.” Fenrir shook his head. “He never left.” He said confidently. “It is you who desperately wants him to disappear. He gets in the way of everything you do. There’s no one else you hate more than yourself for wanting to do good when you’re trying to do bad. You are not fooling any one father, so please, please forgive mother. You love her. I know you do, you never stopped loving her! So why do you try to fool yourself into believing you despise her?”

Loki clicked his tongue at his son’s claims. He should be making good on his threat. The boy spited his words and dared to speak anyways. That was enough to earn him more lashes. But for some reason Loki couldn’t find it in him to punish the boy. He couldn’t find it in him to refute his words or to crush his resolve. Listening to Fenrir speak had drained the fight out of Loki. He then closed his eyes. He wanted Fenrir’s insights to be wrong but he knew better than to deny them. They were his weaknesses, those scars and bloody wounds that never healed. They were his hesitation and remorse. Loki couldn’t refute what he was aware of himself. The god then smiled woefully. He was afraid of Egypt discovering his wounds. Who knew his son had already magnified them and without Loki’s knowing. Like a peeled orange he was exposed. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of that pathetic trait. 

Escaping his thoughts, Loki spoke. “That is enough Fenrir.” He said but the boy continued to speak. That only ate at Loki’s nerves. He was slowly losing his patience. “I said that is ENOUGH!” He shouted and the boy closed his mouth. “Good. Now go back into your chambers.”

“But fathe-”

“GO!” With that Fenrir turned on his heels and retreated into the main hall, exiting the throne room. Just like that silence settled back into the air and Loki retracted back into his thoughts once again. Was he truly at a disadvantage in this war? Those wounds, would they truly be the end of his fight? The god wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. He couldn’t lose to that side of him. Loki thought. If he relapsed back into the ghost of his past that would be the end of his reign. If he dropped those blades of anger his ambitions would be crushed, his purpose torn from his grasp. Loki shook his head. He refused to succumb to his son’s words, refused to acknowledge that persistent tug at his heart. They won’t serve his cause, only hinder it. 

Suddenly the shadows’ voices sprung from the depths, disturbing his pondering again. Perhaps not. They said and it puzzled the god.

‘Perhaps not’ what? Loki inquired. 

The shadows were silent for a while before they spoke again. Perhaps they will serve your purpose. They said. Every weakness is a strength in disguise. What can harm one could become one’s greatest weapon if wielded correctly. 

And how do you recommend I wield this? 

Only you can answer that I’m afraid. They responded. Journey deep inside yourself, see where your thoughts take you. Wherever they drop you is where the answer lies. 

I-I….The god hesitated. What if I revive sentimental thoughts? What if it only worsens my condition?

Don’t be afraid. They soothed. Do not fight against it. Your romance can be a new weapon but we will never know if you refuse to find out. They said, kneading at his brain and instilling their persuasion. The man relaxed, his mind gradually opening up. Driving a hand into that space, they wrenched up memories he long buried. They watched as the images took form in his mind. Open yourself up to what you’ve been denying yourself for so long. Become a master of that oppressive element and it will no longer be your enemy. Trust us Loki. We only want what’s best for you. They lied. They watched as he gravitated more and more into their play. 

The god exhaled, feeling his doubt leave his body like a bad cold. He felt lighter. And the chaotic mess obscuring his mind suddenly cleared, he was left with an empty mind. Inhaling, he allowed those detrimental thoughts to invade his brain, those horrid memories he wished would just disappear. Loki toiled not to fight against them. According to the shadows they could be of some use. Loki needed all the help he could possibly get. So he glided into the dark recesses of his mind, that untouched corner where his ‘useless’ memories resided. As if on cue they lurched up and entrapped him in their world of images. Loki was forced to relive those dreadful moments.

Soon sounds came to life in his mind, the deafening blows of feet against the floor. He could hear those ear-splitting shouts again, the same cries that haunted Loki’s wakeful dreams. It was then that he saw it. The main hall, it's gold glory tarnished by sound and shadow. The god hesitated. He knew what awaited him ahead and yet he couldn’t stop his legs from moving. It was as though they operated on a mind of their own. So he continued his descent into that dark place, hearing whispers arise with each footstep. He froze. Dread crushed his chest beneath its weight. He knew what was coming. Why couldn’t he just turn around? Loki didn’t want to see it. Not again. But he couldn’t turn away. 

He continued to walk when he finally reached his destination. The god was sure his heart stopped beating, standing before him was his family, or at least the people he once seen as kin. They were huddled close like penguins and whispering rapid words. Loki didn’t want to move closer but he knew he had to. He approached them in the real life version of that event, he was forced to redo those mistakes. So Loki took a big step forward, allowing his heavy steps to signal his arrival. That’s when the circle opened up and Frigga looked woefully at him. Her cool blue eyes were besmirched by tears. The next to look at the prince was Odin. Pity and triumph danced in his dark eyes and only made Loki want to vomit. He knew what was coming next and the thought caused his stomach to lurch up into his throat. He forced the bile down. 

Taking slow deep breaths he lowered his gaze to the floor and released a pitiful cry. Laying on the floor was Asta. Crimson splattered the golden floors and sputtered from the gaping wound in her chest. It didn’t matter that this wasn’t the real event. It didn’t matter that Loki had already lived through this chaos. It didn’t make the stabbing in his heart any less painful. He stared into her lifeless eyes and felt himself trembling. A wail broke from his tongue and he couldn’t stop his knees from shaking. Those tears that fell from his eyes, they felt as fierce as the tears he shedded on that day. Dropping to his knees, the man crawled over to his wife. The blood soiling his silk garment. He wanted to speak, wanted to scream, wanted to break free from this cursite memory but couldn’t. Instead he was forced to follow the moment as if it was happening for the first time. “WHO DID THIS????!!!” He bawled. Loki searched his family’s faces angrily, that rage bleeding from him like a fresh wound. It was then that Thor stepped in front of the bunch. He saw Frigga reach out to him.

“Thor no!” She tried to stop him.

“It is alright mother.” He shook her hand off of him. “I am a man of my actions and I will not cower from them.” He then lifted his gaze to his weeping brother. “It was I brother.”

Just like that Loki snapped. Screaming he lurched up and tackled his brother, slamming the blond god onto the floor. He relished in the spine-chilling crack he heard coming from Thor’s head. In that moment Loki forgot he was in his head. The scene suddenly became real to him. His rage was real, those wretched tears tumbling down his cheeks were real, the pain that sliced into his knuckles as he struck Thor was real. It was as though he was loathing his brother for the first time. It was as though his crippled heart was crumpling for the first time. Loki allowed it to feel that way. He submerged himself into that bloody chaos. “WHY DID YOU KILL HER???!” Loki shouted, pounding into Thor’s face like a madman. THWACK! Came a violent punch. He didn’t stop not even as his skin eroded and his knuckles cramped in pain. Nothing could quell that burning anger inside of him. Beating Thor’s face black and blue wasn’t enough. Nothing would ever be enough! So he continued to batter his brother, the sounds transforming from a crunch to a soupy soft sound as he crushed the bones. Blood swaddled Loki’s fist. Still it wasn’t enough. Bludgeoning his sliced lips and swollen eyes didn’t feel good. It didn’t feel good since Thor wasn’t fighting back. Why wasn’t he fighting back?!

In that moment all sound abandoned his ears. But as he slowly climbed down from the high, all sound came crashing into his eardrums. It was then that he heard his mother’s shrill wails. “LOKI!” She shouted in a pained voice. Loki couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop.

“Loki that is enough!” Odin squawked, pulling the prince away from his son. 

He then looked down at his work, shattered cheekbones, bruised lips and swollen eyelids invaded Loki’s sight. It took his all not to deliver a painful blow to his ribs. Instead he turned away and brought Asta into his arms. He cringed at the feel of his mother’s hand on his shoulder. Shrugging it off he walked away from the family and dropped to the floor. He couldn’t fight away those tears anymore. It felt like he was crumbling, like his internal organs were collapsing onto one another like an old building. Loki wanted that to happen. He didn’t want to live on with that excruciating pain. He couldn’t handle it! Leaning into the girl, he squalled into her chest, his angry sobs vibrated through her entire body. 

After fighting for so long, Loki finally hauled himself out of his thoughts. Panting, he looked around the room. He was back in the throne room, back in his present time. The man sighed before bringing his hands to his eyes. He glared at the tears that honeyed his fingertips. He felt embarrassed and weak for sobbing at an ancient memory. He could feel that embarrassment stir in his gut, felt that weakness charm his limbs. They were as loose as jelly and Loki couldn’t move. It was as though his adventure drained him of all mobility . Before he could brood further, the shadows’ voices resonated within him and beckoned his attention. Do not be ashamed of your tears. They instructed. 

Why not? Loki asked. They are a sign of weakness.

They are human feelings. They replied. Something the girl could and would relate to.

Why would I want to relate to my prisoner?

Because. They started. It is the only weapon you have left. You must manipulate her emotions, not through cruelty but by kindness. She has grown numb to your tactics, it is time that you wield a weapon even she doesn’t see coming. The girl is as broken as you, even the slightest hint of kindness would send the girl tumbling over the edge. The shadows plotted. So use your hurt, your pain, sadness and romance proudly. They are your new tools for harvest. As you charm the girl always remember this, you are doing this for your ambition’s sake. The moment the girl falls in love with you, that’s when you show that ruthless and bloodthirsty side of yourself again. This will surely break her will once and for all.

Okay. Loki nodded, completely oblivious to the shadows’ ulterior motives.

Good. They smirked. I think it’s time to release the girl from her cell.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Natasha stood outside of Steve’s apartment door. It's been months since she last seen or heard from him. They had completely disappeared from each other’s lives as a result of the accords. She had been spending her time working with Tony and trying to mend her relationship with Bruce. So far he was resisting her advances. The assassin sighed. She wondered how Steve was holding up. With the entire group falling apart she wondered how he spent his time. He was probably spending his far better than she was spending hers. With that she knocked on the door again. This time he answered it. A bewildered look crossed his eyes for the most briefest of seconds. It still didn’t stop Natasha from noticing it. She furrowed her brows at the stress lines creasing his forehead and the scowl twisting his mouth. Something wasn’t quite right. Natasha wondered if this was a bad time to come see him.

Even so she decided to greet him anyways. “Hey Rogers.” She gave him a warm smile. It did nothing to warm that frozen twist to his mouth. 

“Natasha.” He breathed, his voice lacking enthusiasm. “What are you doing here?” With his frame he blocked the doorway. Natasha wrinkled her nose. Did he want her to go away? Had their friendship truly died during those long winter months? She noticed how stiff his body was, he stuffed himself into the narrow passage. A little bead of sweat broke from his forehead. 

Smiling she tried to ignore all the red flags. Perhaps he had a stressful week, but her heightened senses told her otherwise. He awkwardly searched her gaze and tapped his foot restlessly. He was hiding something. Natasha was sure of it. “I’m here to visit an old friend.” She answered. “Is there something wrong with that?”

She watched him intently. “No of course not.” He replied. She didn’t believe his words. Instead of calling him out on it, she decided to observe him. She was sure whatever he was hiding, he didn’t want her to find out. That thought only fed her curiosity. Looking down she saw how he grind his fingers into the palms of his hands. 

Looking back up at him, she asked, “may I come in?”

“S-sure”. Steve stuttered. He never stuttered before. He was always the strong and confident type. Whatever he was hiding was really eating at his nerves. She wondered if he noticed he was throwing himself under the bus. 

Stepping aside he allowed her entry into his home. She inhaled the familiar spicy scent of his home. Looking around she saw that he hadn’t changed anything. His place was still modestly furnished with a big bulky TV sitting in the corner of the place. A vintage rug fashioned with intricate patterns separated the TV from the glass table. Standing behind the stainless glass was a small love seat. The holes that once devoured its surface were all patched up and it almost looked as good as new. This is what she liked the most about Steve’s place. It had a welcoming air to it in comparison to Tony’s flashy and glamorous home. 

Turning away from her thoughts she looked back at Steve. He was closing the door and dropped his gaze to the floor. “Sorry about the mess.” He said. Natasha didn’t notice it until now. Two plates littered the glass coffee table, accompanied by two cups. Steve ventured over to clean them. 

It was then that realization set in. She felt terrible for suspecting Steve of harbouring a secret. No wonder he didn’t want her to come in. He was expecting someone to come over. The thought caused Natasha’s lips to curl into a playful smile. “Expecting someone?” She said while wiggling her brows.

“What?” Steve answered. “No.”

“Then why do I see two of everything?” She inquired, pointing at the dishes stacked in his hands. Then another thought came into mind. “You already had her over didn’t you?” She asked. “Captain had a date. How does it feel to finally get back out there?”

She then saw his eyes focus on the dishes in his grasp, a vein bulged from his forehead. His strange body language only summoned her suspicions. When he looked back at her he gave her a dry chuckle. “You caught me red-handed.” He smiled. That little tug on his lips didn’t appear in his eyes. They were dead serious. Even so Natasha decided to play along. What exactly was Captain up to these past few months?

That question puzzled her. She soon found her eyes drifting towards the dishes. It was strange that he had two cups and plates sitting out. Looking closer she saw little crumbs like scattered plots on the plates. They were used dishes. He did have someone other, either that or whomever shared the meal with him was still there. That’s when Natasha forced a smile on her face as to not give her thoughts away. “Did you tell her that it has been 67 years since you last dated someone?” She teased.

“I was trying to date her not chase her away.” He joked. “But if I ever decide to tell her then you’ll be the first person I call.”

“I’m flattered.” She winked at him. Shimmying out of her winter coat and unwrapping the scarf from her neck, she tossed them onto his couch. “Anyways.” She began. “How have you been?”

Steve shook his head and shrug his shoulders. “Fine.” He replied. The tension in his voice betrayed his words. 

Tilting her head to the side she gave him her you’re-not-fooling-me look. “Rogers really.”

“What do you mean?” He looked at her. “I’m fine.”

She exhaled. “A lot has happened and everything is different now. And you’re gonna tell me you are fine.” She said, referring to the series of events that had unfolding, the separation of the team and the debate on the accords. “Besides the booty call how are you really holding up?” She froze before wiping her forehead. “I didn’t mean to word it that way.” She admitted. 

Steve smiled widely. “Well if you really want to know-”

“No I don’t.” Natasha cut him off while laughing. “Seriously.” After her laughing fit ceased, she composed her face and all humor was gone. “But honestly how are you feeling?”

“My answer remains the same.” He said, folding his arms in front of his chest. “I have a duty to this country and I refuse to let anyone get in the way of that. If my teammates don’t share in the same virtues then it’s better that we disband. And besides, not everyone in our team was selfless enough to be a hero.” Steve grimaced and Natasha knew who he was referring to. She wondered when this little dispute will be over. 

“Steve.” She started. “I know you.” Sighing she walked slowly towards him. “You loved the team, you were devoted to us and devoted to your duty. We were all bound to that same duty, it's what made us a team. A family. It always hurts when families fall apart.” She said. Natasha knew she hit bullseye. Out of everyone on the team she knew Steve best. He felt more than the average person. Loved harder and grieved worse than anyone else. He was the true definition of wearing your heart on your sleeve. His emotions were amplified, that much Natasha knew. So the thought of Steve grieving over the end of his team came easily to her. 

After a long pause, the assassin decided to speak again. “You won’t mind if I go get a glass of water right?”

The ghost of fear haunted Steve’s eyes and he hesitated to approve her request. He dipped into the kitchen and searched the premises before giving her the okay to walk in. Natasha eyed him warily before stepping in. It was a tiny kitchen with a chrome refrigerator, two marble counter tops and a wide sink at the end. Passing by him, she snagged a glass from the overhead cabinets and sauntered towards the sink. A mountain of dishes bombarded her view. Two of everything littered the space, two cups, two spoons, two plates, two bowls, two cups, two mugs. It was as though someone else was living here with Steve. But he was never the type to leave dishes lying around. She scratched her head at the mystery laying before her. That’s when the question flashed through her mind in big bold letters again- What exactly did Steve do over these past few months?

Shaking the thought away, she turned around, having remembered her reason for coming here. “Steve.” She said. “I came to tell you that I’m with Tony.”

He snorted. “You made that abundantly clear on the phone a few months ago.” He mentioned. “But I still don’t see why you’re siding with him. You don’t even approve of his robot idea.”

“We may not see eye to eye on everything but we do share a common goal.”

“What do you two have in common that we don’t?” Steve challenged, approaching the assassin. Mere inches separated their faces from one another. She could feel his warm breath lick her cheek, his eyes fixed onto hers. It hurt her to betray him. 

“Our ability to make tough decisions.” Natasha said. “Hard ones. Wrong ones knowing that they will become right with time. The truth is our team was never enough and will never be enough to protect this city.”

Steve shook his head. “I can’t make tough decisions Natasha?” He scoffed. “I remember making hard decisions all my life. I made the hard decision to leave my home and join the army, to stay on the helicopter as Bucky fell to his death!” He was becoming rallied up. Natasha could see the passion burning in his eyes like blazing embers. It then cooled into a flurry of melancholy. His voice dropped to a whisper. “To break up with you even when I didn’t want to.” He said. That statement plunged into Natasha’s chest. They didn’t have the best relationship, but that didn’t stop the feelings from blossoming and remaining. Even so they both refused to act upon it. Natasha wanted Bruce and they both knew that seeing each other was a mistake. That’s why they broke up after five months in 2014. 

Refraining from more thoughts, Natasha listened to the rest of his speech. “And besides do you honestly believe what you’re saying?” He questioned. “Or are they just words to justify what you know is wrong?”

Natasha frowned. “I can say the same for you.”

“What?”

“Bucky.” She said and she watched as the color blanched from his face. He looked at her with wide and panic filled eyes. She narrowed her gaze, she was getting warmer. “You’re still looking for him right?” She scrunched her brows at the sight of him relaxing. He sighed a breath of relief and caused her thoughts to wander. “I’ve seen the way you looked at him two years ago. I hear the way you talk about him. You love him so much to the point where it's terrifying. Feelings that strong will only hurt you Steve. “ She said. “They will control your actions and I know you’re willing to do anything for him. We all do. That makes you unreliable. It also makes you wrong.”

The hero snorted. “So it's wrong for me to care for someone who I thought was dead for sixty-seven freaking years?! But it's not wrong for Tony to build an army of robots that could potentially kill us!” He shouted. “Bucky was my best friend! I thought I lost him, is it wrong for me to be happy that he is back?” Natasha searched his eyes. She wanted to say no, to tell him that it's not wrong for him to feel so intensely for Bucky. It made her heart leap out of her chest when she first saw him again. She couldn’t blame Steve, knowing that Bucky was the source of his obsession. He was special. The assassin bit her lip. She was well acquainted with the excitement and passion Steve was currently feeling. Natasha had spent majority of her life with him in the Red Room. So just like Steve, she lost him. Just like him she found him. But unlike Steve she wasn’t willing to throw everything away for his sake. 

When she turned off her thoughts, Natasha gasped at the next thing Steve said. “It just means that I have a heart. It’s something you will never understand.”

Natasha fumed. “That’s the thing with you Steve!” She argued. “You think that you’re so righteous and better than everyone else! But guess what Steve, you’re not. You’re just as flawed as the rest of us.” Turning on her heels, she charged into the living room and picked up her coat. “And another thing Steve. You believe you’re so different from Tony, you’re selfless, more noble, more heroic. But to me, you’re both two sides of the same coin. You are arrogant and selfish in your own way.” She slipped into the warm wool and wrapped the scarf snuggly around her neck. That’s when she heard Steve walking behind her. 

“Natasha.” He started. He closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled a long sigh. “Let’s not leave it like this. I may not agree with everything you support, but that doesn’t mean our friendship has to suffer because of it.”

“It’s not our differences that’s causing it to suffer.” She revealed. “It’s your inability to accept when you’re wrong. “ Zipping up her coat, she opened the door and looked back at Steve. “I only came to tell you my decision. It was important to me that you knew. And do me a favor and end this search. Let Bucky go.Imagine what will happen if the senate found out about this. He will be your downfall Steve. “

She saw his jaw clench tight and his blue eyes sharpen. A monotonous sound escaped from his mouth. “I think you should go.” He said before closing the door. Before it completely closed she saw a figure walk through the hall leading towards the bedrooms. Someone was there with Steve. The figure was too tall and broad to be a woman. Pressing her ear to the closed door, she allowed her mind to explore. But before she could get any thinking done, she was hauled back into reality. Steve’s voice cracked through the door, followed by another one. Two male voices. Natasha thought. She listened to the rich baritone penetrating the sturdy wood. Who was that? Sam? But why would Steve hide him in the first place? Then that’s when it came to her. The fire in his eyes, the keen edge in his voice, the dishes, the cups, it wasn’t Sam behind those closed doors. But was it...could it be, “...Bucky…?”


	37. Grow

The hours did nothing to soothe her screaming thoughts. Even as Egypt sat alone in her prison cell, Loki’s voice continued to ring through her mind as if he was still there.. Lied to me...Came the phrase. She wrinkled her nose.It was from those three little words that Loki’s lost years were revealed to her. The curtain lifted and the pain was revealed. It was then that she glimpsed something human in Loki. Something human in her captor. She cringed. That unnerved her. 

Getting up she began to pace the floors. Her memories continued to dance in her mind. She couldn’t control that impetuous flood. Loki’s face, marred with tears invaded her thoughts. Egypt couldn’t cure that blight on her memory. The girl groaned. She thought he was incapable of feeling human emotions. Seeing him cry caused her to question everything she had ever thought she knew about him. She dug her hands into her hair. Egypt was used to seeing him as a sadistic prick incapable feelings of regret and remorse. But his tears contradicted such perceptions and her back was finally against the wall.The girl felt trapped on all sides. Here she was debating the morality of a beast who would use her body as a canvas for his art. For his cruel passions. His rage still fashioned her limbs and beamed red on her skin. That should have been enough. It wasn’t. It wasn’t enough ward off those invading forces that tried to distort her mind. In that moment the girl realized he was winning. She grimaced. Egypt couldn’t let him win. She refused to stop seeing him as the monster he was.

The girl then stopped in her tracks, her thoughts ceased. Her attention was snatched by an alien source. Staring back at her was a strange sight. The prison door that was always locked shut, stood slightly ajar now. A thread of honey light shone into the cell. Egypt’s face contorted with confusion . Why was the door open? Did Loki leave it open on purpose? Walking towards the light, she pulled the door open and gasped at what she found. 

She heard the symphony of life sing all around her, entrancing her with its magic. She heard the whispers of the wind as it snaked around her, the calm singing of the birds and rustling of the tree leaves. A kingdom of roses stretched as far as the eye could see. A myriad of other flowers grew in their midst. She watched as the flowers dipped down the shoulders of the mountains, a crystal blue lake laid at its feet. It’s still waters shimmered with the face of the sun as it ascended into the kingdom of sky. It’s solar rays stretched across the land like tree branches, its golden tendrils digging into the earth like roots. Everything seemed to be woven together. From the birds to the trees, to the flowers and the bees, everything seemed to merge as one. One pulsing being. One pulsing tree of life. 

The girl gazed at the paradise before her, her jaw dropped in awe. It was then that a question came to mind. “Where the hell am I?” She asked herself. The girl sighed. She was constantly being bombarded with surprises left and right today. First the documents in Thanos’ room, then Loki’s human performance and now this! It would be a miracle if Egypt managed to maintain her sanity in this backwards place.

It was then that another sight seized her attention . Egypt narrowed her eyes at the figure standing in the distance, her golden robes twirled in the wind. That’s when the figure looked back to reveal her face. Those intense flaming eyes and thick kinky spiraling curls, it was Asta. The girl smiled and approached Egypt, her silky garments swayed around her. Her russet brown skin was adorn by tribal markings. Golden bangles fashioned her arms, with jewelry snaking around her neck and forehead. Egypt winced at the jewels’ intense shine, their surfaces gleaming with the sun’s reflection. The goddess finally stood in front of the girl. Her full pouty lips were etched in a smile. “Good morning Egypt.” Asta greeted in her silky smooth voice. 

“There’s nothing good about this morning.” She retorted. Her thoughts lingered on the events that shook up her day that morning. The documents, Loki’s punishment and the cell. It was the start of a terrible day. 

The goddess smiled genuinely. “Good is never absent.” She said. “In order for one to experience bad there must be a presence of good. In order for one to experience good there must be a presence of bad. Life is supported by opposites.” She then knelt down and caressed the soft petals of a white lily sitting by her feet. “Just as this flower is supported by water and fire. Water brought by the summer rains and fire brought by the sun. “

Egypt rolled her eyes. “Then tell me what was so good about my morning .” She demanded.

Asta answered calmly. “Only you can be the judge of that I’m afraid. My words won’t matter as long as your perspective is limited. “

She groaned. Egypt didn’t want to hear any optimistic speeches, especially by the one person who should’ve understood her pain. They were the same flame after all. “Okay.” The girl started. “I’m gonna pretend like I understood what you just said. “

Asta sighed, her eyes dimmed with disappointment. “Has our understanding truly depleted in this life?” She asked before falling silent. For a long moment, the girls just stood there and watched the paradise unfolded around them. Animals of legend raced through the field of poppies below, kicking up the scarlet petals. Egypt’s eyes remained fixed onto that scene. She scarcely noticed just how quiet her mind became, how relaxed her muscles were. A blanket of tranquility swaddled her thoughts, relieving her of the many stresses daily life scourged her with. When was the last time her mind was this quiet and her body this relaxed?

It was then that Asta hauled Egypt back into the discussion. “Do you like it here?”

The girl was silent for a moment, sucking in the serenity of the place like a sponge. “It's...disturbingly peaceful.” She replied. “I’m not sure if I like it or not.” This place was a complete contrast to world she knew. Never had she ever presided in such a peaceful state. Never had she swayed to the song of the bees and the whispering leaves. It was strange. Wasn’t she angry a minute ago? She asked herself, looking back at Asta. “What is this place?”

“Paradise.” Asta claimed. “This place was hand carved by Loki and I’s affections for one another. It’s our very creation. Our home. These vast distances represents our souls and our commitment to be together always” She said. “But it is also a representation of...other things.” She mentioned. “Less pleasant things…”

“Like what?”

The goddess almost seemed reluctant to answer. Her brows bunched together in a furrow filled with worry. Her lips twisted into a grim frown. Sighing she acquiesced Egypt’s curiosity. Taking her hand in hers, she led the girl closer towards her. “Take a walk with me.”

Egypt accepted and they walked together. She noticed how the temperature slightly changed with their descent. Instead of the soft kisses from the sun, she felt the cruel stabbings from the harsh wind. When had the wind devolved into such a menace? Egypt’s eyes began to dart all over the place. The color was slowly evaporating from the scene, leaving it gray and bare. What was happening? She looked towards Asta. “What’s going on?” 

“We are entering a different side of the garden.”Was all Asta said. The girls continued their journey . An eerie howl broke from the wind and sent chills up Egypt’s spine. She could’ve sworn she heard voices coming from the forest. They walked under a roof of naked tree branches. A thick layer of fog swamped the place, concealing their decaying bark.

Egypt huddled closer to Asta. She didn’t like this place. It was then that she heard something. Her ear twitched. She could’ve sworn she heard a twig snap. Asta halted her steps and began to look around. That caused Egypt’s blood to run cold, she wasn’t the only one that heard it. It was then that a rustling sound pierced the air. Their eyes fell on the shaking bushes in front of them. It’s shivering leaves only heightened their fright. Jumping out of the bushes was a fearsome foe. The earth trembled upon his landing. 

Egypt was immediately shoved behind the goddess. “Stay behind me.” Asta instructed. She watched as a flame kindled in Asta’s hand, the orange blaze increasing in size. In one swift movement, she struck the beast, causing his immediate defeat. She watched as the monster disintegrate to ash. Egypt looked at what remained of the massive giant. Her face contorted with confusion.

“What was that thing?” The girl asked. 

“An emotion.” Asta answered simply. “This place is home to Loki’s chaotic thoughts. It is here that pieces of his soul can personify, here that they rob the garden of its color and life. “ She said. “Luckily the beast are easy to slay but they grow in number with each passing day. ”

“Well can’t you do something to stop it?” Egypt asked.

“I do what I can but it’s not enough.” She admitted before crouching down. She collected the dust into her hands. A sprinkle of purple mist devoured the ashes, causing them to glow. Once the beacon ceased they were left with a rose. “I try to bring love back into this place. But it can survive for only but so long.” As she said that, the rose began to shrivel and wilt. Drooping sadly, it began to shed its scarlet petals like tears. In that instant it’s green hue was gone, the stem continued to drop even further. Shriveled like a raisin and bare of its petals, the flower dropped to the ground. The life was gone. The love snatched away.

It was then that Egypt understood everything. Asta had no power in the matter. There was nothing she could do. But why was she showing Egypt this? She thought.

Egypt perked her ears up at the sound of Asta’s voice. “It was once green here and filled with life but now…” Her voice trailed off. “Only decay resides.” She continued. “Anger where joy used to be, fear and grief where love and courage once lived. “ The goddess scooped up a pinch of dry dirt into her hands. It’s brittle surface scratched her palms. “Nothing is in sync here. There’s no warmth, no heartbeat...no song. The garden suffers with each wave of bad events. “ She revealed. Her revelation didn’t sit well with Egypt. A bad feeling swelled in her gut like a sickness. It was then that the girl had an inkling of Asta’s true intentions. “Come along.”

Suddenly Egypt snapped. Whatever hold this place had upon her had come to an end. Egypt’s cynical nature bled through. “No.” She refused. “How about telling me why you’re showing me all this. What are you trying to prove?”

“Nothing.” Asta guaranteed. “I only wish to reveal Loki’s mental state to you.” Her words were like a punch to the face, merciless and forceful. Or at least Egypt perceived them that way. So this is what Asta truly wanted to do. The girl brooded. She was showing Egypt the garden for Loki’s sake! Everything was always about him! Always. Nothing was ever about her, the captive, the victim, not even her own ghost sympathized with Egypt’s situation. 

“And what about my mental state?!” The girl shouted. “Why should I care about his?”

Asta’s brows scrunched up before smoothing out, as if Egypt’s words had robbed the expression from her face. “We mustn't fight here.” She said then. “Those beasts will hear us if we continue.”

“I don’t care!” Egypt barked.”Everyone wants me to care! Fenrir. You! But should I? Why should I give two flying fucks about about an abusive asshole?!” She challenged, glaring at the goddess who silently took her verbal beating. “He kidnapped me and did terrible things to me…”Her voice trailed off. She felt a burning sensation ignite in her eyes, something warm trickled down her face. Tears.

“He hurt me! He hurt me and you expect me to care about him!” The girl shouted. Hot angry tears seared in her eyes and thundered down her cheeks. She couldn’t stop them. With trembling hands she wiped at them, growling when she saw that they wouldn’t go away. That’s when a thought crossed her mind. Her anger grew.

“You!” Egypt slithered keenly. 

“You’re the reason why aren’t you!” The girl chuckled cynically. She seized the goddess and shoved her against a tree. “You’re THE FUCKING REASON WHY AREN’T YA??!” Egypt cried, her tears drowning out her words. “Why are you doing this…? Why aren’t you letting me hate him?! Why can’t I hate him like a normal person?”

“Because.” Asta began. “It is not in your nature to hate what you already love.” She laced her fingers around Egypt’s grip and pulled it away from her neck. “Love and hate are one in the same actually. What you hate is what you love and what you love is what you hate. That is why you can’t feel for him the way you wish you could.” She said. “That feeling doesn’t exist. Not where you and Loki are concerned.”

Egypt turned away from the goddess, her hands clenched into a tight fist. Her entire body trembled. She felt like a volcano on the brink of eruption. All her vitriol rage spewed out of her in the form of tears. Hot and angry. She couldn’t stop them! She felt so angry and lost and confused. 

That’s when she felt arms wrap around her. The warm scent of vanilla kissed her nose. She was in Asta’s arms. It was then that she allowed herself to feel it all with no restraints. Egypt wailed into her chest, trembling uncontrollably. Every hateful word she said, every painful memory and scar all rushed out of her in that moment. Asta soothed her tears, rocking her as a mother would to her weeping child. By the time Egypt was done, she felt completely empty. She stared at those barren woods with dewy and indifferent eyes. 

“I know you don’t understand.” Asta started. “That you wish to understand. I am here to help you understand.”

“I don’t want an understanding.” Egypt whispered, finding the ability to speak after a moment’s silence. She turned away from the gray woods and looked at Asta. Her eyes were still red with tears. “I want answers to my questions.” She said. “I want to know why Loki is punishing me. Why his children hate me?” Looking away, more questions appeared in her mind. It chilled her to know that she truly knew nothing. All the knowledge she accumulated were mere crumbs in the presence of a much bigger mess. “Why did you steal his mother’s magic? And why do I keep seeing this green person?”

The woman sighed. “You wish for answers that will not help you.” She said. “Very well. Loki harms you for he is not the same. He is not well. Look around you at the state of his soul. Vultures lurk and darkness soars. It’s a painful transition that can be alleviated by harming someone else. This darkness feeds on the hurt we put him through in our past life. The more it grows, the more pain it causes him. The more pain he endures the more pain he will unleash.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Egypt commented.

“Does anything truly make sense my dear?” Asta asked. “Existence itself is a paradox of it own and it doesn’t make sense. But it works. Existence thrives from the chaos that created it, that could destroy it. Yet we need it. It’s the same for the darkness. It can be destroyed from the very thing it thrives from.”

“Which is?”

The goddess smiled. “You and Loki.”

Egypt then interrupted. “Speaking of Loki, what did he mean that you..er.. we hurt him in the past life?”

“We’ve lied to him for 200 years. It’s a lie that he will never forgive us for.”

“So an unforgivable lie huh?” Egypt summarized. “Everyday I realize just how much shit Loki is full of. So he’s gonna ruin a girl’s life because of a lie from 1000 years ago. That’s obsessive and it’s fucking insane! What you’re saying is fucking insane.”

“The fact that the darkness even exist is insanity.” Asta interjected. “And besides his actions are not his own doing.”

“What do you mean by that? I can clearly see that it's him.”

“I will explain.” She offered. “The darkness magnifies everything. It distorts, it manipulates. Whatever happens, whether it be good or bad, Loki will always perceive it as wrong. The darkness will always make it seem like it’s wrong.” Asta said. “But there is a way to reverse this curse. As long as the outside conditions are stable and he is kept in a calm mood, then maybe I can do some work here. Every time I try to plant love here, it shrivels up and dies. It is because the outside world doesn’t allow for it to thrive. But if the outside world is calm then the inside will be calm.”

Egypt looked away. Nothing that came out of Asta’s mouth made sense to her. It all sounded like sappy gibberish. How was this supposed to help Egypt survive Loki? She thought. How was this more important than her unanswered questions? At least they were more logical. 

When the girl looked back at Asta, she decided to change the subject a little. “How does hurting me prepare me for Ragnarok?” She asked.

“It doesn’t.” The goddess answered quickly. Egypt furrowed her brows. That’s not what she was told. It was then that she began to question Asta’s credibility. “That was the lie he was told.”

“He was lied to?” Egypt asked, baffled. “Who lied to him?” That’s when a thought emerged in her mind, sticking out like a sore thumb. She cringed at the thought of that ghastly purple smile.“Was it Thanos?” She studied Asta’s face. Her visage was a mask of calm indifference, portraying no hints as to whether Egypt was correct or not. That’s when she changed her answer. “Was it that thing he was talking to in his room?” It was then that something flickered in Asta’s eyes. Her eyes widened. Fear twisted her face. Egypt never felt more afraid of being right before in her entire life. “I’m correct aren’t I? What is that thing? What is it’s connections to me and Loki? Is Thanos the only one that knows about it?” The image of the scene suddenly came back to mind. Egypt was instantly bombarded the the picture of her father. His face was sieged into her memory. “Does my father know about this? Is he working together with Loki and Thanos?”

“You’re asking all the wrong questions.” Asta said. 

“Then what should I be asking?” Egypt shouted. “Who the fuck the green woman is? Whether or not my dad’s a sick bastard who sold his own daughter? Or would you rather me stay on the Loki subject?” She snorted.

Asta remained unfazed by her churlish behavior. Instead she answered the girl respectfully. “Your father didn’t have a hand in your capture.” She stated. “But he does have a hand, a very weak one in this. It is all I will say.”

Egypt rolled her eyes. “You’re no help!” She snapped. “Why won’t you tell me what I need to know to survive this?!”

“It’s because I can’t!” Asta shouted suddenly. Egypt was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor. She watched as her cool facade chipped away. Her naked core was left to fend on the surface. “I can’t tell you why I stole Frigga’s magic. Who the green woman is and whether Thanos is hiding something. I’m not allowed to.”

“What do you mean you’re not allowed to?”

Asta was quiet for a moment. Her golden eyes lifting to gaze upon the hazy sky. Without their voices to fill the space, they were left with the eerie howls of the wind. Finally Asta opened her mouth to speak. “The darkness that binds Loki binds us all. It's our unseen enemy that impacts not only Loki but everyone it infects. That darkness is alien to us, it's not apart of us. It is that darkness that keeps me from saying all that I wish to say.”

“How is it keeping you from saying anything?” Egypt asked, still confused.

“Even that I cannot say. But what I can say is this: the darkness is your enemy. It is far greater than any foe you will ever face. It’s everywhere at once. It destroys just as it's destroying Loki. Do not let it win. Do not let her win.”

“What do you mean ‘her’.” From the look in Asta’s eyes Egypt said: “that you cannot say.’ Got it.” She said for Asta. “ So how else will I get my answers? Will I get them from you diaries at least?”

Asta nodded. “Some at the very least. I had more freedom in writing but only if it were written in a cryptic code. I tried writing normally once and the entire book caught on fire spontaneously. It doesn’t want anyone else to know what I know, what you already know. “ She stepped closer towards the girl. “ Egypt you are me. You have access to all that I know, but only if you let yourself. You are in your own way. Your anger and thirst for vengeance blinds you.” Her vengeance and anger towards Loki. Egypt snorted. How could that ever be a weakness. It was the very armor that kept her sane for this long.

“Then how do you think I should go about unlocking this info?” Egypt asked brusquely. “By being a happy-go-lucky optimistic hippy? By forgiving Loki for everything and taking his shit?”

“Egypt.” Asta exhaled. “Allow me to ask you this. What will you do the moment you acquire your answers? Will you use them to help those who needs to be helped, or destroy those who tried to harm you?”

The girl smirked deviously. “Destroy those sick fucks.”

“And that is why you are blind to your own knowledge. Knowledge is acquired by those who open themselves to receive it, not search for it with biased and ill-will in their hearts. As long as this true for you then you will always gain crumbs and never the full picture. “ She preached. “You know. There once lived a woman who knew all there is to know. She had wooly hair that tumbled down her back like snakes, with eyes as frightening and as mesmerizing as life itself. Her knowledge was sought by the strongest of men. Those she deemed as unworthy for her knowledge, she would unleash her snakes to slay them. The moral of the story is, if you’re not ready for the knowledge in which you seek, it will destroy you. Continue searching with this kind of heart and you will destroy yourself. Nobody will be saved then.”

“So this is what it's about.” Egypt said, throwing her hands into the air. “Saving everyone. You sound just like Fenrir. Somebody always wants me to save someone. I can barely save myself. What if I can’t save them or Loki?”

Silence robbed Asta of all speech again. She was left with a paralyzed tonged. Egypt studied the goddess. Her golden eyes gazed aimlessly at the dreary distance. It was then that Egypt noticed a clear bud in Asta’s eyes. It burst and trickled down her cheek. It’s salty essence marred her smooth face. Tears. The girl swallowed. Whatever she was thinking had brought her to tears. Egypt wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer. It was then that Asta spoke. “Kill them…” She whispered.

“...What….” Egypt was not expecting that. Her comment was so out of character, too alien to what the girl was expecting. She just stared at the goddess with an open mouth. Her brain worked tirelessly to formulate thoughts, anything to alleviate herself from shock. But the only thing she could do was stand there with an empty mind. 

Looking back at Asta, Egypt finally said, “I thought you loved them. Why do you want me to kill them?”

“You know that I do.” Asta stated. “It is the reason why I say to kill them. If all else fails then this is the only way to deliver them from the darkness hurting them. It is the only way to end their torment.” The woman said. Tears continued to bleed from her eyes like blood from a wound. Egypt could feel that pain like a painful stab to the heart. Were their emotions truly in sync?

Pushing that feeling aside, Egypt said: “In that case then I hope I fail.”

“You know you don’t mean that.” Asta refuted. 

“I should though…” Egypt sighed. “I wish I did. Then maybe I won’t feel so stupid for not feeling that way. Maybe I won’t feel like my own fucking enemy if I did.”

Asta then placed a gentle hand on Egypt’s shoulder. Her lips curled up into a gentle smile. “Remember Egypt, our enemy is unseen. It has the ability to make its host feel like their own enemy. Follow what comes naturally to you. Arm yourself with those raw emotions you try endlessly to conceal. I will tell you this, Loki will be doing the same thing and you must be ready to counter it. You must be ready to undermine him with what he doesn’t expect from you. Only then will you have a chance to snatch the darkness away from him. Then please do it for the rest of his family.”

“What do you mean he’s gonna do the same?” Egypt asked. Loki was incapable of feigned kindness. After their brutal brawl she was sure she extirpated whatever tiny kindness he had left within him. Even so, Egypt couldn’t be so sure. Loki was full of surprises. His tears, the tiny doses of kindness he would give her were evidence of that. That’s when she sighed. So instead of fighting fire with fire. They were arming themselves with weapons of kindness. Something told her that this would be a much more brutal war. They will see who would be the first to fall. 

Asta ignored her question. “Remember don’t let her win.”

With that the dream ceased and Egypt was thrown back into her reality. She opened her eyes groggily. She should’ve known it was just a dream. It was too fantastical to be a reality. But the tingling sensation emanating from where Asta held her told her otherwise. Looking up she saw that the dungeon door was open. But instead of seeing a lush paradise, she saw a different sight protrude from the light. The girl narrowed her eyes. Gazing back at her was none other than her captor. Her master. Loki. A smile formed on her lips, remembering the dream. The war still raged but the rules have changed. Egypt had means to adapt. She will be sure to turn him into her puppet before the war was over. She knew he sought to do the same. Then let this be a race. She thought. They will see who would be the first to fall.


	38. Bad Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously On SOM: A year has past since Hank gave Hope the Wasp, a suit her mother once used. And still she couldn't get it to work. Months later she was approached by Steve and Same whom were looking for Scott. It was then that she was ensnared into their world of secrecy and rash decisions. She helped them find Scott after being persuaded by the promise of receiving a tesseract shard. Their deal would've been sealed if it weren't for Tony Stark, who barged into the New Avengers facility and took the shard. Angry and on the verge of quitting on the team, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

A vast ocean stretched as far as the eye could see. It’s blue depths seemed to flood the horizon. Hope looked at the enormous giant rising from the end of the world, it’s light danced upon the lazy currents. She then looked away from the face of the sun.

Color blotches obstructed her vision as a result of her action. Rubbing her eyes, she examined the waves when she finally found what she was looking for. A huge foundation of concrete protruded from the blue depths. It was the only solid matter in sight. Flying towards it, she landed her helicopter and stepped out of it. A stampede of people walked to and fro all around her, each wearing the same leather suit. Hope stretched her stiff limbs. She finally reached her destination. The SHIELD headquarters. 

Looking around she didn’t see any buildings, just a bunch of agents swarming around like bees. She furrowed her brows. Was she in the correct place? She scratched her head and fought the urge to call Steve. She refused to seek his aid, especially after he failed to uphold his end of the bargain. The inventor shook her head. She refused to rely on any of them anymore. Hope was determined to get the tesseract herself. After that she would cut all of her ties with the Avengers. The only dent in her plans was Scott. 

Hope soon heard the dull clacks of heels on the pavement. Looking up she found a lissome woman approaching her. Her brown waves were subdue in a tight bun, her austere eyes bore into Hope’s. She lifted her chin. That woman might prove to be nuisance later. She had to keep a close eye on her. 

Hope then forced a smile onto her face the moment the woman reached her. “Good morning Ms. Van Dyne.” The agent greeted, her voice shorn of any inflections. It seemed almost robotic in nature. Cold and distant. The woman continued. “My name is Agent Hill and I will be your guide today.”

Extending her arm, Hope accepted her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” A glint sparkled in the inventor’s eyes, her plans were working. A little lie was enough to acquire their trust. Being the daughter of Hank Pym, they didn’t bombard her with questions when she said she needed to visit them. Instead they just inferred that she was coming to pick up her father’s order for materials. Retracting her hand suddenly, she looked around. “So where is the building?”

A tiny smile broke from Maria’s cool exterior. “You will see.” She said. Hope looked puzzled for a moment until it happened. A sharp jolt disturbed the foundations. The concrete vibrated all around them. Panic devoured the light in Hope’s eyes as she looked at Maria. Seeing that the Agent was calm, she tried to reflect her passivity, relaxing her face and exhaling out her panic. 

Ripples marred the still waters below, shaking the placid waves into a mad frenzy . The rings grew larger and larger till bubbles emerged from the depths. It was then that Hope saw it. Something massive was rising to the surface. She watched as the water fled from the intruder, running off of it’s sides and crashing into the foundation. Hope heard the roar of the tides as it slammed against the pavement. A cacophonous racket of rattling metal screeched from the gigantic structure . Finally Hope understood what it was. Lurching out from the belly of the sea was a submarine. It’s massive body pushed the blue further into the horizon. 

She gazed at it with unrestrained awe, her mouth gaped with surprise. “Impressive.” She said, closing her mouth. “It’s enormous.”

“Enormous.” Maria repeated. “But it always goes unnoticed.” Waving her arm out in front of her, she said,“after you.” 

Hope stepped away from the pavement and jumped into the submarine. Once they were both inside , the entire place began to quake. Hope’s body instantly felt heavy. It felt as though she was being squished by gravity, felt it’s massive hand push her down into the floor. The inventor rubbed her forehead, feeling her stomach coil with displeasure. “I don’t think I could ever get used to that feeling.” She admitted. The sensations eventually ceased and relief instantly flooded her senses. 

“None of us do.” Maria revealed. “Unless you’re Agent Coulson.” With that they began their journey through the facility. Hope looked at the place with curious eyes, looking into every room for any hints of the power it concealed there. Finding nothing, she busied herself with the walk. The place was a web of interconnected halls. Each path was fashioned with that same dull metallic interior. The only thing that gave the place any dimension was the shadows that hung on the walls. 

Hope then looked forward. She knew that Maria was talking to her but she scarcely heard her. Her words were dulled and warped by Hope’s ringing thoughts. She dived into the pool of her mind, looking everywhere but at the agent. She had to figure out where the tesseract was. Hope also had to figure out a way to escape the agent. That’s when the answer came to her in the form of an I.D card. Maria produced a small card from her pocket and pressed it against a scanner on the wall. With a click, the door they were standing in front of opened. That’s it. That’s what she needed. She thought as she gazed at the card intently. 

Hope followed the woman through the labyrinth of hallways and doors. Every few feet, Maria would have to press her card against a scanner in order to gain them access to the next hall. Soon they found themselves in a massive room Hope could only identify as a storage room. The space was filled with towering stacks of boxes. They stretched towards the ceiling like pillars. Between them were machines Hope had never seen before. She gazed at them in silent awe. One couldn’t possibly articulate how grand they looked. Those giant metallic bodies rose towards the high ceiling. From their masses came a web of wires and cords. It never crossed Hope’s mind that SHIELD was capable of creating such fine pieces of machinery. Maybe she should align herself with them and not with Steve. She entertained the notion for a moment before disposing of it. Hope couldn’t align herself with them even if she wanted to. She was an accomplice to a criminal and besides, what if they refused to give her the tesseract?

It was then that she heard the rusty sounds of metal scrapping on metal. The sound was a steady stream of noise. The creaking grew loudy until she saw Maria walking towards her, pushing a large box on a crate. 

“This is the material your father requested.” Maria informed her. Digging her hand into her pocket, she fished out a tiny cube-like device. Tapping the cube, it produced an intense neon blue light. The color seemed to roll off of its edges in wraiths of blue steam. “This little guy will help you transport your father’s materials.” The device opened its jaw, swallowing the gigantic box before shutting the lid. 

“Multi-dimensional cube.” Hope stated with amusement. “Amazing.”

“Thanks.” Maria said before handing the item to Hope. They exited the room and sauntered back into the halls. Hope’s eyes never left the agent walking in front of her. Her gazed lingered upon Maria’s right pocket. She needed to get that I.D. Who knows maybe it would lead her to the tesseract. She thought as she waited for her chance to pounce. Her chance came in the form of an empty hall. Hope looked around her to see if the coast was clear. It was. 

Grabbing the agent, Hope slammed her against the wall. The sounds of her head smacking against the wall pierced the air. Hope couldn’t look at the surprised look in her eyes. She summoned the courage to continue. “Please don’t take this personally.” She advised. “You just have something I need.”

“Don’t worry.” Maria replied, sending an angry blow to Hope’s stomach. Blistering hot pain jabbed through her vulnerable flesh. Hope was forced back. “I took it all personally.”

Regaining herself, Hope straightened out her clothes and ignored the angry sting swallowing her stomach. “Well there’s only one way to settle this.” It was Maria's turn again to strike. 

A blur of motion suddenly transformed into a brutal strike. She watched as Maria spun around, her leg whipped out and sent a painful blow to Hope’s cheek. The woman tumbled to the floor. Her cheek swelled purple. The revolting taste of copper smothered her tongue. She spat out the red before climbing back up to her feet. A war was raged between them. The woman were locked in a duel neither refused to back down from. 

Sharp sensations shot through Hope’s entire body. Her nerves writhing from the merciless blows. She didn’t back down. Grabbing the back of Maria’s head, she slammed her knee into her face. She could hear her nose mash from the strike. Pulling her up, Hope repeatedly battered her face. Her knuckles sizzled from the violent act. She didn’t even notice when Maria seized her arm. By the time she did it was already too late. The agent twisted her arm behind her back and pinned Hope against the wall. A shriek broke from her lips. Acute pain tore through her straining muscles. 

“Here is what’s gonna happen.” Maria hissed. “I will send you to the director and you will be taken into custody. I don’t care if you’re Mr. Pym’s daughter. You’re no longer an ally.” She ripped the inventor away from the wall and shoved her down the hallway. Her hand still strangled Hope’s arm, her other hand held her neck firmly. “Try any funny business and you will regret it.”

“Like this?” Slipping out of Maria’s grasp, she rammed her elbow into the woman’s face. A deafening cracking sound pierced Hope’s ears. She pushed the woman, propelling her backwards onto the floor. Hope then wiggled her arm, surprised it wasn't mangled from her rash action. 

She then pounced onto the agent, not allowing her to get up. Grabbing her suit, she clobbered Maria’s face with her fist. The skin on her knuckles eroded with every vile strike. She continued to punch her even as her fist began to tremble. Locking her hands behind Maria’s head, she bashed the agents forehead with her’s, sending her into unconsciousness. The inventor still straddled her hips. Pain continued to munch at her senses till all she could think about was the pain. She breathed to calm her racing heart before climbing off of the agent. 

Hope then dug into her pocket and produced a napkin, gently wiped the blood oozing from Maria’s nose. Relief and guilt emerged in her mind. Relief for winning their brawl and guilt for attacking a woman who was so clueless to her agenda. Swallowing that thought, she dragged the woman towards the wall and undressed her. Hope clothed herself in her suit and tossed the woman her casual attire. Now she wouldn’t have to worry about sticking out amongst their ranks. Fishing through the pocket, she found the card and smiled. 

Standing up she descended down the hall, walking aimlessly through the place. A wave of agents suddenly walked towards her. She fought the urge to conceal her face, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She wondered if they would noticed that she wasn’t one of them. But as she weaved through them, not one of them turned to look at her. The woman exhaled. She was probably just another face in their ranks to them. 

With that covered she began her search, using the card to gain herself access to every room. Nothing here. Nothing there. Every room she stumbled upon carried some sort of machinery. None possessed the tesseract. Her patience wanned. It was then that she came across a different room. Shrouded in shadow and solitude the hall was, it’s intense lights flickering, littering the place with more distorted figures. They looked like phantoms sprawled across the walls. Hope continued to walk down that hall until she reached that huge metal door. With a quick scan the door opened, revealing the secrets it hidden inside. Standing in the center of the room was a machine identical to the one in the storage room. The scintillating mass of silver beckoned her curiosity. She was left standing there in awe. Hope almost forgot the reason why she was there in the first place. 

The sound of firm calculated footsteps hauled her from her wakeful sleep. She looked over her shoulder at the man approaching her. A looming giant of a man he was, draped in the most restrictive leather she had ever seen. With him came a presence she could only explain as fearsome like the roar of thunder- ferocious like the flash of lightning. He probably would’ve seemed less intimidating if it weren’t for the eye-patch concealing his eye. His visible eye was roughened with a sour glare. A grimace tugged at the ends of his mouth. Hope instantly felt small the moment he approached her. His presence excavated whatever confidence she had. Swallowing, she tried to center herself. She wasn’t that easy to intimidate. 

“Do you have any business being here agent?” The man asked sternly. 

Hope looked behind him and peered at that metallic monster of a machine. As impressive as it was, it wasn’t the tesseract. She had no business being there. With a sigh she said, “No sir.”

“Then why are you back here?” He nearly hissed. 

“She could be lost.” Came another man. Hope then looked at the man standing beside the director. She barely even noticed him standing there. Was he there the entire time? He then turned around and called out to an agent manning the machine. “Clint help this agent find her proper station.”

“Alright.” He answered.

“Wait.” Chief Fury said, raising his hand in a halting signal. “I don’t remember seeing her face around here.”

Hope hitched a breath in her throat. He was on to her. She had to think of something quick! “I’m a new recruit sir.” She answered, hoping that would satiate his suspicions. 

It didn’t. He continued to glare at her as though she were an intruder. The look was so sour she was sure it could spoil milk. Opening his mouth, he spoke: “I’ve seen every new recruit’s face and I never forget them.” He stated. “Let me see your I.D card.”

“Maybe another time.” With that she bolted towards the door. She heard the man shouting orders- probably for someone to capture her. Even at the strident sounds of incoherent foot-falls she didn’t look back. There were people chasing her. She had to keep running. The woman darted to her left, then her right, trying to shake off the agents chasing her. She could hear their persistent steps drowning out her own. They were gaining on her. She had to do something. Stopping, she stole a peek in back of her. That man named Clint, a muscular blond and slender dark-haired woman were charging after her. Hope continued to run. There were too many of them, she couldn’t take them all. 

Finally she managed to outrun them and escaped into a dark room. She knelt in the corner and waited for the sounds of their fleeting footsteps to diminish. A sigh of relief broke from her lips and she relaxed for a while. For a moment Hope wondered what she was doing. They knew who she was. Even if she did succeed in claiming the tesseract she would be hauled into custody. The inventor rubbed her forehead. When had she become so careless? She asked herself. Never was she the one to jump into action without a reasonable plan. The woman reflected on her past adventures, trying to dig up some answer to explain her current action. She stopped. Her mother’s suit. The woman sighed. Ever since she was given the wasp her acumen has been declining. Helping Steve, saving Bucky, storming into SHIELD, they were all products of her toxic desperation. They had blown a hole into her common sense. Hope could barely recognize herself anymore. Sighing, she rose to her feet and walked towards the opposite side of the room. Exiting the room it led to a different hallway. She explored the area, searching every room in her reach. Just when she was about to give up she finally stumbled across her destination. Hope entered an unguarded room, filled to the brim with technology. Sitting in the center propped on a machine was the tesseract. 

Relief instantly bombarded her mind and excavated her common sense. All she could think about was the cursite wasp suit. All she could think about was her mother. Approaching the sleeping cube, she extended her hand to touch it. It was then that she rued forsaking her good judgement. A kinetic blast burst from the cube, propelling her backwards and slicing a hole into the wall. Her eyes flew open at the sight of water rushing in from the hole. Oh dear. She thought. She was in big trouble now.


	39. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on SOM: Creating a fake appointment, Hope was able to penetrate SHIELD. But her plan was foiled when she was caught in her lie. Now an even bigger problem faces the heroes. Will she pull herself out of this one?

Alarms bellowed through the facility. Flashes of red showered the halls with it’s urgent warning. A loud spine-chilling creak drove through the noise, the place jerked violently to the left and felt like it was sinking. The floors shifted beneath the agents. It was then that the running agents stopped their hunt and looked around with alarm. 

“What is happening?” Thor asked, shouting over the screaming horns. 

The agents were silent, shuffling through their minds for the answer when one of them spoke. “The tesseract!” Clint answered. “Someone must’ve activated it.” He added, taking note of the particular color of the alarm. 

“Probably that woman we were chasing.” Rebecca huffed exasperatedly. “We have to leave immediately.”

“No we can not leave!” Thor objected. “The teleportation machine is nearing completion, we can not leave it here!” They couldn’t leave it there, not when he was so close to returning home and finding the girl. 

“We have to!” Clint argued when another violent jerk tore through the place, flinging the agents to the opposite wall. 

“We’re leaving!” Rebecca grunted, a stream of pain pierced the back of her skull. 

On the other side of the submarine, Hope was racing through the walls. A storm of muddy waves spewed into the place and chasing her heels. She could hear the horrible roar of crashing waves as they threatened to swallow her whole. That’s when a huge gust of water snatched her, splattering her onto the opposite wall. Pain bulldozed through her skull where she had collided with the wall. More water burst into the place and kept her pinned against the wall. She couldn’t move. Hope was defenseless as those vile tides rose, climbing over her shoulders and coming dangerously near to her nose. 

It was then that she heard a voice. The person’s words cut through the chaotic rumble. Hope gasped when the waves climbed near her mouth. She strained to hear what the person was saying. It sounded like they were shouting. They were shouting in her direction. “...My hand…” Was all Hope could make out. “....hand!” Looking up Hope saw Maria hanging over a railing, her arm stretched towards Hope. “Take it!” She demanded and Hope looked at her hand long and hard before releasing what Maria was offering. Grabbing her hand, Maria hauled her up, grunting in pain as she did. With straining muscles she wrenched the girl over the balcony railing, away from the hungry waves. 

Maria leaned against the wall, muscles burning and scarcely catching her breath. The moment their breaths tranquilized, Hope said, “thanks.”

“I didn’t do it for you.” Maria snapped. She gave her a once over before adding, “you’re wearing my suit.”

“Good point.” Hope nodded when she noticed that Maria wasn’t paying attention to her anymore. She followed the agent’s gaze to that enormous body of water that seemed to glare back at them. 

“We gotta go!” The agent urged and they ran away from those monstrous tides. The water swished through the halls behind them, following their trail like tenacious hunters. Another violent jerk rippled through the place and sent the woman flying into the arms of the waves. Hope then grabbed a hold onto a doorknob and caught Maria with her other hand. They braced the cruel lashes of the chilling waves. They were swallowed whole. Releasing the knob, Hope and Maria floated to the top, gasping as they gulped in the air. They were dangerously close to the ceiling. 

“Are you alright?” Maria asked.

“Yeah.” Hope nodded.

“Follow me.” Inhaling the girls dived back into the water. The once bright halls were now swamped in filthy sea water. Hope could scarcely see where she was going. She tried her best to follow that swimming frame. They swam into another hallway when they came across another door. Hope could see the tiny scanner flicker off and on. Maria turned towards the inventor and waved at her. It didn’t take words for Hope to realize what she wanted. Digging into her pocket, she fished out an I.D card and handed it to Maria. 

Pressing it to the scanner, the door instantly opened and they were flushed into the empty halls. Riding on a wild wave, they were smacked onto another wall by the water. Maria peeled herself away from the wall and forced Hope away from the punishing blue. They ran away from the raging waves. Slipping into another hallway, they closed the door behind them and heard the blue giant pound at the barrier. Some of the water crawled through from beneath the door. 

“We gotta keep moving.” Maria advised and they continued to walk. They were surprised to find the place completely abandoned. Not one agent was left venturing the halls. “The others are probably already on the main floor.” Maria mentioned, seeing alarm fill the inventor’s eyes. “That’s where we’re heading. There are many escape miniature submarines there for emergency like this.”

The women continued to walk through the abandoned place, cutting through this hallway and that. As they walked, Hope couldn’t help the guilt that festered within her like an old wound. This woman was helping her despite what Hope had done to her. Did she really deserve this woman’s kindness? Hope thought. For the past few months she didn’t feel like herself. Reckless abandon was never in her nature and yet she indulged in it frequently. Instead of intellect there was only desperation, she had never acted so careless before. Was this a person Hope truly wanted to remain being? A person who would abandon all reason just to satiate their greed? A person who would steal just for the sake of getting what they wanted? No. This wasn’t a person she wanted to be. It appalled her to know that she had already became that person. 

They continued to journey through the facility. Hope could hear the muffled groans of the waves in the distance. Sudden little creaks would fill the space between them where words were absent. The only other noise between them was the scratching sound her wet leather would make as it rubbed together. Hope’s body felt like it was being weighed down by stones. The leather hung on her body like blocks of cement. She then looked at Maria who moved freely in her light outfit. The inventor rued ever switching clothes. 

“We’re almost there.” Maria suddenly said as they walked up a flight of stairs and entered another hallway. The fluorescent lights flickered on and off and swung over their heads. “We just have another level to go.” She added. They entered a space filled with scattered rooms. Every few feet they would walk past a room, some filled with machines, others with towering stacks of boxes. 

A long sharp creaking noise suddenly howled through the place. Hope could feel that sound like a keen needle trailing down her back. There came a quick shift. The floor felt like it was being yanked from beneath her. Hope crashed onto the floor like a ton of bricks. The room the women were walking past content began to tremble. Another tug jolted the content to life, they spilled into the hallway, tumbling over the inventor. Herds of flying boxes and small machinery fell over her, burying the lower half of her body beneath them. 

“Hope!” Maria gasped, racing towards her aid. She tried to push the content off of her when Hope groaned in pain. She snatched her hands away from the woman.

“Something’s stabbing into my leg!” Hope grunted, tears forming in her eyes.

“Where’s the pain?” Maria asked, examining her legs.

“In my right calf!”

Shifting in that direction, she gently pushed a box away from the inventor, exposing the metallic device that was crushing her leg. Looking at Hope she said, “this is going to hurt okay?” She warned. “I want you to breath and count to three okay.”

Grabbing a hold of the cold metal, she waited for the woman to comply with her request. Hope inhaled deeply, dragging the air into her lungs. All she could think about was the pain exploding in her legs. Was this the price she had to pay for her own recklessness? Hope was never a believer of karma or any other fantastical beliefs for that matter. But in that moment she knew this was reality’s way of biting her in the ass. 

Nodding her head she began to breath. “O-one.” She breathed. “Two.” Clenching her muscles, she braced herself for the excruciating pain she knew would come. Before three could come, the device was ripped away from Hope’s leg. A scream erupted on her tongue. She could feel that warm liquid sputter from her fresh wound. 

Maria pushed the other items away from the inventor and helped her onto her feet. Blood cascaded down Hope’s leg. Pain stabbed through her legs when she tried to stand. A cry broke from her lips and she tumbled back onto the ground.

“Hope!” Maria called. “I know it hurts but we have to go. We’re almost there.” Hauling her onto her feet, she allowed Hope to lean against her. It took every ounce of Maria’s strength not to tip over. With the place quaking every few minutes, it didn’t make her position any easier. 

That’s when a smashing sound echoed from behind them. A chill raced down Maria’s spine. She knew what that meant. Looking behind her, she saw the dark waves slammed into the walls, swishing towards them. 

She forced Hope to move. The woman whined with every step. Pain slithered up her legs and seemed to shock her entire body. Hope forced herself to move anyways, the charging sea giving her the encouragement she needed. Maria partially dragged Hope towards a stairwell. 

She tried to climbed the steps. The pain was blinding. White flashes tore through her legs, trying to paralyze her. Soon her ears numbed out to all sounds. The only thing Hope could hear was her own beating heart and the way her body complained with each step. Reaching the top of the landing, Maria led her towards a silver door. The water below continued to crawl up the steps towards them, determined to snatch them away. 

Bursting through the door, they finally made it to the main part of the facility. Rows of agents crowded the space, everyone rushing and shoving to reach a safety submarine. 

Maria weaved through the chaotic jungle of raving agents and directed Hope to a submarine. “We’re taking this one.” She said, pointing at an orange oval shaped submarine. “Once we’re in it we’ll be ejected into the ocean.” She explained, guiding the injured woman to safety.

It was then that Hope stopped walking. Her entire body screamed with that tear-jerking pain. Hollow pockets of air swirled in her head and only made her feel dizzy. Pressure pounded in her temples. With blurry vision and tired limbs, she collapsed. 

Everything went black.


	40. The Unexpected(Plot<Smut)

“Awk!” She gasped at the feel of the tails slapping her entire body. They prowled over her naked flesh, marking her with their presence. Her entire body was on fire. It seemed to drag into eternity. But she sensed the beating wasn’t that long. But if she were asked how long it lasted, she wouldn’t be able to answer. 

Time ceased to pass while she was in her leather bonds. With the restraints biting into the flesh, she felt another vengeful slap of the cat-o-nine. She screamed gutturally. Despite the pain, the burning and her crying, she didn’t try to stop it. She didn’t want it to stop. She was grateful for the sensations. With another violent slap, all of her nerves buzzed alive. She felt alive. 

When the beating finally ceased, she relaxed. Her senses grateful for the break. A pair of arms then encircled her waist. His arms. He pressed his strong broad chest against her burning back. The sweat honeying his flesh seeped into her raw flesh, wrenching a scream from her. Even so. She didn’t beg him to leave. She laid still despite the pain, inhaling that intoxicating scent of winter. 

It showered her nose like snow. She missed snow. But she wouldn’t have to miss it too much with him there. It was then that he brought his hand against her fluttering stomach. She inhaled deeply the moment they met her breasts. With strong dexterous fingers, he hauled the pleasure out of her. 

She sung her arousal. “...Uh…”

A night with him always meant pleasure and pain. Pain and pleasure. They were an unbreakable bond, like yin and yang, fire and ice. Always and forever joint as one. And that’s how she learned it. That’s how she loved it. 

It was pleasure now that she felt- pleasure so overwhelming, it was almost as torturous as the pain. Yet she couldn’t get enough of both. 

His mouth then found the undersize of her breast, causing a thrill to bolt into her stomach. She arched her back, desiring more. But when he pulled away from her, she pouted and whimpered. When she heard a sharp whistle slice through the air, she knew why he did. He wasn’t done hurting her yet. 

The girl cried out the moment the cane met her skin. It burned worse than fire. The second strike was worst than the first. She could feel that sharp digging pain create a bold welt on her thigh. He continued to strike her. She knew he was savoring her plight and counting her tears. He needed them and she gave them to him freely. She knew he would give her double the pleasure later for doing so. 

By the time he was done, her entire face was drenched in tears and sweat. Her entire body shivered, on the brink of collapsing. 

That’s when he freed her from her restraints and she sagged into his embrace. She felt like dead weight against him, unable to hold herself up or move. Exhaustion wore her senses out. She was left feeling groggy in his arms, heavy lids fighting to remain open, mind fighting to remain focused. The girl fought off sleep like a stubborn child. She felt like one. She always felt so weak and vulnerable after their sessions. Even so, she didn’t complain. It was the only time she ever felt at peace. 

With his mouth now pressed against hers, he laid her on the center of the bed. His lips never left hers. He kissed her so passionately and with so much possession, it was hard not to surrender to it. His sweet breath spiced her tongue like wine, his lips felt so forbidden against hers. He deepened the kiss, kissing her as if her mouth was his mouth. Her lips his lips, like they were one body. One soul. 

“...haa…” She sighed against him. 

He pulled away from her now and knelt between her spread wide legs. When he looked up at her, she saw all of his passion and desire for her. They intermingled in his blue eyes, twinkling brighter than stars and making her knees feel weak. There was something else in his gaze, something she never saw before. It was soft and seemed as fragile as glass. There was a soul. There was a heart in that sight. 

She tore her eyes away from him the moment he pressed his wet tip against her entrance. She exhaled when he slid into her smoothly. There was no need to prepare her. She was so slick and wet inside, she was sure she could take two of him. 

He pushed his hips against her, causing his mass to push against the back wall of her vagina. She clenched him in response. As he moved, her elasticity widened for him. Her sloshy folds shivered around him. 

He moved inside of her with long meticulous thrusts. With each plunge forward, she felt so filled and nearly overstuffed. He continued that rhythmic pattern, causing her to pant beneath him. At his mercy, the only thing she could do was surrender, sigh and enjoy this moment. Ecstasy left her lips and the sounds of his lustful breaths only tipped her closer to release. Tilting her hips up she took more of him. Pressure built in her hips. He forced it higher the moment he caressed the place where their bodies joined. 

Before she could expel, he latched his strong fingers around the back of her neck, forcing their eyes to meet. When he spoke, it wasn’t english words she heard. It was something foreign and mellifluous like music. Her ears yearned to hear the phrase, “du er min” again. 

He continued to manipulate her body like an instrument. She sung for him as if she was. When she came, she felt that entire wave surge through her body. She spasmed around his wide girth. When it was over, she was spent and happy and at peace. After a few more thrusts, he expelled his passion into her center. 

They were both left heavy breathed and exhausted. Once their breathing tranquilized, he locked his fingers around the collar on her neck, forcing her eyes to meet his. He whispered, “jeg elsker deg.” For the briefest moment, she saw his heart open in his eyes. It vanished as soon as it came. 

“Mmm…” Egypt groaned as she opened her eyes. Just like that, the dream vanished, poofing away like fairy dust. As her eyes surfed the room, she didn’t quite notice the scenery. How could she when she was toiling to remember the dream. She furrowed her brows in frustration, sighing exasperatedly. It seemed like she would forget more the more she tried to remember. 

“Hmpf!” She sulked, giving up. She sensed it was a good dream. The pleasure tingling between her legs told her that much. 

The girl smiled to herself and thought about relieving that ache. But when she reached down to her center, she realized something. That realization caused her heart to drum wildly in her chest. With wide fearful eyes, she examined what she was lying on. 

Silk.

She was lying on silk. 

Jumping into a sitting position, she took a long look of the walls imprisoning her. Brown walls curtained her view instead of the pitch darkness of her cell. Plush carpets replaced the dusty stone floors. Light spilled in from the windows. 

The girl sucked in a started breath. There were windows. There weren’t any windows or carpets and color in her cell. Where was she? She thought when she heard the cackles of her fire. She watched as that boisterous flame danced in the fireplace, mocking her ignorance. The girl looked away bashfully, feeling stupid for not knowing where she was. 

With a hesitant hand she touched the silk. She did so so cautiously as though she was expecting it to spring to life. Before she could wonder where she was, the answer came to her at full force, crashing into her mind like a speeding car.

Finally she knew. If her mind had forsaken her then the bruises marring her body did not. The answer was clear. Egypt tore her eyes completely away from that horrible sight. Skin crawling and stomach coiling, she braced herself for the memories destined to come. 

She remembered it all, the sights and smells, his touch. Egypt gulped. Her lust. She cringed at the memory. Goosebumps glazed her skin at the thought of surrendering to that menace! Had her mind truly abandoned all hatred? But why? She asked herself. Why would she sleep with someone bent on hurting her? 

Sighing, she brought her knees close to her chest. Her eyes fell unfocused on the wall before her. Instead of seeing its surface, she saw him and her, him pinning her against the wall and driving into her body. She shook her head violently, trying to rid herself of the thought. 

It was insistent. She kept seeing it. She kept seeing him. That ache blossomed at her core. She clutched her hand into a tight fist, unable to push the images aside. Her nails bit into the tender flesh of her palm, even so, the images continued on. It hurt to remember. It was sickening to remember. If she could bleach out the memory of his touch then she would. If she could wrench those images out of her brain then she would. The girl whined. She felt the stabbings of guilt shoot through her. What was more frustrating was…

...She wanted to do it again…

...And again..

..And again.

Egypt shuddered when the images became more real. Her senses began to tingle. It was as thought Loki was there with her, touching and caressing her. She closed her eyes. For once since opening them, she surrendered. The guilt diminished. 

The door yawned open, exposing the dark god to her eyes. His eyes were unfathomable pools just as they always were. But, something else was there. Something primal. From the smile etched on his lips, she knew what he wanted. 

He stepped into the dungeon. His steps sliced through the quiet that muffled her ears. She could feel her heart beat to the drums of his steps. As he approached her the only thing she could do was stare like a deer caught in headlights. 

He was now towering over her, her face just below his groin. She glared at him for it. Baling up her hands, she tried to revive her rage, forcing the events of yesterday into her mind. 

Fenrir’s weeping wounds flashed before her mind’s eye. It was enough to get her blood pumping. Clenching her jaw and hardening her exterior, she prepared herself for the fight. Her master continued to look down smugly at her. He looked at her as if he owned her. That was enough to pluck her nerves. 

But just when she was about to open her mouth, the energy, that heat was zapped away from her. The girl gasped. Her entire body relaxed against her will. Her jaw slackened and her fist loosened. What was happening? 

When she looked beyond Loki, she saw another figure lurking in the shadows. Her dandelion eyes poured into the girl’s. She clicked her tongue, sensing what was happening. 

The words Asta said to her, she truly meant them. From the intensity of the goddess’s gaze, the girl knew she wouldn’t rest until the deed was done. Until Loki was happy. That should’ve sparked her rage but it didn’t. She wanted it to. Instead she sat dormant at his feet. A fleet of emotions swelled inside of her. None of them anger. When she tried to glare at the goddess, her eyes just softened even more. 

She tried and failed many times. The girl tried so many times until tears welled in her eyes instead. 

Her master then squatted in front of her, “shh…” he soothed. Extending a hand, he brushed a loose kinky strand behind her ear. When she stared at him, she saw a man she longed to despise. She saw a face that haunted her since childhood, a menace that tried to break her in every which way. Yet, her hands didn’t itch to strike him. Her eyes didn’t harden and her tongue didn’t spit thunder. This was a nightmare. She thought. 

At the snap of his fingers, a leathery material formed around her neck. The girl gasped, startled by the collar hugging her throat. The surprise soon ended the moment he grabbed her chin. His strong fingers nearly bruised the sensitive flesh. 

His pupils dilated, devouring the blue hue of his eyes. His breathing quickened. The girl bit her bottom lip, knowing he was aroused. He leaned in closer so his lips were pressed against her ear. He whispered, “you will be a good pet for me tonight.”

The words made her shiver. They stung the place where her anger would’ve been. She felt hollow without it. 

Moving his lips from her ear, he claimed hers. He kissed her softly at first, allowing their tongues to mingle in a dance. As much as she tried to fight it, she sighed against his sensual mouth. He devoured her bliss and coaxed more out of her. He worked magic over her, kissing her more fiercely with such passion, it caused her legs to go weak. 

She kissed him more eagerly now, inhaling this passion as if it was the air she breathed. He brought her closer to him, his hands traveled over the curves of her body. Her nipples hardened against him. 

“...haaa…” Egypt sighed. She squirmed restlessly in her bed. Her nipples taut and begging. A fire also ignited in her core. Her womb seared milky and her canal ached with need. The guilt diminished a little more. 

He stripped her bare, pulling the tunic over her head and dragging the pants off of her legs. The god moved behind her and she leaned against his toned body. He was slightly lying down against the wall, it made her feel like she was lying on a human chaise. 

With masterful skills, he explored her, reaching for her center and finding it hot and soggy. He parted her thick folds, her juices squirted all over the floor. She could hear him chuckle darkly in her ear. It sent a powerful shudder through her being and pounded into her hips. 

The girl sighed at how pleasurable his hands felt against her. He touched her so possessively and so curiously, as though he was feeling her body for the first time. His index finger traced her needy entrance, his thumb rubbed her engorged clitoris. She threw her head back and gasped. 

“Mmm…!” Egypt moaned loudly. She remembered the feel of his strong hands claiming her, wanting her and freeing her. Arching her back, tension began to knot in her stomach. She needed him. So she decided to do it herself.   
With the snap of his fingers, a vibrator manifested out of thin air. She cried out in surprise when he flicked it on. She soon melted into its buzzing motion. It titillated her flesh, sending powerful waves into her clitoris. 

“Uh!” She sobbed. “Oh my god!” Panting, she grind her hips into the device, wanting more and needing it all. Wave after crashing wave pulsed through her and her mind went blank. She bit her lip when he stirred her folds with it, making circular motions with it and traveling up and down her lush seam. 

It awoken nerves she didn’t even knew existed. Nerves only he knew existed. 

“Fuck!” Egypt cried out as she violated her flesh. Prying into her folds, she tantalized her entrance, pumping in and out of her drooling tunnel. Her hungry core sucked her in. She titillated that sweet depression, pounding against it and feeling her pleasure rise. It was as though an invisible rope was pulling her towards the ceiling. She was rising, going higher and higher. 

As he teased her, he captured her lips. He kissed her long, slowly and deeply. With his free hand he snatched her breast, rubbing that lonely taut flesh of her nipple. Her entire body felt his presence. His warmth radiated all around her. His crisp scent kissed her nostrils. 

Her thighs were draped over his, her back against his chiseled chest and abdomen. Lastly, his mouth was on her mouth, their breaths intermixing as one. 

“...Ah….haa…” She sobbed in ecstasy. 

“Oh god…!”She was getting closer.

“Mmmm…” She was pounding faster.

“Please…” She was grinding harder. “I’m going to cum!”

Gasping, Egypt snatched her hand away. She jolted into an upright position and she was shuddering. But not from the pleasure, no amount of pleasure could ever kill that guilt now pushing to the surface. Her core continued to throb alive. She brought her hands to her mouth, biting her nails nervously. What was she doing? She asked herself. Masturbating to that sadistic freak?! Was she insane? 

Her heart pounded wildly. What was worse was that, she enjoyed it. She loved it. The girl groaned aggravatedly. She never hated anyone as intensely as she loathed herself in that current moment. 

What was wrong with her? Egypt thought, feeling hot angry tears sting her eyes. “I’m so stupid…” She whispered. 

As her eyes fell on the wall, it wasn’t Loki she saw. No. The girl choked on a sob as the thought of Fenrir entered her mind. She could almost hear the violent cracks of the whip again, see his brown flesh cry bloody tears. When that image ceased, her feet began to tingle. She massaged them. Ghastly scars marked the ravaged flesh. She tore her eyes away from them. 

She was his captive. His enemy and punching bag. There was nothing pleasurable about that. Nothing. 

With a sigh, she hopped off of the bed. Her entire body felt sticky with perspiration and juices painted her inner thighs. The girl cringed at how filthy she felt. Desiring a shower, she trudged towards the door when she stopped. Her eyes darted over to that heavy door standing slightly ajar. She gravitated towards it and pushed it open even further. Loki’s studies stood before her, empty of his presence. Her heart fluttered in her chest. There it was her chance. 

A smile formed on her lips. It was time to play that freak for the fool he was. Stepping into the room, she closed the door behind her. 

It was done.


	41. Discontent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, I promise this won't become a routine.

It was done. Jane thought as she gazed upon the building before her. She almost couldn’t believe she was doing this. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and exhaled fully but it did nothing to ease the knot forming in her gut. 

There it was, the Rehabilitation Center- the very place she shoved her sister into all those months ago. She stared at the towering mass long and hard until her eyes began to water.

She took a ragged breath.“...okay…” Jane rubbed her hands together, as though preparing to lunge head first into the building,but her legs refused to move. It was as though they were frozen in place. She then broke her gaze from the building, her heart pounding in her chest. 

“I can do this.” She declared. With wobbling knees she approached the place, feeling her heart sink deeper and deeper into the pit of her stomach. 

Was she really doing this? Jane thought, stopping before she reached the door. “...Why can’t I do it?”. She groaned, imagining a narrow-eyed, heated Aqua. Surely Aqua would be furious at her for leaving her at this place with no contact with the outside world-No contact- Her stomach lurched into her throat. ‘She would want to know everything...won’t she?’ Was Jane ready to tell her what she needed to hear? She then clutched her purse tightly, feeling the leather bite into her tender palms. 

Without a second thought , she charged into the place. A blast of warm air kissed her freezing skin. She relished in the small comfort, knowing it would disappear the moment she faces Aqua. Nothing was harder than lying to her sister, not since their parents died. 

Ignoring her worries, she sauntered through the crowded lobby, stopping when she made it to the receptionist desk. After exchanging information, she was led into the hallway. Her grip tightened on her purse, her worries rose to the surface with each step she took. Despite the hallway being crowded, no sound penetrated her ears, the chatter being drowned out by the ruckus of her mind. 

'Okay...just breath'. She thought, her ears rung from the thunderous drums of her footsteps. She could hear her own breathing, ragged and shaky. 

Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, "Aqua Foster is right this way," the woman spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts. She stared dumbfounded at the woman pointing at a room down the hall. It took Jane a second to realize how ridiculous she looked and continued walking .

Although she was walking fast, it felt as though she was moving slowly. Everything dragged into infinity. In that small eternity, every event suddenly flashed before her mind’s eyes, Egypt’s kidnapping, the Avenger’s falling out, and the sinking submarine. Every truth came crashing into her mind like angry hail falling from the heavens. She had to make a choice.

By the time she reached the room, she already made up her mind. 

“Aqua….” Jane breathed the moment she entered the meeting room. She gazed upon her sister’s lovely reflection, at the sunlight dancing in her hair, at the rosy hue painting her cheeks. And when the girl lifted her eyes to meet hers, it wasn’t anxiety Jane felt, but joy. Pure overwhelming joy. “Aqua!” She cried, racing towards her sister and gathering her into an embrace. After all these months she was hugging her sister, yet it felt like a dream. Just like that the four months they spent apart disappeared, and the lies between them vanished. 

When the girls parted, they said nothing and smiled at each other. There was no need to say anything right away. All Jane wanted to do was soak up the moment. She beheld her sister and noticed the spark in her turquoise eyes. Her face seemed fuller too, the soft pink returned to her lips as well. 

Jane smiled warmly. Her sister was back. Then that’s when it hit her. Her sister was back. This wasn’t the Aqua of Summer’s past, the one with ashen lips and sunken eyes. No, this was Jane’s sister, the one she lost and thought disappeared the day their parents’ died. Just like that, the four months returned in a flash. She could no longer ignore the time that divided them. The lies between them.

With a smile Aqua broke the silence. “It’s greet to see you.”

Jane smiled wider, swallowing her realization and taking her sister’s hand. “It’s greet to see you too. I’ve missed you, how have you been?” She asked as they both sat down. 

The girl shrugged. “Fine I guess.”

Jane nodded. “That’s good.” She said. “You look great.”

The rosy hue magnified on her cheeks. “Thanks.”

Jane continued to speak, saying everything and nothing simultaneously. She could feel the lies course through her veins like viruses, ready to rear its ugly head at any moment. Jane dodged them as best as she could, talking minimally about Egypt and the Avengers. For a moment everything was running smoothly. Aqua didn’t suspect a thing. If wasn’t until Jane looked into her eyes that the truth of the moment was exposed. “Aqua?” She called, noticing the way her gaze would drift aimlessly. Jane shook her head. That explained why Aqua didn’t suspect anything, she wasn’t even listening to Jane!

“Aqua!”

“Huh?” The girl raised her brows.

“Were you listening to me?”

“Sorry…” Aqua apologized.

 

Jane tilted her head to the side. Something wasn’t right with her sister. She studied her, expecting the answer to jump out at her at any moment. She watched as Aqua slithered back into her mind again.

She snapped her fingers. “You’re spacing out again. Is everything okay? What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” She rebuffed before regaining herself. “Sorry, it’s just about a dream I was having that’s all.”

“Well...do you want to talk about it?” 

“No.” She shook her head. 

“Are you sure? I’m here if you ever change your mind.” Aqua was silent. She seemed to be considering Jane’s offer. She nibbled on her lip and fiddled with her thumbs the same way she would whenever contemplating a decision.   
Finally she spoke. “I can trust you right?”

Jane knitted her brows together. “Of course, I’m your sister.”

“So I can trust that you will tell me anything if something important happens right?”

She lifted her chin, not liking where this was going. “Yeah.”

“Okay so…” Aqua exhaled. “How’s Egypt doing?”

Jane froze. She swore her heart drop into the floors in that moment. There it was, the dreaded question she had been trying to dodge all day. Her mind instantly became alive, buzzing with every possible answer, but none seemed right. She then looked at her sister and noticed the impatience flickering in her eyes. ‘I have to say something’. Clearing her throat she said, “she’s fine.”

“So the next time you come out here, can you bring Egypt too?”

She felt her guilt like a knife plunged into her stomach. For a moment, she contemplated telling her the truth. But that notion was short-lived. She couldn’t face the idea of disappointing Aqua, she had been through enough. “I can’t” She thought fast.

She watched as the smile dropped from Aqua’s eyes. “Why not?”

“Um…” Jane stammered. “She’s still with S.H.I.E.L.D” 

“What?!” She nearly shouted, cocking her head to the side in disbelief. “Why are they keeping her for so long? She didn’t do anything wrong, she should’ve been freed three months ago!”

Jane closed her eyes. She hated what she was doing but couldn’t bring herself to stop. When she opened her eyes, she watched as Aqua’s frustrated perplexity evolve into a heartbreaking sadness with her final words. “They’ve transferred her to a different base in Denmark. The government no longer trusts S.H.I.E.L.D to look after her.” Her heart shattered like glass at the sight of tears forming in Aqua’s eyes. 

“So...she’s gone.”

Jane reached over the table and gently took her hand in hers. “I’m sorry.”

“Will she ever come back?”

“I don’t know…”

 

She was floating, gliding through that empty place. There seemed to be no end to that eternal descent. But just like that her journey ceased. From the distance came the feeble sounds of a beeping machine. It resonated through the place like a screeching horn. As she looked around for the source, she couldn’t help but notice a tiny dot of light emerging through the dark. It’s presence grew larger, more intense until it became blinding. ‘What the…’ She thought at the sight of the light slaughtering the dark. Soon she felt herself rising, being dragged into the mouth of the light. She continued to ascend higher and higher until no shadows remained.

A blurry image bubbled into focus as she woke up. 

The woman groaned and opened her eyes to the invading light, it’s honey rays seeping through the window where the darkness once resided. She then turned her head and noticed the foul stench of medical alcohol. And somewhere a machine pinged, it’s repetitious rhythm reminding her of the sound she heard before. ‘What is this place?’ She thought before trying to move her arm. Searing pain blasted through her arm the moment she did. The woman gasped and looked down, finding an IV connected to her forearm. “W-where am I?”

“The hospital.” Came a masculine voice. She bolted upright to find her father, Hank, standing at the foot of the bed. A joyous sensation welled within her before getting crushed by the fire in his eyes. The smile fell from her face. Why was Hank looking so grim? Hope thought. She then looked at her surroundings, whatever reasons that had land her in the hospital had to not have been good. The sharpness in his gaze told her that much. The woman gulped.

“Wait…” She backtracked, suddenly feeling the gravity of his words. “Did you say ‘hospital’?” Just like that she remembered. She clamped a hand over her mouth as every temerarious mistake she made came crashing into her mind. Her face blanched. “Oh god…” She uttered.

He unleashed the kraken. “What were you thinking Hope!” He roared. She was certain the room shook from his rage. “Barging into SHIELd pretending to be there for me and sinking the place?!”

Her mouth went dry. She could feel her stomach jump from the intensity of his words.Hank continued. “Are you out of your mind?! Do you know how much trouble this cost me?! This cost me my credibility Hope! Did you know that?”

That was enough to snap her out of silence. “Dad I-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” He shouted, causing the woman to stiffen. Never had he ever shouted at her like this before. Hank always treated her like an adult; Hope thought he did so out of guilt of her mother’s absence in her life. But it was clear to her now that that guilt was gone. 

“I thought I raised a genius with more common sense than this.” He said, disgruntled. “What has gotten into you Hope? You were never this reckless before. And when you were, you always knew how to clean up your own mess.”

The inventor chewed on her bottom lip to the point of pain. Her throat tightened with all the words she wished to say. None dared to surface on her tongue,

The air heavied between them. After what felt like eternity had past between them, Hope exhaled and said, “Mom’s suit.”

“What about it?” He replied snidely.

Hope closed her eyes, not allowing his aloofness to deter her from her confession. Inhaling, she continued, “I couldn’t get it to work no mater how hard I tried.” She looked up to examine his facial expression. His visage was still fixed in displeasure. The hard lines around his mouth only grew more sour and cold. “I thought if I could get my hands on the tesseract then maybe that would all change.” She said and captured his gaze, hoping he wouldn’t see through her half-truth.

Hank then shoved his hands into his pockets. Bad sign. Hope thought as she studied the bulging vein straining against the skin of his temple. He was nearing his boiling point and could barely contain it. 

“So it’s my fault is what you’re saying?” He asked. 

“Wait?” She jolted. “No!”

“I gave you that suit as a gift-”

“No”. She cut him off. “I’m blaming myself and my own blinding desperation.” She said. “And I’m paying for it now.”

Hank chuckled caustically. “If you think this is you paying for you then you’ve sadly mistaken. You’re not paying for anything, I am!” 

Her face contorted. “What do you mean?”

“I had to go through great lengths to keep SHIELD from arresting you. You are lucky nobody got hurt. “ Hank said. “I also had to give them 75% of my project funds to replace their submarine and teleportation machine.” 

Hope couldn’t speak. She felt the full weight of her actions now. She began to fiddle with her thumbs. There was nothing she could say to ease the tension frothing between them. So when she spoke, “...I didn’t know…”, was all she could manage. 

Hank clicked his tongue. “Of course you didn’t.” He said exasperatedly. “You didn’t care to ask.” Raising a finger up at her, he said, “next time you decide to make an ass out of yourself, make sure you know how to clean up your own mess.” He stormed out, taking the little dignity she had left with him. 

Hope stared at the door long and hard, as though waiting for her father to come back and continue his verbal assault. But nobody came. She tore her eyes away from the door and turned towards the window, watching as the sun dumped buckets of sunlight into the room. 

What on earth did she do? She thought and those images surfaced in her mind again. Everything she did wrong. Everything she wished she could take back. Hope blinked, she could almost hear those hungry waves again, see them prowl through the place in search for their first victim. It was all her fault. She sunk the submarine and tarnished her reputation, and all for what? Hope shook her head. She never felt so stupid in her life.

Time wanned into the pale hues of twilight by the time she received another visitor. Scott. He stood against the evening light, parading a gentle smile that barely reached his eyes. No amount of smiling could ever hide the concern shining in his eyes. She shrunk a little, loathing being the subject of concern. 

“Hey.” He greeted with a bouquet of roses in hand. Their sweet perfumes danced in the air, replacing the burning scent of alcohol in her nose. 

“Hey.” Hope smiled weakly.

Scott approached her bed awkwardly, as though he didn’t know where to go. A sense of dread hung between them. “These are for you.” He said, presenting the flowers to her. 

She accepted them and he sat on the edge of the bed. Silence grew between them for a while, neither moving to break it. That’s when Scott cleared his throat. “I heard what happened.” He started. “How do you feel?”

“Like the biggest idiot in the world.” She replied.

A soft smile tugged at the ends of his mouth. Leaning closer, he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “You know you’re not a fool Hope. You’re the smartest person I know.”

She smiled dolefully. “I wonder where it all gone.”

“It never left.”

Hope searched his eyes. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” She whispered as though she was voicing her deepest darkest secret. 

“I would.” Scott insisted. 

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “You’re sure about everything.”

“Not everything.” He said, his grin began to falter. “I’m not sure if the tesseract was your only reason for joining the Avengers.”

A lump caught in her throat. “W-what…” She watched as the smile evaporated from his eyes. A blank canvas stared back at her where kindness used to be. She pressed her lips tightly together. 

He tilted his head. “Was I sure Hope?”

She gulp. “....yes…”

Scott scoffed. “So what now?” He asked. “You don’t have the tesseract and we don’t have the shard.”

She sighed. “I’m cutting my ties with them.” 

A shadow of disbelief fell over his face. “So you were just using them the entire time? Now that they don’t have what you want, you’re just bailing on them?”

“We had a deal Scott.” She grounded out. “They broke their end of the deal and now I have no use for them. I did everything they asked, I helped them find you, fixed Bucky’s arm and trained him. I did more than what our deal bargained for! So if anyone was used, it was me!”

Scott shook his head in unrestrained disgust. “But why the tesseract Hope?” He asked. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“I needed it for my suit okay?!” She shouted. “My mother’s suit, sorry my reasons for joining the Avengers weren’t as priggish as yours!”

“Don’t be like that Hope.”

“Be like what Scott?! Angry? Embarrassed? Of course I’m going to be like that so if you don’t like it then you can leave!” She said, pointing towards the door.

“Hope-”

“Leave!”

Not wanting to draw attention to their dispute, Scott left the room. He didn’t understand. What was going through her mind for all these months? Why didn’t she confide in him? Shaking his head, he shoved his hands into his pockets. It was then that he spotted a svelte woman approach him. Wanda. A small grin played upon her lips and barely reached her eyes. Her brown waves were detained within a ponytail. 

“Hey Wanda.” He greeted.

“Hey.” She smiled. “Is Hope okay?” She asked and the smiled disappeared the moment she did. 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t recommend seeing her right now.”

She knitted her brows together. “Why?”

Scott sighed and shook his head. “Hope is being Hope right now.” He answered with a defeated shrug. “I don’t think now is the best time to see her.”

Wanda nodded quietly. “Do you think she’s still mad at about the shard?”

“Don’t worry about it. Right now I’m at the top of her hate list. You got nothing to worry about.”

Wanda didn’t seem the least convinced. “It feels like it was my fault.” She admitted. 

“It wasn’t.” Scott reassured her. “Hope was in control of her own actions.”

“Then why do I feel so lousy?”

Scott grinned. “Because you’re standing in a hospital. Come on, let’s go get a slice of pizza.” He offered as he slung his arm over her shoulder. 

As they walked out, Wanda noticed Steve and Sam approaching the building. Instantly, she knew what she wanted to do. She looked up at Scott, “I’ll be right back.”

Freeing herself from his embrace, she walked towards Sam. “Hey Sam, can I talk to you in private?”

He exchanged a look with Steve before agreeing. He watched as Steve walked on without him. “What is it?”

“It’s about Hope.” She began. “ I want to help her get the shard back from Tony.”  
“You know that’ll be risky.”

“I know.” She remarked. “It’s just... It’s my fault that all of this happened.”

“You know nobody blames you.”

“Doesn’t matter.” She stated. “That doesn’t change anything.”

Sam sighed and looked up at Steve who was currently talking to Scott. In that moment he was sure he would live to regret the next words he was about to say. “Fine.” He continued. “There will be a meeting at Stark tower on December 15. Everyone that signed the accords are expected to attend it.” He looked at Steve again and sighed. “I can sneak you in.”


	42. A King's Duty

“You may go.” Loki shooed. He looked down at the peasant before him and fought the urge to retort in disgust. He was a hideous creature with greasy ringlets and tattered clothes. A foul stench of musk and dirt clung to him like a bad cold- forcing Loki to take shallow breaths. 

With a hunched back the man bowed, having an air of gracious servility. But it did little to conceal his abominable nature. After bowing, he flashed the king a toothless smile. A shiver surged through Loki’s entire body at that, prickling his skin till goosebumps emerged. He maintained a blank expression despite it. From the corner of his eye, he could see his children cringing at the sight. The god shook his head. He would address that later. 

He then returned his attention to the peasant. After voicing his thanks, the man was escorted out. His dismissal was met with a sigh of relief from Loki’s children. They groaned and stretched before speaking. 

“He was abominable!” Hela said with furrowed brows, covering her mouth with her hand as if fighting the urge to expel. “I was wondering when he would leave.”

Her brother joined in. “Cutting my nose off would’ve been more merciful than sitting through his speech.” Jormungardr sneered. “Someone should’ve tossed him into the sea before letting him come here.” 

“I hope you are jesting.” Fenrir commented. “He would drown.”

Jormungardr flashed him a cold glare. “That’s the point.”

Fenrir didn’t reply, not wanting to entertain his brother’s cruel comments any further. Instead he turned to his father who sat gracefully upon the throne. “Shall we call in your next guest father?” He asked.

Loki turned his gaze towards him. Now it was his turn to release a heavy sigh. He had been listening to the trivial complaints of the peasants all day with no breaks in between. His head throbbed from all the senseless babble his ears were subjected to. From the irritation gnawing at his mind, he knew he shouldn’t take another guest right away. This duty always had a way of wearing his patience. Rubbing his temples he said, “no.” He continued. “Let him wait.”

“As you wish father.” The boy bowed slightly. 

With that, Loki relaxed, reclining against his seat. He allowed the stress of the day to thin into the blissful silence surrounding him. The god sighed, relaxing his tense muscles. 

He remained in that blissful state for the next few minutes. But the conjuration ceased the moment he noticed the scenery beyond the palace walls. 

A sea of towers and houses stretched as far as the eye could see, their facades were washed out by the setting sun. Loki eyed the yellow giant- watching the ceremony commence upon the horizon. Streaks of red gushed from the solar orb like blood. Its essence flooded the heavens before draining into the mouth of the horizon.

Red. Loki thought, suddenly the thoughts kept coming and coming til he couldn’t control them anymore. Red. The color of life and death. His eyes then traveled to the marble floors fashioning the place, remembering how they shone with that hue before . 

Asta. The god closed his eyes and vanquished those dreadful thoughts. Despite his efforts, new thoughts blossomed into view. Thoughts he invited. Images of last night glowed in his mind like a lone candle in a dark room. Like a moth, he was attracted to the flame. 

The girl was so docile this time, so eager to serve. He couldn’t help but indulge in her willingness. A smile played upon his lips at the thought of Egypt upon her knees, writhing from the pleasure and pain he gave her. Loki then returned his sights upon the horizon, watching as its invading light swamped the hall. Its warm dying light traveled through the hall, touching the walls and highlighting the floor before Loki. The very spot where Asta once rested. Covered in red. 

“Hmm…” He shifted in his seat. Asta died on an evening like this, where the sun hung low in the sky and all was fading into black. A smile suddenly appeared on his face. Loki reclaimed her on an evening quite like this one as well. Again and again. For some inexplicable reason, the girl was more responsive on evenings like this. She was more like herself. She was more like Asta. He thought. But last night was like no other. Was his plan truly working this fast? When he entered her cell yesterday, he was prepared to wrestle with fire, expecting the fight to still be raging inside of her. Instead he received the opposite.

Loki wiggled his nose. If Egypt was this responsive now then it shouldn’t be long till she becomes putty in his hands, ready to be used and discarded later. There was only one problem. ‘Jeg elsker deg’. His moment of weakness. 

He wondered if Egypt knew what the phrase meant. But from the twinkle in her eyes, he was sure she did. 

The god pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated with himself. Loki knew better than to let his emotions run rampant, yet he let them off the leash anyways. They revealed themselves in his words.

The king shook his head. He was supposed to be faking the emotions, not actually feeling them! What was he thinking? Loki scolded himself. Egypt wasn't a doll meant to be cherished, but a weapon meant to be polished and harnessed. Sentimentality will only get in the way of that. He refused to let himself become his own enemy.

Silencing his thoughts, Loki noticed the impatience thickening in the air as everyone waited for his next decree. It was time to bring the next guest in. Lifting his hand, he said, “bring in my next guest.”

“Yes father.” Hela answered this time, signaling for the soldiers to bring in the next person. 

Sauntering into the hall was a man lavished from head to toe in diamonds and silk. His golden robes glistened with the evening light, and his jewels sparkled like the sun upon still waters. The man’s sumptuous exterior, although marvelous, did little to conceal his gluttonous form. One could see the man's stomach peak from beneath his robes, and the grime beneath his fingernails.Loki then looked at his children and noticed the disgust painting their faces. Jomungardr's especially. The boy grumbled something to Hela, causing her to swat his thigh.

Loki then returned to his guest. Once the man stood before the throne, he bowed gracefully and smiled, a smile reeking of status and rapacious activity. “Good evening my lord.”

“Good evening.” Loki greeted. “I’m sure you have been well.” He looked at the man, at the familiar contours of his face and soft blue of his eyes. He seen him before, but where? It was then that realization struck. Loki groaned, suddenly remembering the man standing before him. Ragna, one of Thor’s childhood companions, and from what he remembered, the most annoying. 

Ragna spoke. “I have and better as you can see!” He patted his enormous belly and guffawed a thunderous laugh. Loki could see his children wince from the corner of his eye. He forced a smile onto his face and ignored his irritating presence. Now he remembered why Thor dismissed him from his circle. 

“What do you acquire Ragna?” Loki asked, keeping the irritation from his voice. “More whores to warm your bed? More servants or is it more land you crave?”

“None my lord.” He answered. “I am only here to act as a voice for your subjects. Your people are becoming anxious. You scarcely show your face to them. People are starting to wonder whether they even have an allfather.”

Loki nodded. He wasn’t expecting such an answer coming from him. Ragna was never the one to indulge in the grievances of others, especially those beneath him. Despite the surprise, Loki heeded his words. “Very well.” He answered. “I have realized that my absence can be alarming. So in a few months’ time I shall open my doors to all the nobility of the realms to dine with me.” He declared, remembering the funding idea Hela came up with two months ago. “As for the peasants, perhaps I shall take a carriage ride through their towns.” 

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Jormungardr, who was chuckling acerbically. All eyes fell on him, including Hela's murderous glare. 

“What are you doing?” She whispered sharply.

“Laughing at how terrible of a liar Loki is.” Jormungardr replied back.

“Well do that later, now is not the time. You will risk embarrassing father .” Hela said. 

The boy scoffed. “I could care less.”

His comment caught Loki’s attention. He cleared his throat and glowered at his son. If it were any other man, the sight of Loki’s glare would've been enough to instill fear within them, but instead it only caused Jormungardr to smile smugly.

Loki's eyes hardened. The air thickened between them. “Do you have something to share Jormungardr?”

He sniggered. “Oh, only that I look forward to seeing you play house with the peasant. “ He said. “I’m sure you will be great at it.”

Fenrir noticed the tension precipitating between them. If this continued, Loki would surely kill him. Fenrir had to do something. Thinking fast, he cut in between their line of fire, changing the subject. “Father will be sure to send you and your family invitations a month before the ball.” The boy said. He could feel his father’s glare burn into his skin. 

“That would be very appreciated.” The man said with a bow. After exchanging a few words, he left. The tension still remained in the room. Fenrir moved to speak before his relatives had a chance to start again. 

“We have one more guest father.”

“‘One more?’” Loki repeated. “In that case, go to my chambers and wake the girl up. I shall have a word with her in the gardens. Make sure she dresses in her finest.” He ordered. If he was planning a ball in the next few months then he need to inform her first. She needed a reminded on how present herself properly.

The boy nodded and walked off, his dismissal gaining the disapproval from Jormungardr. “Why must I sit through this circus?” He complained querulously. 

Hela glared at her brother but said nothing. Replying to him would only rouse another scene. She couldn’t afford to make Loki look bad in front of his subjects. So she pressed her lips firmly together and ignored her brother’s churlish complaints. After a few minutes she allowed the next guest to enter. 

A peasant was their final guest. Everyone beheld him. Holes devoured the dingy material of his clothes, the fabric dingling in tattered ruins. Dried dirt soiled his reflection and littered his unruly hair. Despite his outer exterior, there wasn’t much similarity between him and the other peasants. Hela studied him further, noticing the sharpness in his gaze. She wondered if Loki saw it too. She doubt he did. Ever since Egypt came into his life, he began to lose his edge. 

So Hela was left to observe him by herself. She noticed how his left hand balled into a fist, his jaw tensed. Something wasn’t quite right with him. 

The man began to speak but Hela couldn’t hear him over her speculating thoughts. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the vein bulging at his temple. This man wasn’t like the others and it didn’t sit well with her. There was something in his gaze she didn’t trust.

When the session was over, Hela was the first to exit the hall for the main hall. There she found what she was looking for. Aksel, her personal guard, the same one that followed her down to the belly of Helheim the day of her exile. She approached the soldier clad in golden armor. He looked identical to every other guard, except for the scarlet H symbol plastered onto his chest. 

When she approached him, he bowed. “Yes my lady?” 

“I have a mission for you.” She started off. “Were you there in the throne room today?

“Yes my lady.” He answered. 

“Were you there to see the final guest?” She asked.

“Yes, I’ve seen him walk in before I exited the hall.”

“Good, I want you to keep a sharp eye on him.” She ordered. “There was something unsettling about him. I want you to get to the bottom of it and report back to me. Is that understood?”

The man bowed. “As you wish my lady.” With that he left. Hela watched as his fleeing image grew smaller and smaller before it was swallowed by the scenery. The girl sighed and leaned against the wall, her eyes venturing over to the large window neighboring her. As she gazed upon the golden city, she couldn’t help but feel the alarming sensation again. 

“Something’s not right.” She said to the open air.


	43. Bedchambers

Something's not right. Egypt thought as she ransacked the place. She presided over a pile books, stepping over them, she raided their shelves again, snatching books from their designated places, skimming through them and tossing them onto the floor. Not that one either. She groaned, impatience growing inside of her like a fungus. Where the hell are they?!

She made for another book shelf, this one stripped bare of most of its books. The girl crouched down and invaded the last shelf, reading through every thick volume, finding only spell books and volumes written in a foreign language.

Egypt huffed. She didn't have time for this! Loki would be here any minute now, she had to find them soon. She had to find Asta's journals.

She then looked towards her left at the bookshelf that stood proudly intact. The girl rose to her feet. I didn't look here yet. She rushed towards it, squandering no time in her descent. She grabbed the books, opening each and every one of them, feeling her hope dampen.

She sighed. Nothing here....

The girl glared at the books in her grasp. A powerful sensation suddenly emerged in the pit of her stomach, coiling becoming stronger and stronger before exploding into a scream. Her lips burst open with all her pent up rage.

"Oh my god!" Egypt groaned, throwing the books onto the plush carpet. "Where the fuck are they?!" She raked her hands through her tangled mane, her chest heaving with frustration.

Her eyes then narrowed on her handiwork, at the sea of books flooding the red carpet floors. She clicked her tongue. That son of a bitch hid them well.

Plopping down into a lush chair, she buried her face in her hands. She gritted her teeth. Sharp pain erupted from her gums. She could feel those electric sensations drill through them- even so she didn't stop. She didn't want to stop.

Egypt sighed heavily, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead. She then locked her gaze with the distance, feeling her frustration soar. A swirl of emotions instantly crashed into her mind like a meteor shower, the fragments spraying all over her body. Her heart rate quickened. Nails digging into the arms of the chair and mind screaming, she felt like she was about to explode.

"Fuck!" She growled. Was her breaking into his personal studies all for nothing?! She looked at the place once more. Were Asta's journals ever here in the first place?  
Dropping her gaze to the floor, she picked up one of the books. She examined it's leather surface, feathering a finger down its smooth spine. No. She thought. This can't be for nothing!

Flinging the book, she tightened her jaw. "What is this?" She asked as images of Loki invaded her thoughts. His beacon eyes penetrated the fog of her mind, and like a ship at sea, she was drawn to their unrelenting light.

The girl scoffed. He wasn't a beacon, more like a shadow entrapping her in his suffocating darkness. She blinked. But his darkness matched mine...  
Her eyes searched the room once more, landing on the door to her right. She pressed her lips tightly together. He fucked me there too last night...

She sucked in a sharp breath. She could almost feel him again, feel his strong hands shower her senses with pleasure and pain. Her eyelids drifted shut. Heat radiated from her center. God. What kind of hex did he have upon her senses? Why was one thought, one caress, one kiss enough to split her mind in two?

Egypt pressed both hands into her lap, trying and failing to fight the need welling in her core. Her womb seared. She whimpered as if hurt before collapsing fully back into the chair. What is wrong with me. Egypt thought. Why can't I control it? She shuddered.

Jeg elsker deg. Came the past reverberating through her mind. She opened her eyes slightly. What did those words mean?

Does it even matter?

Her rationality was instantly shut down. I need you. Came another phrase, intertwining with the other and crafting the scene. She could feel herself slipping into the depths of her imagination . Her head swirled as if she was on a speeding roller coaster ride. Even so, she held on.

The onslaught only became stronger. She could almost smell him again, smell the spicy scent of pine trees and crisp air that stalked his being. Egypt sucked in the air, her mouth salivating for what she shouldn't want. Before she knew it, she slipped. She tumbled back into the moment, the very scene that haunted her since waking up.

"Jeg elsker deg." She could feel his strong hands in her hair, his sweet mouth pressed against her ear. It was almost too much for her, receiving such tenderness after a rough love making session. She smiled even as her loins burned from the ferocity in his passion. He then took one of her wrist and pressed it against his lips. A thrill raced down her entire body, causing her toes to curl in response.

He smiled before planting kisses along her fingers, showering her flesh with his lips. The girl shifted beneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him close. He was already so close to her, but it didn't matter. She needed him to be closer, for his skin to caress hers, his heat mix into hers and their passions combine.

Egypt grimaced. No... She tried a failed to fight the stampede of images flashing through her mind.

She then looked up at him, her soft gaze melting into his. In that moment all time ceased and her woes were erased. There was nobody else but him and only him. The world beyond their chamber walls were gone and it didn't matter to her that it was. Nothing else mattered as long as she was with him.

The girl pressed a gentle palm against his chest, feeling his muscles flex and relax. The god then moved and captured her lips with his.

Egypt rubbed her forehead. Why won't my thoughts go away?!

She whimpered the moment he pulled away. Her lips tingled with the need to feel him again. She then locked her gaze with his. "I need you..." She whispered.

The girl slammed her hand against the arm of the chair. No, that was it! She refused to let Loki toy with her emotions and warp her sanity. He was a manipulative freak! Egypt breathed heavily. Somehow... She furrowed her brows. For some reason, I need him. She then tightened her hand into a fist. No... Egypt didn't need him. Those weren't her original thoughts. They were Asta's....

It was then that a metallic jingle filled the air. Egypt gasped. The door knob! Someone was coming inside. She jumped out of her seat, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. What should I do?! She thought, the full weight of her reality finally sinking in. She wrecked his room! Loki was going to be pissed!

She then heard the soft thud of the door closing and the pattering of footsteps. A shiver shot up her spine. He's coming this way!

Without a second longer, she jumped behind a bookshelf, hoping its massive exterior would cloak her presence. Despite hiding, her heart was still pounding in her chest, never ceasing its assault on her ribcage.

There came a loud creak and two powerful steps. He was in the room. She slid down onto the floor. Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! She panicked. Okay, if all hell breaks loose maybe I can attack him. Egypt then looked at the walls caging her in. But escape through where?

She banged her head against the sturdy wood. This is hopeless. Might as well face him. Egypt tucked her feet underneath herself to get up when she stopped.

"Egypt?" Came a soft soothing voice. That wasn't Loki's voice. A smile lit up her face. Is that Fenrir? Climbing onto her feet, she leaped right out of her hiding spot.

Relief washed through her at the sight of her friend. "Phew, it's just you Fenrir." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you." He replied. The smile dropped from her face. "What are you doing in father's studies? He thought you were resting and even sent for me to retrieve you for an evening outdoors." He continued. "What do you think would happen once he hears of this?!"

A grimace fashioned her lips. "Nothing. " She slithered. "'Cause he won't find out, right Fenrir?" She challenged him. She smirked when he didn't move to speak. Egypt then sauntered over to a pile of books, sorting through them to see if she missed anything.

Fenrir shook his head disapprovingly. "You have my silence but father always has a way of finding out your doings." He warned.

Egypt didn't even look up at him. "Fine by me." She replied. "I could care less." She said, completely ignoring the fear that consumed her only moments before.

She then looked up at Fenrir and saw the color drain from his face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, or something more terrifying than one. Her impending future. "Why not?!" He questioned.

Egypt looked away. "Because..."

"Because what?!" He bit back. "Nothing good ever comes out of angering father."

She dropped her head in shame. He was right. Her battered feet and swollen cheek were reminders of that. She unconsciously moved to touch her feet, feeling the calloused skin underneath. Egypt shivered, remembering the blistering hot pain that blasted through her feet that day. She couldn't go through that again...

Fenrir continued. "You know that first hand."

She snapped her head towards him. "What?" She narrowed her eyes, tossing her previous realization out the window. "So do you." She spat back. The girl climbed to her feet and examined him. A faint scar peeked over his shoulder from beneath his tunic. He was healing fast. But it still didn't change a thing.

Egypt pushed past him, gliding over to a naked bookshelf. She gazed at its cherry wood exterior before her gaze zoomed in on the few books that clothed the middle shelf. Grabbing them, she fanned through their thick pages, wincing each time they coughed up a pocket of dust. Shaking her head, she dropped the books onto the floor.

"Please stop this!" Fenrir pleaded from behind her, picking up the trail of books she left. The girl spun around, her eyes narrowing at the books in his grasp.

"Leave them." Egypt ordered.

"No!" He refused, swaying from side to side, struggling with the books in his hands.

She stepped forward. Now it was her turn to refuse. "I don't want to be cautious anymore Fen!" She shouted. "Maybe I want to piss him the fuck off. At least that'd be better than cowering from him." She paused. At least that would be better than needing him.

"Egypt." The boy began. "What you are doing isn't hurting father, it is only hurting yourself." He informed.

She rolled her eyes. Please, he doesn't know what he's talking about. She then opened her mouth to speak, finding no words replacing the silence thickening between them. Huh? Egypt quickly shut her mouth. What's going on?

Why couldn't she defend herself? She gazed at the boy before her, at the concern and fear blazing in his eyes like twin flames. It is only hurting yourself. She replayed his words in her mind. I am only hurting myself...

She folded her arms in front of her chest, dropping her gaze to the floor. For some reason, she couldn't deny the truth behind those words. She deserved the lashes that would result from her actions. At least she would feel clean again.

Jeg elsker deg. Goosebumps emerged on her arms, littering her ebony flesh. She couldn't believe she did that. She wouldn't believe she slept with him again.

When she looked up at Fenrir, her throat suddenly became dry like sandpaper. The words she wished to say became clogged in her esophagus. Exhaling, she pushed through the dryness. When she spoke, her voice didn't sound like her own. It was too small and pathetic to belong to her. "....maybe that's the right thing to do..."

Egypt turned away from him. A burning sensation suddenly prickled her eyes. No matter how hard she fought, she couldn't stop the flood gates from breaking. Tears spewed from her eyes.

She walked away from Fenrir, folding her arms and feeling her embarrassment gnaw its way through her. Egypt sniffled, wiping viciously at the fresh tears. Despite her efforts, more tears replaced the old ones. I'm so stupid...

She could hear the floor creak. Her ear twitched. Fenrir was approaching her. "Egypt, please look at me." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and coaxed her to face him. Despite facing him, she kept her chin tucked and face lowered. She hated him seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

Fenrir curled a finger beneath her chin and gently raised her head. Her gaze followed suit. He stared into her eyes, red and puffy from tears. A knot formed in his gut. He wanted nothing more than to erase her plight. Sadly, even that was out of his control. "What is this really all about?"

Egypt sniffled and hiccupped before speaking. "...we fucked..." She whispered.

Fenrir moved closer, not quite hearing her. "Pardon?"

"We fucked!" Egypt exploded, causing more tears to pour from her eyes. "After all the shit he put me through, after all the pain and suffering he put you through, I fucked him!" She cried. "What kind of sick twisted desire would make me want to spread for him?! Can't you see Fenrir, I'm fucked up!"

Fenrir moved to speak but Egypt interrupted him. "What makes matters worse is that I liked it! I fucking enjoyed it like a dirty little whore. I moaned and screamed and begged him for more. What kind of sicko would fuck someone who tortured their own son?!"

I need you. Egypt cringed at the words that once past her lips. Maybe Jormungardr was right, she was disgusting.

"Egypt-"

She raised her hand to stop him. "Don't start." She said. "I can't stomach optimism right now."

"But hurting yourself is not the answer!" The boy cried.

No, drinking myself blind is. Egypt thought. Too bad there were no drinks in sight. She picked at her fingernails, suddenly craving that blissful surge of heroin again. Egypt exhaled. No, that's not what she truly wanted. She just wanted to go home and pretend that this was all just a bad dream. Tears thundered down her cheeks and she wiped them away.

She wished Aqua was there. There was nothing she needed more than her friend's warm embrace. It was a gift she would never receive again. Egypt was sure of it.

The sounds of Fenrir's voice brought her back to the present. Her head snapped in his direction. "This is not your fault Egypt." He said.

She froze. He didn't know just how right he was. Egypt looked his way but seemed to look right through him, as if gazing at an invisible force. Her thoughts fled to a far away place, one reeking with the foul stench of rat urine and mold. The dungeon.

Fenrir was right, she wasn't to blame. Egypt exhaled heatedly. But Asta was to blame. Egypt wasn't quite sure how it all happened but she was positive her docility was Asta's own doing.

Suddenly, she was filled with a new resolve. "I'm not doing this to hurt myself." She stated. "I'm doing this to hurt Asta."

Fenrir's face contorted in confusion. He arched his brow. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Egypt backtracked. "It's hard to explain, just bear with me. Two nights ago Asta visited me in my dreams and begged me to 'save' everyone, especially Loki. I agreed but when I woke up and saw him...the anger just came to me." She said. She looked at Fenrir, he nodded his head with feigned comprehension. He probably thought she was crazy.

"But, I couldn't act on it." She continued. "None of it, I couldn't curse or fight him, only give into him. I know Asta had something to do with it, she's the reason why I woke up in his bed."

Fenrir stared at his friend. Her tale failed to spark any understanding within him. Even so he indulged in her. "What if my mother did this for your sake?" He asked. A spark ignited in her eyes. She didn't want to hear that. He continued anyways. "If she hadn't interfered then you would still be in the dungeons."

The girl shrugged off his statement. Embarrassment raged within her like a fire, growing bigger and bigger until it devoured her whole. She wanted nothing more than to scrub herself for hours and hours in a shower until she felt clean and dignified again. I have no dignity left...

Loki destroyed it the moment he entered her cell. Egypt gritted her teeth. She destroyed it the moment she gave herself to him. She snorted. "It would be better than this."

"No it would not!" Fenrir grounded out. "Egypt." He stepped towards her. Realization sparked in his eyes. "Would you like to know why you gave yourself to my father?" He asked. It all made sense now, the dream, her docility, her anger.

She shrugged. "Why?"

"You're in love with my father." Fenrir had never seen so much fiery in his life than in that current moment. Not even Thor's thunder could compare.

Egypt gasped. Her eyes flew wide open and bled crimson rage. Did he seriously say that? Shock seized her heart before tightening into a divulge of disgust. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, causing her body to tremble uncontrollably. "Take that back!"

"What?" He asked.

"I said TAKE THAT BACK!" She roared her might. "You think I love your fucking creep of a father?! Well I'm sorry my taste isn't as bad as Asta's was!" She shouted. She paced the floors before lapsing in a fit of laughter. The action rippled through her entire body and sounded unnatural to her ears. "You honestly thought- what are you smoking? I don't think I even want whatever you're having! Like are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Egypt." The boy raised his hands up slowly, approaching her with such caution as if he was in the presence of a beast. In that moment he felt like he was. "Please calm down." He unleashed something chthonic and deadly, it frightened him.

That did it. "Calm down?" Egypt chuckled. "Did you say to 'calm down'? You want me to fucking calm down huh? Well guess what, I'm not, not until you take it back! I am not in love with that sick bastard, you got that?" She cried. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

After a brief moment of silence, Fenrir hesitated to speak. He extended his hand, hovering it above her shoulder, contemplating whether or not to touch her. When she made no objections, he gently grasped her shoulder. Trembles rippled into him through his hand. He looked at the girl shivering before him like a forlorn pup.

Her head drooped between her shoulders like a teardrop. From the soft mewls that escaped her lips, he knew she was crying again. His eyes softened. He closed the little space between them, bringing the girl into an embrace.

He wrapped his arms protectively around her. It was then that she truly broke down. She collapsed into a fit of tears, shivering and trembling in his arms like tree leaves amidst a storm. She wailed her plight. Her knees then gave out beneath her and he supported her weight.

"Shh..." He soothed, feeling his own heart weep at her suffering. Tears sprinkled his eyes. He bit his lip, refusing to succumb to the storm. Egypt needed him to remain strong for her. So he held his mother tight, rubbing her back and feeling her crumble in his hands.

The seconds drifted into minutes before she began to feel better. He rocked the girl as she hiccuped and sniffled. When she was silent, he planted a kiss on her forehead and gently pulled her away from him.

Egypt didn't meet his eyes, embarrassment evident in the way her eyes traced the floor. "...sorry about that.."

Fenrir gave her a small smile. He then brought his hands to her cheeks, hooking his thumbs beneath her eyes and wiping her tears away. "It's okay." He said. Silence drifted on between them. After a few minutes he was the first to break the spell. "If you don't love my father then why did you weep?"

He watched as those lethal flames returned to her eyes. For a moment, he witnessed the tempestuous spirit of a fire giantess in her brown orbs.

A muscle clenched in her jaw as she spoke. "I'm not in love with him!" She asserted. She glared at him through misty eyes. Egypt knew he didn't believe her. Fenrir would rather entertain his ludicrous speculations, ignoring the reality of her circumstances. The girl blinked. The truth was that she was Loki's captive, his punching bag he looked to dehumanize. She already felt naked on the inside, but even so it wasn't enough for him.

The girl cringed. How could he come to such conclusions? Was he truly blind to the purples scars that marred her body? To the way Loki used her flesh as a canvas for his obscenities? She absentmindedly touched the tender flesh of her wrist. She stiffened. It was the same place Loki kissed her last night. Heat spurted out of her like a faucet before being replaced by waves of repulsion.

She rubbed the paper thin flesh that reddened from many nights being bound by a thick braided rope. There was no love between them. Egypt shook her head. There couldn't be. I know what love is. She thought before returning her gaze to Fenrir. No, this wasn't love. This was Asta's own doing, there was nothing natural about it.

The girl cleared her throat. "I'm just pissed off." She exclaimed. She knew her little explanation wasn't enough to persuade Fenrir. She inhaled. she wasn't sure if anything she could say would ever change his mind. He's too determined to get me to love Loki. That was something she refused to do.

With a sigh, the girl backed up before plopping down in Loki's swirly chair. "It's just..." She licked her lips, feeling her mouth grow dry again. "The longer I stay here...the more it feels like I'm losing myself. He's chipping away at me and I feel so tired. Everyday feels like a battle and I'm losing." She looked at Fenrir. "I don't know what to do...."

The boy knelt in front of her, collecting her tiny hands within his.The girl paused as if waiting for him to speak, but when only silence past his lips, she continued. "I know you want me to help Loki...god even Asta wants me to." The one person whose supposed to be on my side. "But I can't do it. I can't help someone who makes me feel like I'm drowning..."

"Then what do you plan to do?" The boy inquired.

She chewed her bottom lip and shook her head. "I don't know."She admitted. "I didn't plan much beyond getting the journals, but even doing that is almost impossible. It seems like whenever I try, I always fail."

Fenrir patted her hands. "Do you truly desire my mother's journals?" He asked.

Isn't it obvious? Egypt nodded.

"This is not the way to retrieve them." He said and she arched her brow.

"Then what is?"

He paused for a moment, allowing the silence to sink in for a minute. Afterwards, he exhaled deeply and locked his gaze with hers. She wouldn't like his next words but they needed to be said. He couldn't refrain much longer. "Ask my father for them."

"What?!" She shouted. "Are you insane? Loki would destroy them the minute he hears I'm still interested in them."

"Not quite." Fenrir insisted. There's a method to my madness. He thought as he gazed at the girl before him. The boy had no doubt in his mind that Loki would bend to her request. There would be resistance of course, but not much. "Your current tactic would result in the destruction of the journals, not asking him." He replied. He was certain Loki was at the same crossroads as Egypt, falling into love's sweet embrace while denying it existence at the same time. I could see it in his eyes, just like hers. There's no doubt he would agree.

"Your current actions, barging into his studies and messing up the place would only hurt you and mother, and certainly not give you the journals." The boy continued. "Please for your sake as well as mine ask him. I can't bare the thought of seeing you get hurt again and sneaking behind his back would only result in that. You just returned to us, I'm not ready to lose you again."

Egypt searched his eyes. A dull ache suddenly stabbed through her heart at his words. How could she not realize the pain she was causing him? She closed her eyes, feeling more anger stir in her being, but this time directed at herself. God I'm terrible.

"Sorry, I never-", she shook her head, "it never crossed my mind. I'm sorry I never thought about you. Sometimes I forget that I remind you of your mother."

You are my mother. Fenrir thought.

She continued. "I'm not the kind of person that thinks, you know," she shrugged, "before I do anything. I guess I can't do that anymore. Sorry."

"I just want you to be safe and happy." He responded with a twinkle in his eyes. "I know my father isn't what he used to be, but the man you fell in love with one thousand years ago is still there."

Egypt cringed at his word choice.

"Violence and deception would only feed the monster he has become, I believe you could bring him back. So please, act with caution for me?"

Egypt shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She didn't want to agree to this, but she couldn't deny the suffering she herself had but him through. And here I am getting angry at Loki when I'm also to blame. She couldn't hurt him again.

She weaved her nimble fingers through his shaggy waves, his locks tickling her skin. He closed his eyes as if savoring the moment. Egypt smiled. He does look like me.

Removing her hands she said, "fine. I'll play nice with him, but if he does anything to piss me off, the claws are coming out." Fenrir tilted his head in obvious objection. She growled. "Alright, alright, but can I at least imagine stabbing him with a fork?"

The boy couldn't help the laughter that burst from his lips. "Of course." He agreed. "But now you must get dressed, father is expecting you in the garden."

Remembrance shimmered in her eyes. "Right." Jumping out of her seat, she made for the door. Before she exited into the bed chambers, she looked over her shoulder at Fenrir. A small smile broke from her lips as she watched him reorganize the room. She dropped her gaze and her smile suddenly slumped into a frown. She couldn't be what he needed her to be. He needed his mother, he needed her love and compassion. Egypt blinked. Those were qualities she couldn't give him. All she was was a broken reflection of everything his has lost, she had no desire to return to being everything he needed.

I will never love Loki. She thought. Not even for your sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the late update. I meant to post it last week but something came up. So what did you guys think? Don't be afraid to smack the kudos button if you enjoyed the chapter :)


	44. Heaven Or Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously On SOM: Fenrir had successfully turned Egypt on a different course of action. What will result from her change of heart?

Okay. Egypt breathed, sucking in the cool spring air whipping around her. I can do this. The girl coached herself.

She took slow tentative steps towards the garden, the lush grass crunching beneath her heels. Why the hell did he want me to wear heels? She thought as she looked up into the evening sky. The sun had just dipped below the shoulder of the mountain in the distance, morphing the hue of the heavens from a magnificent blue to a pale shade.

Grabbing the skirt of her dress, she continued her slow progression, the green fabric clinging around the contours of her body and further hindering her movement. Loki better appreciate this dress. Egypt thought, remembering Fenrir's suggestion to wear it. It hugged her body like a glove, amplifying her womanly curves, something Loki should like.

Loki. Her gut twisted. Shivers tormented her nerves at the thought of facing him again. This wasn't fear she felt, no, the girl was beyond that. A sigh broke from her lips as she circled the bed of roses before her. It's crimson petals tickled her exposed toes.

Kneeling down, she captured one between her fingers, avoiding the prickly thorns. She gazed at the small beauty, twirling the thing as she did. It was all she could do to distract herself from her nerves. It was coming again. She could feel that nervousness slithering around her like a snake, strangling her in its unrelenting grip.

Fenrir do I really have to go through with this? She thought. The girl smiled a little at her own transformation. She was never one to get nervous, especially when it came to Loki. Her grip tightened on the rose, crushing it's stem between her punishing fingers. Her smile fell. This time, it was different.

What if I can't keep my mouth shut? Egypt wasn't sure if she could behave the way he needed her to. Not acting upon her impulses were as hard as not breathing. She would have to give into them eventually. Everything will go to shit. She thought bitterly. Loki's gonna do something to tick me off, I'm sure of it. But even so she had to try for Fenrir's sake.

Rising to her feet, she continued her journey, walking towards a stream that divided the land. Its salty presence blossomed in the air, kissing her nose as she advanced closer. At this distance she could hear the water swishing around the rocks scattered across the body of the stream, hear its playful hums as it ventured further towards the horizon.

She followed the path of the stream, watching as it faded into the distance. The girl exhaled. That didn't sound half bad- fading into the distance. She stumbled towards a log that neighbored the stream, plopping down hard and feeling her emotions collapse onto her shoulders. I don't want to play nice.

The girl licked her teeth, fidgeting with her dress. What should I do? How should I even approach someone I can't stand? I'm probably gonna say something stupid and cause a fight. She huffed. Damn, why does Loki have to be so freaking unlikable? 

It was then that she heard the crunching of leaves. The air shifted. Her ears perched. Then there came that distinct scent of winter she knew all too well. The girl turned around to find the king standing behind her, his arm outstretched, offering her his hand.

Egypt froze, her eyes glued to his hand. Fuck, what should I say? She chewed her lip nervously. Does he want me to say something? She looked up at him, finding his jaw clenched and eyes hard. She swallowed. Better yet, let me just take his hand.

Placing her hand in his, she was raised to her feet. They stood still. She examined Loki, watched as his unfathomable orbs raked over her body before landing on her eyes. He tightened his grip. He's waiting for me to speak isn't he?

Not knowing what else to so, the girl curtsied, bowing her head as she did. "My lord." She greeted. It didn't take long for regret to catch up with her. God that probably looked stupid.

To her relief he grinned, finding humor in her strange behavior. He pulled her closer. She gasped, locking eyes with him and feeling the heat from his body radiate into hers. She gulped. Fuck. She thought as images of their exchange flooded her mind. The girl gritted her teeth, trying her best not to break out of character. This is not the time to get pissed off about last night. The girl thought.

She then fixed her gaze upon his mouth as he spoke. "I see you've regained your spunk." He pointed out before placing her hand upon his forearm and covering it with his other hand. 

Egypt tried her best not to physically recoil from his touch. She didn't want any part of him to touch her after last night- after what he has done to Fenrir. 

They began to walk. Her eyes never left her hand that was trapped behind his forearm. She wanted nothing more than to yank free from his gasp. Loki was a monster whose depravity knew no limits, whose lust for blood was almost as obscene as his sexual appetite. Her eyes narrowed. Fenrir's scarred back was the result of that. 

She clutched him tightly. I need you. If Egypt could bleach out her memories of last night she would. She would rather return to the dungeon than live with the guilt she was now shackled to. 

Suddenly Loki yanked her away from her thoughts. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, a simple question but it was enough to awaken the fire in her gut. 

She focused on evening out the edge in her voice. "Yeah....thank you....my lord." She forced. A ghost of a smile played upon his lips, causing bolts of nausea to surge through her veins. The girl fought the mental image of being wrapped in the cocoon of his embrace his smile had inspired. 

She rubbed her forehead. There was no way Egypt would survive their walk if she kept entertaining the past. Exhaling, she looked away and took in her surroundings, relishing the little solace it gave her. The sun's presence bled over the mountain it was descending, it's honey essence fanned over the area in waves of gold. 

She drunk in the scene. Now that she was looking, she realized just how unfamiliar she was with this part of the garden. This side harbored a stream that cut through the land. Its blue mass attracted animals of legend, magestic creatures she had seen in her dreams.

She watched as they raced across the grassy kingdom, their hooves kicking up flower petals into the wind. A smile painted her face, she observed the rest of the land. A city of lilies suddenly bombarded her view, holding her attention as they danced in the whistling breeze. 

They then advance upon a tiny bridge draped in rosy vines. It's structure arched over a shallow stream glittering with the golden glow of the sun. Holding her dress, she stepped onto the wooden structure, hearing her shoes disrupt the serenity of the place. Despite their thunderous clacking, she was still able to hear the gentle lapping of the water flowing below. 

Egypt then looked up at Loki, at the sunlight highlighting his dark mane and long eyelashes. She exhaled. Their relationship was much like the sounds her heels made, thunderous, loud, chaotic. It was so messy she wished she could escape it. Egypt bit her lip, knowing she was a prisoner to this bloody passion.

The girl then gripped the golden railing of the bridge. But...there was something beneathe all that clatter, something Fenrir saw, Asta saw. Egypt furrowed her brows-something she hoped she would never see. She would rather turn to stone.

The moment they made it over the bridge, Loki asked, "What do you think about the garden?"

She cocked up a brow. This stupid garden is giving me clarity I didn't ask for. Egypt cleared her throat."I've never been to this side of the garden before." She started. "It's beautiful."

He patted her hand. "I knew you would like it. It is why I chose for us to dine out here tonight." 

Egypt wrinkled her nose. Loki being considerate? That's new.

The god escorted her towards a little table just beyond the bridge. The intoxicating scent of honey roasted chicken filled Egypt's nostrils, causing her to salivate. Her stomach grumbled an angry growl. She didn't realize just how hungry she was until now. 

When they arrived Loki pulled out a chair for her. She already had her fork and knife ready way before Loki could even sit. He halted her much to her dismay. 

She waited for him to give her the green light. Come on man I'm willing to tolerate you if I have food in my belly! 

The girl leaned back in her chair when he spoke. "Before we begin, I have something important we must discuss first." He announced. 

Egypt dropped her utensils. This couldn't be good.

His eyes hardened and she grimaced. Let the jackassery begin.

He continued. "I will not repeat myself so you best listen carefully."

"Yes my lord." She replied. 

"In a few months I will be hosting a ball for all of the nobility of the realms to attend. It will be an important event", he narrowed his eyes, "and you will not muck it up."

Here we go. The girl tried hard not to roll her eyes. 

"For the next few months leading up to the ball I expect you to be on your best behavior." He spoke sternly, making her feel like a child. 

She drummed her fingers on the clothe covered table. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying that right now jackass! She pressed her lips tightly together, her thoughts threatening to reveal themselves in her words. Egypt wanted nothing more than to give him a piece of her mind. 

Instead she plastered a smile onto her face. Her cheeks burned from the phony attempt to look pleasant. "Yes my lord." She wondered if Loki could see right through her act. Do I really care if he does?

"And you will be resuming your previous training on proper decorum. For far too long I've been lenient with you." Egypt bit the inside of her mouth, fighting the laughter threatening to burst from her lips. She could feel it vibrating in her chest, begging to be set free. The girl shook her head. Did he just call making her walk on sharp rocks 'being too lenient' with her?

Loki was more insane than she realized. How could anyone fall in love with a barbaric ass? Egypt thought. I can't be the person that does. 

He continued. "It's time you be reminded of your place. For now on after today, we will not dine as equals. You will be expected to sit by my feet and await my every command." 

A bolt of electricity rushed down her spine. She gripped the edges of the table to keep herself from lunging at him. 

Loki said, "you are a mortal, my pet and servant, not my equal. And if you ever defy me, your punishments will be far worse than a trip to the dungeons." He slithered through clenched teeth. The manner caused Egypt to sit up straighter unconsciously. "I will make sure the punishment sticks this time. Do I make myself clear?"

That you're a twisted fruitloop then yes. Egypt thought. She wished she could say those words and be down with the charade. The girl groaned, knowing she couldn't. This is for Fenrir. This is for Fenrir. She repeated the mantra. When she felt herself calm down a little she said,"yes my lord."

He cocked up a brow. "Do you truly feel the gravity of my command?"

Egypt stiffened. What was that supposed to mean? She had a bad feeling about this. "Yes."

Loki leaned back in his seat. A sinister look flickered in his liquid eyes. "Very well." He smirked. "Show me, stand."

The girl hesitated for a moment before rising from her seat. She awaited his next command. The moment she saw his eyes alter ebony, she knew she made a terrible mistake. 

"Undress yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, if you enjoyed this chapter then please show a little love, until next time :)


	45. Important Note

SOM will be on temporary hiatus for four months. Sorry guys, it pains me to have to come to this conclusion but my writer's block isn't going away. During these months I will still be writing my story however I won't post any of it. I feel like I need to spend more time rereading them and editing them since my writer's block is being stubborn. 

I won't start posting again until June 1st. 

Thank you to everyone who has supported my story and I promise I won't be gone for long. 

Love you guys

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please feel free to comment and let me know your thoughts on how I'm doing so far.


End file.
